Perlas del mar
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Kagura y Mutsu son sirenas bastante curiosas ¿Lograran ver todas las maravillas de la superficie? ¿Que tienen que ver Sakamoto y Sougo en todo esto? ¿Es solo una versión cutre de la sirenita? Todo esto y mas en la historia.
1. El principio de todo

Hola *w* lo primero de todo es avisar que este fanfic forma parte de una idea que se nos ocurrió en el grupo de Whatsapp " **¡OKIKAGU LOVE!** ❤" con la temática de cuentos así que este es mi aporte :) aunque creo que será una historia larga lo cual no estoy muy acostumbrada pero daré lo mejor de mi ^^ el fanfic tendrá como parejas okikagu y sakamutsu así que dicho esto os dejo leer tranquilos ~

 _Gintama no me pertenece porque no soy ningún gorila (?)_

* * *

 **Perlas del mar**

 **Primer capítulo: El principio de todo**

En un reino muy lejano o mejor dicho en las profundidades del océano, habitaban unos seres místicos al que los humanos nombraron como sirenas. Entre ellos había un rey que era adorado por todos. Él tenía tres hijos y mientras que el hijo varón era conocido por meterse en peleas y salir a escondidas por las noches, las dos hijas mujeres eran unas bellezas y todos las admiraban por su elegancia, cortesía, buenas maneras y modales.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te pateé el trasero maldito imbécil? - gritó la joven sirena de cabellos naranjas y aleta del mismo color

Bueno puede que quizás no fueran muy educadas ni un modelo a seguir pero tenían un buen corazón y eso es lo que realmente importa.

\- ¿Que ocurre Kagura? - preguntó la hija mayor que poseía una aleta de un color azul brillante

\- Mucchi, este imbécil intentó propasarse conmigo así que debo darle una lección - explicó Kagura mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos

\- Solo te invité a beber algo, no es como si planeara algo pervertido - se defendió el chico temiendo por su vida

La mirada que le dedicó la menor le prometió una muerte lenta y dolorosa si no se alejaba nadando lo mas rápido que pudiera de ahí, por lo que sin dudarlo el chico emprendió la huida.

\- Yo solo quería divertirme y este idiota viene a molestar - se quejó Kagura

\- ¿Que te parece si hacemos una escapada a los arrecifes de la llanura? - propuso Mutsu con una sonrisa

Los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron ante la idea. Cuando eran pequeñas un día se perdieron y descubrieron aquel lugar por pura casualidad, nadie visitaba aquel arrecife porque las corrientes marinas eran muy fuertes pero las jóvenes sirenas eran bastante fuertes y con sus aletas tardaban poco en llegar sin ningún problema, pero además de la tranquilidad de que nadie las encontraba allí, lo que mas les gustaba era que había algunas piedras que parecían muy normales hasta que algún rayo de luz las alcanzaba y entonces cambiaban de color. Las hermanas las encontraban hermosas así que de vez en cuando las recogían para decorar su habitación y cuando se encontraban deprimidas solo les hacia falta ver los hermosos colores que producían.

\- Me encantaría - dijo la menor feliz

\- Pero primero debemos buscar una escusa para nuestra ausencia o Umibozu se volverá loco buscándonos - explicó Mutsu

\- Déjame eso a mi - añadió Kagura con una sonrisa que causaba escalofríos

La joven fue a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su padre hablando con un guardia y se acercó mientras intentaba poner su cara de niña buena, lo cual con la práctica lograba dominar a la perfección.

\- ¿Papi puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó la chica mientras ponía ojos de cachorro

\- Claro - dijo el hombre mientras le comunicaba al guardia que continuarían con su conversación mas tarde - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? -

\- Yo escuche rumores de que Kamui esta actuando como un casanova de nuevo, que destruyó medio reino vecino e intento matar al rey - dijo la chica mientras algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo se acumulaban en sus ojos - Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo -

Umibozu sintió la sangre hervir, su hijo mayor solo le daba problemas y su pequeña e inocente hija se preocupaba por ello así que traería a su hijo a rastras si hacia falta.

\- No te preocupes Kagura, traeré al idiota de tu hermano de vuelta ahora mismo - explicó el hombre mientras le pidió a un par de guardias que lo acompañaran - Volveré lo antes posible -

Mientras se alejaban nadando Kagura empezó a reír con malicia al lograr su objetivo y fue en busca de Mutsu para poder partir.

El arrecife estaba un poco alejado del castillo pero las chicas nadaron a toda velocidad para llegar lo antes posible, una vez allí charlaron de todo tipo de temas sin temer que alguien las escuchara y recogieron sus piedras favoritas hasta que una extraña corriente de agua les llamó la atención.

\- Parece que papi esta enfadado - dijo la menor imaginándose la escena y el enfado de su hermano

\- Y Kamui lo estará aún más - añadió Mutsu pensando que después tendría que ser ella la que mediara entre ellos - ¿Quieres subir a la superficie? Siempre que la corriente cambia es divertido nadar en las olas -

\- La última es un alga - dijo Kagura sonriendo

Mutsu no tardó en nadar tras la chica e intentar alcanzarla aunque al final ambas llegaron a la superficie al mismo tiempo.

\- Otra vez fue un empate, nunca hay un ganador - se quejó Kagura

\- No te preocupes que a la próxima ganaré yo - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

Kagura quiso responder algo pero en medio de la tormenta vio un objeto en el horizonte que llamó su atención. Un barco estaba sufriendo la violenta ira de las olas e intentando resistir a ellas.

\- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida

Mutsu solo pudo asentir, no es la primera vez que veían un barco, después de todo había cientos de ellos en el fondo del mar pero era la primera vez que veían uno que no estaba hundido, al menos por ahora.

\- Necesito verlo de cerca - dijo la menor mientras nadaba a toda velocidad hacia el barco

\- ¡Kagura no! - gritó Mutsu pero la chica la ignoró así que fue tras ella para evitar que saliera herida

La marea dificultaba el llegar hasta el barco mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba la superficie pero no lo suficiente para distinguir todo entre los nervios y los ruidos que provenían del barco. Kagura se agarró de la madera que sobresalía y asomó la cabeza por una pequeña apertura, nadie le prestaría atención pues estaban mas preocupados por salvar sus propias vidas, Mutsu se le unió unos segundos mas tarde pero intentaba hacerla entrar en razón de volver al agua.

En la cubierta se podía observar el ir y venir de pies cubiertos por botas mientras que sus brazos cargaban cubos metálicos para echar el agua por la borda. En el centro de todo aquel caos se encontraba un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos rojos como la sangre que llevaba un traje negro con bordados en dorado y parecía estar dando ordenes a la tripulación. Kagura se quedo embobada ante lo que acababa de ver, ese humano provocó una sensación extraña en su interior y no tenía tiempo para decidir si era bueno o malo así que saltó al agua de nuevo para intentar hacer algo para ayudar desde abajo de la nave.

Mutsu no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana así que se dispuso a seguirla pero notó una presencia cerca de ella y no quería llamar la atención al moverse. Con cuidado miró hacia aquella persona para encontrarse un par de ojos azules que brillaban como el mar y una cara muy seria que miraba hacia el horizonte, la chica no pudo evitar pensar si esa era la expresión de una persona que aceptaba su destino y una muerte inminente pero al ver como el joven comenzaba a vomitar se dio cuenta de que solo era un idiota así que se preparó para saltar pero el barco chocó con una roca en ese momento y todos los tripulantes cayeron al mar incluida Mutsu. En la oscuridad del océano las únicas que realmente podían ver algo eran las chicas que se miraban sin saber que hacer.

\- No podemos dejar que mueran - dijo Kagura mientras nadaba en busca del joven de ojos rojos

No era una buena idea, de eso estaba segura pero eso no impidió que Mutsu también buscara al joven que minutos antes se encontraba vaciando el contenido de su estómago de forma poco elegante. Pudieron ver como el resto de personas salían a flote por si mismos y se sujetaban de pedazos del barco que los mantenían en la superficie así que no tenían que preocuparse de ellos. La menor agarró al chico de un pie y comenzó a nadar hacia las profundidades.

\- Kagura espera, los humanos no pueden respirar bajo el agua y si lo sujetas del pie aunque estés en la superficie se ahogara - explicó Mutsu

\- Y si lo agarras por el cuello tampoco podrá respirar Mutsu - añadió la menor mientras señalaba al joven que llevaba su hermana

\- Mejor subamos a la superficie y agarrémoslos por el torso - dijo la morena suspirando

Si Umibozu se enteraba de eso las mataría, no tenían ninguna duda pero algo les decía que debían salvar a los jóvenes. Se pasaron toda la noche nadando hasta la costa mas cercana y cuando llegaron allí los tumbaron en la arena.

\- ¿Como sabemos si están vivos? - preguntó Kagura con curiosidad

\- Lo primero de todo es que le des la vuelta o si no morirá por tragar arena - explicó Mutsu mientras observaba que el chico estaba tumbado boca abajo en la arena

\- Pequeños detalles sin importancia - añadió la joven mientras giraba al chico - ¿Y ahora? -

\- No lo se, quizás debemos hacer que escupan el agua que tragaron de alguna manera o- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por las acciones de Kagura

La menor no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: abofetear al chico que estaba inconsciente. Después de repetir la acción varias veces obtuvo un quejido del chico que comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco.

\- ¿Una ballena? - preguntó el joven que todavía veía borroso

Y si el golpe que le dio la chica no lo mató entonces quedo inconsciente.

Por otro lado la morena meditaba si debía hacer lo mismo que Kagura para despertar al moreno pero este le evitó el problema cuando comenzó a reír como idiota al mismo tiempo que soltó un ronquido.

\- Creo que este se quedó idiota por el golpe - dijo Mutsu mientras miraba como el extraño chico seguía durmiendo

Kagura no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirando el rostro del chico, se veía bastante guapo pero el muy idiota la llamó ballena, a una bella y delicada sirena y eso la molestaba pero aun así tenía tantas preguntas sobre su cultura y todo su mundo por lo que no quería separarse.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos hasta que despierten? Les salvamos la vida así que nos deben una y podemos extorsionarlos - preguntó Kagura

\- ¿Debo recordarte que somos mitad pez? Todos saben como son los humanos, seres despiadados que no dudan en empezar guerras sin sentido y esclavizar a otros - explicó la mayor

Todos conocían aquellas leyendas donde las sirenas se mostraban a los humanos y estos las atacaban como a monstruos así que conocían perfectamente el resultado además de que su padre había impuesto una ley que dictaba que si una sirena se mostraba ante un humano sería desterrada y ninguna quería que eso ocurriera.

\- Volvamos a casa - propuso Mutsu

Kagura no dijo nada pues era obvio que no quería irse, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa así que volvió al océano sin mediar palabra. Las jóvenes volvieron al castillo sin ningún problema y por suerte su padre aun no había regresado por lo que no se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

En las semanas siguientes las chicas evitaron hablar de lo sucedido aquel día pero eso no evitaba que pensaran en ello.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo *w* espero que os gustara ^^ yo intentare actualizar una vez por semana así que os pido que esperéis pacientemente :) dicho esto nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ~~


	2. Par de idiotas a la deriva

Hola *w* tal y como prometí actualicé a la semana e intentaré seguir así xD dicho esto os dejo leer el capítulo :)

 _Gintama no me pertenece o el último capítulo del manga sería diferente T^T_

* * *

 **Segundo Capítulo**

 **Par de idiotas a la deriva**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la cegadora luz del sol ¿Donde demonios estaba? ¿Y porque le dolía horrores la cabeza? Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la costa pero no tenía ni idea de como había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era estar celebrando una fiesta en el barco cuando comenzó una tormenta.

\- El barco chocó contra unas rocas - murmuró para sí mismo sorprendido por haber olvidado algo tan horrible

Sus recuerdos están bastante borrosos pero recordaba haber ordenado a la tripulación que intentaran recoger las velas, además de intentar tirar el agua por la borda con ayuda de cubos metálicos pero nada de eso sirvió para evitar la colisión con las piedras y que por el impacto todos cayeran al agua. Todo estaba oscuro y con la corriente marina no lograba salir a flote por lo que ante la falta de oxigeno acabo perdiendo la consciencia.

Después de eso recuerda soñar con una ballena de color naranja lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era realmente estúpido pero uno no puede controlar sus sueños.

\- AHAHAHA sushi que habla - dijo una voz bastante conocida

Al joven no le hizo falta girarse para reconocer la voz de Sakamoto mientras hablaba dormido ¿Era algo bueno que también sobreviviera al naufragio? Todavía estaba a tiempo de tirarlo al mar y hacerlo pasar por un accidente, pues nadie esperaría que hubiera supervivientes de un barco que naufragó en medio del océano.

\- ¿Como demonios llegamos con vida a la costa? Eso no tiene sentido y las probabilidades son nulas - murmuró el chico bastante confundido para sí mismo mientras que una veloz imagen borrosa de algo con escamas naranjas vino a su mente - ¿La ballena era real? Pero no existen ballenas naranjas, debe ser un producto de mi imaginación aunque no entiendo, si era mi imaginación hubiese sido una chica con curvas bien sexy, lo cual es normal para mi -

El solo pensar lograba agravar su dolor de cabeza, así que sin mas ganas de hacer nada se tumbó nuevamente en la arena para dormir una siesta y quizás cuando despertara nuevamente sus pensamientos estarían mas despejados.

Horas mas tarde tuvo que despertar de su sueño al ser zarandeado por alguien, al abrir los ojos identificó a aquella persona de pelo negro como su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Sougo que demonios sucedió? - preguntó el hombre preocupado

\- Cadáver de Hijikata número veintidós ¿Que haces aqui? - preguntó Sougo aún medio dormido

\- Soy yo idiota - gritó Hijikata enfadado

\- Perdona veintitrés no volveré a confundirte - añadió el príncipe

Acto seguido cayó de espaldas a la arena al soltarlo el hombre.

\- Llevamos horas preocupados al enterarnos de que el barco naufragó y vosotros estáis tomando el sol como un par de lagartos, todos en el reino ya os daban por muertos - explicó el mayor perdiendo los nervios

\- Eso significa que puedo tomarme el día libre por duelo - dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa

Hijikata se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras maldecía por lo bajo ¿Que demonios debía haber hecho en otra vida para ser castigado de esa manera en esta?

Mientras el menor celebraba su victoria el mayor aún guardaba un as bajo la manga así que sonriendo con malicia se decidió a arruinarle sus planes al joven príncipe.

\- A cierta persona no le gustará nada la idea de que estés vagueando después de que todos te den por muerto así que me pregunto si te dará arresto domiciliario para que no puedas volver a poner un pie fuera del castillo por mucho tiempo - dijo Hijikata con una sonrisa sádica - Y si no sales del castillo yo tendré tiempo libre para pasar con otras personas -

Sougo palideció y le dedicó un par de "piropos" a su guardaespaldas dándose así por vencido.

\- Yo que tu cuidaría tu espalda pues no se sabe quien pueda intentar matarte - dijo el príncipe de mal humor

\- Lo irónico de todo esto es que la persona a la que debo proteger es la primera que desea verme muerto - añadió Hijikata recordando todos los intentos fallidos del joven

\- Como castigo tu te harás cargo de _eso_ \- dijo señalando a Sakamoto que seguía dormido

\- Tan idiota como siempre, recuérdame otra vez porque debo cuidar de él - pidió Hijikata suspirando

\- Porque es mi primo lejano y de alguna manera soy el único que lo soporta - repitió Sougo sin ganas

\- Lo que no me extraña con tu mal carácter - susurró el mayor para si mismo pero fue escuchado

Sougo se acercó con toda la intención de golpear al mayor pero este tropezó y cayó sobre la arena logrando así evitar el golpe.

\- ¿La edad te hace perder facultades Hijibaka? - se burló Sougo mientras sonreía con malicia

Hijikata sacó el objeto que lo hizo tropezar de la arena y lo alzó para poder distinguir de lo que se trataba a la luz del sol.

\- Me tropecé con esto pero parece ser una ¿Escama? Es bastante raro - dijo el chico confundido

Al joven solo le hizo falta un pequeño vistazo para darse cuenta de lo que era aquello.

\- Es la escama de la ballena - dijo Sougo mientras quitaba el objeto naranja de las manos del mayor - ¿Entonces fue real? -

\- ¿Puedes explicarme desde cuando las ballenas tienen escamas, genio? ¿Y una ballena naranja? - se burló Hijikata por la tontería que dijo el joven - Parece que tragaste demasiada agua -

\- Digo la verdad, puede que no sea una ballena pero ahí hay algo y pienso demostrarlo - dijo Sougo muy serio mientras señalaba al mar

\- Lo que tu digas pero por ahora lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo y que hagamos algo con el idiota de Sakamoto porque no pienso cargarlo todo el camino - añadió Hijikata mientras miraba al moreno que seguía durmiendo

Sougo no dejaba de pensar en la extraña criatura que lo salvó pero de momento había cosas más importantes por hacer.

\- Llenémosle de arena el pantalón y seguro que se acaba despertando - propuso el príncipe con aura maligna mientras que Hijikata solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado pues lo mejor era no tener nada que ver con el asunto

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y aquí esta la perspectiva de Sougo, porque Sakamoto no despertó en todo el capitulo xD (no tiene nada que ver con el manga, no...) a la próxima tendrá mas protagonismo ^^ bueno espero que os gustara y en una semana subiré el nuevo capitulo :)


	3. El mecer de las olas

Hola *w* aquí esta nuevamente el capítulo de esta semana ^^ espero que os guste y os dejo leer~

* * *

 **Tercer capítulo**

 **El mecer de las olas**

El ambiente en palacio estaba dividido, por una parte el rey estaba enfadado con su hijo pues cuando fue a buscarlo este aprovechó la oportunidad y se acabó escapando nuevamente, por lo que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba ahora. Por otra parte, desde que volvieron de la superficie una semana atrás, Kagura y Mutsu estaban mas raras de lo normal, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera el rey.

Las jóvenes que eran conocidas por su mal carácter, apenas respondían con monosílabos, durante sus clases particulares parecían tener la cabeza llena de burbujas y lo peor y que mas asustaba a todos es que llevaban una semana sin meterse en ninguna pelea o amenazar a alguien. Otra cosa que bastante llamaba la atención es que cada una se encerraba en su habitación y si nadie las molestaba se quedaban allí durante el resto del día, en silencio y en soledad. Las hermanas normalmente estaban siempre juntas y preparaban sus travesuras en equipo pero verlas así era tan raro que Umibozu decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Primero fue a visitar a Kagura y se la encontró aburrida mirando hacia afuera del palacio como si hubiera algo realmente interesante allí.

\- ¿Kagura te encuentras bien? Tu hermana y tu lleváis un tiempo actuando raro y no puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿Habéis discutido por algo? - preguntó el mayor mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la joven intentando así darle ánimos

\- Mucchi no hizo nada malo, es solo que nunca antes note que tan aburrido es estar en el palacio - dijo Kagura sin mirar al hombre mientras suspiraba

Umibozu no esperó escuchar aquello, creía que sería una de esas tontas discusiones que tienen los jóvenes pero no podía hacer nada contra esto, ellas eran parte de la realeza y el mar es muy peligroso incluso para unas sirenas y como padre debía evitar que algo malo le sucediera a sus hijos, así que sin decir nada más salió de la habitación e intento pensar en una posible solución al problema de sus hijas.

Después de días dándole vueltas al asunto, Mutsu decidió ir a hablar con su hermana, no podían seguir más tiempo así pues preocupaban innecesariamente a todos. La joven salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que los sirvientes la miraban asombrados, como si fuera algo extraño verla salir de su habitación después de tanto tiempo de encierro, lo cual era verdad. Sin prestar más atención a su alrededor, Mutsu abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagura y sin llamar entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kagura no notó su presencia pues se encontraba admirando un extraño objeto que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Mutsu mientras se colocaba detrás de la menor para poder observar aquel objeto rojo con un par de ojos dibujados en el.

Kagura se asustó al escuchar a alguien tan cerca pero al ver quien era se tranquilizó.

\- Es algo que yo le quité al humano de su chaqueta cuando lo deje en la playa, es el pago por el rescate - dijo la joven con una sonrisa - Es una lástima que nunca sabré para lo que sirve -

La morena suspiró, desde que subieron a la superficie no lograba pensar con claridad y desde hace días una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza y no le gustó nada, ella era normalmente la responsable de la familia pero todo eso estaba por perderse para siempre.

\- Suponiendo que yo conozca una manera de conseguirnos un par de piernas por un tiempo limitado ¿Querrías venir a visitar la superficie conmigo? - preguntó Mutsu nerviosa por la locura que tenía en mente

Kagura la abrazó realmente feliz, se moría de ganas por ir a la superficie.

\- ¿Y como conseguiremos piernas? - preguntó la menor

\- Tengo contactos - dijo la morena con una sonrisa

\- Pero papi nos matará si ve que desaparecimos - recordó Kagura con miedo de que el hombre tuviera una reacción parecida a la que suele tener con Kamui

\- Supongo que tendremos que encontrar algo - dijo Mutsu intentando pensar en algún plan

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kagura tuvo el reflejo de guardar rápidamente el objeto de la superficie bajo una caracola, para evitar que alguien hiciera preguntas tontas.

\- Debo hablar con vosotras - dijo Umibozu muy serio

Las chicas se miraron con miedo, ¿Habría escuchado el hombre su conversación?

\- Se que estáis un poco aburridas de estar siempre encerradas en el palacio así que creo que unas vacaciones os vendrían bien - explicó el hombre

\- ¿Vacaciones? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida - Yo pensé que descubriste que fuimos a la sup-

Mutsu le pegó un codazo a la chica, logrando así que callara antes de que echara todo a perder.

\- ¿Descubrir el que? - preguntó el hombre confundido

\- Es que con Kagura ya se nos había ocurrido algo parecido, ella dio la idea de visitar a su amiga, la princesa de otro reino - improvisó Mutsu intentando sacar provecho del fallo de su hermana

\- Pero está muy lejos - dijo Umibozu dudando

\- Debes recordar que al ser un palacio estaremos seguras y el hermano de Soyo siempre se preocupa mucho por nuestra seguridad, además de que puedes aprovechar nuestra ausencia para ir a buscar a Kamui - explicó Mutsu mientras intentaba que aquello tranquilizara al mayor

\- Esto ya parece buscando a Nemo además con lo naranja y payaso pega - dijo Kagura y al instante recibió un nuevo codazo por parte de la mayor seguido de una mirada molesta

\- Esta bien - suspiró el hombre, dándose así por vencido - Entonces supongo que debo mandar un mensaje hoy avisando así de que recibirán vuestra visita -

\- No hace falta - dijo Kagura en un tono de voz que casi demostraba pánico - Yo quiero que sea una sorpresa, ya sabes que así es mas divertido -

Las jóvenes sirenas forzaron las sonrisas más angelicales que pudieron, esperando que el hombre creyera todo.

\- Entonces avisaré a los guardias para que os acompañen en el largo viaje - anunció el rey

\- No hace falta, sabemos defendernos y conocemos el camino de memoria - intervino Kagura mientras usaba su cara de cachorro para intentar convencer al hombre

\- No me hace gracia - comenzó a hablar Umibozu - Pero vosotras nunca me habéis fallado y se que puedo confiar plenamente en vosotras, por lo que tenéis mi plena confianza, espero que os divirtáis con la princesa -

Aquellas palabras tan bien intencionadas lograron el efecto contrario al deseado, las hermanas se sintieron culpables por traicionar la confianza de su padre y una presión en el pecho al imaginar que ocurriría si todo se descubría. De repente no les parecía tan buena idea, ¿Merecía la pena poner la confianza de su padre en juego por un par de días en la superficie?

El hombre se despidió con una abrazo de sus hijas y después de desearles buen viaje se dispuso a preparar su propio viaje, en busca de su problemático hijo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo ^^ en el próximo se empezará a poner interesante así que nos vemos en una semana xD


	4. En las profundidades del océano

Hola *w* aquí traigo el capítulo de esta semana así que espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Cuarto Capítulo**

 **En las profundidades del océano**

Las jóvenes sirenas nadaban lo más rápido que su aleta les permitía, deseando llegar a aquel lugar que el contacto de la mayor les recomendó. La persona que buscaban era conocida por ser un peligro para todos y tener peticiones bastante raras pero aún así ellas se adentraban en las profundidades del océano para conocer a la única persona que les podría dar la oportunidad de tener piernas.

El lugar era bastante lúgubre, ni los peces mas pequeños se animaban a acercarse allí y la corriente marina lograba que el agua estuviera aún más fría de lo normal. A lo lejos se podía distinguir una cueva bastante oscura y que parecía emitir señales de peligro, que cualquier sirena normal evitaría, pero como ninguna era normal hicieron caso omiso.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que estamos a punto de hacer? - preguntó Mutsu arrepintiéndose de todo el plan

\- No lo estoy, pero jamás volveremos a tener una oportunidad así y lo que más deseo es poder ver la superficie y todas las maravillas que allí tienen - explicó Kagura

Mutsu suspiró, seguirían con el plan después de todo.

\- Entonces, allá vamos - dijo la mayor mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva pero algo le llamo la atención

Una extraña criatura blanca que no tenía pinta de ser un pez ni una sirena, parecía haber salido a recibirlas, seguramente con intenciones de guiarlas hasta la famosa hechicera de la que todos hablaban. Sin decir una palabra la criatura se giró y comenzó a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la cueva mientras que las chicas, con miedo de lo que se encontrarían, lo siguieron.

Dentro de la cueva se hallaban todo tipo de objetos extraños, la mayoría de ellos eran algo completamente nuevo para las jóvenes, que intentaban tener todo el cuidado que les fuera posible. Al fondo de la cueva se encontraba la hechicera de espalda a las jóvenes, pero podían apreciar su largo cabello negro. Cuidando mucho de sus palabras, Mutsu se decidió a dirigirle la palabra.

\- ¿Tu eres la hechicera llamada Zura? - preguntó Mutsu - Unos conocidos me hablaron de ti -

La famosa hechicera se giró y entonces Mutsu pudo reconocer que la hechicera en realidad era un hombre.

\- No es Zura, es Katsura - dijo el hombre molesto por el mote

\- Lo siento, yo había escuchado rumores de que eras una mujer - explicó Mutsu avergonzada

\- Seguro que es porque me gusta vestirme de mujer - dijo el hombre restándole importancia al asunto

Mutsu no pudo evitar preguntarse que clase de persona era el hombre y si en realidad sería tan buen hechicero como decían los rumores.

\- Exijo un par de piernas - añadió Kagura sin ganas de escuchar la conversación ni de esperar más para poder caminar con sus propios pies

\- Que modales jovencita - regañó el hechicero - Pero estas de suerte, tengo justo lo que buscáis, pero la poción solo dura un mes y es obvio que tenéis que darme algo a cambio -

\- ¿Te sirve un autógrafo? - preguntó Kagura muy seria

\- No, lo que yo quiero es que pongáis una bomba y acabéis con el corrupto gobierno - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de loco

\- Nada de bombas ni matar a nadie - sentenció Mutsu creyendo ser la única cuerda en la cueva

\- Aburrida - añadió Katsura inflando las mejillas - Entonces pido a cambio que encontréis a una bestia, es conocida por su carácter del demonio además de que dicen que mato a un puñado de hombres con sus manos desnudas -

A ninguna le parecía una buena idea enfrentarse a aquel tipo de criatura demoniaca, pero parecía ser mejor que enfrentarse a un gobierno.

\- ¿Como sabremos que la encontramos? - preguntó Mutsu con cautela

\- Eso forma parte del trato, debéis encontrarla por vuestra cuenta, no puedo ayudaros en eso - explicó Katsura

\- ¿Y como la derrotamos? - preguntó Kagura mientras se hurgaba con un dedo en la nariz, mostrando así desinterés

\- Fácil, con el contenido de esta caja - dijo el hombre mientras le daba una pequeña caja de color azul a Mutsu - Cuando vea el contenido de esta caja se rendirá -

\- ¿Tan solo con esto? - preguntó Mutsu sin poder creérselo e intentando abrir la caja

\- Pero esta completamente prohibido que abráis la caja antes de que encontréis a la bestia, además de que debéis decirle que yo os mande a encontrarla - explicó el hombre para evitar que la sirena abriera la caja

\- Esta bien, supongo - dijo la mayor no muy segura

\- Dicho esto, aquí tengo lo que os convertirá en humanas - añadió el hombre mientras le daba una pequeña caja roja a la menor - Una vez que estéis en la superficie debéis comer el contenido y así tendréis las piernas que tanto deseáis -

\- Si eso es todo nos vamos - dijo Kagura sin mas ganas de escuchar la conversación y deseosa de tener piernas

\- Pasároslo bien y no os olvidéis de comprar souvenir - se despidió el hechicero mientras saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa

\- Me imaginaba a algún villano y no a un loco pero creo que no parece malvado - dijo Mutsu mientras se alejaban y Kagura solo asintió

Las jóvenes nadaron hasta la superficie a toda velocidad y después de comprobar que no había nadie en la playa, se tumbaron en la arena mientras que abrían el contenido de aquella caja roja.

\- ¿Que es esto? - preguntó la menor

En la caja donde se leía la palabra "Sukonbu" se encontraban lo que parecían ser dos tiras de alga macerada. Mutsu miraba el contenido desconfiada, algo de eso no le daba buena espina y lo mejor sería comprobar exactamente que era aquello antes de probar el contenido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la menor ya había comido su porción.

\- Esta muy rico - dijo la menor mientras los ojos le brillaban de felicidad

No conforme con el suyo, intento comer también el de Mutsu pero la mayor hizo uso de sus buenos reflejos y se llevo el alga a la boca antes de que fuera devorada por Kagura.

\- Esta asqueroso - añadió Mutsu - Solo espero que no estuviera envenenado -

\- Aún no sucede nada - dijo la menor impaciente - Seguro que tienen efecto retrasado como el que los hizo -

\- Se dice retardado Kagura - corrigió Mutsu

Los minutos pasaron y nada parecía cambiar, aquellas algas no hacían efecto.

\- Ese maldito brujo nos timó - dijo Kagura mientras levantaba el puño furiosa y dispuesta a golpearlo hasta que esta vez cumpliera su parte del trato -

Mutsu quiso decir algo pero al ver como las aletas de ambas comenzaron a brillar olvido lo que quería decir. Segundos después los brillantes colores de sus aletas fueron reemplazados por piernas de color blanquecino, las cuales se veían muy raras para las chicas.

Pasaron minutos observándolas y jugando con los pequeños dedos que en ellas se encontraban. Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco y se acostumbraron a la sensación de estar de pie, la morena hizo un incómodo descubrimiento, no llevaban ropa así que antes de que alguien se apareciera por allí decidieron partir a por algo para ponerse, con suerte. No muy alejado de allí había una pequeña cabaña de madera junto a la orilla de la playa y como si lo tuvieran planeado, podía apreciarse que tenían una cuerda donde colgaban diversas prendas. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertas agarraron lo primero que encontraron y salieron corriendo de allí. Kagura agarró un vestido rojo con detalles en amarillo mientras que la morena tomó uno en azul con detalles en violeta.

Ahora que se encontraban vestidas apropiadamente era la hora de ir a divertirse a la ciudad tal y como planearon así que comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los extraños edificios que había en la ciudad.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y finalmente las chicas tienen piernas xD solo falta ver que sucederá ^^ así que nos vemos la semana que viene :)


	5. Escapada a la ciudad

Hola *w* esta semana no pude subir el capítulo el sábado T^T y dudo que pueda tener tiempo entre semana así que aunque sea más corto de lo normal aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo y ya os compensaré la semana que viene :)

* * *

 **Quinto capítulo**

 **Escapada a la ciudad**

Era un día soleado, lo cual era bastante normal en la ciudad pero este parecía ser algo prometedor. Hijikata se encontraba revisando una mercancía que acababa de llegar a palacio cuando sintió una extraña presencia a sus espaldas, así que tomando precauciones, decidió dar un paso a la izquierda justo segundos antes de que una flecha pasara rozando su mejilla. Al girarse para descubrir al autor de aquel intento de asesinato, aunque ya imaginaba quien sería, se encontró al príncipe que lo miraba aburrido.

\- Lástima, fallé - dijo mientras apoyaba su arco en el hombro

\- Es muy temprano para que empieces con tus intentos de asesinato - añadió el hombre mientras desviaba su atención nuevamente a la mercancía

\- Es que es lo único divertido en el castillo y por culpa del naufragio no me dejan volver al mar - se quejó Sougo mientras jugaba con el arco estirando y soltando la cuerda

\- La verdadera lástima es que no te hundieras con el barco, al menos así tendría tranquilidad - murmuró el mayor logrando que el príncipe no lo escuchara

\- Supongo que lo mejor será que salga a mezclarme entre el pueblo - dijo Sougo ignorando al hombre

\- Querrás decir ir a dormir la siesta en algún lugar donde no debas hacer papeleo y puedas ligar con alguna mujer - añadió Hijikata

\- Lo haces sonar aburrido - se quejó el menor

\- No puedo dejarte ir solo y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de acompañarte así que te quedarás aquí - sentenció el guardaespaldas

\- ¿Desde cuando te hago caso? - preguntó Sougo molesto y desafiándole con la mirada - Haré lo que quiera como siempre -

Hijikata estuvo a punto de replicar cuando una estúpida y a la vez conocida risa les llamó la atención.

\- Sougo creo que perdí mi espada ¿Puedo llevarme la tuya? - preguntó Sakamoto sin reconocer el aura de la situación

\- Entonces me lo llevaré a él - señaló Sougo creyéndose victorioso

\- Cuando me refería a que fueras con alguien, quería decir un adulto responsable y "eso" no es ninguna de ambas, a veces dudo hasta que sea humano por su nivel de estupidez - añadió Hijikata

\- Pero si algo sucede pienso abandonarlo y así salvar mi trasero - explicó Sougo orgulloso de su plan maestro

\- AHAHA chicos ¿Sabéis que os estoy escuchando? Me siento herido - añadió Sakamoto

Media hora más tarde, Hijikata acabo permitiendo que Sougo hiciera lo que quisiera pues ya no lo soportaba más y Sakamoto fue obligado a acompañar a Sougo contra su propia voluntad.

\- Yo solo quería una espada y en su lugar me insultan en mi presencia y después me ignoran - se quejó Sakamoto mientras seguía al príncipe por las calles de la ciudad

\- Ya deja de hacer tanto drama , te compraré una estúpida espada si así te callas por un rato - dijo Sougo harto pero al ver la gran sonrisa de Sakamoto se arrepintió

\- Que sean diez, ya sabes por las molestias - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa de superioridad

\- Eres un maldito estafador - dijo Sougo molesto

\- AHAHA en eso consisten los negocios amigo mío - añadió Sakamoto mientras comenzaba a buscar alguna tienda interesante que vendiera espadas bastante caras, total Sougo sería el que pagará por ellas

Mientras el par de chicos seguía en la ciudad sin tener ni una idea de las desgracias que se les avecinaban, el par de desgracias también llamadas Kagura y Mutsu se dirigían hacía la ciudad maravilladas por todo lo nuevo que veían.

Todo era tan colorido y alegre que no sabían donde mirar o que hacer primero, parecía haber un mercado y muchas personas ofrecían sus productos pegando gritos, lo cual las confundía un poco pero parecía ser realmente divertido para ellas. Había tantos extraños objetos que nunca antes habían visto, tantas comidas que parecían apetitosas, vegetación que nunca antes habían podido siquiera imaginar o telas de colores tan brillantes que parecían opacar al sol. Era todo tan nuevo que casi se sentían sofocadas ante aquel mundo tan diferente al propio, las personas reían, los niños corrían por las calles y algunos tocaban maravillosas melodías. Las jóvenes querían ver todo con detalle, aprender todo lo posible y así cuando volvieran al océano tener la certeza de que su viaje mereció la pena, que no fue en vano arriesgarse en aquel extraño viaje que probablemente tantos problemas les causaría si llegase a descubrirse.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os gustara :)


	6. A la deriva

Hola *w* hoy tengo buenas noticias :) como compensación por lo corto del capítulo de la semana pasada, esta vez subiré dos capítulos a la vez así que espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

 **Sexto capítulo**

 **A la deriva**

Antes de que las chicas se dieran cuenta comenzó a anochecer, lentamente las personas fueron encendiendo las velas y las casas se llenaron de calor. Los ciudadanos empezaron a cerrar lentamente las tiendas y la mayoría retomaba el camino de vuelta a casa y fue justo en ese momento en el que las chicas se dieron cuenta de algo realmente importante, ellas no poseían ningún lugar al que regresar y lentamente comenzaban a estar cansadas y tener hambre.

\- Ya es tarde ¿Que deberíamos hacer? - preguntó Kagura

\- Normalmente nosotras dormiríamos y Umibozu tendría una gran cena preparada, pero por lo que pude observar hoy en este lugar, todos pagan con algo dorado o cambian bienes entre sí pero nosotras no tenemos nada que poder cambiar - dijo Mutsu mientras pensaba en posibilidades

\- ¿Y si volvemos al mar para dormir? Porque aquí esta comenzando a hacer frío, además de que podríamos traer algunas piedras raras para los humanos y cambiarlas por comida - añadió Kagura al notar la fría brisa

\- No se si seremos capaces de respirar bajo el agua ya que nuestras branquias desaparecieron junto con nuestra aleta - explicó Mutsu

Kagura ni siquiera había notado aquel cambio, pues estaba tan contenta y asombrada de tener piernas que no noto aquello.

\- ¿Y entonces, moriremos de hambre? ¿Como aguantaremos un mes sin comer? ¿Y donde viviremos? - preguntó Kagura muy preocupada

Las chicas estaban acostumbradas a comer mucho y nunca tuvieron que pasar hambre gracias a su estatus social, pero por primera vez en sus vidas estaban viendo como el resto de sirenas o en este caso humanos vivían.

\- Creo que por hoy pasaremos hambre y mañana intentaremos buscar algo de comida, hoy es nuestro primer día aquí así que es normal que no todo marche bien, pero piensa en lo positivo, pudimos ver un montón de cosas nuevas y extrañas - dijo Mutsu intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma y a su hermana

\- Supongo - añadió Kagura mientras se dio por vencida y se sentó sobre la arena de la playa

Mutsu se sentó a su lado y se preparó mentalmente para pasar, la que esperaban que fuera la única vez que pasaban frío y hambre por la noche, mientras dormían sobre la arena.

Horas más tarde los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a molestar a Mutsu, no estaba acostumbrada todavía a la luz y le parecía un extraño fenómeno, pero tendría más días para poder disfrutarlo así que intentó darle la espalda y volver a dormir, lo cual casi logra, de no ser por un extraño objeto que cayó directo sobre su rostro. Aquello hizo que la chica se enderezara alerta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

\- Buenos días, eso es una manta, me imagino que estaréis heladas - dijo la mujer que aparentaba unos sesenta años mientras les sonreía

Mutsu se giró para observar a Kagura, que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, aunque se encontraba mordiendo la esquina de la manta que también le tiró la mujer, seguro que incluso dormida sentía hambre.

\- ¿Porque nos ayuda? - preguntó la chica dudando de las buenas intenciones de la anciana

Algo que las sirenas no se cansaban de repetir es que los humanos eran seres despiadados que solo buscaban hacerse ricos a costa de otros y que no dudarían en torturar a una sirena si descubrían de su existencia, por eso ellas para evitar conflictos evitaban ir a la superficie. Gracias a eso Mutsu estaba alerta de lo que la mujer quisiese hacer, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse la procedencia de las jóvenes.

\- Es peligroso para dos chicas dormir fuera de su casa, así que si peleasteis con vuestros padres deberíais volver con ellos - recomendó la mujer

\- No tenemos un lugar al que volver - dijo Mutsu pensando que durante un mes ese sería el caso

\- Y por lo que veo tampoco tenéis ningún lugar donde vivir - añadió la mujer

Mutsu no respondió pero bajó la cabeza, por primera vez se sentía avergonzada de su propia ignorancia, ¿Que le pasó por la cabeza al pensar en visitar a los humanos? ¿Acaso creyó que todo iría bien? ¿Que sería un musical con cangrejos rojos cantarines? Que equivocada que estaba y lo peor de todo es que había metido a Kagura en ese lío, quizás si lograba comunicarse con el hechicero y asumía toda la culpa como suya, él perdonaría a Kagura, debía probarlo.

\- Esta bien - dijo la mujer logrando que Mutsu levantara su cabeza y la mirara a los ojos - No os preguntaré ni recriminaré nada, así que si quereís estoy buscando ayuda para mi bar, creo que dos chicas jóvenes que tengan bastante energía y sepan tratar con clientes serían perfecto -

Mutsu la miró confundida ¿Acaso le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella creía?

\- ¿Es una oferta de trabajo? - preguntó la joven insegura

\- Así es, podéis dormir en la primera planta del bar y os descontaré la comida de vuestro sueldo además de que será un trabajo difícil - explicó la mujer

\- ¡Lo aceptamos! - grito Mutsu contenta de la buena suerte que estaba teniendo

Los gritos despertaron a Kagura que se levantó abrazada a la manta que aún tenía en la boca y al mirar a la mujer se asustó.

\- ¡Es la muerte! Aléjate de ella Mucchi, no te mueras - dijo Kagura mientras se interpuso entre su hermana y la mujer - Aleja tus huesudos dedos de ella anciana -

La mujer no lo dudó y comenzó a estirar las mejillas de la menor.

\- ¿A quien llamas anciana, niña malagradecida? - preguntó la mujer enfadada - Yo soy Otose y a partir de hoy soy tu jefa así que recuérdalo para la próxima vez -

Kagura se giró y miró a Mutsu como si estuviera soñando.

\- ¿Me sequé con el sol? ¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones? Seguro que en realidad algún tiburón hizo sushi conmigo - añadió Kagura confundida

Mutsu golpeó la cabeza de la joven para que entrara en razón y no dijera cosas que hicieran atar cabos a la mujer.

\- Por favor cuide de nosotras - pidió la mayor sintiéndose responsable

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* el capítulo de compensación es el siguiente así que a leerlo xD


	7. Caos y destrucción

Y aquí esta el capítulo como recompensa por la semana pasada :) espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Séptimo capítulo**

 **Caos y destrucción**

Kagura no se podía creer la situación en la que se encontraban, por primera vez en su vida tenían que trabajar y ni siquiera tenían una idea de como se hacía eso. Una extraña anciana las recogió de la playa como si fueran alguna mascota y les ofreció un techo y comida, lo que la pobre ignoraba es lo mucho que podía llegar a comer una sirena pero eso no es algo que pensaban revelar hasta que fuese muy tarde para que la mujer pudiese arrepentirse.

\- Tu te encargarás de pasar la fregona - dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba a Kagura un palo alargado con lo que al final a la chica le parecía comida rara o algas

\- ¿Esto se puede comer? - preguntó la menor mientras observaba aquel extraño objeto

\- Ni se te ocurra intentarlo - dijo la mujer mientras la miraba enfadada - ¿Es que acaso nunca habías visto una fregona? -

\- No es mi culpa que este extraño objeto parezca algún tipo desconocido de alga - se quejó Kagura

\- Deja de hacer tonterías - dijo Mutsu mientras le quitaba la fregona de la mano a la menor, en su lugar le daba un trapo y señalaba a las mesas - Mejor pasa este trozo de tela mojado por allí -

\- ¿Qué propósito tiene esto? - preguntó Kagura confundida pero la mirada de Mutsu parecía decirle a gritos que no preguntara e hiciera lo que le estaba pidiendo

Así que sin nada más que poder hacer al respecto, comenzó a intentar hacer su tarea lo mejor posible si es que quería ser capaz de comer algo.

Horas más tarde y después de varias extrañas tareas que les parecían bastante inútiles a las sirenas, creyeron que lo peor había acabado. Pobres ilusas. Después de lo que creían que era el final, vino su próxima pesadilla o como Otose los llamó, los clientes. Según las sirenas estos eran personas inútiles que querían beber una extraña poción llamada cerveza que los hacía oler mal y vaciar el contenido de su estómago pero a cambio les daba la extraña habilidad de olvidar sus problemas y creer que su vida no era miserable, o al menos de esa manera los veían las chicas.

El siguiente problema que apareció fue las pocas o nulas habilidades de las princesas para atender a los clientes, primero desconocían la mayoría de comidas y bebidas que servían en el bar y una vez que un cliente hacía un pedido lo olvidaban, se confundían de mesa o lo peor de todo, lo tiraban al suelo. Otose había perdido la cuenta de las veces que las jóvenes por equivocación tiraron la comida o bebida encima de un cliente, rompieron platos o se quemaron con los alimentos que transportaban pues no parecían darse cuenta que algo que estaba en el fuego quemaba.

Al final del día, cuando Otose creyó que no tenía sentido seguir intentando alargar aquella situación, obligó a sentarse a las jóvenes en una de las mesas y con la mirada prometió una larga e incómoda charla.

\- Se que prometí no preguntar pero después del caos y todo el desastre que ocasionasteis hoy no puedo evitarlo ¿De donde narices habéis salido? ¿Como es que no tenéis ni idea de las cosas mas sencillas y normales para cualquier persona? - preguntó la mujer muy seria

Las jóvenes no podían decir la verdad, primero por los riesgos que llevaría aquello y segundo por que era una de las leyes más importantes de las sirenas y ya habían roto demasiadas como para no respetar aquella. Así que si querían seguir viviendo y poder ser capaces de volver al mar, debían mentir como nunca.

\- La verdad es que nosotras no somos de aquí - mintió Mutsu

\- No me digas - ironizó la mujer

\- Es la verdad - dijo Kagura en su ayuda

\- Que yo sepa en otros países también limpian y cocinan - añadió Otose intentando sonsacar más información y la verdad tras aquellas extrañas chicas

\- Digamos que somos algo así como parte de la realeza de un reino bastante lejano y que nunca antes habíamos trabajado - explicó Mutsu mientras contaba así parte de la verdad

\- ¿Y si es así porque os fuisteis del reino o del palacio? - preguntó la mujer sin creerse del todo la historia

\- Nuestro padre nunca nos permitía salir del palacio y nosotras siempre quisimos ver el mundo así que conseguimos la posibilidad de ser libres por un mes y decidimos escaparnos - explicó Mutsu

\- ¿Y no os llevasteis dinero ni joyas con vosotras para pagar las cosas? - preguntó nuevamente la mujer

\- Nuestro dinero aquí carece de valor y tampoco tenemos joyas muy valiosas además de que debo admitir que tampoco pensamos en que necesitaríamos dinero y aún si lo hubiésemos hecho eso hubiera levantado muchas sospechas y queríamos evitar justo eso, si nuestro padre se entera no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría llegar a suceder - confesó la mayor

\- Papi tiene muy mal carácter cuando se enfada, todos le tienen miedo cuando se pone serio - añadió Kagura

Otose se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, donde parecía intentar procesar toda aquella información que parecía sacada de un cuento infantil.

\- Quiero ver vuestras manos - pidió finalmente la mujer

Las jóvenes no comprendieron al principio que quería descubrir viendo sus manos, quizás fuese una especie de bruja, pero igualmente le enseñaron sus palmas. La mujer las observó durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

\- Evidentemente unas manos tan suaves como las vuestras no trabajaron nunca - dijo la mujer mientras suspiraba - Pero aun así yo no pienso manteneros si no trabajáis -

\- Nosotras queremos trabajar, por favor denos otra oportunidad, le demostraremos que podemos tomárnoslo muy enserio y no se arrepentirá - prometió Mutsu

\- Esta bien, pero debéis hacer horas extra para practicar por la noche y así no destrozaréis todo cuando haya clientes - ordenó la mujer mientras que las chicas asintieron felices

\- Gracias - dijeron al unísono

\- Bien, pero ahora es hora de comer algo, seguro que estareís muriendo de hambre - dijo Otose

Las chicas sonrieron con malicia, la pobre mujer se arrepentiría de darles trabajo en cuanto viera lo mucho que comían.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, para el próximo toca esperar una semana xD así que nos leemos el próximo sábado ~


	8. Brócoli VS zanahoria

Hola *w* aquí esta el nuevo capítulo así que espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Octavo capítulo**

 **Brócoli VS Zanahoria**

Dos días habían pasado desde que las jóvenes comenzaron a trabajar para Otose en el bar, podría decirse que comenzaban a acostumbrarse al trabajo, no es que no rompieron cosas pero al menos el número de platos y vasos rotos había disminuido considerablemente. También habían recibido una nueva tarea, la cual les parecía bastante divertida y esta consistía en lanzar a los clientes que no supieran comportarse o estuvieran muy borrachos fuera del local, esto gracias a su extraordinaria fuerza de sirenas, les salía muy bien.

\- Kagura, Mutsu tengo que pediros que hagáis un recado - dijo la mujer

\- ¿Un recado? - preguntó Kagura sin saber a que se refería

\- Necesito que compréis los ingredientes para el plato del día de mañana - explicó Otose

\- ¿Y tenemos que ir las dos? Una de nosotras podría quedarse a ayudar mientras tanto en el bar - preguntó Mutsu

\- Me ayudáis más cuando no estáis presentes además de que no me quiero ni imaginar que sucedería si solo una de vosotras va a la ciudad, seguro que os timan con judías mágicas o algo así - explicó la mujer

\- No somos tan torpes - añadió Kagura ofendida

\- ¿Debo revelaros el número de vasos y platos que habéis roto en este período de tiempo? - preguntó la mujer

\- Ya nos vamos a comprar - respondió Kagura mientras se llevaba a Mutsu del brazo

\- Comparad los precios y si algo esta verde es que esta podrido - gritó la mujer esperando ser escuchada

A pesar de ser temprano había mucha gente en las calles, los puestos estaban llenos de artículos y algunos con parecían muy frescos pues los peces incluso se movían. Las chicas aún no podían acostumbrarse a la ciudad, les seguía pareciendo algo fantástico y maravilloso además de que era bastante fácil perderse entre tanta gente. En la plaza principal se encontraban muchas personas reunidas, parecían encontrarse viendo alguna especie de espectáculo, en el centro de la plaza había una pareja que bailaba un baile típico mientras reían felices y el público aplaudía, las jóvenes se quedaron maravilladas viendo aquello.

Aunque no fuesen de la misma especie, sirenas y humanos tenían formas parecidas de pasar el rato y cuando los veían sonreír de esa manera, tan felices casi olvidaban todas esas leyendas que las sirenas contaban aunque no podían creer que los humanos fuesen realmente así, no ahora que los conocían poco a poco. Todos parecían ser diferentes, algunos tenían familias, otros se esforzaban trabajando día a día y la mayoría estaban agradecidos de poder tener un día más para vivir, como los niños que estaban en la plaza y se unieron al baile de la pareja, todos ellos sonreían con cualquier cosa y eran felices con lo poco que tenían, no parecían las bestias que describía su padre para evitar que subieran a la superficie.

Kagura se giró para hablar con Mutsu pero al verla sonreír mientras observaba a los humanos, tuvo una mala sensación, una especie de presagio que les advertía que ir al mundo humanos fue la peor decisión de sus vidas y que todo acabaría mal. Instintivamente tiró de la manga de la mayor, buscando así su atención, que consiguió al instante, aunque no como hubiese deseado.

\- Son hermosos ¿No es así? - preguntó Mutsu con una sonrisa - No parecen temerle a nadie y hacen lo que quieren, son tan libres -

\- Mucchi yo... - intentó decir la menor pero no encontró las palabras

Kagura no sabía que quería decir, era obvio que tenía miedo, de que su padre las descubriera, de no encontrar a la bestia para enseñarle esa extraña caja que llevaban en todo momento consigo, de que los humanos descubrieran que eran sirenas, pero lo peor de todo, que después de ese mes ya no desearan volver al mar. Ese siempre había sido su hogar, pero al ver tantas cosas nuevas y descubrir tantas emociones que desconocía, no sabía si sería capaz de volver al aburrido palacio donde no era capaz de hacer nada por si misma.

En estos días había aprendido lo que era trabajar, lo que era esforzarse por algo, la vergüenza de fallar y las ganas de volverlo a intentar, la alegría de lograrlo y el cansacio que acompañaba todo. Ya no estaba segura de ser capaz de volver a vivir encerrada, no después de conocer los colores y las maravillas del mundo en el exterior.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Seguro que tienes hambre nuevamente - dijo Mutsu sacando a la menor de sus pensamientos - Vamos a comprar los ingredientes y seguro que Otose cocinará algo para nosotras, aunque después se quejara de lo mucho que comemos -

La menor miró a su hermana, si ella que era la responsable estaba tranquila, entonces todo estaría bien, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

\- Vamos a comprar y después comeré diez platos de arroz con huevo - añadió Kagura intentando animarse

Las jóvenes fueron buscando el mejor precio entre los puestos, tal y como Otose les pidió que hiciesen, algunos ingredientes fueron más fáciles de encontrar, tales como tomates y patatas pero tenían problemas con encontrar algo llamado "brócoli" pues no habían visto como se veía antes y cuando preguntaban por el alimento en los puestos siempre enseñaban algo verde y Otose les dijo que si estaba verde significaba que estaba podrido y no podía consumirse, o algo así escucharon antes de abandonar el bar, corriendo por la emoción de salir.

\- Siempre nos enseñan arboles pequeños, se creen que somos tontas, como si no supiéramos lo que es un brócoli - dijo Kagura

\- Pero no lo sabemos - añadió Mutsu

\- Los humanos huelen el miedo y la ignorancia Mucchi, debemos ser más listas que ellos - explico Kagura creyéndose una experta en humanos

\- ¿Y que debemos hacer entonces? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Solo observa - dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba a un puesto, agarraba algo naranja y alargado y le hablaba al vendedor - Me llevo este brócoli -

\- Esto es una zanahoria - explicó el hombre mientras la miraba confundido

\- Claro, como tu digas "zanahoria" - dijo la chica mientras pagaba al hombre y volvía junto a Mutsu - Misión cumplida, ya tenemos el brócoli -

\- Kagura estoy segura de que el hombre dijo que era una Zanahoria - añadió Mutsu confundida

\- Eso es como le dicen a los brócolis en esta ciudad, Mucchi te queda mucho para aprender sobre los humanos - dijo la menor con aires de grandeza

\- Si tu lo dices - respondió Mutsu no muy convencida

\- Y ahora volvamos al bar - añadió Kagura mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro con la zanahoria en la mano

Como era de esperarse, no tardó mucho en golpear a alguien con ella.

\- ¿Quién es el idiota que golpeó a mi brócoli? - preguntó Kagura mientras se giraba molesta pero al ver a la persona tras ella palideció - Mierda -

Era oficial, Kagura acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Hola problemas al estilo Kagura xD como siempre hizo un desastre y ahora tendrá que arreglarlo ^^ bueno espero que os gustara y hasta el próximo sábado :)


	9. Encuentro peligroso

Hola *w* aquí está el capítulo de esta semana ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

 **Noveno Capítulo**

 **Encuentro peligroso**

Un par de ojos rojos la miraban con odio y eso, aún cuando quería evitarlo, le daba miedo. Su mirada parecía fría como el hielo y parecía prometerle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, lo cual de por sí ya era una ironía pues ella le salvó la vida hacía poco, más el joven no podía saberlo ni siquiera sería capaz de adivinarlo.

El chico parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia pues Kagura lo miraba sorprendida pero sin decir nada. Viendo que la situación no se arreglaría tan fácilmente, el chico de ojos azules que se encontraba en compañía del otro, decidió intervenir.

-AHAHA Qué mala suerte tienes Sougo, pero por suerte no fue nada que manchara tu ropa, así que déjalo pasar por ahora - sugirió Sakamoto intentando calmar el ambiente

\- Tienes razón - añadió Sougo mientras sonreía de manera malvada - En cuanto me bese las botas y se incline ante mí -

Kagura lo miró desafiante, si lo llega a saber se hubiera encargado personalmente de ahogarlo.

\- Y una mierda- añadió Kagura desafiante, ofendida y enfadada por la actitud del chico - Tú eres el que debe disculparse por golpear a mi brócoli con tu horrible rostro -

\- ¿Brócoli? , ahora entiendo todo, entonces tu simplemente eres idiota, no se porque pierdo mi tiempo hablando con un burro, con un poco de suerte si me voy ahora no me contagiaras tu estupidez - añadió el de ojos rojos

Y desgraciadamente Mutsu no vio las intenciones de su hermana a tiempo, así que no pudo detener el puñetazo que le dio al joven en la cara.

El chico salió volando mientras que Sakamoto y Mutsu miraban la escena horrorizados, pues estaban seguros de que ya nada bueno podía salir de aquel encuentro.

Cuando Sougo se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, del suelo, lo primero que sintió doler fue su propio orgullo pues una chica aparentemente frágil lo golpeó no una sino dos veces, la primera apenas y podía contarla pues fue sin querer, pero el puñetazo que acababa de propinarle fue sin lugar a dudas a propósito y que una mujer lo golpeara ya era malo pero si encima esta poseía tal fuerza monstruosa ya era otro tema.

Por lo que no pensaba seguir en desventaja. Antes de que Kagura pudiese reaccionar, Sougo se acercó para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, sintió como alguien sujetó su muñeca con fuerza. Al principio pensó que sería la chica que se encontraba junto a la loca del brócoli, pero se equivocó, se trataba de Sakamoto que estaba mirándolo muy serio, tal y como pocas veces lo veía.

\- Suéltame - ordenó Sougo enfadado

En lugar de dejarse intimidar ante la mirada de odio y el tono de voz de Sougo, Sakamoto agarró con más fuerza su muñeca.

\- A las mujeres no se las golpea, además de que el puñetazo te lo ganaste por tu ego - añadió Sakamoto - Y sabes perfectamente que a _ella_ no le gustará enterarse de esto -

Aquello logró su cometido, Sougo dejo de intentar golpear a la chica para pasar a querer golpear a Sakamoto.

Mutsu se acercó a Kagura con intenciones de aprovechar la distracción de los chicos.

\- Deberíamos huir, lo mejor será no hacer enfadar al estos locos y Otose nos está esperando así que mejor volvamos al bar si no queremos que nos regañe por llegar tarde - susurró la mayor

Cómo si tuviese un resorte, Sougo se giró y acercó a Kagura mientras ponía un extraño objeto en su muñeca.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - gritó la chica

\- Te estoy arrestando, es muy peligroso dejar a una loca suelta y encima no muestras respeto alguno por alguien de la realeza así que tendré que enseñarte modales - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa

\- Ni de broma - dijo la joven mientras intentaba usar todas sus fuerzas para romper el objeto que la mantenía prisionera -

Mutsu quiso recordarle que no debía usar tanto su fuerza sobrenatural, puesto que podría levantar sospechas y lograría que las descubrieran, pero al ver que a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas no fue capaz, decidió guardar silencio y pensar un plan de escape.

\- Da igual lo mucho que lo intentes, estas cadenas están construidas con un material casi indestructible así que da igual lo mucho que intentes liberarte, todo será en vano - explicó el príncipe

\- Sougo, estas siendo muy infantil - dijo Sakamoto al no estar de acuerdo con sus métodos

\- No la estoy golpeando, así que no es nada malo, además de que solo le estoy enseñando modales a una salvaje - explicó el menor

\- Igualmente creo que tus métodos no son los mejores - dijo Sakamoto

\- Solo la mantendré una noche en el calabozo para que aprenda modales y después no volveré a verla - añadió Sougo

\- Yo ocuparé su lugar, mi hermana demostró que su nivel de madurez es algo en lo que aún debe trabajar pero creo que no soportaría el castigo que tenéis en mente, así que yo lo cumpliré por ella para que podáis desatar vuestra ira - dijo Mutsu bajando la cabeza

Aquello era algo bastante humillante para Mutsu, como princesa nunca se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza ante nadie, pero estaba segura de que si no lo hacía Kagura se vería en graves problemas y ella quería evitar que algo malo le pasara a su hermana, era su responsabilidad al ser la mayor y por la cada vez más estúpida idea de visitar aquel mundo que fue suya, así que cargaría con las consecuencias.

\- Mucchi no - dijo Kagura odiándose a si misma por la situación

La mayor no se movió ni dijo nada, lo que más odiaría es ver la expresión decepcionada de su hermana menor en esos momentos. Aprovechando la situación, el príncipe puso las esposas a Mutsu.

\- Ambas pasaréis la noche en el calabozo - dijo Sougo sacando de sus pensamientos a las jóvenes

\- Ese no fue el trato - añadió Mutsu enfadada

\- Yo nunca acepté tal cosa - dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* como veis ya se encontraron y de ahora en adelante se pondrá interesante ^^ así que nos leemos la próxima semana :)


	10. Canto celestial

Hola *w* aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana :) espero que os guste

* * *

 **Décimo capítulo**

 **Canto celestial**

Las chicas aprendieron nuevamente una palabra nueva y esta era "calabozo", tal y como se imaginaban no era algo bueno, es más era algo realmente malo. Un calabozo según ellas era un sitio oscuro sin muebles y lleno de humedad, donde eran obligadas a sentarse en aquel suelo empapado y que sólo lograba que se le congelaran los huesos, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que a pesar de ser sirenas podían sentir frío en el agua? Aunque claro está que esta agua era diferente a la del mar. Aquella extraña habitación, si así podía llamarse, en lugar de puertas, estaba rodeada de barrotes entre los cuales pasaba una fría corriente de aire que sumada a la humedad les daba aún más frío, casi era como un círculo vicioso.

Las jóvenes deberían pegarse la una a la otra para intentar así conservar el poco calor que les quedaba, más aquello parecía imposible por el mal humor de ambas. Lo único bueno es que ya no eran obligadas a llevar aquellas esposas que limitaban su movilidad, aunque dentro de ese lugar también estaban limitadas con o sin ellas.

Cada hora, un par de guardias con uniforme relevaban a los anteriores y daban un vistazo a la celda para asegurarse de que ellas siguieran en el mismo lugar, aunque tampoco es como si pudieran escaparse, Kagura llevaba horas golpeando los barrotes, intentando deformarlos y al final con desesperación, intentando morderlos.

\- Deberías dejar eso o te romperás los dientes - dijo Mutsu sin mirar aún a Kagura a los ojos

Desde que las encerraron no habían intercambiado palabras y de eso hacía ya horas.

\- Al menos yo intento buscar una salida - añadió Kagura mientras volvía a morder los barrotes

\- Yo también busco una salida, pero pensando - dijo Mutsu

\- Ya se ve de lo que nos sirvió tu manera de sacarnos de los problemas, todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubiésemos subido a la superficie nada hubiera pasado, ese imbécil estaba mejor ahogado - añadió Kagura enfadada

A Mutsu aquellas palabras la hirieron más de lo que quiso aparentar, en cierta parte tenía razón pero que lo dijese de esa manera lo hacía solo más doloroso y no podía evitar sentirse aún más culpable, pero intentó arreglarlo y dejó que ese par de humanos pisotearan su orgullo y ahora era su hermana la que continuaba la tarea.

\- Nadie te obligó a venir - dijo Mutsu dejándose llevar por la furia

Kagura la miró con odio y quiso añadir algún insulto pero algo dentro suyo le recordaba la escena que presenció hace unas horas, la orgullosa Mutsu, la hermana que todo lo hacía bien y estaba siempre recibiendo cumplidos por su comportamiento o inteligencia, la misma que bajó la cabeza ante unos completos extraños y fue obligada a tragarse su orgullo, la hermana que siempre se preocupaba por ella y la consentía en todo lo que pudiera.

Kagura no sabía que hacer ni pensar y la única persona en la que podía confiar estaba a su lado, por lo que no sería muy inteligente pelear con ella.

\- Lo de hace un rato, lo hiciste por mi ¿Verdad? - preguntó Kagura insegura

Y por primera vez desde que se encontraban allí, Mutsu la miró y en sus ojos se podía distinguir el miedo y vergüenza que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - añadió Mutsu

Y eso fue todo lo que Kagura necesitaba saber.

\- Lo siento Mucchi, fui muy cruel contigo - dijo Kagura mientras abrazaba a la mayor

\- Yo también fui muy testaruda - explicó Mutsu devolviendo el abrazo a Kagura

Después de sentirse reconfortadas por la presencia de la otra, Kagura se levantó llena de energía.

\- Ahora que arreglamos eso, falta solucionar como saldremos de aquí - dijo Kagura

\- Quizás podamos distraer a los guardias y así- intentó decir Mutsu pero la mejor la interrumpió

\- Se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor - dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa, la misma que usaba cuando pensaba hacer una travesura

Mutsu la miró con miedo, a partir de ese momento ya nada bueno podía suceder.

\- Déjame enseñarles un poco de gusto musical - añadió Kagura

\- Kagura no - gritó Mutsu preocupada

Algo que todas las sirenas sabían es que estaba prohibido cantar frente a los humanos, pues según las leyendas, ellos caían encantados ante lo maravilloso de su canto. Las leyendas dicen que los hombres estaban tan felices por oír aquel canto que voluntariamente chocaban contra las rocas.

Así que Kagura sin escuchar a Mutsu, se dispuso a tomar aire y comenzó a cantar. Mutsu se tapó los oídos pues la menor estaba cantando con todas sus fuerzas. La reacción de los guardias no tardó, llegaron corriendo junto a las chicas.

\- ¿Tú eres la que pega esos horribles alaridos? - preguntó un guardia

\- Haz que se calle por favor, si no lo hace me tiraré por la ventana - dijo el otro guardia

Y así eran las cosas, para los humanos cuyos oídos no estaban acostumbrados, aquello era una tortura y por eso muchos de ellos preferían la muerte antes que escuchar aquel canto. Pero para las jóvenes era el momento adecuado para salir.

\- Si nos das las llaves haré que la tortura acabe - dijo Mutsu aprovechando la situación

El hombre las miró mientras pensaba la manera más probable de salir con vida.

Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante alejado de allí, se encontraban dos jóvenes que estaban en su propio mundo. El menor estaba pensando en como podría torturar a la loca chica que encontró esa misma tarde mientras que el mayor no podía olvidarse de la joven de ojos marrones. Por más que lo intentara había algo en su mirada, aquella que parecía desafiar al todo aquel que la amenazara, que le llamó la atención.

La manera en la que intentó defender a su compañera, bajando la cabeza mientras que su mirada parecía decir algo diferente. Sakamoto sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la joven y sobre su actitud, pues no parecía la típica chica que vivía en la ciudad, tenía algo diferente y deseaba saber más sobre ella, quizás por ello dejó que Sougo se las llevara a un calabozo, aunque no pensaba permitirle que las dejara allí por mucho tiempo.

\- Te preguntaría que es lo que tanto piensas pero sé de sobra que eres incapaz de pensar algo - dijo Sougo con malicia

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, el moreno no se defendió y cambio de tema.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas? - preguntó Sakamoto muy serio

\- ¿A que viene la pregunta? - dijo Sougo sorprendido pero al ver que el mayor no contestaba decidió continuar - No tengo interés en la mayor, pero con la otra pienso divertirme -

\- Sabes que _ella_ estará en contra - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Y que? - dijo Sougo - No tiene porque enterarse, tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que meto a alguien en un calabozo -

\- Pero si es la primera que lo haces por una razón tan estúpida - añadió Sakamoto molesto

\- Aún hay sitio allí abajo, así que si me sigues molestando no tendré problema en dejarte una noche allí - dijo Sougo mientras lo miraba con odio

Sakamoto dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por la mirada del chico, a veces parecía el demonio en persona y cuando eso pasaba no tenía el valor para pararle los pies.

Sougo tenía una personalidad bastante inestable, lo cual probablemente surgió de que cuando alguien tiene tanto poder no puede saber en quien confiar y sumado a la pérdida prematura de sus padres, acabó torciendo su mundo y él acabo sufriendo las consecuencias. Pero para Sakamoto él era un buen amigo y quería ayudarlo a volver a ser el joven alegre que debía ser a su edad, aunque en momentos como este le parecía una tarea difícil.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana ^^


	11. Nuevas amistades

Hola *w* este fin de semana no tendré tiempo así que subiré el capítulo antes de tiempo xD

 **Onceavo capítulo**

 **Nuevas amistades**

Gracias a la hermosa melodía de Kagura, o mejor dicho a sus gritos de inframundo, los guardias les dieron las llaves para escapar de la celda aunque ellos acabaron siendo noqueados por precaución.

Ahora venía la parte difícil, las jóvenes no sabían como salir de aquel castillo y este parecía ser tan grande como para no orientarse. Las jóvenes tampoco podían preguntar a nadie por miedo a ser descubiertas, así que la cosa se complicaba cada vez más.

Mientras cruzaban los pasillos, vieron a diferentes personas, cocineros, criadas, soldados, el castillo parecía estar lleno de gente curiosa para las jóvenes, más ellas no podían perder tiempo admirando todo.

Vieron pasar nuevamente a un guardia, así que se escondieron tras una columna, creyendo así no ser vistas, más una dulce voz alta sus espaldas llamó su atención.

\- ¿Estáis jugando al escondite? - preguntó la joven - Qué divertido -

Las hermanas se giraron asustadas más al ver las pintas de la chica se tranquilzaron, con ese kimono tan sencillo no sería nadie importante, una dama de compañía a lo sumo.

\- Nosotras estábamos jugando y nos perdimos, ¿Serías tan amable de indicarnos la salida del castillo? - preguntó Mutsu teniendo mucho cuidado con sus palabras

\- Claro - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa - Pero antes tomemos el té juntas, nadie en el castillo quiere estar conmigo a la hora de la comida y me aburro sola -

Kagura y Mutsu se miraron la una a la otra, si se negaban corrían el riesgo de que la chica sacara conclusiones así que sin poder hacer nada más, aceptaron.

La joven las llevó a través de varios pasillos y habitaciones hasta finalmente llegar a un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, donde se encontraban también una mesa con sillas y un juego de té esperando a ser usado.

\- Bienvenidas a la fiesta del té - añadió la joven

Kagura y Mutsu se miraron nuevamente, esto les daba mala espina así que lo mejor sería que se marcharan rápidamente.

\- Tengo comida también - dijo la chica en el kimono mientras enseñaba dos platos llenos de dulces

Y las jóvenes seguían pensando como escapar de allí mientras se llenaban la boca de galletas hasta tal punto que parecían ardillas.

\- Creo que aún no me presenté, mi nombre es Mitsuba y me gustaría que fuéramos amigas - dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Kagura intentó decir algo pero nadie entendió gracias a que habló con la boca llena de galletas. Mutsu le dio una colleja por sus malos modales y se dedicó al traducir.

\- Ella es Kagura - presentó la morena - Y yo soy Mutsu -

\- No os había visto por aquí antes, ¿Sois nuevas? - preguntó Mitsuba con curiosidad

\- Podría decirse - añadió Kagura mientras se seguía llenando de comida

\- Entonces espero que nos veamos mucho y seamos amigas - dijo la joven

Mutsu tuvo la intención de negarse pero escuchó unos pasos apresurados y una voz conocida.

\- Hermana debes volver a tu habitación porque dos cucarachas se escaparon de la celda - dijo Sougo mientras llegaba corriendo junto a su hermana más al ver a las jóvenes allí, palideció

Kagura escupió la comida por la impresión y comenzó a toser nerviosa.

\- E-Es la princesa - pensaron las sirenas a la vez

Mutsu intentó tomar ventaja de la situación y decidió responder a la pregunta de la chica.

\- Será un honor ser las mejores amigas con usted, alteza - dijo Mutsu

La furia de Sougo era visible y justo cuando pensaba gritar algún insulto fue interrumpido por su hermana.

\- Entonces a partir de ahora declaro que cualquier persona que intente herir a mis amigas será desterrado - dijo Mitsuba

\- Qué sea como dice la princesa - dijo Kagura con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Sougo con odio

\- En eso te equivocas Kagura, yo no soy la princesa, soy la reina - añadió Mitsuba

Nuevamente las jóvenes sirenas quedaron sorprendidas, sin saberlo habían acabado haciendo amistad con la reina, lo cual no era algo que cualquiera lograra.

Y pensaban aprovecharse de esa relación, después de todo no es como si fueran unas santas y después del calvario que les hicieron pasar los chicos se vengarían.

\- Hermana ellas dos son las prisioneras que capturé ayer - explicó Sougo

La reina miró a las jóvenes mientras que se preguntaba si eso sería cierto.

\- Eso es mentira, su hubiera visto una cara tan asquerosa me hubiera muerto del asco - mintió Kagura

Sougo la miró con odio y se dispuso a golpearla pero su acompañante le paró los pies.

\- Ya deja de molestar y ve con la gente de tu edad, lo cual serán niños pequeños - dijo el hombre a su lado

\- Hijikata vienes a dar un paseo conmigo? - preguntó Mitsuba un poco sonrojada

\- No es eso, alteza mi deber es protegerla - añadió el hombre

\- Está bien, así que mientras cuidas de mi vamos a dar un paseo - pidió la chica y sabía perfectamente que el hombre no se negaría

\- Si ese es su deseo - dijo Hijikata muy serio mientras internamente agradecía a su suerte

Mientras veía la escena Sougo pensó en varias maneras de matar a Hijikata pero sabía que si lo llevaba a cabo su hermana sufriría y eso no podía permitirlo, así que resignandose a su suerte comenzó a cortar arbustos con su espada.

\- Sougo, no sabía que te interesara la jardinería - dijo Mitsuba sorprendida

El chico no respondió y solo se dedicó a calmar su ira.

Las jóvenes sirenas aprovecharon la situación para intentar escaparse nuevamente pero justo cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo alguien puso una mano en sus hombros.

\- AHAHA que coincidencia encontraros aquí, por lo que veo Sougo ya os liberó, yo sabía que era un buen chico - dijo Sakamoto contento

Mutsu lo miró molesta, no le gustaba que alguien tan raro le hablara como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, por lo que bruscamente apartó su mano de su hombro.

En lugar de alejarse, Sakamoto sonrió aun más, la personalidad de la chica era bastante divertida.

\- Mucchi el cerebro de este idiota está descompuesto - dijo Kagura mientras lo miraba con asco

\- Tú tienes una lengua afilada, al igual que Sougo - explicó Sakamoto

 **Continuará**

Espero que os gustara :)


	12. Amenazas a un idiota

Hola de nuevo *w* mañana estaré ocupada nuevamente así que el capítulo lo subiré hoy pero la próxima semana volveré a subirlo el sábado, tal y como normalmente hago. Dicho esto os dejo leer~

* * *

 **Doceavo capítulo**

 **Amenazas a un idiota**

El ambiente se tornó frío después de las palabras del moreno.

\- No me compares con eso - dijo Kagura enfadada mientras señalaba a Sougo

El príncipe al notar el tono molesto de la chica, dejó su tarea de destrozar los arbustos para ir en su búsqueda.

\- Se llevan muy bien - dijo Mitsuba mientras miraba la escena

Mutsu no podía evitar pensar como una reina podía ser siempre tan positiva y emitir a la vez esa aura de inocencia y paz, seguro que habría algún extraño hechizo tras aquella persona. Sakamoto aprovechó que el resto se encontraban distraídos para intentar entablar una conversación con la mayor de las chicas.

\- Vosotras no parecéis de por aquí - dijo el chico hablando del primer tema que se le pasó por la mente

Aquella simple frase que el moreno dijo sin malicia, logró que la joven se pusiera a la defensiva automáticamente y lo mirara desafiante, la joven estaba dispuesta a guardar el secreto de su procedencia y a personas de la realeza no podía decirles lo mismo que a Otose, pues estos podrían darse cuenta más fácilmente de las mentiras.

\- Eso no es algo que a alguien como tu le importe - dijo Mutsu cuidando mucho sus palabras  
\- AHAHAHA no tienes porque ser tan agresiva, solo quería entablar una conversación contigo - añadió Sakamoto mientras se divertía ante las extrañas reacciones de la joven  
\- No entiendo porque querría hablar contigo, no somos amigos y no tengo intención de serlo además de que Kagura y yo estamos ocupadas y no nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí por lo que no quiero perder el tiempo con alguien tan estúpido - explicó Mutsu muy seria

\- No se porque pero me da la impresión de que cada vez que te sientes avergonzada o con miedo, acabas diciendo algo hiriente para que la gente se aleje de ti - añadió Sakamoto más no le dio tiempo a Mutsu para decir nada más - Pero yo estoy acostumbrado a que me traten mal, se que suena mal pero Sougo no es el más amable precisamente, por lo que puedo soportar un par de miradas cargadas de odio y un par de comentarios agresivos -

Mutsu no entendía a aquel chico, era un completo idiota y de eso no tenía dudas, pero a veces su mirada parecía la de un sabio y eso era algo raro y no le gustaba del todo lo que eso podría significar. Umibozu siempre le dijo que nunca se debía juzgar a una persona por su apariencia pero hasta ahora nunca se dio cuenta cuanta verdad había en ello, por si acaso intentaría tener cuidado con él.

\- Puedo hacer mucho más que mirar con odio e insultar - dijo la joven como respuesta  
\- Perro que ladra nunca muerde - añadió Sakamoto mientras sonreía

Y eso bastó para que la chica perdiera la pica paciencia que tenía en los últimos días y acabara pegando una patada al tobillo del joven, logrando así que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo mientras que ella se subió encima de su abdomen y puso una mano en su cuello, demostrándole que de haberlo querido podría ahorcarlo.

\- Este perro sabe mucho más que ladrar - añadió Mutsu mientras se levantaba y daba la espalda al joven

Sakamoto necesitó un par de minutos para darse cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que se golpeó la cabeza al caer y comenzaba a doler bastante y la segunda era que Mutsu cada vez le parecía más interesante, aunque también parecía bastante peligrosa, todo lo contrario a las chicas que había conocido durante toda su vida.

Antes de que la chica se siguiera alejando por los pasillos, se apresuró a seguirla un par de pasos por detrás, por si ella intentaba volver a golpearlo. Sakamoto no dijo nada durante minutos, intentando así no enfadar a la joven, más el sonido de sus pasos no podía ocultarlo. Cuando pasaron unos minutos la joven se giró molesta y le gritó.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque me sigues? - preguntó Mutsu enfadada  
\- ¿No estás siendo un poco egocéntrica? - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - Yo solo voy en la misma dirección nada más -

La mirada de la joven le demostró lo poco que creía en sus palabras y lo dispuesta que estaba a golpearlo.

\- Permite que te de un paseo por el castillo, no me malinterpretes, lo hago solo porque no tengo ganas de ver como acabas perdida por los pasillos sin que nadie pueda ayudarte - dijo el moreno

\- Cuanta amabilidad de tu parte - respondió la chica con sarcasmo

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un verdadero caballero - añadió Sakamoto burlándose de si mismo mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica

Mutsu miró la mano que estaba frente suya y con voz fría y mirada gélida dio su opinión sobre aquel acto al chico.

\- Cómo te atrevas a tocarme, te la cortaré... y la mano también - añadió la joven

Cabe decir que ante tal comentario o mejor dicho amenaza, Sakamoto apartó su mano y no volvió a intentar ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Mutsu comenzó a caminar mientras Sakamoto se quedó parado en el pasillo sin saber que hacer ¿Debería seguirla o quizás dejarla tranquila? Si tan solo ella le diera alguna señal o dejara de ser agresiva por un momento.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme el castillo o no? - preguntó la joven sin girarse para mirarlo

La cara de Sakamoto era un poema, hace unos instantes pidió una señal pero jamás creyó que la recibiría, quizás debería pedir algún otro deseo por si acaso antes de que se acabara su suerte.

\- ¿Se te quemaron las neuronas? - preguntó Mutsu al no recibir una respuesta

\- ¡Si! - dijo Sakamoto nervioso y sin pensar su respuesta

Lo que sucedió a continuación no se ve todos los días, los hombros de la chica que aún se encontraba de espaldas, comenzaron a moverse y a Sakamoto le pareció oír una melodía angelical así que sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta alcanzarla y la miró cara a cara, ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara era bastante raro y al verlo esta desapareció y fue reemplazada por una cara de asco y antes de que el chico pudiera verlo venir, recibió un puñetazo en la cara y acto seguido cayó al suelo por el dolor.

\- No te acerques tanto a mi - advirtió Mutsu enfadada

\- ¡Mi nariz! - gritó Sakamoto mientras que se agarraba la nariz con dolor - Casi me la rompes -

\- Agradece que fue tu nariz - añadió la joven molesta

Una cosa era segura, o Sakamoto dejaba a un lado su curiosidad sobre el carácter de la chica o ella acabaría matándolo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capítulo ^^ espero que os gustara y nos leemos en el próximo xD


	13. Trío sádico

Hola *w* aquí está el capítulo de esta semana espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Décimo tercer capítulo**

 **Trío sádico**

Kagura se encontraba insultando y golpeando a Sougo, cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana y esto aunque no quisiera admitirlo la preocupó.

\- Tu estúpido amigo secuestró a Mucchi - gritó la chica enfadada

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Sougo confundido más al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sakamoto sonrió con malicia - Ese loco parece tonto pero no lo es, de seguro que ya se la llevó a la cama, aunque eso es algo raro para él -

Kagura lo miró horrorizada, nadie intentaba aprovecharse de su hermana mayor mientras que ella estuviera presente. Abandonando el jardín, la joven fue en busca de ambos mientras que Sougo la seguía y hacía comentarios tontos.

Ante aquella extraña escena, Mitsuba solo podía sonreír y pensar que el castillo parecía mucho más alegre con las chicas allí mientras que Hijikata a su lado solo deseaba volver a la tranquilidad donde su mayor problema era evitar que Sougo lo matara por acercarse a su hermana.

En ese mismo instante en otra parte del castillo, se estaban los cuatro jóvenes que acababan de encontrarse.

\- Pelo de mierda, ¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacer acosando a mi hermana? - preguntó Kagura enfadada

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a los insultos, el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse herido ante aquel comentario pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

\- Agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre - pidió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Yo no llamaré al enemigo por su nombre - respondió la joven

\- ¿Enemigo? - preguntó el chico confundido

\- ¿De que hablas Kagura? - añadió Mutsu

\- Según lo que dijo este idiota - dijo señalando a Sougo - Él pensaba aprovecharse de ti -

Mutsu guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras asimilaba la información y cuando creyó entender todo volvió a hablar.

\- En primer lugar, este idiota no intentó hacer nada pervertido y si lo hubiese hecho, yo personalmente me habría encargado de esconder un cadáver en este gran patio que hay en el castillo - explicó Mutsu

Sakamoto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y tuvo la certeza de que su relación con la chica no acabaría bien. Cualquier persona aprovecharía la situación para salir huyendo, cambiarse de nombre y quizás incluso de país, pero Sakamoto nunca fue alguien normal y en lugar de tomar medidas al respecto, solo sonrió.

\- Nosotros solo somos amigos, ni siquiera veo a Mutsu como mujer así que no te preocupes - explicó Sakamoto

Un puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo caer al suelo. Mutsu lo miraba con odio y no sabía el porque ¿Qué debía decir para que se quedara tranquila? Parecía que todo lo que hacía o decía era malo para ella.

\- Si te veo como mujer me matarás y si no lo hago me golpeas ¿Qué clase de problema tienes? - preguntó Sakamoto molesto

\- No quiero que me veas como mujer pero tampoco que lo digas con ese tono, casi me pareció que me comparabas con un hombre - añadió Mutsu molesta

\- Eso mismo - dijo Kagura apoyando a la mayor - La belleza de Mutsu no se puede ignorar -

Definitivamente, Sakamoto no tenía dos dedos de frente pues cualquiera hubiese huido al ver esas señales.

\- No te veo como mujer porque todas las que conozco parecen estatuas en lugar de personas, todas hacen lo que los hombres les piden y no parecen tener iniciativa propia - explicó Sakamoto mientras temía que otro golpe viniera en los próximos segundos

Aquello no sonaba mal, Mutsu podía vivir perfectamente con esa respuesta, no es como si quisiera algo más del chico.

\- Supongo que eso está bien para mi - añadió la joven - Parece que me ahorraré el buscar un sitio apartado para enterrarte -

La respuesta del mayor no se hizo esperar.

\- Qué manía con matarme y enterrarme, por la noche tendré en pesadillas por vuestra culpa y me quedaré llorando como un niño pequeño en mi cama ¿Podéis vivir con eso en vuestra consciencia? - preguntó el chico

\- Si - dijo Mutsu sin pensarlo

\- Si - añadió Kagura mientras se hurgaba con un dedo la nariz

\- Me encanta la idea de verte sufrir - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa sádica

\- Os odio - gritó Sakamoto herido - ¿Porque estoy rodeado de gente que me quiere hacer daño o verme sufrir? -

\- Si lo prefieres puedo enviarte a un desierto solitario donde no haya nadie más - sugirió Sougo mientras seguía sonriendo de manera lúgubre

\- ¡Ya tuve suficiente! - dijo Sakamoto mientras se levantaba del suelo y ponía rumbo a su habitación

\- ¡Logramos combatir el mal! - añadió Kagura feliz - Somos como héroes -

Al fondo del pasillo se podían escuchar murmullos deprimidos mientras que Sakamoto seguía alejándose.

\- ¿Qué nadie va a pararme? - gritó el joven a punto de abandonar ese pasillo por una gran puerta

Los tres jóvenes restantes ignoraron la pregunta y comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

\- Ahora si que me voy y no pienso volver a hablaros - añadió Sakamoto mientras atravesaba la puerta y comenzaba a correr como una mujer deprimida.

Sin importarles en lo más mínimo su ausencia, los jóvenes siguieron discutiendo.

\- Deberíamos volver con Otose - dijo Mutsu

No es que quisiera abandonar el palacio lleno de lujos, pero seguro que la mujer se preocupó después de que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, además de que ellas querían ir a la tierra para ver cosas que no conocían y encerrarse un mes en un castillo no estaba entre sus planes, sin contar el hecho de que para estar en esa situación podrían haberse quedado en su hogar.

Otra cosa que a Mutsu le molestaba era su ignorancia, ella deseaba aprender cosas, como cuando trabajó en el bar, deseaba sentir que su vida finalmente tenía sentido y que no sólo era obligada a seguir la corriente y estaba segura que si se quedaba en ese lugar acabaría siendo una ignorante de por vida.

Pero la mayor razón y de la que no podían olvidarse, era encontrar a aquella bestia que el hechicero les encomendó.

\- Yo no quiero volver, aquí no tenemos que hacer nada y parece divertido - añadió Kagura olvidando todo lo que dejaron atrás

\- En primer lugar sois mis prisioneras y me da igual lo que mi hermana diga al respecto, no podéis abandonar el castillo hasta que me aburra de vosotras - ordenó Sougo

Aquello no le hizo gracia a las jóvenes y la menor dejó salir su enfado.

\- No somos tus mascotas ni prisioneras - añadió la joven preparada para empezar una pelea

Mutsu veía que se aproximaba una pelea así fue más lista e intentó trazar un plan.

\- Supongo que entonces no podemos hacer nada - dijo la joven - Me imagino que entonces tendremos una habitación para nuestra estancia -

Sougo la miró extrañado ante lo rápido que se resignó a su destino pero lo tomó como una muestra de que comenzaba a tenerle miedo.

\- Ya que mi hermana está en contra de los calabozos, me veo obligado a daros una habitación pero será la más pequeña y tendréis que compartirla como venganza - añadió el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar que su plan iba a la perfección.

El chico les enseñó su "habitación" que consistía en una pequeña cama, un sofá del mismo tamaño y una ventana que tenía un cristal roto. Si lo comparaban con la noche que durmieron a la intemperie en la playa y la noche en el calabozo, esta habitación parecía bastante lujosa y si además recordaban las dos noches que pasaron en el bar de Otose, casi parecía mejor.

No es que la mujer no se preocupara por ellas, pero tampoco tenía dinero para lujos como los del palacio al que tan acostumbradas estaban.

Así que para bien o mal, Mutsu suspiró resignada y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella, con un poco de suerte pronto estarían lejos de allí.

\- Y mañana encontraré alguna manera de vengarme de vosotras por vuestra jugarreta de hoy - dijo el chico con malicia mientras pegaba un portazo

Kagura se tiró a la cama y esta hizo un extraño ruido como si fuese a desmontarse.

\- Estoy tan cansada, pienso dormir sin parar - dijo Kagura bostezando

\- Me temo que no podrás pegar ojo - añadió Mutsu - Esta noche nos fugaremos del castillo

Kagura la miró como si hubiese dicho una gran estupidez.

\- ¿Acaso prefieres volver a fregar platos? - preguntó la menor

\- No es eso, tu sabes que hay cosas que debemos hacer y estar aquí encerradas no forma parte de ello - explicó Mutsu

\- Pero ahora empiezo a divertirme - se quejó Kagura

\- Un mes no es mucho tiempo, antes de que podamos darnos cuenta se habrá acabado y no podremos volver a tener esta oportunidad nunca más, además de que no se que sucederá si no encontramos a la bestia que pidió el hechicero - dijo Mutsu

Kagura giró en la cama y una vez estuvo boca abajo gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra esta, necesitaba desahogarse, últimamente tenía demasiadas extrañas emociones y todo ello estaba logrando acabar con ella.

\- Esta bien, nos iremos en cuanto anochezca - añadió Kagura sin ganas pero sabía que Mutsu tenía razón

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara el pobre Sakamoto me acabará odiando por el bullying xD pero bueno *w*

Nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	14. Problemas en la noche

Lo primero de todo... ¿Alguien quiere llorar por el capítulo del manga? TT porque yo si TT

Ok ahora dejando eso de lado, os dejo leer el capítulo :)

 **Décimocuarto capítulo**

 **Problemas en la noche**

La noche había caído y con ella la oscuridad que la envolvía, las hermanas se prepararon para escapar de aquel castillo y salieron por la puerta de su habitación, observando que nadie estuviera en los pasillos, comenzaron a caminar lenta y sigilosamente intentando no ser descubiertas.

\- Mira Mucchi soy un ninja - gritó Kagura que estaba envuelta en un manto negro

\- No grites - dijo Mutsu mientras miraba que nadie la hubiese escuchado - ¿De donde sacaste eso?

\- Era la cortina de nuestra habitación pero me la llevaré como trofeo - dijo Kagura orgullosa de si misma

La mayor quiso regañarla por su comportamiento pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Siguieron caminando sigilosamente hasta que una voz ruidosa a sus espaldas llamó su atención

\- AHAHA Parece divertido, ¿Puedo participar? - preguntó Sakamoto

Mutsu estaba tan concentrada en no hacer ruido que se llevó el susto de su vida y esto fue notado por los demás.

\- ¿Te asusté? AHAHA - dijo Sakamoto riendo

Y kagura soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermana asustarse, pues no era algo que sucediera a menudo. Mutsu estaba avergonzada por ello y quería gritar y golpear al chico pero era consciente de que si lo llevaba a cabo probablemente alertarían a los guardias así que intentó relajarse y no gritar, lo cual le costó bastante.

\- ¿Qué hace un idiota como tu a estas horas por aquí? - preguntó Mutsu

\- No podía dormir, hay algo que rondaba por mi cabeza así que decidí dar una vuelta y me encontré con dos fugitivas - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

\- En ese caso tendré que silenciarte - añadió Mutsu mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos

\- AHAHA que manía con usar primero la violencia, ¿Y si intentas primero ser amable? Te aseguro que se te abrirían un montón de puertas - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Tú das por hecho que todas las personas están en tu contra, pero no es así, hay personas malvadas y eso no puedo negártelo pero también hay aliados valiosos para ti - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? - preguntó Kagura desesperándose por la charla de ambos

\- Vosotras solas no llegaréis muy lejos solas, pero si voy con vosotras puedo ayudaros a escapar - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Y que ganarías tu con ello? - preguntó Mutsu confundida por las supuestas buenas intenciones del chico

\- Fácil, me evitare que me golpees y a la vez estaré quitándole su juguete a un niño sádico - explicó Sakamoto mientras dejaba su sonrisa de lado

\- No entiendo porque quieres hacerle daño si sois amigos - dijo Mutsu confundida

Kagura desde que escuchó las palabras del chico creyó que una gran amistad saldría a flote entre ellos, después de todo el moreno y ella deseaban destruir al príncipe ¿No?

\- Él se está convirtiendo en un monstruo y no quiero que eso suceda, quiero llevarlo de vuelta al buen sendero y me temo que eso solo será posible si le llevo la contraria de vez en cuando, sé que me odiará por ello pero es la única opción que veo - explicó Sakamoto mientras pensaba en lo mucho que cambió el joven

\- Tú eres un buen amigo - dijo Mutsu sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo

Sakamoto al escuchar eso recuperó su sonrisa, solo que esta parecía más brillante, más real en lugar de la máscara que siempre parecía usar.

\- Qué tu me alagues es algo raro, pero gracias - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - Y ahora si queréis escapar de aquí lo mejor será que me sigáis -

Las chicas no dudaron y comenzaron a recorrer esos asilos junto al joven, todo marchaba bien hasta que encontraron a un guardia.

\- Él no debería estar aquí - murmuró Sakamoto mientras se daba cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo

Sin decir palabra agarró la cortina que cubría a la menor y envolvió a Mutsu también con ella.

\- Seguidme la corriente - murmuró el joven

El guardia notó su presencia y haciendo su trabajo, preguntó quien había bajo ese manto.

\- Es mi abuelita, ella esta bastante mayor y el frío le sienta mal - mintió el hombre

Sin que el guardia se diera cuenta, Sakamoto se ganó un codazo y no hizo falta ser adivino para saber de quien fue.

\- No sabía que tenías una abuela enferma, pero es de mala educación que se vaya sin saludar ¿No crees? - dijo con sarcasmo una voz fría a sus espaldas

Sakamoto tembló, sabía perfectamente por ese tono de voz que estaba en problemas, en graves problemas. Lentamente se giró y puso una de sus falsas sonrisas.

\- AHAHA que coincidencia encontrarte aquí a esta hora - dijo Sakamoto nervioso

\- No me vengas con tonterías, eres un cobarde y me traicionaste a mis espaldas, sabes muy bien cual es el castigo por ello - explicó Sougo enfadado

\- Estoy intentando ayudarte, te estás volviendo un dictador sin sentimientos y si esto sigue así te convertirás en un monstruo - gritó Sakamoto, logrando así que Kagura y Mutsu temblaran ante aquel tono de voz

Sougo no dudó y le pego un puñetazo al moreno, logrando que cayera al suelo.

\- Encerradlos - ordenó al guardia

Sakamoto podría levantarse y golpearlo de nuevo, pero algo se había roto dentro de él, algo llamado orgullo, ya llevaba demasiados años aguantando el carácter del joven pero esta vez fue demasiado.

\- Parece que me equivoqué, tu ya no tienes salvación - dijo Sakamoto mientras escupía a un par de centímetros de donde se encontraba Sougo

El príncipe lo miró desafiante y con odio.

\- Pensé que eras más listo, y también que ellas lo eran - dijo Sougo mientras se daba la vuelta y los abandonaba a su suerte -

Kagura y Mutsu se quitaron la improvisada "capa" y la menor tuvo la intención de ir a golpear a Sougo pero Mutsu la sujetó por el hombro impidiéndoselo.

\- No se porque pero creo que él tiene un plan - dijo Mutsu en voz baja

Y así parecía ser, Sakamoto se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, y alzó la cabeza con orgullo, como si nada hubiera pasado y miró a las chicas, casi parecía que estaba pidiendo que se comportaran, pero no estaban del todo seguras.

\- Os llevaré a la celda - añadió el guardia

Y ahí estaban nuevamente, solo que esta vez compartían tres personas la pequeña celda.

\- Cómo sigamos así este lugar tendrá nuestro nombre en el letrero - dijo Mutsu de mal humor

\- No te preocupes que saldremos rápidamente de aquí - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de su chaqueta

\- ¿De donde sacaste la llave? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida

\- Dejé que Sougo me golpeara para robarle la llave - explicó Sakamoto orgulloso de si mismo

\- Y parecías tonto - añadió Mutsu

\- Al menos soy útil para algo - dijo el chico para si mismo

Las jóvenes estaban aliviadas de que el chico robó la llave, porque con él allí no podrían haber usado sus poderes de sirenas.

Sakamoto usó la llave para salir de allí y comenzar nuevamente el intento de fuga.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del castillo se encontraba un joven que destrozaba todos los muebles que se encontraban en su habitación, poco le importaba lo que sucediera con todo, solo necesitaba descargar su ira.

Sougo se sentía traicionado, él siempre tuvo problemas para confiar en las personas y en los únicos en los que realmente confiaba eran sus padres y hermana, más los primeros fueron brutalmente asesinados con tal de obtener el trono. Al sobrevivir Mitsuba y Sougo, los asesinos no pudieron cumplir sus planes y así fue como la joven ascendió al trono a tal corta edad.

Desde ese momento algo cambio en Sougo, dejó de mirar a las personas como tales y solo le preocupaba salvar su vida y la de su hermana, por eso mismo ella apenas salía del castillo, porque Sougo creía que eso era demasiado peligroso para su hermana. Gracias a su desconfianza y mal carácter, todas las personas huían de él, apenas y había personas que le hablaban, pero Sougo nunca creyó necesitar algo más.

La única persona que nunca cambió su manera de ser con el fue Sakamoto, el chico siempre lo trato como un hermano menor y a pesar de que Sougo lo tratara mal, sabía que era capaz de contar con él, o al menos eso creía hasta que fue traicionado por el mayor. Sougo sentía un vacío en su pecho y sabía el porque, probablemente acaba de perder al único amigo que podría tener en su vida.

 **Continuará**

Se que ahora mismo la mayoría odiara a Sougo por su actitud, pero él tuvo una vida difícil así que cambiará poco a poco :) bueno eso es todo, espero que os gustara y nos vemos el sábado que viene


	15. Recuerdos del pasado

Hola *w* aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana espero que os guste, esta vez esta basado en la perspectiva de Sougo y sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Décimoquinto capítulo**

 **Recuerdos del pasado**

El joven se encontraba observando el desastre que había en la habitación, las cortinas se encontraban desgarradas, había cristales en el suelo que en su momento formaron parte de una vasija, en los muebles de madera había un sinfín de arañazos gracias al filo de la espada del joven. Los pocos cuadros que se encontraban colgados en la pared hace unas horas, se encontraban ahora despedazados sobre el suelo, no es como si le gustaran desde el principio, solo los dejo allí por su hermana y que ella aseguraba que le daba vida y alegría a la habitación, deseaba poder reírse de ello. ¿Vida y alegría? ¿En su habitación?

A veces le sorprendía como su hermana podía ser tan inocente a su edad, todos dudaban que fueran hermanos, ella parecía ser tan angelical, la luz personificada, ella era justa y reinaba preocupándose por todo y todos, evitaba las guerras e intentaba respetar a todos los seres vivientes, Sougo no recuerda que ella se enfadara realmente.

Mientras tanto estaba él, que parecía la oscuridad en persona, muchos lo apodaron "hijo del diablo" o "rey sádico" a pesar de que no era el rey. Aquellos apodos no le molestaban, es más creía que le quedaban bastante bien, pero a veces le molestaban las miradas de miedo de los ciudadanos o de los sirvientes de castillo, quizás por eso siempre hacía lo que quería, total nadie tendría el valor para llevarle la contraria.

Sougo tomaba lo que quería y lo hacía suyo, al igual que la joven del mercado, recordaba como la conoció, la chica parecía estar loca por confundir el brócoli pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente le molestó fue que lo golpeó y no se disculpó por ello ni le rogó por su vida, es más, lo miró desafiante y eso era algo que nadie hacía.

Por un momento le pareció gracioso, hasta curioso que alguien tuviera el valor para desafiarlo y no temblar de miedo en el intento, incluso después de saber quien era.

Quizás fue por eso que decidió llevarla al castillo, sería un nuevo juguete contra su aburrimiento, seguro que torturarla sería divertido, más Sakamoto no se lo permitió, como siempre estaba arruinando su diversión o como el diría "intentando llevarlo de vuelta al buen camino", pero eso no es lo que quería, a los buenos nunca les pasa nada bueno, sus padres eran el ejemplo de ello, además de que ser malo era más divertido, así que usaría a la joven para ello.

La mayor intentó ofrecerse para salvar a su hermana, pero no tenía interés en ella, era demasiado seria y aburrida así que se llevaría a ambas, solo para asegurarse de que no hacían nada estúpido. Quizás amenazarlas con hacerle algo a la otra sería divertido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada, las chicas eran bastante inteligentes y no se parecían en nada a algo que hubiese visto antes, sin saber cómo narices, escaparon de la celda, las encontró junto a su hermana y ella con su manera de ser tan inocente, las nombró sus amigas. Mataría a esas cabronas a como diera lugar.

Sin darse cuenta como, Sakamoto desapareció con la menor, parecía bastante interesado en esa salvaje y no lograba entender el porque, estaba acostumbrado a que Sakamoto estuviese detrás suya como un perrito faldero, pero por primera vez fue ignorado y abandonado y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba aquella libertad.

Pelear con la chica brócoli era divertido, no tenía que preocuparse por herirla ni contenerse puesto que no parecía para nada una mujer, seguro que podría considerarse como un gorila, pero ella parecía no tomarlo del todo en serio o se preocupó más por la desaparición de su hermana, Sougo no pudo evitar maldecir a Sakamoto que incluso cuando no estaba presente le arruinaba sus planes.

Se ofreció a llevar a la joven junto a la mayor, con la intención de poder seguir peleando más tarde, cuando ella viera a su hermana. Gracias a las tonterías de Sakamoto no pudo pelear y como ya era tarde decidió dejar la diversión para el día siguiente, por lo que acabó llevando a las prisioneras a la peor habitación que pudo encontrar, con la intención de que la menor estuviera bien enfadada y así peleara con todas sus fuerzas al día siguiente.

Pero algo no estaba tranquilo dentro de Sougo, la emoción por encontrar a un oponente fuerte no lo dejaba dormir y también algo en la repentina manera de actuar de la mayor lo hizo sentir raro, tenía un mal presentimiento y no pensaba dejar ir a su presa tan fácilmente.

Decidido a molestar a las chicas a altas horas de la madrugada, salió de su habitación rumbo a la de las jóvenes. Pero encontró algo mucho más valioso, se dio cuenta de que su perrito faldero había cambiado de dueño e intentaba agradarle a este. Sakamoto estaba intentando ayudar a escapar a las chicas y aquello parecía estúpido.

Con una ¿cortina? que usaban como capa, estaban las dos jóvenes escondidas, además de que la improvisada capa no era capaz de taparlas a ambas, estaba el hecho de que sobresalían dos pares de pies debajo de esta.

Si sumamos que al idiota de Sakamoto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decir que era su abuela, a pesar de que ella se encontraba viviendo en la ciudad vecina a dos días de viaje, era algo que olía a mentira a kilómetros, aunque el guardia parecía no darse cuenta de aquello.

Por lo que decidió intervenir, desahogarse con el joven, gritarle, golpearle... pero aquello no ayudó, la extraña sensación que apareció en su pecho no se iba y Sakamoto lo miraba serio y enfadado, lo estaba desafiando, aquel idiota que tan inofensivo parece se estaba revelando por primera vez contra él.

Malditas fueran aquellas jóvenes, si nunca hubiesen aparecido su mascota seguiría siendo fiel, la única mascota a la que quería confiar y a la que apreciaba, aún si eso no sonaba bien para Sougo, pero el se pasó años a su lado, aguantando que no le hiciese caso a sus órdenes y ahora que estaba acostumbrado a él, acabó mordiendo su mano por culpa de unas extrañas, entonces que se fueran los tres al infierno.

Sougo no dudó en encerrarlos en una celda y después aprovechó su soledad para destrozar su habitación, lo que en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor, lo hizo sentir más solitario.

Gracias a eso su habitación quedó en tal deplorable estado.

\- Pensé que ya estabas a punto de madurar, pero parece que cada vez estas peor a juzgar por tus rabietas infantiles - dijo una voz tras de sí - ¿Debo ayudarte a controlar tus emociones? -

\- No necesito consejos de ti Hijibaka, ahora mismo no me hago responsable de mis actos - añadió Sougo

\- Eso nunca te importó - explicó el hombre - Pero creo que si no te ayudo te quedarás completamente solo y eso la haría preocuparse - añadió Hijikata

\- Solo lo haces por ganar puntos con mi hermana - dijo Sougo molesto

\- Claro, si no fuera por eso nadie querría aguantar a un niño maleducado como tu - añadió el mayor mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

\- Vete a la mierda - insultó el príncipe

\- Estoy contigo así que ya llegué - añadió el mayor sin dudar

Sougo estaba enfadado y no necesitaba que la persona que más odiaba le estuviera dando consejos, haciéndose el listo o burlándose de su desgracia.

\- No tienes amigos, nadie te soporta y si encima tratas mal a los únicos que lo hacen morirás solo y nadie lamentará tu muerte, ¿De verdad deseas eso? - preguntó Hijikata mas no esperaba respuesta alguna - Ella estaba realmente feliz de que tuvieras amigos, ahora seguro que se echará todas las culpas por tu educación, ¿Puedes vivir con eso? -

Hijikata sabía perfectamente que debía decir para que Sougo cambiara de opinión,solo mencionar a Mitsuba era suficiente para que el chico se tranquilizara. Eso era lo único que ambos tenían en común, se preocupaban por ella más que por su propia vida, lo cual era algo irónico si se tenía en cuenta el odio que tenía Sougo hacia el mayor.

\- Te odio, te juntas demasiado con esos perdedores y acabas siendo igual de molesto que ellos - dijo Sougo molesto mientras salía de la habitación y la cerraba de un portazo

\- En el fondo te importan pero no quieres admitirlo - añadió Hijikata con una sonrisa

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara y que al menos ahora se entienda del todo porque Sougo actúa así ^^

Nos vemos hasta próximo sábado :)


	16. Discusiones sin sentido

Hola nuevamente :) esta semana subí el capítulo el viernes porque estaré el sábado fuera y así no debéis esperar al domingo :) dicho esto os dejo leer~

* * *

 **Décimosexto capítulo**

 **Discusiones sin sentido**

En una de las esquinas del castillo se encontraban tres personas intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo vamos a escapar ahora? - preguntó Kagura

\- Necesitamos un milagro, Sougo jamás nos dejaría escapar y menos ahora que lo enfrenté - explicó Sakamoto

\- Hay algo con ese chico que no me hace gracia, además de su carácter de los mil demonios - añadió Mutsu

\- Es un sádico, de sólo ver su rostro me dan ganas de vomitar y es un idiota - dijo Kagura con mala cara

\- Es una lástima que pienses así de mi, _cariño_ \- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

\- No de nuevo - murmuró Sakamoto mientras se imaginaba que acabarían en el calabozo de nuevo

El mayor ya veía su vida pasar ante sus ojos, le gustaría decir que al menos al final fue capaz de pasar sus últimos días junto a alguna linda chica, pero en su lugar se encontraba con dos jóvenes que solo daban problemas y ni siquiera las consideraba como mujeres a causa de su extraño carácter y comportamiento.

\- ¿Vienes buscando pelea? - preguntó Kagura mientras preparaba sus puños

\- Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero me temo que debemos guardarla para otro momento, ahora mismo tengo algo más importante entre manos - dijo el joven muy serio

Sakamoto no pudo evitar pensar que se refería a su muerte y el como lo ejecutaría públicamente, más nunca pudo estar más equivocado.

\- Gracias a un par de garrapatas, si algo os sucediera mi hermana se decepcionaría, así que me veo obligado a manteneros con vida - comenzó a decir el príncipe - Pero eso no significa que no tenga intenciones de vengarme de vosotros, solo que debo aplazar un poco mis planes, así que mientras tanto jugaremos a un juego, yo os dejo hacer lo que queráis en el castillo pero a cambio no habrá más escapadas nocturnas - propuso Sougo mientras ponía todo de su parte por parecer tranquilo

Al trío de locos, les pareció muy rara la actitud del joven, pero les daba aún más miedo la posibilidad de que se hiciera el amable y acabara colándose en sus habitaciones y asesinándolos mientras dormían.

\- Piensa matarnos - dijo en voz alta Kagura, haciendo público lo que los tres estaban pensando

Mutsu no pudo evitar preguntarse porque la joven siempre debía decir lo que pensaba sin analizar la situación, después de recordar el poco tacto de su padre supuso que sería hereditario, pero que por alguna razón se saltó su persona.

\- Es verdad - añadió Sougo extremadamente tranquilo - Pero no de momento, como ya dije tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer y no puedo perder tiempo con vosotros, además de que necesito vuestra ayuda y no aceptaré un no por respuesta -

\- Esa no es la mejor forma de pedir un favor - dijo Mutsu mientras sonreía con orgullo pensando en su venganza - Deberías arrodillarte -

Sougo sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar la chica así que para sorpresa de todos, aceptó.

\- Esta bien - dijo el chico - Mi sirviente hará lo que pides -

Sakamoto tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se refería a él, más cuando vio la molesta mirada del joven lo comprendió.

\- Y una mierda - dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes por su vocabulario - No soy tu sirviente y nunca lo fui, además de que después de la pelea que tuvimos creí que era bastante claro que no pienso seguir siendo tu amigo -

\- Todo esto es un malentendido, tu nunca fuiste mi amigo, una mascota quizás - explicó Sougo sin entender a que venía tanto escándalo

Y esta vez se lo ganó, un puñetazo en toda la cara y con todas sus fuerzas, solo que este no vino de Sakamoto, sino de Mutsu.

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, Kagura por ver a su hermana hacer algo imprudente como ella lo llamaría, Sougo por ser golpeado por aquella joven que desde el comienzo bajó la cabeza ante su posición social y Sakamoto que también quería golpear al joven, no podía comprender porque ella lo golpeó si no tenía nada que ver. Aunque a pesar de todo el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír, jamás creyó estar en semejante situación pero gracias a los actos de Mutsu se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Lo único que haces es insultar a los demás, ni siquiera cuando pides un favor actúas como alguien normal, creo que tus padres hicieron algo realmente mal con tu educación y eso lo dice alguien que vivió toda su vida en una burbuja y alejada del mundo real - gritó Mutsu realmente enfadada

Sougo estaba callado, no sabía que decir y aquella charla lo tenía sorprendido, además de que su mejilla dolía horrores por el golpe de la joven.

\- No puedo comprender cómo tu hermana permitió que te conviertas en esa clase de monstruo que eres ahora - añadió Mutsu mientras se acercaba al chico con toda la intención de darle otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual siendo una sirena era demasiado para el chico

Antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Sakamoto se interpuso entre ambos e intentó salvar el pellejo de su amigo.

\- Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero creo que ya con un puñetazo fue suficiente, no me gusta la violencia y prefiero que esto se quede así - dijo Sakamoto muy serio

\- A mi tampoco me gusta la violencia y creo que también tengo un par de cosas que aclarar, no me gusta que me echen la culpa de algo pero no me den la oportunidad de defenderme - dijo una voz angelical pero que ahora parecía ser más cortante que el hielo

Mitsuba se encontraba en compañía de Hijikata y miraba la escena muy seria, en lugar de con una gran sonrisa como siempre.

\- ¿Porque la traes aquí? - preguntó Sougo mientras se levantaba del suelo para no dañar aun más su orgullo

\- Si no lo hacía acabarías muerto - explicó Hijikata

El ambiente se tornó frío y nadie parecía ser capaz de querer comenzar a hablar.

\- Mutsu, creo que hay algo que querías preguntarme - dijo la reina mientras se refería al último comentario de la chica

Mutsu sabía que da igual lo que hiciese, la situación solo podía empeorar, así que optó por ser sincera, al menos dentro de lo que podía.

\- Yo soy la mayor de tres hijos y siempre vi mi responsabilidad como algo importante, mi padre esperaba que me comportara de la manera correcta, que supiera que decir para evitar conflictos y lo más importante, que cuidara de mis hermanos - comenzó a explicar la joven - Es obvio que no siempre puedo cumplir con esas expectativas y la mayoría de las veces acabo metiéndonos a mis hermanos y a mi en problemas, pero jamás permití que ellos acabaran como Sougo, aún cuando tenemos una oveja negra en la familia -

Quizás fuese porque ambas eran bastante maduras, quizás porque las dos tenían una responsabilidad muy grande como miembros de la familia real o probablemente porque eran dos hermanas mayores que se preocupaban por su familia, la cosa es que se entendieron.

\- Se lo que quieres decir, pero no es tan fácil como te imaginas, agradezco tu sinceridad pero no me gusta la forma en la que estáis tratando a mi hermano - añadió Mitsuba mientras sentía que debía ponerse firme aun si fuese algo que odiaba

\- No se de lo que hablas hermana, eso fue una broma entre amigos, ¿No es así? - preguntó Sougo mientras intentaba aprovecharse de la situación

Sougo no quería hacer a su hermana preocuparse, ni que estuviese triste por su culpa, por lo que antes de que todo ese lío comenzara, quería pedirles que se hicieran pasar por amigos delante de su hermana por una temporada, ella sólo se quedaría tranquila si sabía que estaba rodeado de personas que lo querían ¿Y que mejor para Sougo que rodearse de personas fuertes?.

\- Ellos te golpearon, no pueden ser tus amigos - explicó Mitsuba como si no fuese obvio

\- ¿Te refieres a esa caricia de nada?, eso fue como nos saludamos siempre, no duele nada - explicó Sougo intentando de paso salvar su orgullo

Mutsu se prometió golpear de nuevo al joven por aquel comentario pero no sería en ese momento.

\- ¿Los amigos se saludan golpeándose? - preguntó la chica confundida a su guardaespaldas

Sougo quería matar a Hijikata con la mirada, su futuro dependía de lo que dijese el hombre y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

\- Eso es normal, por eso mismo siempre Sougo siempre me ataca con una espada nada más verme - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Ya veo - añadió Mitsuba mientras sonreía nuevamente - No sabía que teníais tal amistad, pero ahora estoy feliz -

Casi podían sentir como un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros. O al menos hasta que Mitsuba golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual no pareció más que una caricia, el hombro de Hijikata.

\- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? - preguntó el del cigarrillo confundido

\- Los amigos se golpean así que yo también quería - explicó la chica avergonzada por sus actos

El sonrojo de Hijikata no se hizo esperar y es que para el hombre aquello fue adorable, además de que estaba realmente feliz de que ella lo considere un amigo.

Mientras tanto Sougo intentaba arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza por dejar que las cosas llegaran a esa situación.

\- Ahora que lo pienso - dijo la reina con una sonrisa - Tengo una idea genial, creo que es el momento perfecto para levantarte la prohibición de viajar que te puse cuando acabaste naufragando aquel barco - explicó la chica

Mutsu y Kagura se miraron al escuchar la palabra naufragio y se sintieron incómodas ante el tema.

\- Ya dije que no fue mi culpa la tormenta, además de que no estoy loco, aquella enorme ballena naranja existe realmente - añadió el príncipe sintiendo que todos lo tomaban por loco

\- ¿Cómo que ballena?, ¿Qué mierda te pasa en la cabeza? - gritó Kagura enfadada

Mutsu intentó reaccionar rápidamente, tapó la boca de Kagura con su mano para evitar que hablase y dijo la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, es que Kagura... le tiene miedo ¿Al agua? - preguntó Mutsu más para si misma que para los demás - Y a las ballenas, por eso se alteró -

Sougo levantó una ceja ante la extraña situación pero como siempre no pudo interesarle menos lo que los demás hicieran.

\- Pobrecita - dijo Mitsuba mientras intentaba imaginarse lo difícil que sería aquello - ¿Entonces no puedes bañarte? -

\- Eso sólo es con el agua del mar - explicó Mutsu mientras que seguía tapando la boca de la menor para evitar que soltara alguna barbaridad más

\- Yo me mareo en los barcos - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa al no ser el único que tenía extraños problemas

\- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes - murmuró Mutsu para no ser escuchada

\- Bueno - añadió Mitsuba intentando ganarse la atención de todos nuevamente - lo que yo quería decir, es que podéis ir todos de viaje para intentar mejorar vuestra amistad -

Probablemente si hubiese anunciado el fin del mundo todos se lo hubieran tomado mejor.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara por primera vez en un capítulo Sakamoto no fue golpeado, creo que esto es un milagro, aunque en su lugar se llevó Sougo el golpe pero se lo ganó xD el capítulo se quedo interesante pero ya valdrá la pena esperar y volverá la comedia :)


	17. Viaje y nuevas amistades

hola *w* aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Decimoséptimo capítulo**

 **Viaje y nuevas amistades**

Sougo quería negarse, pero no podía y las jóvenes veían esto como la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, mientras que Sakamoto no paraba de rezar internamente para que no fuese un viaje en barco, o de lo contrario no viviría para contarlo.

\- La realeza tiene una casa a medio día de viaje de aquí, allí podréis relajaros un poco y disfrutar, además de que allí hace buen tiempo - explicó Mitsuba

\- ¿Tú también vienes? - preguntó Sougo

\- Tengo unos compromisos a los que no puedo faltar, pero seguro que un tiempo sin mi también te hace bien - explicó la mujer

\- Vamos a morir - murmuró Kagura imaginando lo que les esperaba

\- ¿Significa que debo dejarte sola con Hijibaka?- preguntó Sougo molesto

\- No te preocupes que no pienso dejar que nada malo le pase - añadió Hijikata con una sonrisa

\- Lo malo eres tu, bacteria infecciosa - dijo Sougo molesto

\- ¿Insultarse también forma parte de llevarse bien? - preguntó la chica con curiosidad

\- Claro, por eso siempre le digo pedazo de mierda - aprovechó kagura la situación

De no ser por la presencia de su hermana, Sougo la hubiese atacado ahí mismo, pero al ver la colleja que le dio Mutsu a la joven, se quedó un poco más tranquilo.

\- No digas tonterías - regañó Mutsu

Mitsuba no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, hace media hora le hubiese parecido horrible, pero ahora que sabía que los amigos se insultaban y golpeaban para demostrar su cariño, le parecía que su hermano era realmente querido por todos, puesto que siempre lo insultaban.

Queriendo volver a la conversación anterior, Mitsuba alzó un poco la voz, aunque con su tono amable de voz no pareció importarle a nadie.

\- Me encargaré de que todo este listo para mañana esta noche, así podréis partir por la noche y llegar a la mañana o a más tardar al medio día - explicó la mujer

Pasar la noche juntos no era algo que le hiciese ilusión a alguno de los presentes, después de todo no había tanta confianza como para dormir sabiendo que podrían ser asesinados por alguno de los presentes, pero no podían contradecir a la reina, así que guardaron silencio.

\- También debo preparar ropa para vosotras, no podéis ir siempre con los mismos trapos puestos - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo este vestido? - preguntó Kagura confundida pues no lograba entender la costumbre de los humanos con la ropa

\- Una señorita debe vestir de manera elegante - explicó Mitsuba

\- Aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda - dijo Sougo lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por ambas

Kagura lo miró con odio y quiso insultarle, pero Mitsuba se adelantó.

\- Vosotros sois muy cercanos, siempre os estáis insultando y golpeando - dijo la mujer bastante feliz

Kagura puso cara de asco mientras que Sougo quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared para así olvidar aquella frase, definitivamente tenía que explicarle la verdad a su hermana antes de que ella se hiciese ideas raras, como que él y la loca del brócoli eran amigos cercanos.

Sin darles tiempo para discutir, la reina los obligó literalmente a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, o en el caso de las jóvenes para pensar seriamente en su futuro.

\- Creo que cada vez nos metemos en un lío peor que el anterior, seguro que él hechicero nos puso una maldición - dijo Mutsu deprimida una vez que las dos se quedaron a solas

\- Pero podemos sacar provecho de esto, ahora iremos a otra ciudad y quizás encontremos allí al perro gigante que nos encargó el travesti - añadió Kagura bastante animada

\- No era un perro gigante, sino una bestia y tampoco era un travesti sino un... bueno en eso si tienes razón - admitió Mutsu con un poco más de ánimos

\- Lo lograremos de alguna manera, además de que estamos juntas - añadió Kagura sonriendo

A veces era así, Mutsu quien siempre era la responsable y defendía a sus hermanos, se quedaba sin energía y ahí era cuando Kagura le prestaba temporalmente la suya hasta que se recuperara. Por suerte aún en los peores momentos se turnaban.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, apareció Sakamoto informándoles de que la carroza y el equipaje se encontraban listos, por lo que era tiempo de partir.

-¿Tú también vienes? Pensé que los transportes te hacían mal - dijo Mutsu con curiosidad

\- AHAHA entiendo tu confusión, pero por suerte los caballos y carrozas son la excepción - explicó el joven

\- Genial, otro loco más - añadió Kagura sin ganas de soportar al hombre de la extraña risa

\- Además de que no podía dejaros solas con el idiota de Sougo, si algo os ocurre me sentiría culpable - explicó el joven con buenas intenciones

\- Lo que a mi me preocuparía sería el príncipe idiota, pero bueno - añadió Mutsu recordando que le debía un puñetazo

\- Eso tampoco lo niego AHAHA - añadió Sakamoto mientras volvía a reír

Sin nada más que decir, se dirigieron al establo, donde se encontraba una carroza bastante sencilla para ser de la realeza y las tres personas que tanto conocían del palacio.

\- Llegas tarde como siempre - dijo Sougo de mal humor

\- Tenía que recoger a las invitadas - explicó el chico mientras sonreía

\- El castillo estará muy aburrido sin vosotros - dijo Mitsuba un poco triste

\- No te preocupes que ya se me ocurrirá algo para el aburrimiento - dijo Hijikata de buen humor

\- A mi se me ocurre un buen juego - añadió Sougo mientras llevaba la mano a su espada

Sakamoto vio sus intenciones y le pasó un brazo por el hombro y con la otra sujeto su mano impidiendo que desenvainara su espada.

\- Deja tus tonterías - murmuró Sakamoto mientras que después subió el tono para que todos lo escuchasen - Nos vamos a divertir -

Y todos excepto Mitsuba estaban seguros de que eso sería una mentira.

\- Espero que tengáis un buen viaje - deseó Mitsuba al grupo de jóvenes

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron a la carroza e intentaron acomodarse para las horas de viaje que les esperaban, más el espacio era bastante reducido y por ello incómodo. Kagura se sentó al lado de Mutsu mientras que Sougo y Sakamoto tomaron asiento enfrente. Al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar, al cabo de diez minutos de viaje, los más jóvenes quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras que Mutsu y Sakamoto se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje por la ventana.

Mutsu seguía maravillada por la variedad de paisajes que el mundo humano tenía. A pesar de ser de noche, podía apreciar las playas, bosques, senderos y todo tipo de vegetación, aquello era algo que esperaba guardar de recuerdo para cuando volviese bajo el mar.

Sakamoto no sabía si debía iniciar una conversación con la joven, porque cada vez que lo intentaba le salía mal y acababan discutiendo, así que se dedicó a observarla por un rato y le sorprendió ver como su rostro parecía iluminarse al ver el paisaje, casi podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro si no fuese por la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Gracias a esa oscuridad, Mutsu tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por el chico, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, acabó soltando una de sus frases agresivas.

-¿Qué estas mirando? - preguntó de mal humor la joven

\- Nada - mintió el joven aunque segundos después se arrepintió - Bueno, es solo que me estaba preguntando que tipo de vida tuvisteis las dos, con lo que dijiste hoy no pude evitar pensar en ello -

Mutsu no sabía que responder, normalmente nunca hablaba de si misma, pero la estúpida actitud de Sougo la puso de tan mal humor que sin darse cuenta dijo demasiado y ahora parecía que el chico estaba sacando provecho de ello.

Sakamoto al ver que la chica no respondió, quiso arreglar un poco las cosas y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue hablando de si mismo.

\- Yo soy el hijo único de la familia- comenzó a contar sus orígenes Sakamoto pero la joven lo interrumpió

\- No quiero que me cuentes tu vida, no somos amigos ni llegaremos a serlo, siento si te hice creer lo contrario - explicó Mutsu

Sakamoto creyó que eso fue bastante cortante, e incluso maleducado, pero como siempre su sentido común no se encontraba presente, así que sólo pudo sonreír como siempre, logrando que la chica se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Te escucho claramente, es solo que no me doy por vencido fácilmente y algo me dice que eres una buena persona, o de lo contrario no te preocuparías tanto de tus hermanos - explicó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Y tu eres idiota - añadió Mutsu sin comprender porque el chico se esforzaba tanto en mantener una conversación con ella

\- Eso no es nada nuevo, pero hay algo que sólo pocas personas saben y eso es que a pesar de ser un idiota tengo un buen sexto sentido con las personas y siempre que elijo a mis amigos no me equivoco - añadió el chico

\- Viendo tu relación con el idiota de ahí, yo diría lo contrario - explicó Mutsu mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Sougo

\- Él es bueno, es solo que lo pasó bastante mal y necesita volver a pensar como una persona normal - explicó Sakamoto - Por eso mismo se que todos mis amigos son buenos y con eso en mente te digo que me gustaría ser tu amigo y de tu hermana -

Aquello aunque pudiese verlo venir, le cayó por sorpresa a la sirena, en situaciones normales lo hubiese rechazado porque dentro de poco volverían a su hogar y jamás lo volvería a ver, pero algo le decía que podría serles útil, pues ya demostró su habilidad con las llaves, así que sólo por eso aceptaría de momento y se aprovecharía de momento.

\- Puedes llegar a ser útil, así que supongo que podría aprovecharme de ello - dijo la joven sin siquiera intentar ocultar sus intenciones

\- AHAHA tan sincera como siempre, me encanta, entonces somos amigos - dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano

Con un poco de miedo y sin saber porque los humanos hacían aquello, le dio la mano, sellando así su amistad.

\- Esto me recuerda, aún no te agradecí apropiadamente que golpearas a Sougo por mi - explicó Sakamoto recordando aquella escena con orgullo

\- No lo hice por ti, ni siquiera pensé, solo sé que no podía aguantar más sus rabietas infantiles - explicó Mutsu

\- Aún así, gracias - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa más normal, no tan grande como las que siempre adornaban su rostro, pero parecía más sincera

\- No agradezcas por tonterías - dijo Mutsu avergonzada mientras desviaba su vista nuevamente al paisaje y para su sorpresa unos pequeños y tímidos rayos de sol comenzaban a asomar por el horizonte

Aquella hermosa escena jamás la olvidaría, ¿Quién podría pensar que ver el amanecer sería tan maravilloso?.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Tenía varias ideas para este capítulo pero al final la conversación entre Sakamoto y Mutsu fue demasiado larga xD pero bueno, creo que también era necesaria ya en el próximo capítulo saldrán los bellos durmientes o mejor dicho Kagura y Sougo xD

Espero que os gustara y nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	18. El principio de las vacaciones

Y aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana *w*

* * *

 **Décimoctavo capítulo**

 **El principio de las vacaciones**

Un sonido angelical se escuchaba y todos los que lo oían se alegraban ante ello, pero desgraciadamente no era el caso de los jóvenes dentro de la carroza.

\- Haz que deje de emitir extraños sonidos - pidió Sakamoto mientras se tapaba los oídos

\- Lo mismo va para él, también hace ruidos raros - añadió Mutsu mientras también intentaba proteger sus tímpanos con sus manos

Kagura y Sougo no paraban de roncar y eso sumado a el pequeño lugar donde se encontraban encerrados, hacía que su "concierto" sonara el doble de molesto, pero no había manera de despertar a los jóvenes, Mutsu incluso intentó meterles un trapo en la boca a ambos pero aquello no funcionó en lo más mínimo. Suspirando resignada y usando su último as en la manga, Mutsu se decidió a intentar lo único que le quedaba.

\- Kagura, el desayuno está listo - dijo Mutsu

Eso casi fue como invocar al diablo, la joven que aún tenía el trapo en la boca, se levantó como si fuese por arte de magia e intentó en un idioma desconocido para todos, decir algo.

\- No hables con la boca llena - regañó Mutsu mientras que Sakamoto se preguntaba porque la regañaba si no fue su culpa

\- Decía que donde esta la comida, tengo hambre - dijo Kagura quitándose el trapo mientras se imaginaba una mesa llena de comida

\- Aún falta un rato para que lleguemos pero no soportábamos más tu dueto y el de Sougo - explicó Mutsu

Sougo seguía durmiendo, pero como Kagura estaba molesta por la mentira de su hermana y los ruidos que seguía haciendo, no dudó en morderle el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así que el joven despertara con un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, china? - gritó Sougo enfadado

Los mayores veían la escena sin poder preguntarse si eran mejor los ronquidos de ambos o los gritos y golpes que se avecinaban. Cuando un puñetazo de Kagura acabo por error en Sakamoto, la pregunta no hizo más falta, era mejor el "concierto".

Media hora más tarde y con la promesa de parte de los mayores de que podrían golpearse hasta el agotamiento después de bajar de la carroza, lograron tranquilizarse. Así que la hora restante de viaje se la pasaron admirando el paisaje.

Acaban de llegar a una gran ciudad y la carroza se abría paso por las estrechas calles, en ellas se veía todo aun más colorido que en la ciudad de los chicos y las personas paseaban de manera alegre mientras que hacían sus recados. Los olores de flores y de comida eran irresistibles y el azul del mar junto a sus barcos les daba una alegría y también añoranza a las jóvenes que no creyeron sentir aún. Todo tipo de personas se encontraban allí y algunos marineros se encontraban reuniendo provisiones para sus futuros viajes.

Al contrario de lo que las chicas deseaban, la carroza siguió de largo y no paró en la ciudad, volvió a atravesar un bosque durante media hora y al final llego a una enorme mansión en medio del bosque y rodeada de jardines.

Casi se pelearon por bajar de la carroza y poder finalmente estirar sus músculos, habían sido demasiadas horas de viaje y estaban cansados y hambrientos.

\- ¡Quiero comer! - gritó Kagura mientras su estómago hacía ruidos extraños

\- AHAHA no os preocupéis que yo me encargaré de ello - dijo Sakamoto mientras se remangaba la camisa dando a entender que cocinaría el mismo

\- Yo prefiero seguir viviendo - añadió Mutsu mientras miraba la carroza preguntándose si podrían comprar algo en el pueblo

\- No pienso envenenar a nadie, puede que no lo parezca pero soy bastante bueno en la cocina - explicó Sakamoto con orgullo

\- En algo tenías que ser bueno - añadió Sougo sin interés

\- Nada de quejas, a la cocina todos - ordenó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Porque no cocinan los criados? - preguntó Kagura sin comprender toda esa situación

\- Fácil, Mitsuba dijo que si había criados nos quedaríamos encerrados en la habitación todo el día, así que les dio vacaciones a todos para que nos viésemos en la obligación de limpiar y cocinar juntos - explicó el mayor

\- Eso significa, que aunque le llamó vacaciones en verdad se refería a esclavitud - añadió Mutsu con mala cara

\- No seas negativa, tómalo como una oportunidad para ver cosas nuevas y aprender - dijo Sakamoto sin saber que aquello era justo lo que Mutsu deseaba hacer durante su estancia en la tierra.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - dijo la chica mientras se remangaba igualmente las mangas de su vestido

\- ¿Estas loca Mucchi?, esta bacteria te pegó su estupidez - añadió Kagura preocupada

\- Nada de peros, quien quiere comer debe ayudar - ordenó la chica

\- Yo no pienso ayudar a un par de locos - se quejó Sougo

\- Si no ayudas te perderás el pan al estilo de mi familia - dijo Sakamoto sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba esa comida al príncipe

El siguiente ruido causa del hambre fue de Sougo y así silenciosamente y con vergüenza se vio obligado a aceptar.

\- Pero yo me comeré un pan entero - añadió el chico para ocultar si vergüenza

Sakamoto no pudo evitar reír, seguro que aquel viaje daba sus frutos.

Lo primero y más importante que hicieron los jóvenes fue intentar encontrar ingredientes para algo en la cocina, al final encontraron harina, azúcar, calabaza y un par de cosas extrañas que jamás lograrían convertirse en un pan.

\- Muy bien - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa - Ahora toca mezclar todo esto de alguna manera -

\- ¿Seguro que sabes cocinar? - preguntó Kagura con miedo por su salud si llegaba a comer algo preparado por ese loco

\- Se me da bastante bien - explicó el chico muy seguro de si mismo

\- Yo creo que acabaremos explotando la cocina y seguro que quedará horrible, pero pongámonos manos a la obra - dijo Mutsu mientras se preparaba para cocinar

\- Ese es el espíritu - añadió Sakamoto de muy buen humor

Sougo no sabía si eso era realmente algo bueno o malo, pero si quería comer no le quedaba de otra que ayudar, a pesar de que era lo que menos quería.

Y así los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a cocinar, Kagura pasaba los ingredientes que le parecían, lo cual teniendo en cuenta que no sabía nada de cocina era bastante peligroso. Sakamoto echaba las cantidades que creía necesarias en diferentes recipientes y Mutsu y Sougo eran los encargados de amasar el resultado. Además a todos les sorprendió lo bien que podían trabajar en equipo cuando querían algo en común, desgraciadamente dudaban que pudiese repetirse tal escena.

Mientras pusieron los panes en el horno de leña, comenzaron a buscar platos o algo parecido donde pudiesen comer, aquello parecía una tarea muy fácil y sin ningún peligro, por lo que Kagura también pudo participar sin miedo. Y aquello como no, fue un error.

Mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar un mueble, acabó arrancando la puerta del mueble donde se apoyaba, mientras que Sougo tiraba al suelo cada utensilio que no le pareciera adecuado, haciéndose estos así añicos.

\- ¿Puedo volver a casa? Creo que mi salud mental peligra aquí - murmuró Sakamoto mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la pared

El único mueble que se estaba salvando de momento a aquella destrucción, era el que se encontraba más alejado de los más jóvenes. Por esa misma razón fue Mutsu la que se acercó para revisar si había platos allí. Nada más abrir la puerta con cuidado, la joven encontró todo tipo de platos de diferentes formas y colores.

Con mucho cuidado los sacó de allí y los puso encima de la mesa. Sakamoto observaba la escena con miedo, conociendo su suerte lo más probable sería que ocurriese algo extraño y todos los platos acabaran destruidos. Pero nada pasó, miró por la ventana y no había un huracán, en la casa nada raro parecía suceder e incluso Kagura y Sougo estaban ahora tranquilos. Aquello casi daba miedo.

\- Bueno, creo que es el momento de que saquemos la comida del horno - dijo el chico para si mismo más que para el resto

Tenía buena pinta, olía bien y sabía asqueroso, o al menos es lo que todos esperaban después de haber cocinado con los ingredientes que pudieron encontrar. Pero no, esta vez la suerte parecía estar de su lado o Sakamoto era un genio de la cocina, ambas eran probables. Los tres peligros en la cocina comenzaron a comer sin hablar y también daba la impresión de que tampoco respiraban, pero eso quería decir que sabía bien.

Después de comer hasta hartarse, Kagura decidió ir a explorar los alrededores. La casa o mansión no estaba en el mejor estado a pesar de pertenecer a la realeza. El jardín estaba lleno de malas hierbas y había una fuente fuera de funcionamiento cuya agua se encontraba completamente verde. Kagura no pudo evitar acercarse con curiosidad, le recordó al mar aunque no sabía porque.

\- Mirar a alguien fijamente es de mala educación - dijo una voz

Kagura se asustó y pegó un salto, más al girarse no había nadie a su alrededor.

\- Ignorar a alguien cuando te hablan también es de mala educación - volvió a hablar la voz

En ese instante a la joven le pareció que aquella voz venía de la fuente, así que al mirar la superficie del agua pudo ver la cara del hechicero reflejada en ella. Como cualquier persona normal, la primera reacción de la joven fue tirar una piedra al agua. Lo cual no ayudó.

\- Eso no me hace daño puesto que solo soy un reflejo, el verdadero yo sigue en la cueva bajo del mar - explicó el hombre

\- Y¿ tu hobby es esconderte en el agua y ver a chicas bañarse? - preguntó Kagura molesta

\- ¡No lo hagas sonar mal! - se quejó Katsura - Esto no es una bañera y tu no te estabas bañando, además de que en bañeras no funciona mi magia - explicó el hombre

\- Lo sabes porque lo has probado - dijo la joven mientras lo mirada con asco y desprecio

\- No es verdad - añadió el hombre mientras intentaba defender su reputación sin saber que esta ya estaba por los suelos antes de conocer a las jóvenes - Bueno, olvidemos este tema, la cosa es que quería preguntar si ya habéis avanzado con el recado que os encomendé -

Kagura tragó saliva y se preparó para mentir como nunca, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Esto es muy interesante - dijo Sougo con una gran sonrisa y mirada sádica

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* hasta el próximo sábado ^^


	19. Batalla legendaria

Y aquí está nuevamente el capítulo del sábado espero que os guste

* * *

 **Decimonoveno capítulo**

 **Batalla legendaria**

\- Esto es muy interesante - dijo Sougo con una gran sonrisa y mirada sádica

Kagura tembló ante aquella frase. Eso era todo, podía ver como el chico la miraba con asco al descubrir lo que estaba haciendo, además de que el príncipe no era tonto, por lo que ataría cabos y descubriría que ella era la sirena (o ballena) que lo salvó. La chica tenía miedo, lo más probable es que Sougo la usara como un extraño animal encerrado en una pecera o que hiciese extraños experimentos. Cada cosa que imaginaba sonaba peor que la anterior, solo le quedaba una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, asesinando al chico o dejándolo inconsciente. Con cuidado e intentando distraerlo fue acercándose a él.

\- Esto no es lo que parece - dijo la chica mientras pensaba como acabar con Sougo

\- Vine a buscarte porque tardabas, así que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que hacías, pero jamás imaginé que estarías tan loca como para hablarle a una fuente - añadió Sougo burlándose

La primera reacción de la joven fue alegrarse, pues el chico si era realmente tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. La segunda reacción fue la más normal, agarrar al chico y tirarlo con toda su fuerza dentro de la fuente, para que no se le ocurriese volver a meterse con una sirena.

\- No estoy loca y tampoco estaba hablando con la fuente - se defendió la joven

\- ¿Y entonces con quien hablabas, maldita? - preguntó Sougo mientras se levantaba del agua y la miraba con odio por tirarlo a la fuente

\- Yo... ¿hablaba conmigo misma? - dijo Kagura no muy segura de su mentira

\- ¿Estas segura? Porque no suenas del todo convencida - se burló el príncipe

\- ¡Cállate maldito sádico! - gritó Kagura mientras golpeaba al chico

Sougo no dudó un segundo en devolver los golpes a la chica, no la dejaría tranquila después de que empezó aquella discusión.

\- Ahora mismo podría estar en palacio rodeado de jóvenes hermosas y amables, pero en su lugar estoy aquí contigo, pobre de mi - dijo el príncipe de manera teatral

\- Pues abre bien los ojos porque aquí hay una joven realmente hermosa - añadió Kagura mientras se señalaba a si misma

Sougo la miró durante unos segundos en silencio, recorriendo de arriba a abajo su cuerpo con la mirada, finalmente soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a la chica que nunca lo vio reír de esa manera.

\- Tienes un buen sentido del humor, quizás te contratarán en un circo - explicó el joven

Kagura se sintió muy ofendida por aquellas palabras, pues en su propio palacio no le faltaban los pretendientes que admiraban su belleza sin igual, los mismos que cuando veían su horrible carácter salían huyendo... pero eso era otro tema diferente.

Con el orgullo herido, Kagura hizo lo único que creyó correcto en ese momento, alardear de si misma.

\- Pobre ignorante que no sabe distinguir a toda una mujer cuando la ve, lástima que después será muy tarde y te arrepentirás toda tu vida de dejar ir a una maravillosa y hermosa joven como yo - dijo Kagura mientras ponía su mano derecha bajo su barbilla y levantaba la cabeza, intentando en vano parecer superior al joven

Sougo no entendió aquel gesto, pero las palabras de la joven le parecieron ridículas ¿Acaso ella podía considerarse como una mujer? Para el chico parecía más bien una especie de extraño gorila o perro molesto. Por eso mismo Sougo estaba seguro, jamás se enamoraría de ella, la sola idea de pensar en ella de esa forma le revolvía el estómago.

\- Prefiero la muerte a pensar en ti de forma romántica, así que ahora se una buena mascota y dame la patita - dijo el chico burlándose

Kagura le hizo caso y le dio la mano, golpeándolo y comenzando nuevamente una pelea sin sentido. De alguna manera cuando ambos estaban juntos no podían parar de comportarse de esa manera, es como si en lugar de comunicarse con palabras, lo hiciesen con sus puños y a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle aquel hecho.

Mientras los jóvenes peleaban y se gritaban de una manera que no era nada normal, los mayores se encontraban teniendo una conversación más civilizada.

\- ¡Mátala, mátala! - gritó Sakamoto mientras se subió encima de una de las mesas de la cocina

Mutsu no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, ¿Acaso eran todos los humanos igual de cobardes? Ella no conocía aún todas las criaturas que vivían allí, pero no entendía porque los humanos se asustaban tanto de algo más pequeño que ellos, además de que no veía la diferencia que ellos hacían, había visto perros y gatos que eran queridos por todos los humanos y adoraban acariciar su pelaje, mientras que en estos momentos el chico se asustaba de un pequeño animal ¿Donde estaba la diferencia?.

Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus pensamientos, aquella pequeña criatura comenzó a cruzar delante suya, haciendo que Sakamoto gritara con voz de mujer. Harta de aquella situación, la chica levantó su mano y con ella aplastó a la criatura, dejando al cadáver irreconocible. Creyendo que ahora el chico se comportaría como una persona normal de nuevo, se giró hacia donde él se encontraba, pero jamás creyó ver semejante expresión de asco en su cara.

\- Lávate la mano y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi en una semana - ordenó el chico mientras miraba la mano de la joven como si fuese lo más asqueroso del mundo

\- ¿Quién te entiende? Primero quieres que la mate y ahora te da asco ¿No puedes actuar como un hombre? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Me temo que es imposible, después de todo jamás sería capaz de superar tu masculinidad de hace unos segundos - añadió Sakamoto mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de ver a los de la chica

Nuevamente Mutsu usó sus dotes de cazadora de insectos y aplastó otra extraña e inútil criatura de cabellos rizados.

\- Los humanos son los verdaderos asquerosos - dijo la chica mientras abandonaba la escena del crimen

Ya se encargaría alguien más de limpiar aquellos dos cadáveres, aunque uno parecía mucho más asqueroso y repugnante que el otro y bueno, después estaba la pobre cucaracha aplastada contra el suelo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Solo tengo algo que decir, el ganador de la batalla _cucaracha y Sakamoto_ **vs** _Mutsu_ fue decidido xD falta que le den un premio por su masculinidad (?) Ok no xD ahora me dejo de tonterías, espero que os gustara y felices fiestas por adelantado :) nos vemos el próximo sábado


	20. Las sombras del pasado

Y aquí esta el último capítulo del año xD

* * *

 **Vigésimo capítulo**

 **Las sombras del pasado**

En medio de la noche, casi sin saber donde se encontraba, un hombre despertó entre sudores de su horrible pesadilla, lo único es que no se trataba de una pesadilla, o al menos no del todo.

Podría decirse que se trataba de un recuerdo del pasado, uno que le dolía mucho recordar.

Hijikata no lograba recordar bien la edad que tenía cuando perdió a su padre, la única persona que fue amable con él. Su madre odiaba ver su rostro pues le recordaba a aquel hombre que tanto amó y tanto daño le trajo su abandono. Así que la mujer evitaba todo el contacto con su hijo, más cuando quiso empezar de cero, él solo le molestaba, era como una carga de la que ya no quería ocuparse, por eso le gritaba siempre, día y noche, como si eso fuese a mejorar la situación.

Harto de aquello, hijikata se dedicó a pelear con los chicos de su edad que vivían en el barrio. Perdió todos y cada uno de aquellos combates que él mismo comenzó. Aquello dañó su ya bastante herido orgullo, más no se detuvo, creía que de aquella manera lograría algo, pero nunca lo hizo.

El día de su cumpleaños número doce, salió nuevamente a pelearse pues sabía que su madre jamás lo celebraría, pero al volver a la pequeña habitación en la que vivían, se encontró a su madre con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y varias botellas de alcohol vacías en el suelo. Nuevamente se habría quedado dormida mientras maldecía su existencia. Hijikata se sentó a su lado y se sintió afortunado de que la mujer estuviese dormida y así pudiese sentarse a su lado y disfrutar de su "compañía". Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, su madre seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, incluso si despertarla le daba miedo, sabía que debía hacerlo o de lo contrario lo golpearía más fuerte por la tarde. Así que con mucho cuidado llevó su mano al hombro de la mujer y la zarandeó con cuidado.

\- ¿M-Mama? - preguntó el niño con miedo

Pero algo no era como normalmente, ella estaba _fría_.

Tres semanas más tarde, se encontraba tirado a un costado de una calle principal. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, tanto que perdió la cuenta. Al principio intentó robar comida para sobrevivir, no estaba orgulloso de ello pero se negaba a morir como un perro, aunque después de un tiempo todo fue más difícil y con el frío del invierno más el hambre, sus fuerzas lo acabaron abandonando.

Negándose a abandonar el mundo, mantenía los ojos abiertos, miraba a las personas que pasaban y estas lo miraban también, solo que había una gran diferencia entre ambos, Hijikata los miraba pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda, los miraba desafiantes, pues las personas solo lo miraban con lástima o hacían comentarios despectivos. El cuerpo del menor tiritó nuevamente, probablemente su final estaba cerca, pero el destino parecía tener otros planes para él, unos bastante más crueles que aquella muerte en la calle.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, un gran hombre con una capucha le puso una manta sobre los hombros, para evitar que pasara frío y antes de que Hijikata pudiese comprender la situación, le dio de beber. Da igual los años que hubiesen pasado, Hijikata estaba seguro de que jamás probaría agua con ese maravilloso sabor, el sabor de la salvación.

\- Bebe tranquilo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

A través de la capucha Hijikata pudo ver sus ojos, dos piedras de color rubí, le recordaban a las llamas, un color que se le grabó en el alma.

\- Tengo miedo - logró articular el niño con mucho esfuerzo

Al igual que todo adulto haría, el hombre lo abrazó y le prometió que todo iría bien. Con esas palabras en mente, Hijikata perdió la consciencia.

Cuando despertó horas más tarde, se sorprendió al ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba durmiendo en una cama de verdad, da igual donde mirase estaba todo repleto de muebles y cosas dignas de una casa de ricos.

Hijikata no sabía que es lo que hacía allí, lo último que recordaba era al amable hombre que le dio de beber en la ciudad, pero ahora no parecía haber rastro de aquel hombre, por lo que sin dudarlo decidió escapar de allí. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos, pero vio algo que llamó su atención, algo que hizo que su corazón se sintiese raro.

Una niña que parecía mas o menos de su edad, estaba jugando con la que parecía ser su madre, que llevaba a un pequeño bebé en brazos.

\- Son hermosos ¿verdad? - preguntó una voz a su lado - Ellos son mis tesoros -

El niño no se dio cuenta de en que momento el hombre su puso a su lado, pero al ver sus ojos brillar llenos de orgullo, se dio cuenta de lo que era una verdadera familia.

\- Es una buena familia - murmuró el menor, pero igualmente fue escuchado

\- ¿Y que me dices de la tuya? - preguntó el hombre mientras desviaba su mirada hacia su acompañante

\- Nunca tuve tal cosa, solo soy un hijo bastardo que acabó en la calle tras la muerte de su madre - añadió el chico con odio en sus palabras

El hombre suspiró, ya se imaginaba algo parecido pero igualmente era duro oírlo de alguien tan pequeño.

\- No necesito algo como una familia - añadió el pequeño mientras desviaba la mirada de aquella hermosa escena

El mayor se quedó sin palabras, cuando vio a aquel chico en la calle algo en él le pareció diferente, aquellas ganas de luchar que poseía. Por eso decidió llevarlo al castillo y adoptarlo como un hijo, pero al oír aquellas palabras estaba seguro de que le faltaba mucho para que lo considerase de tal manera, por lo que optó por ofrecerle un trabajo, una razón para quedarse.

\- Hasta que encuentres una razón para vivir, me gustaría que protejas a mi familia, por supuesto que yo te protegeré a ti a cambio - ofreció el mayor

\- Mientras tenga comida y un lugar para dormir - aceptó el joven

\- Tú entrenamiento como guardaespaldas comenzará mañana y yo te entrenaré personalmente, no seré suave contigo - añadió el hombre mientras revolvía con cariño los cabellos del niño

De momento no podía ofrecerle una familia, pero podía enseñarle a defenderse por si mismo, para que nunca más se viese en la necesidad de robar o llegase a morir de hambre.

Tal y como el rey prometió, los entrenamientos fueron duros, más incluso que el del resto de guardias, pero Hijikata no se dio por vencido y creció siendo uno de los mejores espadachines.

Todos lo respetaban e incluso llegó a entablar una buena amistad con la princesa, no pasando este hecho desapercibido por el rey.

\- Siempre te vi como un miembro de la familia, por lo que no me importaría si te vuelves parte de ella oficialmente - dijo un día el hombre de golpe

Hijikata no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó, ¿El rey le estaba ofreciendo a su hija?

\- Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa, solo soy un guardaespaldas, nada más y si me disculpa debo irme - dijo Hijikata antes de huir rápidamente de allí

\- Eres un cabezota hijo, pero es obvio que vuestros sentimientos son mutuos así que no debes tener miedo - dijo el rey para si mismo

Esa misma noche Hijikata no podía dormir, quizás las palabras del hombre tenían más razón de lo que quería admitir, al día siguiente hablaría con él. Para tranquilizar sus pensamientos decidió dar un paseo nocturno por el castillo, todo parecía tan tranquilo hasta que un grito llamó su atención. Y no era cualquier grito, era de ella.

Hijikata se apresuró hasta los aposentos de Mitsuba y llegó justo a tiempo para acabar con el desconocido que tenía intenciones de asesinarla.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero parecía algo realmente grave, por todo el castillo se escuchaban el sonido de espadas enfrentándose unas con otras, una cosa era clara, un grupo de asesinos se habían infiltrado en el castillo y el chico no pararía hasta que hubiese protegido a su familia.

Ordenó a la princesa esconderse en su armario con la promesa de que la protegería y al resto de su familia. Una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

El rey y la reina fueron brutalmente asesinados y los únicos supervivientes fueron los hijos de estos. No había día en el que Hijikata no se sintiese culpable por ello, el hombre que le había dado una familia murió sin siquiera saber lo mucho que lo apreciaba. La mujer que amaba estaba hecha pedazos por la gran pérdida y Sougo, el pequeño niño que tanto lo apreciaba parecía un muerto en vida que lo miraba con odio y culpándole de todo.

Lo había perdido todo. Ellos lo habían perdido todo. Y solo era capaz de ver la oscuridad, pero Mitsuba no se dio por vencida, ella se convirtió en la luz de Hijikata y lo guió por el camino correcto, le pidió que permaneciese a su lado y él jamás se negó a ello.

Hijikata agarró uno de sus cigarrillos y decidió salir a fumar al aire libre, aquella pesadilla había traído a la superficie cosas que creía superadas, o al menos creía mantener bajo control.

Mientras veía a la luna, comenzó a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, como siempre que estaba apunto de ser feliz acababa perdiéndolo todo de nuevo.

\- ¿Necesitas compañía? - preguntó una voz femenina tras de él

\- No debería estar despierta a estas horas princesa - regañó el hombre

\- De pequeños siempre me llevabas a dar paseos nocturnos así que creo que es tu culpa - añadió la joven con una sonrisa

Hijikata no podía evitar pensar que bajo la luz de la luna se veía aún más angelical que de costumbre.

\- En ese entonces siempre nos metíamos en problemas - recordó el chico con añoranza

\- Pero era divertido, extraño esos momentos donde eramos los dos juntos contra el mundo - dijo la joven con una sonrisa

\- El yo de ese entonces murió - añadió el chico con odio a si mismo

\- Yo se que no es así y esperaré hasta que vuelva - dijo Mitsuba mientras posaba su mano en la barandilla, justo encima de la del chico

Hijikata se sintió incómodo ante aquel contacto y las palabras que dijo la princesa tampoco ayudaron mucho, por lo que quiso buscar alguna escusa para despedirse, pero como siempre ella se adelantó.

\- Ya es tarde, intenta dormir un poco - añadió la joven mientras besaba la mejilla de Hijikata y desaparecía rápidamente entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, dejando al hombre confundido y sonrojado

\- Siempre sabes que decir para animarme - susurró el mayor para si mismo

 **Continuará**

* * *

Este capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir para mi T^T había tantas cosas que quería escribir pero no estaba muy segura de como xD espero que os gustara igualmente ^^ nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	21. Fantasmas a medianoche

Hola *w* este es el primer capítulo del año :) espero que os guste

* * *

 **Vigésimo primer capítulo**

 **Fantasmas a medianoche**

Después de abandonar la escena del crimen, o antes conocida por cocina, Mutsu decidió ir en busca de su hermana. Pero al ver que se encontraba peleando con el príncipe, decidió ir a conocer la mansión.

Aquello era un poco emocionante para la joven que todavía no tuvo la oportunidad de poder apreciar y aprender de las costumbres de los humanos.

A Mutsu le llamaba la atención que los humanos decorasen todo con estatuas y cuadros, pero suponía que era algo normal para ellos, de la misma manera que era para las sirenas el decorar todo con estrellas de mar o caracolas.

El suelo de la casa parecía gritar a cada paso que daba, la madera se veía bastante vieja y por eso crujía dándole a la casa un casi aspecto fantasmal.

En lugar de volver junto al resto de personas en la casa, decidió ignorar aquellos ruidos y seguir mirando con curiosidad todo lo que encontrase.

Como si algo la estuviese llamando, en la primera planta se encontró una gran puerta de madera bastante antigua, que tenía una gran marca a la altura de los ojos. Mutsu no sabía porque, pero esa puerta le pareció bastante interesante y la curiosidad por saber lo que se encontraría tras de ella, comenzó a crecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se decidió a abrir aquella puerta y atravesar aquel umbral, ¿El único problema? La puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Aún así la joven no pensaba darse por vencida, por lo que intentando contenerse y no usar toda su fuerza, trató de golpear la puerta, más como era de esperarse acabó derrumbándola.

La sirena tuvo miedo de que por el estruendo viniesen todos para saber cual fue la causa, pero nadie apareció. Seguro que todos estaban ocupados con sus propios problemas.

Mutsu levantó la puerta del suelo, usando su fuerza sobrenatural y la colocó tapando la entrada o mejor dicho su salida de escape por si las cosas se ponían mal. Estaba anocheciendo a pasos agigantados y ya no se podía ver con claridad lo que había en la habitación, por eso mismo Mutsu optó por encender una vela, más al ver el interior de la habitación está cayó al suelo.

Mientras tanto en el exterior había comenzado a llover, logrando así que los más jóvenes del grupo dejaran de pelear.

Buscando refugio entraron de nuevo a la mansión.

\- Qué tiempo más horrible, creí que aquí siempre hacía calor y había sol - se quejó Kagura

La chica estaba de mal humor por aquella extraña lluvia que decidió caer de golpe y sin aviso alguno, ella creía que el tiempo en aquellas tierras siempre era soleado pero aun le quedaba mucho por aprender.

\- El cielo vio lo fea que eres y seguro que por eso comenzó a llover - explicó Sougo como si los golpes de hacía unos minutos no hubiesen sido suficiente

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la lluvia con mi hermosura? - preguntó la joven ignorando el comentario anterior

Sougo suspiró, parecía que la chica ya no tenía más ganas de pelear, por lo que debería dejar sus comentarios agresivos por lo que quedaba de día.

Como si alguien lo hubiese llamado de golpe, Sakamoto se despertó de golpe y asomó la cabeza a donde estaban los jóvenes.

\- ¿Ya estáis de vuelta?, ¿Habéis jugado hasta hartaros? - preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa

\- No del todo - murmuró Sougo molesto pero nadie lo escuchó

\- ¿Donde esta Mucchi? - preguntó Kagura con curiosidad al no verla

\- Tú hermana demostró su valor al enfrentarse a un bicho asqueroso y después se fue - explicó Sakamoto recordando la escena y evitando los detalles como su grito poco masculino

\- ¿Y porque se enfrentó a ti? - preguntó nuevamente la joven sin entender del todo

\- ¿Acaso me ves como a un bicho asqueroso? - preguntó ofendido el mayor pero antes de que la joven pudiese afirmarlo continuó - Mejor no respondas, no quiero saberlo -

Kagura no comprendió el cambio de opinión del chico, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, así que decidió ir a buscar a su hermana.

\- Entonces voy a buscar a Mucchi, seguro que esta aburrida sin mis grandes y maravillosas ideas - añadió la chica de manera egocéntrica

\- Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar pasear por la casa tan tranquila, seguro que pegas tu estupidez a los muebles - añadió Sougo

Sakamoto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, era bastante gracioso ver a Sougo interesado en hacer algo, aunque aún no sabía si tenía buenas o malas intenciones al respecto, por eso mismo y para vigilar que ambos no destrozaran toda la casa por sus golpes, decidió ir con ellos, además de que también se preguntaba que es lo que estaría haciendo su nueva amiga.

Haciendo una fila, fueron uno tras otro caminando a través de los pasillos mientras llamaban a voces a la chica, que parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra sin dejar rastro. Como si hubiese tenido una revelación, Kagura paró en seco, haciendo que Sougo y Sakamoto se golpearan contra ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Sougo enfadado

\- Creo que se lo que le pasó a Mucchi - dijo la joven con miedo

\- ¿Qué crees que sucedió? - preguntó Sakamoto con curiosidad

\- Ella - dijo la chica mientras hacía una pausa para poder elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras - Fue secuestrada por un fantasma -

Durante unos instantes la completa mansión se quedó en silencio, hasta que dos carcajadas interrumpieron aquel silencio.

¿De donde sacaba aquella chica semejantes historias? Era obvio que los fantasmas no existían, además de que dos hombres hechos y derechos como ellos jamás tendrían miedo de algo así ¿No?

\- Si encuentro al fantasma le pediré que maldiga a Hijikata - dijo Sougo con voz de ultratumba

\- Creo que el fantasma ya estaba con nosotros desde el principio y no dudará en asesinarnos en cuanto le demos la espalda - añadió Sakamoto con miedo mientras se refería al chico

\- Los fantasmas no dan miedo - declaró la chica con orgullo

Segundos más tarde un chirrido metálico se escuchó desde la primera planta, mientras que el suelo de madera volvió a crujir. Ante aquel ruido, Kagura agarró a Sougo por la espalda, sin querer apretando su cuello con la mano sin darse cuenta de ello. El pobre chico cayó inconsciente al suelo, logrando así que las dos personas restantes se pusieran aun más histéricas.

\- Los fantasmas se llevaron su alma, nosotros somos los siguientes - añadió Kagura con miedo

\- Invocó al demonio y él lo asesinó - dijo Sakamoto mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el terror que sentía en esos momentos

\- Quizás si rezamos el fantasma desaparecerá - propuso la chica

-Eso es, debemos purificarlo y limpiarlo - añadió el hombre - ¿Tienes un paño? -

\- No sabía que lo de limpiar era literal, eres un genio - dijo Kagura mientras por primera vez veía al hombre como algo útil

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver con sobrevivir puedes dejármelo a mi - añadió Sakamoto con un poco de orgullo pero sin olvidarse de sus miedos

\- Pues ahora debemos hacer que aparezca el fantasma - dijo Kagura mientras pensaba unos segundos y se preparaba para pegar un gran grito - ¡Pedazo de mierda, déjanos limpiarte el culo! -

Los cristales temblaron debido al grito de la joven, pero ambos estaban seguros de que el fantasma aparecería y se dejaría limpiar por ellos.

\- ¿Se puede saber a quien llamas pedazo de mierda? Y no necesito de nadie para limpiar mi trasero - dijo una muy enfadada voz detrás de Kagura y Sakamoto

Esta vez un aun mayor grito se escuchó en toda la mansión y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Kagura abrió los ojos, le sorprendió ver los rayos del sol entrar tímidamente por la ventana, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue ver a su hermana sentada al lado de la ventana y aparentemente leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, la menor se levantó corriendo de la cama y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, que se sorprendió ante aquel acto.

\- ¿Kagura? - preguntó la mayor confundida

\- No te comió el fantasma - dijo la menor feliz

\- ¿Fantasma? - preguntó Mutsu sin comprender de lo que hablaba la chica

\- Ayer te secuestró un fantasma y al sádico lo asesinó el rey demonio, así que con el idiota nos decidimos a purificar al fantasma pero justo cuando íbamos a limpiarle el culo, una horrible y terrorífica voz intentó asesinarme y perdí la consciencia - explicó Kagura

\- Por eso estabas gritando cosas obscenas en medio del pasillo - añadió Mutsu mientras comenzaba a comprender el alocado comportamiento de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo lograste escapar Mucchi? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida mientras miraba a su hermana como si fuese invencible

\- En primer lugar, nunca hubo tal fantasma y lo segundo es que aquella "horrible voz" fue la mía, escuché gritos en la planta baja y decidí echar un vistazo - explicó Mutsu

Kagura palideció, eso significaba que todo fue un producto de su imaginación, aquello era realmente vergonzoso.

\- ¿Y el sádico? - preguntó Kagura con miedo

\- Parece que alguien intentó estrangularlo - añadió Mutsu mientras imaginaba quien pudo haber sido

Kagura tragó saliva e intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema.

\- ¿Y el idiota? - preguntó nuevamente

\- Pegó un grito y perdió el conocimiento al igual que tu - explicó Mutsu recordando la vergonzosa situación y como tuvo que cargar a tres "cadáveres" hasta las habitaciones más cercanas

\- Ya veo - añadió Kagura con vergüenza

\- Pero yo lo veo por el lado positivo - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa - Cómo todos estabais fuera de combate, yo pude elegir esta vez las mejores habitaciones para nosotras -

Y entonces Kagura vio su oportunidad de brillar.

\- Eso estaba todo dentro de mis planes, por eso mismo dije la historia de los fantasmas - añadió la chica mientras que Mutsu intentaba aguantar una carcajada ante las locuras de la menor

\- Cuando dejes tus tonterías, ven a ayudarme a preparar el desayuno - añadió Mutsu

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida

\- Es muy fácil, solo necesitamos agua fría - dijo la mayor mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba - Y luego tirársela encima a Sakamoto para que despierte y haga algo decente de desayunar -

\- Eres un verdadero genio Mucchi - añadió Kagura feliz

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno... no fue de mis capítulos favoritos pero espero que igualmente os guste ^^ en el próximo capítulo se explicará que fue lo que hizo Mutsu mientras los tres idiotas buscaban al fantasma xD


	22. Tres bestias hambrientas

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo xD espero que os guste ^^

* * *

 **Vigésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Tres bestias hambrientas**

Bastante confundido y sin saber bien que fue lo que ocurrió, despertó el joven de ojos color rubí. La habitación en la que se encontraba no le resultaba conocida pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo podía recordar algo. Recordaba que se encontraban buscando a Mutsu y que había un fantasma, pero de repente todo estaba blanco, no era capaz de recordar nada más.

Lo único que creía recordar pero no le parecía más que un sueño, era una luz blanca al final de un túnel, incluso creyó escuchar la voz de sus padres pero eso era imposible, por lo que descartó la idea rápidamente creyendo que fue un mal sueño.

El chico no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero su estómago parecía pedir comida a gritos, por lo que se vio obligado a escucharlo e ir en busca de algo comestible. Pero lo que no se imaginó es que al salir de la habitación, se encontraría con las chicas abriendo la habitación contigua mientras llevaban una vasija aparentemente llena de algo. Cualquier persona normal se hubiese preocupado por la travesura que estaban planeando, pero como Sougo nunca fue normal no sólo no le importó aquello, sino que quiso unirse a lo que sea que estuviesen planeando.

\- ¿A quien vamos a matar? - preguntó Sougo mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos

\- Nada de matar al cocinero, de lo contrario nos moriremos de hambre - explicó Mutsu

\- ¿Y que fue del fantasma? - preguntó el chico con curiosidad

\- Eso fue el capítulo pasado, eres muy lento - añadió Kagura molesta porque el chico no paraba de hablar y molestar en su plan maestro para poder desayunar

\- Nunca hubo ningún fantasma y todo fue parte de la locura de los dos idiotas - explicó Mutsu

\- Ya sabía yo que estaba loca, si quieres conozco un buen lugar donde encerrarla - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kagura no tardó en intentar golpear al chico, pero Mutsu se interpuso entre ambos, arruinándole así la diversión a uno y tranquilizando al otro.

\- Primero desayunamos y después os podéis intentar matar todo lo que queráis - añadió Mutsu importándole poco lo que sucediera hasta que consiguiera comida

El trío infernal se adentró en la habitación que ocupaba Sakamoto y con sonrisas que podrían asustar al mismísimo demonio, se acercaron a la cama del chico y vaciaron el contenido de la vasija sobre él.

Como era de esperarse, ante el agua fría, el chico despertó nervioso pero al ver las tres sonrisas saltó corriendo de la cama y llegó hasta el pasillo.

\- Fantasmas - gritó el hombre horrorizado y asustado

\- Deja las tonterías y haz el desayuno de una vez - ordenó Mutsu de mal humor

\- ¿Porque están enfadados cuando no hice nada malo? - preguntó Sakamoto con miedo

Sin tener otra opción, el chico fue obligado a cocinar mientras que los tres observaban todo como si fuesen bestias salvajes y hambrientas, lo cual parecía encajar perfectamente con las dos chicas del grupo.

Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar, Sakamoto reunió finalmente el valor para preguntar, porque ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para preguntar a tres bestias con mal humor, por eso mismo esperó pacientemente hasta que estuviesen llenos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Hubo algún fantasma? - preguntó con miedo el hombre

\- Los fantasmas no existen y todo fue un gran malentendido por culpa de Kagura - explicó Mutsu intentando reunir paciencia

\- Pero a Sougo lo intentó matar un fantasma - añadió Sakamoto preocupado

\- Para eso... no tengo explicación - mintió Mutsu mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su hermana que no estaba prestando atención al tema

\- No puedo vivir en un lugar donde puede que haya fantasmas - añadió Sakamoto preocupado

\- Confía en mi, no los hay y si los hubiese "el escuadrón cazafantasmas" se ocuparía de ello y viendo como queríais limpiar al fantasma se que ninguno se animaría a aparecer después de la que liasteis ayer - explicó Mutsu intentando no partirse de risa al recordar las locuras de su hermana y el chico

Para Mutsu no era algo nuevo tener que decir mentiras piadosas, al ser la hermana mayor siempre tenía que ocuparse de que no hubiese monstruos en la habitación ni tiburones vegetarianos en el baño, pues la imaginación de los niños podía ser infinita a veces. Por eso mismo, para que Kagura no tuviese miedo, se vio en la obligación que comenzar con sus pequeñas mentiras piadosas. Por aquella razón mentirle a Sakamoto se le hizo gracioso, porque le recordó al pasado cuando Kagura era más pequeña y siempre tenía miedo de todo, incluso una vez confundió un alga con una medusa y se negó a salir de su escondite por horas, aquellos recuerdos eran muy preciados para Mutsu.

\- Supongo que tendré que confiar en ti - dijo Sakamoto intentando tranquilizarse

Mutsu sonrió recordando el pasado, pero el chico se sorprendió ante aquella sonrisa sincera, sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto.

\- Si no hay fantasmas, ¿Qué fue entonces todo ese ruido? - preguntó Sougo de repente con curiosidad

\- Eso también puedo explicarlo, aunque sería más práctico si me acompañaseis - dijo Mutsu y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

Los tres jóvenes tuvieron que levantarse deprisa y seguirla hasta la primera planta.

\- Ayer estuve dando una vuelta por la mansión y encontré esta habitación, la puerta ya estaba rota así que entré en ella - tergiversó la verdad la mayor - Pero jamás pude imaginarme lo que había allí -

\- Más fantasmas - añadió Kagura feliz

\- Ya no tiene gracia la broma - regañó la mayor - Creo que será mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos -

Mutsu retiró la puerta que estaba apoyada en el umbral, impidiendo el paso de cualquiera y así dejó el interior visible.

Sakamoto y Kagura miraron el interior sorprendidos, mientras que Sougo lo encontró bastante aburrido. Dentro de aquella habitación, había un montón de estanterías a rebosar de libros, tantos que necesitarían años para contarlos.

\- Jamás había visto algo así - confesó Mutsu - Podría aprender tantas cosas de estos libros -

\- ¿Y porque no los lees? Tenemos tiempo de sobra - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

La expresión de la joven se oscureció mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. Admitir aquello no sería nada fácil.

\- Puede ser que... ¿Acaso no sabes leer? - preguntó el mayor muy sorprendido

Mutsu sentía vergüenza de su propia ignorancia, aunque tampoco es como si en el mar tuviesen libros, por lo que no tenía la culpa, pero no podía admitirlo, aquello estaba prohibido y sin saber sus razones solo podía sentirse estúpida y creía que Sakamoto se burlaría de ella junto al príncipe.

El día anterior la joven sintió curiosidad sobre aquellos libros y mientras esperaba a que Kagura despertase, tomó uno para intentar leerlo, más no funcionó, solo estuvo horas mirando las extrañas letras y palabras sin resultado alguno. Pero admitirlo o en este caso que lo descubriesen, era algo completamente diferente.

\- ¿Mucchi? - preguntó Kagura al ver que su hermana no respondió a la pregunta

Mientras les daba la espalda a los chicos, la chica reunió finalmente el valor para hablar.

\- Solo quería mostraros esto - dijo Mutsu y antes de que pudieran reaccionar desapareció por los pasillos

\- Cómo hagas llorar a Mucchi te golpearé - amenazó Kagura a Sakamoto

Sakamoto no era idiota, o al menos no tanto, por eso mismo sabía que había dicho algo que no debía, por lo que agarró sin mirar un libro de la estantería y fue en busca de la chica.

Mientras tanto Kagura decidió mirar los libros pero al pasar las páginas sin entender nada se aburrió.

\- No tienen ni un solo dibujo, son solo letras, ¿Porque querría alguien leer voluntariamente algo tan aburrido? - preguntó la joven

\- Hay personas que nacieron sin cerebro, pero no te preocupes que ya me acostumbré al conocerte - dijo Sougo con malicia

Y como ya venía siendo costumbre, ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto Sakamoto encontró a Mutsu que se encontraba en el patio mientras tiraba piedras visiblemente triste.

\- Si me prometes no tirarme una piedra me acercaré - dijo Sakamoto intentando animar a la joven

\- ¿Para que puedas burlarte en mi cara? - preguntó la joven enfadada

Sakamoto suspiró, sería un trabajo difícil.

\- No me burlaría, porque los amigos no lo hacen y además no hay nada que no pueda aprenderse en esta vida - comenzó Sakamoto - Además de que pareces una persona muy inteligente y con muchas ganas de aprender -

Mutsu no pudo evitar dudar de las intenciones del chico, pero sabía que no era mala persona.

\- Tu... ¿me enseñarías a leer? - preguntó ella con desconfianza

\- Pensaba obligarte aunque no me lo pidieses AHAHA - dijo el chico con orgullo - Solo espero que al final no me acabes odiando -

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparte por ello - bromeó Mutsu

Para Sakamoto ver bromear o reír a la chica era algo nuevo y no podía evitar sorprenderse por ello.

\- No sabía que tenías sentido del humor, pensé que solo eras capaz de golpear y regañar a la gente - dijo Sakamoto como una broma

\- Hay mucho que no sabes de mi, además de que no puedo estar seria en todo momento - añadió la chica de muy buen humor

\- No se si quiero saberlo todo, estoy seguro de que intentarías matarme si llegase el caso - dijo Sakamoto con miedo

\- No sabes la razón que tienes - añadió Mutsu mientras seguía sonriendo pero su ojos dejaron de sonreír - Mejor enséñame de una vez y no perdamos más el tiempo

Y así ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos, uno enseñando todo lo mejor que podía y el otro aprendiendo lo más rápido posible.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y ese es el capítulo de esta semana esta vez estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado :)


	23. Libros y leyendas

Y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Vigésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Libros y leyendas**

Apenas había pasado un día y Sakamoto estaba más que impresionado sobre lo rápido que aprendía Mutsu, la joven parecía una esponja que absorbía todo lo nuevo. Sakamoto ni siquiera sabía si era un buen profesor o es que la joven al ser tan buen alumna entendía sus raras explicaciones. Hacían un buen equipo y parecían llevarse bien.

\- Hay algo que me parece muy raro - dijo Sakamoto de repente

\- Si vas a preguntar porque no escuchamos a Kagura y Sougo pelear, yo los vi ir hacía el bosque hace un rato, solo espero que Kagura no lo asesine - explicó Mutsu sin levantar la vista de su libro

\- No es eso, lo que me parece raro es que seas tan rápida aprendiendo, da igual lo buena que seas en los estudios pero después de un día casi sabes leer perfectamente y eso es preocupante - añadió Sakamoto

Mutsu tuvo un escalofrío, esperaba que el chico no fuese inteligente por primera vez en su vida y empezase a atar cabos.

\- Mi familia esta llena de genios - mintió la chica para intentar salir de la situación

\- Sin ánimos de ofender pero Kagura no parece la más inteligente, además de que no se preocupa en aprender cosas nuevas - explicó Sakamoto con miedo ante la reacción de la chica

En lugar de enfadarse ante aquel comentario, Mutsu solo pudo darle la razón, Kagura no se preocupaba nada por aprender y parece que lo único que le gustaba era pelearse con el chico.

\- Digamos que a Kagura no le llama la atención el aprender, pero las cosas que le convienen las aprende rápido - explicó la joven

\- AHAHA Sougo es igual, nada le interesa pero cuando algo lo hace se comporta como un idiota egocéntrico hasta que lo consigue - añadió Sakamoto riendo

\- Nos metemos en muchos líos, cuidar de esos dos puede ser agotador a veces - dijo Mutsu más para si misma que para el chico

\- Es verdad, pero son importantes para nosotros así que los seguiremos cuidando y protegiendo en el futuro - añadió el mayor

\- Si - admitió Mutsu con una sonrisa

Sakamoto comenzó a buscar en la estantería si había algún libro interesante, hasta que uno pareció llamar su atención.

\- Encontré algo genial - dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

Mutsu se sorprendió por el buen humor del chico y se acercó a ver el porque de este, más cuando leyó el título del libro palideció.

\- Mis padres siempre me contaban historias de este tipo cuando era pequeño, adoro las leyendas e historias de monstruos - dijo el hombre mientras abría el libro titulado "leyendas y todo tipo de criaturas"

Mutsu esperaba el momento oportuno para quitarle el libro de las manos, aunque las posibilidades de que hubiese algo escrito sobre sirenas y que fuesen datos reales eran muy bajas, pero la chica no pensaba correr el riesgo.

\- Aquí hay algo sobre los fantasmas - dijo el chico con miedo mientras cambiaba rápido de página y con ello de criatura - Y aquí sobre muertos vivientes -

\- Todo eso es aburrido, lo mejor será que busquemos otro libro con cosas más interesantes - intentó convencerlo Mutsu

\- Aquí también hay cosas interesantes, hablan sobre centauros, hadas - enumeraba el chico mientras pasaba las páginas con rapidez hasta llegar a una que pareció llamar su atención - Sirenas -

Mutsu tembló al escuchar aquella palabra e intentó arrancarle el libro de las manos al chico pero él fue más rápido.

\- Veo que te interesa este tema, no te preocupes que a mi también, así que podemos leerlo juntos - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa sin siquiera imaginar el lío en el que se estaba metiendo

La sirena no podía evitar pensar en todas las soluciones posibles y la mayor parte de ellas acababan en golpear al chico y prender fuego el libro, pero aquello lograría que el chico desconfiara de ella, por lo que intentó parecer relajada y que él no lo notara, el libro era solo de leyendas así que no habría nada cierto ¿verdad?.

\- Aquí dice que este apartado fue escrito por un tal "Katsura", que nombre tan raro AHAHA - comenzó a reír el chico

Y si todavía no fue suficiente el miedo de la chica, ahora se multiplicó por mil, el peligro comenzó a hacerse presente en su cabeza y ahora solo tenía en mente destrozar aquel libro a como diese lugar, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse una cosa ¿En que estaba pensando el hechicero cuando escribió semejante libro?.

\- Aquí dice que las sirenas poseen fuerza sobrehumana y su canto puede volver loco a los humanos - leyó el chico con mucho interés

La chica comenzó a temblar, ojalá que el chico fuese bien estúpido y no notara nada. Estaba pensando dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe y que con suerte perdiera la memoria, cuando una pequeña y adorable ardilla entró por la ventana, a Mutsu le gustaban los animales, pero esta vez tendría que improvisar.

\- ¡Un bicho, que miedo! - gritó la chica mientras abrazaba a Sakamoto para que no se diese cuenta de que le quitó el libro de la mano

\- Es solo una ardilla - dijo el chico sin entender aquella reacción viniendo de la persona que mató a una cucaracha con sus propias manos

\- Sácala de aquí - ordenó la chica mientras hacía su papel

Cuando el chico se giró para intentar capturar al animal que se encontraba en uno de los estantes de la estantería, Mutsu aprovechó para tirar el libro con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana, cayendo este en el bosque donde nadie lo encontraría.

\- No se deja agarrar - dijo el chico sin darse cuenta de nada

\- Entonces lo mejor será que me vaya de la habitación - dijo Mutsu mientras salía de allí

Después de aquel susto la chica necesitaba descansar y si se quedaba cerca del chico no lo lograría.

Mientras tanto los más jóvenes se encontraban descansando en el bosque de una de sus peleas.

\- Vas mejorando sádico, como sigas así te nombraré como mi mascota oficial - dijo Kagura con malicia

\- Tú aprovecha ahora, que cuando duermas te cortaré la cabeza - dijo el hombre enfadado

\- Tú solo inténtalo - dijo la chica mientras se ponía en posición de pelea pero al pisar una rama acabó resbalando y cayó dentro de unos arbustos para la gracia del chico que no pudo evitar reír.

\- Eres realmente idiota - añadió el chico mientras reía pero al no tener respuesta en los próximos minutos se asustó y fue hacia la chica

Detrás de aquel arbusto se encontró a Kagura en el suelo mientras se agarraba el brazo y se quejaba de dolor.

\- No me digas que después de tantas peleas te haces daño por una pequeña caída - dijo el hombre intentando ocultar su preocupación

\- No es por la caída, había un trozo de hierro en el suelo y me hice daño - explicó la chica mientras señalaba lo que parecía ser una antigua espada

\- Déjame ver - ordenó Sougo y como la chica no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, aceptó - Esta sangrando -

\- ¡¿S-Sangre?! - preguntó Kagura con miedo

\- Solo un poco, no es para tant- quiso decir Sougo pero la chica ya se había desmayado al escuchar la palabra sangre

El chico suspiró, Kagura solo sabía darle dolores de cabeza y problemas pero de alguna manera que no quería admitir, pelear con ella era divertido. Después de pensar con tranquilidad que sería lo mejor en esa ocasión, llegó a la conclusión de que debía cargarla como a una princesa y llevarla de vuelta a la mansión. Eso sería lo mejor, pero alguien como Okita Sougo con un orgullo tan grande no sería capaz de cargar a la chica de esa forma, por lo que solo quedaba una mucho más cómoda.

Sin preocuparse y silbando por el camino, el príncipe cargaba a la joven de una manera poco convencional, si es que a aquello se le podía decir cargar. Sougo arrastró a la joven de uno de sus tobillos hasta la casa, mientras que la cabeza de la chica arrastraba por el suelo y se pegaba golpes por el camino, pero eso no pudo importarle menos a Sougo.

Cuando llegó a la mansión dejó caer a la joven, o mejor dicho sus pies, al suelo. Pero había algo con lo que el joven no contaba y eso era con que Mutsu entrara a la sala en ese mismo momento y observara la escena impresionada.

Aquello pintaba mal para Sougo, Kagura estaba desmayada y no podía decir nada a su favor ni defenderlo y ya conocía el mal genio de Mutsu si se trataba de su hermana, estaba seguro de que lo descuartizaría sin miedo a las consecuencias.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?! -

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	24. Asesinato con testigos

Hola *w* hoy subo el capítulo en viernes porque no tendré tiempo mañana xD así que podéis leerlo un día antes

* * *

 **Vigésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Asesinato con testigos**

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?! - preguntó Mutsu mientras lo miraba con odio

Y a Sougo no le hizo falta nada más para saber que estaba jodido, nada de lo que hiciese o dijese podría calmar a la furia y los ojos de la chica parecían anunciarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Al joven solo le quedaba una opción, correr.

Da igual la situación, Sougo jamás había huido de algo pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo y pensaba utilizarla, así que intentando escapar se dirigió hacia la puerta pero cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarla, chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

\- Estas pálido - dijo Sakamoto sin comprender la situación - ¿Estáis jugando al escondite? -

Perdiendo todo su orgullo, Sougo se escondió tras Sakamoto, con la certeza de que mientras la chica estuviese matando al mayor, tendría tiempo para huir.

\- Sakamoto, no te metas - ordenó Mutsu de muy mal humor y sin perder de vista a Sougo

El mayor pudo darse cuenta del mal humor de Mutsu y supo con certeza de que si no intervenía Sougo acabaría muerto.

\- No se que ocurre, pero podemos buscar una solución a esto - añadió Sakamoto intentando calmar los ánimos

\- Yo tengo una solución, voy a matarlo - dijo Mutsu cada vez más enfadada

\- Mutsu, se que estas enfadada pero primero deberías oír su versión de los hechos y si en verdad es lo que parece yo mismo te ayudaré a matarlo - prometió Sakamoto

\- Creí que no te gustaba la violencia - añadió Mutsu confundida

\- Y la odio, pero no pienso dejar que te encargues tu sola del problema, para eso están los amigos - explicó el chico

Mutsu no sabía que decir o hacer, confiar en las personas no era uno de sus puntos fuertes pero el chico las había ayudado en varias ocasiones y parecía ser completamente serio, así que no debería desconfiar ¿No?.

\- Tienes un minuto - concedió la joven no muy segura de sus actos

Sougo explicó todo como si la vida le fuese en ello y en cierta parte era verdad, cuando acabó de contarlo tragó saliva y esperó al veredicto de la chica.

A Mutsu el hecho de que Kagura se resbaló le pareció posible, después de todo hacía poco que tenían piernas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar su opinión, Kagura despertó con un grito.

\- ¿Donde están mis algas? - gritó la chica medio dormida

Sin importarle por primera vez lo que había dicho, Mutsu fue y la abrazó, sorprendiendo así a los presentes e incluso a la chica misma.

\- ¿Mucchi? - preguntó Kagura confundida

\- No vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos, creí que el idiota te había maltratado - añadió Mutsu preocupada

\- Qué va, eso es una historia graciosa, resulta que me resbalé y me hice daño con algo de hierro - explicó la chica sin tomar le importancia

Mutsu aprovechó para mirar su herida, pero a los segundos palideció. Las sirenas se curaban rápidamente de sus heridas, pero la herida de Kagura parecía estar dejando una cicatriz en su brazo. Aquello no sería problemático si no tuviesen un padre loco y sobreprotector que creía erróneamente que sus hijas estaban fuera de peligro en casa de la amiga de la menor. Si Umibozu se enteraba de la cicatriz de Kagura y de lo que estaban haciendo las encerraría de por vida y eso daba bastante miedo.

\- Nos va a matar, _él_ nos matará - murmuró Mutsu sintiendo toda la responsabilidad caer sobre sus hombros

Kagura entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y sintió el mismo miedo que la mayor.

\- ¿Y si nunca volvemos? - preguntó Kagura aun cuando sabía que aquello era imposible

\- Tenemos que buscar una solución, quizás si le pedimos al hechicero ayuda - murmuró Mutsu mientras pensaba rápidamente en las posibilidades

Los chicos estaban alejados unos metros y no podían escuchar la conversación, pero creían que se trataba sobre la inocencia de Sougo así que preferían no interferir.

Al final las sirenas decidieron dar por finalizada la conversación y buscar alguna solución a su problema por separado, puesto que dos mentes siempre piensan mejor que una.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa - dijo Mutsu sorprendiendo a todos - Cuando te vi arrastrando a Kagura de esa manera no pude evitar pensar lo peor y eso no fue justo de mi parte -

Normalmente Sougo reaccionaría de manera egocéntrica y con uno de sus comentarios, pero algo le decía que ese no era el momento y que si decía algo estúpido acabaría mal, así solo asintió mientras intentaba morderse la lengua y no decir nada al respecto.

\- No quiero interrumpir el maravilloso momento, pero como cocinero oficial, creo que debo avisar de que nos estamos quedando sin ingredientes para la comida y da igual lo bien que cocine, eso es algo que no puedo solucionar - explicó Sakamoto

Las chicas se emocionaron ante aquella frase ¿Significaba lo que creían?.

\- ¡Excursión a la ciudad! - gritaron con alegría ambas

Sakamoto y Sougo sintieron peligro y aun no estaban seguros del porque.

\- De eso nos encargamos nosotras - dijo Kagura muy segura de sí misma

\- Y en vez de carne comprarás un brócoli - añadió Sougo con burla

La verdad es que los chicos podían imaginarse como acabaría eso si ellas iban solas y no tenían ganas de ir a recogerlas a una celda... al menos no nuevamente, así que viendo la emoción que tenían de ir, decidieron dar un paseo los cuatro, siendo una misión secreta para los chicos que ellas no destrozaran nada.

El único problema es que gracias a las buenas intenciones de Mitsuba, se encontraban completamente solos e incluso la carroza que los llevó allí desapareció junto al guardia que los escoltó, así que debían buscar una solución para ello. Una carta tardaría demasiado, pero tampoco podían caminar hasta la ciudad y ni siquiera tenían un caballo.

\- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Aquí hay un burro, así que podemos usarlo - dijo Sougo mientras miraba a Kagura con burla pero ella lo ignoró, cuando se trataba de comida podía llegar a ponerse realmente seria

\- Lo mejor será que caminemos y seguro que ya nos encontraremos a alguien que amablemente nos lleve en su carroza - sugirió Mutsu

\- No todas las personas son tan amables - añadió Sakamoto

\- Créeme, lo serán, además de que si se niegan verán la furia de un grupo de locos - dijo Mutsu muy segura de sus posibilidades

\- Ahora nos vemos como bandidos, me dan lástima las pobres personas que nos encontremos en el camino -

Y así el extraño grupo partió con una nueva misión, aprovecharse de quien encontraran... bueno, ellos preferían decir que era una misión para probar la amabilidad de las personas pero venía a ser lo mismo.

\- Por este bosque hay osos y extrañas criaturas - dijo Sougo con la intención de asustar a Kagura

\- Espero que aparezca uno y podamos comerlo - añadió Kagura mientras imaginaba el sabor de un oso

Definitivamente la criatura más extraña de aquel bosque sería la joven, pero los pobres animales no estaban al tanto de ello.

\- Solo espero que no haya cucarachas ni fantasmas - murmuró Sakamoto con miedo

\- ¿Con los osos no tienes problemas? - preguntó Mutsu con curiosidad mientras imaginaba una escena parecida a la de la cucaracha, solo que esta vez Sakamoto se encontraba subido a un árbol y pegando nuevamente gritos

\- Nunca me encontré con uno, pero escuché que si te haces el muerto no te atacarán - explicó orgulloso el joven

\- Si te haces el muerto te abandonaremos en el bosque - añadió Mutsu de manera fría

\- Todo menos eso - se quejó Sakamoto

 **Continuará**

* * *

Mientras escribía el capítulo me acordé todo el rato del mmo de Gintama y la espada del anciano xD


	25. Criaturas en el bosque

**Vigésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Criaturas en el bosque**

Llevaban horas caminando por el camino de aquel bosque, estaban cansados y hambrientos, pero aún así se negaban a hacer una parada para descansar, porque sabían que no tendrían fuerzas suficientes para continuar después de eso.

\- ¿Donde están los osos de los que hablabais? Me podría comer cuatro o cinco - dijo Kagura mientras imaginaba el aspecto de un oso

\- Nadie aseguró que habría oso y menos que podías comerlo - añadió Sakamoto preocupado por el pobre oso

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon un gran ruido tras unos arbustos y antes de poder detener a la joven, Kagura se abalanzó sobre el arbusto para descubrir al oso.

Pero lo que encontró fue completamente diferente, un hombre en una extraña posición y cubierto de un líquido amarillo y pegajoso.

\- Olvídalo se me fue el hambre, creo que después de todo comer un oso no era tan buena idea - añadió Kagura mientras cerraba el arbusto como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada

\- No me abandonéis en el bosque - se quejó el hombre oso

Y así fue como un nuevo miembro se unió temporalmente al grupo, el extraño hombre les explicó sus motivos y juró no ser un pervertido pero por alguna razón ninguno le creyó.

\- Estaba viajando con mis compañeros y me perdí, así que mientras los esperaba me llené de miel para atraer alguna bestia y poder comer - explicó el hombre

\- ¿Compañeros? - preguntó Mutsu con curiosidad

\- Así es, seguro que ya lo sabíais, pero yo soy el famoso Kondo, "el hombre gorila" y mis compañeros también son famosos aunque no tanto como yo - dijo el hombre con orgullo

\- Parece un nombre de circo - se burló Sougo

\- Me alegra que lo reconozcas, me costó bastante que me contrataran en el circo - añadió Kondo

\- Creo que tenemos una maldición, todas las personas que encontramos son unos raritos - añadió Mutsu

\- Empezando por este - dijo Kagura mientras señalaba a Sougo

\- ¿Quieres pelear? - preguntó Sougo tomando aquello como un reto

\- Tranquilo - dijo Kondo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del joven - El camino para ganar el corazón de una dama no es mediante los puños, es a través del corazón, tienes que hacerla sentir especial y en eso soy un profesional y puedo darte consejos -

Sougo sintió por primera vez en años algo extraño, sintió respeto por el hombre. Por lo que a pesar de no tener interés en Kagura de esa manera, no dudó en preguntarle al hombre puesto que se trataba de una persona obviamente sabia.

\- ¿Conseguiste pareja de esa manera? - preguntó el príncipe

\- No, pero soy su acosador número uno y un día le regalé un corazón de vaca y gritó de la alegría - explicó el hombre con una gran sonrisa

Y con esas palabras el respeto de Sougo se convirtió en enfado. El hombre no tenía nada de sabio y seguro que lo abandonaron a propósito en el bosque.

\- No necesito consejos, además de que al burro no lo veo ni como humano - añadió Sougo burlándose de Kagura

\- ¿A quien estas llamando burro? - preguntó la chica enfadada

Aquello acabaría en unas de sus típicas peleas y de alguna manera Sakamoto y Mutsu ya se habían acostumbrado y estaban hartos de intervenir y parar aquellas peleas, así que no pensaban hacer nada.

Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado y una caravana de dos carrozas paró en el camino del bosque por el que iban.

\- Vinieron a por mi, Otae mi amor yo sabía que no podías vivir sin mi - añadió el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la carroza pero acabó siendo golpeado por la misma puerta

\- Yo quería abandonarte, desgraciadamente desde que fuiste me querían dar el puesto de la mujer gorila, pero yo solo soy una delicada dama y cocinera - explicó la mujer

\- ¿Tienes comida? - preguntó Kagura aprovechando la oportunidad

\- Claro - dijo la mujer mientras enseñaba una fuente llena de extrañas cosas oscuras - Come todo lo que quieras -

\- Pensándolo bien no tengo hambre - añadió la joven decepcionada

\- Jefa, ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó un chico con poca presencia que al ver al hombre gorila se alegró - Jefe, pensábamos que estaba muerto -

\- ¿Te conozco? - preguntó el hombre sin dudar

\- Soy Yamazaki, nadie me reconoce - dijo el chico mientras entraba de nuevo en la carroza bastante deprimido y comenzaba a repetir palabras como si fuese una maldición.

Mutsu aprovechó la oportunidad, para usar su diplomacia aprendida de la realeza.

\- Yo me preguntaba si podríais llevarnos hasta la ciudad, o al menos acercarnos un poco, nosotros no tenemos manera de llegar y nos tomaría días - preguntó Mutsu en tono serio e intentando ser amable

\- Tener nueva compañía por un rato parece una buena idea, podemos llevaros hasta la entrada de la ciudad - explicó la mujer de la extraña comida

\- Gracias mujer barbuda - añadió Kagura de muy buen humor

\- ¿Quién dijo que tenga barba? - se quejó la mujer

Al final todos pudieron entrar en la carroza, excepto Kondo, al que obligaron viajar afuera de esta, pero al hombre no pareció importarle y estaba bastante feliz al respecto.

\- Os presentaré al resto - dijo Otae con una sonrisa

Los miembros del "circo mágico de kabukicho" o así lo llamaban, eran el gorila Kondo, del cual decían que era el eslabón perdido de alguna antigua civilización de gorilas; la cocinera Otae, a la cual todos temían por su mal carácter y horribles dotes en la cocina; el chico inmortal Yamazaki, al cual le pusieron ese mote por sobrevivir a todo tipo de heridas de espadas y cuchillos; la muñeca Tama, una extraña muñeca de madera que cobró vida por circunstancias extrañas; Saito el asesino, que decían era capaz de asesinar a alguien con una sonrisa y el dueño del circo, al que llamaban el enano tuerto, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba con ellos.

Todos parecían ser bastante raros a su manera, pero ninguno daba la impresión de ser una mala persona, o al menos no lo notaban.

Para los jóvenes fue una buena manera de descansar y poder hablar con otros, pues al estar solos en la mansión se sentían un poco solos y necesitaban hablar con otras personas para no volverse locos, aunque eso ya parecía ser de nacimiento.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Mutsu aprovechó para hablar con la muñeca y hacerle una pregunta que la tenía bastante intrigada.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Tama? - preguntó la sirena mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven y bajaba un poco su tono de voz

\- Claro - dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo cobraste vida? - preguntó la sirena

\- De la misma manera que vosotras os volvisteis humanas - añadió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno

Mutsu no se esperaba esa respuesta, estar hablando con una muñeca que poseía vida ya era bastante raro, pero peor que ella supiese de su secreto.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Mutsu intentando mantener la calma o al menos fingir

\- Fácil, puedo sentir en vosotras restos de la poción de Katsura, además de que algo me dice que no sois humanas - añadió Tama - ¿Sois unos seres del mar? -

\- Preferimos ser llamadas sirenas, pero como comprenderás nadie puede saber de esto - añadió Mutsu muy seria

\- Por supuesto, yo no diré nada- prometió la joven con una sonrisa para después añadir un poco sonrojada - ¿Vosotras también lo hicisteis por amor? -

Mutsu vio la mirada de la muñeca dirigirse hacia el joven Yamazaki y supuso entonces que estaban enamorados y por una parte sintió respeto de los sentimientos tan fuertes de la chica, que quiso ser humana por amor, mientras que Kagura y ella sólo se preocupaban de si mismas y encima traicionaban a su padre.

\- Nosotras carecemos de sentimientos como el amor, solo somos una egoístas - añadió Mutsu sintiendo nuevamente que había demasiadas cosas que debía aprender

\- Todos encuentran el amor algún día, solo hace falta que abras los ojos, quizás el amor de tu vida esta más cerca de lo que esperas - dijo la chica con optimismo

\- Espero que te equivoques, nosotras solo vinimos a aprender las costumbres de los humanos - dijo Mutsu mientras se levantaba y evitaba la mirada de la joven - Pero vosotros hacéis una buena pareja, espero que la suerte os sonría -

\- Gracias - añadió Tama con vergüenza

Y así el resto del viaje se pasó volando, todos parecían hablar animadamente mientras que Mutsu pensaba seriamente en que es lo que planeaba hacer con su vida una vez que acabase ese limitado tiempo en el que les permitían ser humanas.

\- Puedo ver la ciudad - gritó Kagura animada

Quizás no era el momento para seguir deprimiéndose, ahora las chicas tenían una nueva oportunidad de ver cosas nuevas.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara el capítulo la verdad es que al principio pensaba hacerlo de una manera diferente, pero al final me gustó más esta idea xD igualmente os dejo el pedazo que había escrito al principio xD digamos que será como las tomas falsas (?)

* * *

El ruido cada vez se hacía más fuerte y en cualquier momento parecía salir alguna bestia de aquel arbusto.

Pero en su lugar un hombre con la ropa desgarrada y cara de muerto hizo su aparición.

 _Un Madao salvaje apareció_

\- Qué asco - dijo Kagura mientras observaba al hombre con desprecio

\- Necesito trabajo - pidió el hombre desesperado

\- Esta bien, serás el burro de nuestra carroza y si no eres lo suficientemente rápido te pegaré latigazos - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa sádica

 _El Madao salvaje huyó_

\- ¿Qué narices fue eso? - preguntó Mutsu sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder

\- Creo que finalmente la autora perdió la cabeza, seguro que se quedó sin inspiración - añadió Sougo con burla

* * *

Bueno xD eso fue todo ^^ nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	26. Muñeca con un sueño

Pues si, no es sábado y hace unas horas ya subí un nuevo capítulo pero la inspiración se hizo presente así que me puse manos a la obra y este fue el resultado xD así que como pequeña recompensa lo subo hoy :)

Al igual que el capítulo de Hijikata, este es un capítulo para que se entienda mejor la historia de Tama, espero que os guste *w*

* * *

 **Vigésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Muñeca con un sueño**

Nuevamente había sido golpeado por el resto de niños del pueblo, todos se burlaban de él por ser un huérfano y tener que trabajar para ganar algo de dinero para subsistir, pero eso no era algo que Yamazaki pudiese evitar. Su madre murió cuando cuando nació y su padre cuando tenía siete años, desde entonces tuvo que aprender a defenderse. Su vida no le molestaba del todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina, pero había algo que deseaba sobre todas las cosas y eso era tener un amigo. Siempre se preguntaba que clase de sentimiento sería poder hablar con alguien de sus problemas, poder jugar juntos y sonreír como cualquier otro niño, pero era imposible que algo así llegase a ocurrir. Por eso mismo cuando llegó a la edad adulta, vivía sin esperanza alguna de llegar a tener amigos.

Todos los días eran igual de grises para el hombre, del trabajo a casa y al revés. Por casa, se refería a una pequeña cabaña que se había construido a lo largo de los años en medio del bosque, así nadie lo molestaría.

Todo carecía de sentido para Yamazaki, mientras volvía a su cabaña, solo podía suspirar e imaginarse lo que sería el calor de una familia amorosa o una gran amistad como las de las personas del pueblo. Tan distraído iba, que solo se dio cuenta de que había pisado algo cuando escuchó un crujido bajo su pie. Para su sorpresa, lo que pisó fue una pequeña y bastante malgastada muñeca. Parecía tener muchos años y a juzgar por que una de sus manos parecía estar a punto de caerse, seguro que su dueño se deshizo de ella porque estaba rota.

\- Parece que no soy el único al que nadie quiere - dijo el hombre mientras alzaba a la muñeca y decidía que hacer con ella

Yamazaki ya era muy mayor como para jugar con muñecas, además de que no poseía el dinero necesario para mandarla a reparar, lo mejor sería que la dejase donde la encontró, a la espera de que alguna niña la encontrase. Pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella, aunque sólo era un objeto inanimado pero sentía que eran parecidos.

\- Supongo que vendrás a casa conmigo - dijo el hombre para segundos después añadir - Y ahora hablo con una muñeca, pronto perderé la cabeza -

Y así fue como el hombre recogió a aquella pobre muñeca sin la más mínima idea de que aquello cambiaría su vida completamente.

Desde aquel momento, Yamazaki comenzó a hablarle a la muñeca como si ella pudiese escucharlo o tuviese vida, e incluso intentó repararla por su propia cuenta, lo cual al principio resultó bastante desastroso. Intentó ahorrar un poco y reducir sus porciones de comida para poder comprar un poco de pintura y algún vestido bonito, aunque estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa le quedaría bien.

\- Y entonces me tropecé con una piedra - comentó el chico su día, al igual que siempre pero ese día parecía más deprimido de lo normal - Sería genial que pudieses vivir, aunque seguro que también huirías de mi, pero estoy seguro de que tienes un alma -

Y aquello le dio una idea a Yamazaki.

\- Creo que te llamaré Tama, después de todo es un poco raro que aún no tuvieses un nombre - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cálida

Y al final lo había logrado, después de meses trabajando en ello, Yamazaki logró darle a Tama el aspecto que se merecía y con la nueva pintura, su ropa y el peinado estaba como nueva y el chico se sentía bastante orgulloso de su logro. Lo único que le faltaba a su parecer, era algún adorno para el pelo, así que bastante emocionado fue al mercado a buscar algo. Últimamente Yamazaki estaba de mejor humor, casi parecía que desde que encontró a Tama su vida había cobrado sentido, después de todo tenía tanto trabajo que hacer para arreglarla, que apenas tenía tiempo para su autocompasión, por eso mismo buscaba cosas nuevas para ella.

Tan distraído estaba, que chocó sin darse cuenta con un hombre de cabellos largos y negros como el carbón.

\- Lo siento - dijo Yamazaki al girarse pero el hombre ya no estaba allí - ¿Me lo imaginé? -

Sin tomarle mucha importancia a aquel hecho, Yamazaki siguió con su misión de encontrar un adorno a la altura de su amada muñeca.

Al final logró encontrar un adorno con forma de flor, que no era precisamente barato pero estaba seguro de que le quedaría hermoso a la joven. Con mucha energía y de muy buen humor, fue lo más rápido posible en busca de Tama. Pero cuando llegó a la cabaña no la encontró por ningún lado.

\- ¿Tama? - preguntó el hombre como si ella fuese a responder

Da igual lo mucho que buscó, ella no estaba allí.

\- Al final tu también me abandonaste - murmuró Yamazaki mientras miraba el adorno que había comprado con tanta ilusión para ella y algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas

Fuera de la cabaña se encontraba una joven de cabellos verdes y mirada triste.

La joven no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado en su "vida". Fue tirada por su dueña cuando esta la rompió y el único que se preocupó por ella fue Yamazaki. Él la cuidó, reparó y trataba como a un humano. La joven era capaz de ver que era una persona maravillosa y se preocupaba por los demás más que por su propio bienestar, ella había visto a través de los años, como Yamazaki reducía sus porciones de comida para comprarle hermosas ropas o para los materiales necesarios para repararla. Aquello solo le demostraba a Tama, que el hombre poseía un corazón de oro y se preocupaba por ella. Por eso mismo, a pesar de ser una muñeca y carecer de vida, algo dentro de ella emergió, un deseo deseando ser escuchado, una petición a quien pudiese escucharla.

 _\- Desearía ser humana, yo quiero demostrarle mis sentimientos a esa persona especial para mi -_

\- Deseo concedido - dijo una voz dentro de la cabaña

Tama no sabía cómo entró aquel hombre a la cabaña, pero si era capaz de hacer realidad su deseo no le importaba nada más.

\- Pero hay una condición - añadió el hechicero con una sonrisa

Y gracias a que aceptó aquel trato, es que se convirtió en una humana, o al menos en una muñeca con vida, pero el precio a pagar sería caro.

Pudo observar como Yamazaki dejaba de llorar y miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, como si no fuese capaz de comprender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? - preguntó el hombre para si mismo - ¿Y esto que es? -

Yamazaki había perdido la memoria, todo el tiempo que pasó con Tama había sido eliminado de su memoria, pero aún así algo le decía que aquel adorno en sus manos era algo realmente importante y que debía guardarlo como a un tesoro.

La petición de Katsura había sido que Tama debía ganarse el amor del joven por si misma, el perdería todas sus memorias juntos y ella debía conseguir que el hombre le confesara sus sentimientos, no hacía falta que le ocultara que era una muñeca, pues de eso podía darse cuenta a pesar de que ahora poseía el tamaño de un humano, pero tenía prohibido entrar en detalles o explicar cualquier cosa sobre ello. Yamazaki no recordaba nada, así que cuando ella apareció en su puerta pidiéndole refugio se sorprendió bastante y se asustó al ver una muñeca de madera moverse y hablar, pero no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

Yamazaki la defendió cuando los habitantes del pueblo quisieron quemarla por ser "una abominación" y sin dudarlo, ambos se fueron del pueblo juntos, comenzando una nueva vida. Los dos estaban felices de estar juntos, Tama era feliz con cualquier mirada del joven y deseaba que algún día la viese con amor, que sus sentimientos fuesen mutuos, mientras que el hombre tuvo que conocerla desde cero, pero esta vez las conversaciones eran entre ambos y no de una sola parte.

Y así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que encontraron a un extraño grupo de personas de circo que les ofreció la oportunidad de acompañarlos y así ganarse la vida de esa manera. Aunque la idea no les agradó al principio acabaron aceptando y así ganaron una familia, una que pensaban proteger a toda costa mientras que los sentimientos entre ambos crecían al mismo tiempo.

\- Idiota Yamazaki, ¿Cuanto tiempo más te tomará darte cuenta de mis sentimientos? - preguntó la joven para si misma

Mientras que Yamazaki no sabía cómo demostrarle sus sentimientos a la chica, así que se dedicaba a observarla en silencio cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os gustara el próximo capítulo si será el sábado y volverán a salir las sirenas :)


	27. Citas en la ciudad

Hola *w* aquí está el capítulo del sábado ^^ espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Vigésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Citas en la ciudad**

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron de la carroza y se prepararon para despedirse del resto.

\- Gracias por acompañarnos hasta la ciudad - agradeció Mutsu a todos mientras que le sonreía a Tama, como intentando así darle su apoyo

\- Te echaré de menos amigo - añadió Sakamoto mientras se despedía del joven de cabellos naranjas

Saito no dijo nada pero asintió y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos mientras se miraban a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué narices pasó con ellos dos? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Parece que al ser dos idiotas con cabello loco acabaron haciéndose amigos - explicó Kagura

\- A eso le digo yo una extraña amistad - añadió la joven con una sonrisa

Sougo no dijo nada, pero de alguna manera no le hizo gracia ver que Sakamoto se llevaba tan bien con otra persona, como si tuviese miedo de que dejara de ser su amigo si conocía a alguien más.

El circo partió rumbo a la siguiente ciudad, pero con la promesa de que volverían a verse y a visitarlos, más Kagura y Mutsu se sentían un poco culpables al respecto pues sabían que sus días en la tierra estaban contados.

Después de que se quedaron nuevamente solos los cuatro, tenían que pensar en lo que debían hacer.

\- Tengo una idea - dijo Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa - vayamos por parejas en busca de comida y de paso podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad -

\- Me parece bien - añadió Mutsu mientras Kagura asentía - Nosotras iremos por allí -

Los chicos se alarmaron al presentir el peligro que aquello podía suponer.

\- Yo no quiero ir con ese traidor - añadió Sougo mientras miraba con odio a Sakamoto y le sacaba la lengua - China vamos a por comida -

Kagura no sabía que hacer, prefería estar con su hermana pero era incapaz de rechazar una comida gratis, así que al final decidió ir con el chico y más tarde lo golpearía por tratarla como a un perro.

Mutsu se quedó sorprendida al ver que su hermana no pareció dudar mucho sobre la compañía que prefería, así que se quedó un poco decepcionada y con un sentimiento de soledad. Cuando se giró a ver a Sakamoto, este parecía estar pensando seriamente sobre algo, así que con su típica curiosidad le preguntó sobre lo que le preocupaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mutsu

\- No entiendo porque Sougo me llamó traidor, se que solo yo lo considero un amigo pero igual me sorprendió - explicó Sakamoto

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, Kagura no dudó en abandonarme así que estamos en las mismas - dijo la joven mientras suspiraba algo deprimida

Sakamoto notó aquello y decidió alegrarle el día a la joven, o al menos lo intentaría.

\- Entonces vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cita, señorita - dijo el joven mientras hacía una reverencia de forma graciosa para animar a Mutsu

\- NO es una cita, pero podemos llamarle una reunión táctica para asegurar la convivencia - añadió Mutsu mientras evitaba a toda costa la palabra cita

\- AHAHA Eso fue bastante rebuscado, pero me parece bien sargento ¿Cuales son sus órdenes? - preguntó el chico sonriendo

\- Lo primero es encontrar comida - pidió la sirena mientras su estómago rugía dándole la razón

\- Me parece buena idea - apoyó Sakamoto

Y así los jóvenes mayores del grupo fueron en busca de algo decente para comer y así recargar sus fuerzas. Encontrar algo para comer no sería una misión difícil, pues estaba todo lleno de puestos de comida de todo tipo, Mutsu estaba bastante emocionada al ver tantos tipos diferentes de comida que aún desconocía, le gustaría probar todo pero sabía que era imposible, por lo que eligió lo que más le llamó la atención. Al final resultó ser una especie de carne que jamás había probado y le gustó mucho. Sakamoto se pidió lo mismo y ambos comieron en silencio, llenando sus estómagos para recobrar la energía perdida al caminar por el bosque.

Una vez que acabaron de comer, podían disfrutar el día viendo las tiendas y diferentes cosas.

\- ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras ver? - preguntó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Mutsu no sabía que responder, había tantas cosas que no sabía por lo que debía decidirse, pero cuando miró al horizonte y vio el azul del cielo junto al del mar lo supo.

\- Me gustaría visitar el puerto - dijo en voz baja la chica con un poco de vergüenza ante su extraña petición

\- Me parece una buena idea, a mi me encantan los barcos aunque me mareo en ellos - añadió Sakamoto mientras se dirigían al puerto

Mutsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de cerca el tamaño de aquellos gigantes barcos, siempre los había visto desde el agua pero estar al lado de uno de ellos desde esa perspectiva se veía completamente diferente.

No podía evitar sentirse pequeña y notaba la gran diferencia entre los humanos y las sirenas, mientras que unos construían y querían conocer cosas nuevas, ellas eran obligadas a esconderse y eran bastante atrasados. Si tan solo ambos pudiesen convivir y aprender los unos de los otros, pero sabía que era imposible. Mutsu se acercó para tocar la madera del barco, como si eso pudiese despejar sus dudas de alguna manera.

\- ¿También te gustan los barcos? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Si, siempre me parecieron algo fascinante - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Si quieres podemos ver el resto de barcos - propuso Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Mutsu asintió y se alejó un par de pasos del muelle, que separaba la tierra del mar, pero con la mala suerte de que un pequeño niño pasó corriendo y la empujó, logrando así que cayese al agua.

Sakamoto se sorprendió ante aquello, pero no pudo evitar pensar que tenía muy mala suerte y seguro se enfadaría cuando saliese a la superficie... pero los minutos pasaban y no podía ver a la joven.

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó Sakamoto muy preocupado mientras sin dudarlo se tiró al agua en su búsqueda

Mutsu acababa de caer al agua y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, no había visto al niño y aquello la sorprendió, pero estaba en su elemento y no debía tener miedo o eso pensó al principio. A pesar de ser una sirena, ahora era incapaz de respirar en el agua y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, se comenzaba a marear y sus pulmones ardían. Sumado al hecho de que era incapaz de mantenerse a flote y no sabía nadar con aquellos pies, se estaba hundiendo como una piedra.

La chica tenía miedo, terror, al ver que estaba a punto de morir y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus pensamientos estaban en su familia, su padre y Kagura que seguro que se tomaría muy mal su muerte, la cual era bastante irónica para una sirena.

Sintiendo todo desaparecer y siendo incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos, comenzó a cerrarlos, pero vio algo borroso moverse ante aquella oscuridad total que era el mar. Sintió que la sujetaban con fuerza y se aferró como podía a ello.

Segundos más tarde pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, por lo que comenzó a toser para expulsar el agua que había tragado, mientras que quien la sacó de allí la subió de nuevo al muelle.

Mutsu estaba muy confundida, se sentía fatal y no podía parar de toser y respirar de manera exaltada. Estaba segura de que iba a morir, nunca había tenido tanto miedo, el mar, su hogar siempre había sido un maravilloso lugar para ella y ahora su este se había convertido en un infierno. La joven temblaba sin poderlo evitar y sentía frío en todo su cuerpo, sentía el agua caer por sus mejillas y no era capaz de reconocer si eran lágrimas o el agua del mar le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Sakamoto preocupado

Pero Mutsu no respondió, estaba en shock, como si no pudiese escuchar o sentir nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Mutsu - dijo el joven muy serio mientras sujetaba la cara de la chica con sus manos para obligarla así a observarlo - ¿Estas bien? -

Y ahí reaccionó, sin importarle donde se encontraban o las personas que los estaban observando, se puso a llorar, como no había hecho desde que era una niña y sin poderlo evitar, eran demasiados sentimientos a la vez y no podía ocultarlos por más tiempo, por lo que olvidándose de su orgullo, dejó salir sus lágrimas y sollozos.

Sakamoto no sabía que hacer, jamás imaginó ver a Mutsu tan frágil, ni verla llorar de aquella manera, pero no dudó en abrazarla, intentando así darle apoyo y seguridad, esperando que aquello funcionase. En ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa, odiaba verla llorar.

 **Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os pareció? Hubo un avance entre Sakamoto y Mutsu y en el próximo capítulo volverán Sougo y Kagura :)


	28. No subestimes el picante

Y esta semana toca la parte de la cita de Sougo y Kagura, aunque ninguno de ellos lo llamaría cita xD Espero que os guste

* * *

 **Vigésimo octavo capítulo**

 **No subestimes el picante**

Kagura y Sougo acababan de separarse de los mayores, tenían tiempo para pasear, observar la belleza de aquella ciudad y comenzar a conocerse a fondo, hablando de sus miedos y deseos.

\- Tengo hambre - se quejó nuevamente Kagura

O quizás no fuese el momento todavía.

\- Ya te escuché la primera vez pesada - añadió Sougo de mal humor

\- Si no tuviese tanta hambre te golpearía - dijo Kagura mientras hacía un esfuerzo por permanecer de pie

Para alguien como Kagura, una princesa acostumbrada que la consintieran todo el rato, morir de hambre era horrible parecía que desde que fueron a ver a los humanos, solo pasaban cosas malas y estaba empezando a odiarlo, pero su hermana parecía muy feliz de estar en la tierra, por lo que intentaba dejar salir su frustración gritando y peleando con Sougo.

El príncipe la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a uno de los tantos puestos de comida, Kagura sin dudarlo lo siguió justo para ver como le echaba un extraño líquido rojo a la comida.

\- Aquí tienes tu parte - dijo el chico mientras le pasaba el plato

\- No me fío de ti, ¿Cómo se que no envenenaste mi comida? - preguntó Kagura con precaución

\- Fácil - dijo el chico mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca

\- No te comas mi comida - se quejó la chica e intentó arrebatarle el plato pero Sougo fue más rápido y le metió una cucharada llena del líquido rojo del plato a la boca

Kagura primero pudo sentir un extraño sabor que nunca antes había probado, pero conforme pasaban los segundos tenía un calor insoportable y creía ser capaz de escupir fuego debido a lo mucho que su garganta ardía.

\- Maldito sádico ¿Qué le echaste a la comida? - gritó Kagura enfadada mientras intentaba sobrevivir a aquella comida

\- Es el especial Mitsuba, mi hermana siempre lo come así, pero por lo que veo tu no eres capaz de soportar algo como eso - dijo Sougo mientras reía a carcajadas ante la reacción de la chica

A pesar de sentir que se estaba quemando en las llamas del infierno, Kagura se sorprendió ante aquella risa. Parecía tan sincera, tan normal, real y casi le parecía estar viendo a otra persona, a Mitsuba en versión masculina. Por un segundo Kagura sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, pero le echó la culpa a las llamas del infierno.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco y el dolor paró, se decidió a preguntarle al joven sus dudas.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque a ti no te afectó el líquido? - preguntó la joven

\- Desde que mis padres fallecieron, mi hermana intentaba cocinar algo para mi cumpleaños y acababa siendo puro picante, los primeros cumpleaños los pasé mal intentando comerlo, pero después comenzó a cocinar cada vez que estaba triste o deprimido por lo que me acostumbré y ahora tengo una especie de inmunidad al picante - explicó el chico con orgullo

A Kagura le dio un poco de lástima aquella historia, ella siempre tuvo a su padre y hermana para ella, pero sería realmente triste si de un momento al otro se quedase sola. Aunque por suerte eso no sucedería. Viendo que la chica no decía nada, Sougo decidió continuar.

\- Hijibaka también tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias, cuando mi hermana decide cocinar en realidad es solo picante puro, pero sus intenciones son buenas - dijo el chico con orgullo - Aunque alguien como tu está a años de poder comer un plato de estos -

Y eso activó el modo competitivo y orgulloso de Kagura.

\- Yo puedo, quizás eres tu el que no tiene agallas de comer más de una cucharada - añadió Kagura burlándose

\- ¿Quieres retarme? Veamos quien puede comer un plato entero - propuso Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Acepto el reto - añadió Kagura sin saber donde se estaba metiendo

Más tarde lo lamentaría, pero de momento era tan cabezota que lo único que le importaba era ganar, da igual que o como.

Como era de esperarse, el ganador fue Sougo mientras que Kagura se encontraba en el suelo tirada y maldiciendo el haber nacido. Fue justo en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que quizás aquel reto no fue tan buena idea y de que aceptar fue aun menos brillante.

\- Quiero una revancha - exigió Kagura - Pero hoy no -

Sougo se burló ante ello y la cara de la chica, pero de alguna manera le pareció gracioso ver que aunque perdió no se rendía. Y eso le gustaba de alguna manera.

\- Vamos a por algo más de comer - propuso el chico pero recibió una mirada aterrada de Kagura - Me refiero a comida normal, sin picante ni nada parecido -

Y Sougo no había visto nunca reponerse a alguien tan rápidamente, Kagura prácticamente se levantó antes de que acabase la frase.

\- ¡Comida gratis! - gritó la chica de buen humor

\- Ni se te ocurra creer que podrás comer todo lo que quieras, que seguro que solo quieres dejarme sin dinero - añadió Sougo desconfiando de la joven

\- Tienes dinero de sobra, además de que nunca puede ser suficiente comida - dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a tararear alguna extraña canción

Y Sougo tuvo la certeza de que a pesar de su dinero, acabaría pobre.

Para suerte del joven, en medio de la ciudad había un hombre bastante musculoso, que estaba retando a todos a un pulso, como era obvio aquello llamó la atención de la chica y quiso ver de que se trataba aquello.

\- ¿Hay algún voluntario para medirse conmigo? - preguntó el hombre

Kagura sin pensar levantó la mano, aquello sería divertido.

\- Pequeña lo siento pero las mujeres y las niñas no serían un rival digno para mi y no me gustaría que digan que voy golpeando a mujeres o haciendo que lloren - explicó el hombre burlándose

\- No te preocupes que soy realmente fuerte - dijo Kagura mientras se remangaba su vestido y mostraba una gran sonrisa que demostraba lo segura que estaba de sí misma

\- Pobre hombre - añadió Sougo sabiendo como acabaría aquello, aunque en el fondo deseaba ver al hombre perder su orgullo

\- Si insistes, pero no pienso contenerme aunque llores - añadió el hombre musculoso

\- Ni yo - murmuró Kagura con una sonrisa maliciosa

Segundos más tarde se podía escuchar el llanto y todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, pues no se trataba de Kagura, sino del hombre que lloraba como una niña por su brazo roto.

\- Eres una bestia, no eres humana - gritó el hombre

\- Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido, ¿Cual es mi premio? - preguntó Kagura con ilusión

Cómo no le quedaba de otra, el hombre tuvo que aceptar su derrota y entregarle una bolsa llena de brillantes monedas doradas, mientras que los espectadores no sabían si aplaudir o no ante la extraña escena.

\- Comida - dijo la chica animada mientras se intentó llevar una moneda a la boca

\- No seas bruta - añadió Sougo mientras sujetaba su mano deteniéndola - Eso no se come, pero con eso puedes pagar la comida -

\- Eso suena genial ¿Habrá más concursos por aquí? - preguntó la chica descubriendo que aquello con su fuerza de sirena sería pan comido

\- No estoy seguro, pero si los hubiese seguro que ya estarán avisados de cierta bestia naranja - explicó el príncipe

\- ¿Hay una bestia en la ciudad? - preguntó Kagura animada y recordando la misión de Katsura

\- Hablaba de ti, idiota - explicó Sougo antes de que la chica fuese en busca y captura de sí misma

\- Yo no soy una bestia, soy una hermosa y delicada mujer - dijo la joven de manera egocéntrica

\- Una delicada mujer que le acaba de partir un brazo a un hombre, que era tres veces más grande que ella y con enormes músculos haciéndolo llorar como a un bebé - añadió Sougo

\- No era tan fuerte, solo lo parecía - se defendió la chica

\- No eres normal - añadió el príncipe

Sougo no podía evitar pensar que la joven era bastante extraña y ninguna mujer que conocía era parecida, su fuerza no era normal y su manera de comer tampoco, pero de alguna manera le estaba empezando a caer bien, era divertido ver las estupideces que hacía y tomarle el pelo para verla enfadada. Definitivamente Sougo se aprovecharía de ello por un buen tiempo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y este capítulo fue puro okikagu aunque toda la ciudad sufrió las consecuencias de este loco par, seguro que no les permiten volver más a la ciudad xD en el próximo capítulo saldrán nuevamente Sakamoto y Mutsu y habrá un poco más de sakamutsu (?)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	29. La venganza del brócoli

Hola *w* aquí está el capítulo de esta semana :) espero que os guste *w*

* * *

 **Vigésimo noveno capítulo**

 **La venganza del brócoli**

Mutsu se había tranquilizado un poco, pero ahora tenía un mayor problema, la vergüenza. No sólo se había puesto a llorar como una niña, sino que también se había aferrado a la chaqueta del chico mientras lloraba. De solo recordarlo era vergonzoso y ahora no sabía cómo apartarse sin que fuese incómodo. Quería evitar la mirada del chico a toda costa, le daba miedo ver burla o vergüenza en él y también se avergonzaba de su comportamiento infantil. Se separó del abrazo y se limpió la cara con la manga de su vestido, que todavía seguía mojada mientras que desviaba la vista y se negaba a verlo a los ojos azules que tanto le recordaban al agua.

Mutsu contó lo segundos creyendo que el joven se burlaría, pero nuevamente le demostró lo equivocada que estaba, en lugar de su típica risa pudo escuchar su voz preocupada y ver una tímida sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó Sakamoto

Mutsu estaba avergonzada por sus actos y ahora también por pensar tan mal de él.

\- Si, lo siento - dijo la joven mientras asentía con la cabeza

Aquellas palabras tenían un doble significado para Mutsu, pedía perdón por su comportamiento, que por su culpa se vio obligado a saltar al agua helada para salvarla y además ella pensó que se burlaría cuando el chico estaba visiblemente preocupado.

\- No tienes que disculparte, es normal que tengas miedo en esa situación y llorar no te hace más débil, eso te hace humana, ya tenía miedo yo de que no tuvieses sentimientos - dijo el chico de broma, intentando así mejorar el humor de Mutsu

\- En ese caso, gracias por salvarme - agradeció la joven con una sonrisa sincera

\- Quién sabe cuando tendrás que salvarme el trasero de nuevo, así que digamos que fue por la vez que abofeteaste a Sougo - añadió Sakamoto

\- Creo que entonces deberías salvarme todo el rato por todas tus locuras, aún me debes la de la cucaracha - se burló Mutsu de buen humor

\- No empieces a llevar la cuenta porque saldré perdiendo - se quejó Sakamoto

De alguna manera aquella conversación había logrado relajar la tensión un poco, pero igualmente había cosas que debían ser aclaradas.

\- ¿También le temes al agua?, parece ser cosa de familia - dijo Sakamoto en voz baja e intentando no ofender a Mutsu

La chica tembló ante la pregunta, pero no tenía intención de esquivarla, es lo mínimo que le debía.

\- No le temo al agua, pero de alguna manera... - Mutsu intentó buscar las mejores palabras para describir su situación lo mejor posible sin tener que mentir demasiado - Supongo que no se nadar -

\- Ya veo - dijo el chico mientras pensaba que podría decir para animar a la chica - Si quieres yo-

\- Ni se te ocurra ofrecerte para enseñarme a nadar - lo interrumpió Mutsu - Siempre y cuando no me acerque al agua no tendré problema, además de que no tendría sentido algo que nunca más utilizaré -

\- Nadar es algo que te puede servir de por vida - explicó Sakamoto

\- A mi no - murmuró Mutsu

Sakamoto sintió que discutir aquello no serviría de nada, por lo que optó por dejar el tema estar. Ya comenzaba a entender cuando era mejor no discutir con la chica y cuando podía intentar insistir.

\- Entonces deberíamos ir a conseguirnos ropa seca antes de que acabemos congelados o enfermos - explicó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y le tendía la mano a Mutsu

Después de la experiencia del agua, Mutsu no dudó en tomar su mano para levantarse. Aún así se sintió extraño, como si Mutsu aún no se sintiese bien al confiar en Sakamoto, algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que aquello era un error y que no debía confiar tanto en un simple humano.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ropa prefieres? - preguntó Sakamoto sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- Cómoda - añadió la joven

\- Me lo imaginaba, pues vamos en busca de algo bonito y cómodo - dijo Sakamoto mientras buscaba tiendas de ropa con la mirada

Mutsu sentía un poco de miedo pues Sakamoto no parecía el más indicado para buscar ropa y menos aún para ella, pero no quiso decir nada.

\- Aquí tienen chaquetas rojas como la mía - dijo el chico bastante emocionado mientras veía las chaquetas

El chico entró sin dudarlo a la tienda y desapareció entre las prendas, Mutsu mientras tanto vio una capa de color violeta que llamó bastante su atención, se veía cómoda y sencilla.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Sakamoto sorprendiendo a la joven pues ella creía que seguía con sus chaquetas - Es bonita y seguro que te queda bien, pero igualmente debes elegir algo más para usar debajo -

Nada pudo preparar la cara de asombro de la joven al verlo aparecer con una horrible nariz, así que actuando antes de pensar, le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. El chico cayó al suelo por el golpe, dejando caer al mismo tiempo la nariz falsa que se había puesto para gastarle una broma a la chica.

\- Que buenos reflejos, pero soy yo así que no me golpees más - explicó el hombre mientras se levantaba con dificultad

\- Eso ya lo sabía - murmuró Mutsu - Pero fue tu culpa por hacer semejante estupidez, además de que te veías tan horrible que no pude evitarlo -

Sakamoto aprendió una valiosa lección, nunca volver a hacer semejante broma a la chica, al menos si quería salir vivo de ahí.

Intentando olvidar aquella broma y lo ocurrido, Sakamoto se acercó a Mutsu e intentó ser útil por una vez.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó el hombre mientras sonreía intentando mejorar el mal humor de la chica por su culpa

\- No, me pones nerviosa con tus tonterías y bromas sin sentido, además de que tienes mal gusto para la ropa - añadió Mutsu de manera fría

\- Entonces iré a buscar algo para mi - dijo el chico intentando huir antes de lograr despertar la furia de Mutsu y ser golpeado nuevamente

Sakamoto no entendía porque los que lo rodeaban no lograban comprender su maravilloso humor, pero seguro que algún día se darían cuenta de ello.

Una vez que él se fue donde la ropa para hombres, Mutsu siguió en la búsqueda de un vestido parecido al que llevaba puesto y que fuese igual de cómodo.

Ella prefería la ropa cómoda, pero se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropa que "tomaron prestado" con Kagura el día que llegaron a la tierra y creía que era bastante normal, incluso para una sirena como ella que nunca antes había usado algo así.

Al final eligió la capa y un vestido celeste parecido al suyo con bordados de flores, mientras que Sakamoto encontró una chaqueta roja parecida a la suya y una camiseta y pantalones negros.

\- No creí que fueses a escoger algo tan femenino - añadió Sakamoto cuando salieron de la tienda con sus ropas nuevas y secas

\- Era bonito y debo aprovechar a usarlo mientras pueda - dijo Mutsu mientras pensaba que tenía un tiempo limitado para usar aquella hermosa ropa

\- La calidad es buena así que dudo que se rompa - explicó Sakamoto sin comprender realmente el significado de la frase de la joven

Mutsu ignoró aquello cuando un pensamiento apareció por su cabeza.

\- Creo que es bastante obvio, pero igualmente me gustaría asegurarme de que no dirás nada de lo que sucedió hoy - dijo Mutsu mientras dejaba de caminar y buscaba los ojos del mayor

\- Soy algo idiota, pero hasta yo se lo que debo decir y lo que no - dijo Sakamoto muy serio, para segundos después esbozar una gran sonrisa - Lo ocurrido en nuestra cita se quedará entre nosotros -

Mutsu se sintió más tranquila, no quería preocupar a su hermana y temía de su reacción si se llegase a enterar. Aún así no pensaba dejar pasar la palabra cita tan fácilmente.

\- Si vuelves a decir que esto fue una cita, créeme que será lo último que digas - amenazó Mutsu de buen humor

Sakamoto notó aquello y solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas, de alguna manera sentía que se estaban haciendo buenos amigos y eso le agradaba bastante, pues además de Sougo y su recién estrenada amistad con Saito, no tenía muchos amigos.

Como si la suerte se estuviese burlando de ellos, escucharon una voz bastante conocida en uno de los puestos de verduras.

\- Explícame porque esto no es un brócoli, tiene pinta de brócoli -

\- Eso siempre fue una zanahoria y creí que ya habíamos dejado el tema hace demasiados capítulos - añadió Sougo molesto

Sin dudarlo, Sakamoto y Mutsu se acercaron a ambos y se los llevaron a rastras de allí.

\- Te dejo sola un rato y ya estas armando un escándalo en el mercado - se quejó Mutsu

\- Y eso que no viste lo del pulso - añadió Sougo

\- Tú tampoco te libras, tú debías ser el responsable que cuidase de ella, ya que sabes como fue la última vez con el brócoli - añadió Sakamoto

\- A mi me da igual, si se la llevan a un psiquiátrico estaré feliz - explicó Sougo mostrando desinterés - Además de que no eres nadie para regañarme -

\- Tú hermana me confío tu protección así que ahora mismo soy responsable de todos tus actos - explicó Sakamoto

Sougo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y Sakamoto supo que estaba perdido.

\- Eso significa que si algo llegase a pasarme, sería tu perdición - añadió Sougo

Y una colleja no tardó en llegar, por parte de Mutsu que como hermana mayor no pensaba permitir el comportamiento del joven.

\- Deja tus tonterías - le recriminó la chica mientras que después se dirigió a Sakamoto - Y tu me debes ahora un favor más -

\- Ya te dije que mejor dejes de contar o no me alcanzará la vida para devolver tu ayuda - explicó Sakamoto

Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de ello, realmente no le alcanzaría el tiempo pues volvería pronto al mar y nunca más se volverían a ver.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, antes de nada... ¿Que os pareció el nuevo Sakamoto del manga? xD tengo la impresión de que ahora le haré mucho más bullying por ello xD pero me pareció muy graciosa esa parte del raw


	30. En busca de los ingredientes

Hola aquí está el capítulo de esta semana un día antes de lo normal :) espero que os guste

* * *

 **Trigésimo capítulo**

 **En busca de los ingredientes**

\- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, deberíamos ir a comprar ingredientes para poder cocinar los próximos días - explicó Sakamoto

\- Yo quiero eso - añadió Kagura mientras señalaba un gigantesco pedazo de carne que estaba en uno de los puestos

\- Nada de comer como animales, debemos comprar frutas y verduras, para tener una dieta equilibrada - explicó Sakamoto

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron decepcionados y era obvio que tenían un punto de vista distinto en ese tema.

\- Puedo notar lo mucho que me odiáis ahora mismo, pero como cocinero pienso ignoraros - añadió Sakamoto intentando evitar las miradas de sus amigos

\- Ten cuidado de que no te convierta en la cena mientras duermes - amenazó Sougo con intenciones asesinas

\- ¿Eres un mago? - preguntó Kagura emocionada y sin notar el verdadero mensaje del joven

Sougo decidió tomarle el pelo a la chica y burlarse un poco.

\- Así es - dijo Sougo

\- ¿Tienes una varita mágica? - preguntó Kagura cada vez más emocionada

\- ¿Quieres ver mi varita? Te aseguro que no serás capaz de conocer otra mejor - siguió burlándose de la inocencia de la joven

\- Sougo - regañó Sakamoto avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizos conoces?, ¿Magia negra? - preguntó Mutsu sin comprender tampoco

\- Olvídalo Mutsu, fue solo una broma de este idiota - añadió Sakamoto mientras miraba con odio a Sougo para que dejara de decir estupideces

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, Sakamoto cambió el tema de conversación y obligó a todos a buscar ingredientes para sus próximas comidas, pero aquello estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio.

Por eso mismo, sabiendo que no podía confiar en dejar a ninguno correr solo por el mercado, decidió darles una tarea fácil y que no pudiesen confundir.

\- ¿Qué os parece si intentáis encontrar una calabaza? - preguntó Sakamoto pues sabía que no había nada más así de grande y naranja

\- Esto va a ser gracioso - añadió Sougo sin intención alguna de ayudar a las jóvenes

\- Las calabazas son grandes, casi redondas y naranjas - explicó Sakamoto - Además de que hay en este puesto -

Mutsu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Kagura dijese algo.

\- La encontré - gritó Kagura mientras señalaba a la vendedora del puesto

La mujer no se encontraba en su mejor forma y por ello se podía notar su barriga, además de que llevaba puesto un vestido naranja.

\- Kagura no seas bruta - regañó Mutsu - La mujer no es ninguna calabaza -

\- ¿Y porque esta gorda? - preguntó Kagura con curiosidad

Sougo se aprovechó de la situación y le dijo algo en voz baja a Kagura, para que que siguiese haciendo el ridículo.

\- ¿Se comió la calabaza? Tranquila calabaza, te sacaremos del estómago de esa horrible mujer - dijo Kagura dispuesta a saltar y atacar a la mujer

\- Ni se te ocurra - dijo Mutsu mientras agarraba a su hermana y evitaba así sus locuras

\- Pero Mucchi, la pobre e indefensa calabaza esta sufriendo - se quejó Kagura mientras Sougo intentaba aguantar una carcajada por lo estúpido de la situación

\- Kagura, en estos días leí un montón de historias útiles y puedo decirte que las calabazas saben defenderse perfectamente, una se convirtió en una carroza por arte de magia - explicó Mutsu

\- ¿Y a nosotros nos dejas caminar por el bosque? Voy a partirte en dos calabaza del demonio - gritó Kagura ahora enfadada

La situación estaba bastante descontrolada, así que Sakamoto decidió intervenir.

\- Eso es solo un cuento, las calabazas solo sirven para comerse - explicó Sakamoto

\- Ya lo se, pero aún así puede ser real, que sea un cuento o leyenda, no significa que no haya sucedido - dijo Mutsu muy convencida de ello

Sakamoto no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde venían las chicas, no conocían la comida, no sabían leer o nadar y eran demasiado inocentes, aquello no era normal además de su extraordinaria fuerza y lo rápido que aprendían. Quería preguntar pero estaba seguro de que no recibiría respuesta alguna, Mutsu siempre evadía las preguntas que no le gustaban, parecía casi como si tuviese algún extraño secreto que debía guardar. Pero aquello eran sólo pensamientos extraños en la cabeza de un extraño joven ¿No?

\- Nos llevaremos estas frutas y verduras - dijo Sakamoto mientras señalaba lo que la vendedora le había apartado en una cesta

Con provisiones para al menos un par de semanas, los cuatro jóvenes partieron a por lo último que necesitaban, un transporte.

En la ciudad vendían de todo y un medio de transporte no era la excepción, había tiendas con carrozas y algunos caballos.

\- Vosotros os quedaréis aquí y no haréis nada, solo podéis respirar - explicó Sakamoto sin ganas de otro escándalo como hacía unos minutos

\- A mi nadie me ordena nada - gritó Sougo enfadado

\- ¿Podemos meterlo en una de esas cajas? - preguntó Kagura emocionada mientras señalaba los ataúdes de la tienda de al lado

\- No, como ya dije, no podéis romper ni insultar nada ni a nadie - ordenó Sakamoto intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

\- Así no es divertido - se quejó Sougo mientras Kagura le daba la razón

Sakamoto compró la carroza más barata que encontró y le enseñó al vendedor su collar con el emblema de la familia real, pues no tenían tanto dinero en efectivo y con sus compras ya se estaban pasando, así que el vendedor ya se las arreglaría con Mitsuba. Sakamoto esperaba que ella no se lo tome a mal.

La carroza tenía dos caballos y el espacio era mucho más limitado que en la que fueron a la mansión, pero serviría.

\- Yo quiero llevar la carroza - dijo Mutsu emocionada

\- Creo que no será una buena idea - añadió Sakamoto con miedo de que acabaran nuevamente en el mar pero esta vez con carroza incluida

Mutsu se decepcionó un poco por aquella respuesta pero no dijo nada al respecto.

El viaje de vuelta a la mansión fue bastante tranquilo, todos estaban cansados por las aventuras de ese día y mientras miraban atardecer en el horizonte a través de la ventana, cayeron dormidos.

Sakamoto pensaba en que podría hacer de cena, mientras que llevaba la carroza con un talento innato.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sakamoto quiso despertar a sus amigos, pero al verlos dormir de manera tan tranquila, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, de alguna manera sintió lo que era tener una familia y aquel sentimiento le gustó mucho. Siempre consideró a Sougo como a un amigo, un hermano pequeño que necesitaba protección y buscaba la atención de los demás comportándose como un engreído. Pero antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, dos personas más se unieron a su pequeña familia, Kagura que rebosaba energía y era capaz de lograr sacar una parte nueva de Sougo y Mutsu, que deseaba aprender todo lo que la rodeaba y a veces parecía ser la persona más misteriosa que haya conocido.

De alguna manera se había acostumbrado a ello y estaba disfrutando el tiempo con ellos, al menos eso lo distraía de pensar en otras cosas, cosas que no tenía permitido olvidar.

El olor a comida logró despertar al trío sádico, que se dio cuenta de que seguían en la carroza, solo que esta vez estaban tapados por mantas.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - preguntó Kagura todavía medio dormida y apoyándose más en su cómoda y blandita almohada

\- En la carroza y deja de abrazarte a mi - se quejó Sougo mientras intentaba librarse de la joven que comenzaba a parecerse a una Boa constrictor, esas serpientes que aprietan a su presa hasta destrozar sus huesos

\- Kagura, no debes matar a Sougo así que si queréis jugar hacedlo con cuidado - regañó Mutsu mientras bajaba de la carroza

\- Si tanto deseabas abrazarme, no hace falta que sea de esta manera - añadió Sougo burlándose

Y como era de esperarse, Kagura se despertó del todo al oírlo y golpeó al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Te aprovechaste de una joven hermosa e inocente mientras dormía - añadió Kagura mientras lo miraba con odio e iba tras su hermana

Sougo no comprendió como a pesar de ser acosado sexualmente por la chica, si es que se le podía decir así, encima ella lo golpeaba.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu llegó a la cocina y se paró en el umbral mientras agarraba con más fuerza la manta con la que había despertado.

A Mutsu aquel gesto le gustó mucho, pues ella como hermana mayor siempre debía preocuparse de sus hermanos y su padre no era tampoco un adulto muy responsable o se encontraba casi siempre ocupado, por ello aquel gesto le pareció tan tierno, porque le recordó a su madre y como ella se preocupaba por los demás.

Mutsu sintió un poco de nostalgia, al sentir lo que era que alguien más se preocupe de esa manera por ella, de poder ser débil y no tener que aparentar fuerza todo el tiempo, de dejarse cuidar.

Por eso mismo quería agradecerle aquel gesto a Sakamoto, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ello.

\- Con lo de la manta ya estamos a mano - añadió Mutsu mientras la dejaba en una de las sillas y se preparaba para ayudar al chico a cocinar

\- No lo hice con esa intención, pero siempre es bueno saber que si llego a encontrar otra cucaracha tu la matarás por mi - añadió el hombre con una sonrisa y acabó riendo a su manera

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente los humanos eran algo muy misterioso para ella.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana *w* creo que hubo un gran avance en ambas parejas e intentaré que siga así en los próximos :)

Hasta el próximo sábado *w*


	31. Tormenta

Hola aquí está el capítulo de esta semana

* * *

 **Trigésimo primer capítulo**

 **Tormenta**

Después de que visitaron la ciudad, había pasado un día, parecía que todos necesitaban recuperarse un poco de tantas emociones, excepto Kagura y Sougo que siguieron peleando. Mutsu aprovechó el día para leer un libro que le pareció interesante y Sakamoto se encargó de cocinar y evitar que los más jóvenes se asesinaran. Todos parecían acostumbrarse a aquella tranquilidad, casi parecía que el tiempo corría diferente y no se daban cuenta de ello.

El día se estaba volviendo más frío y gris. Por ello, Sakamoto decidió ir a por leña para cocinar y en caso de lluvia poder encender la estufa de leña. No le pidió a Sougo ayuda porque le daba miedo darle un hacha y seguro que si Kagura también quería ir todo acabaría en asesinato o sin árboles, por lo que prefirió ir solo ya que no sabía donde estaba Mutsu, pero seguro que ella se encontraba leyendo en algún lugar.

Así que comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, hasta que una bellota cayó en su cabeza. A pesar de que miró a todos lados, no encontró a ninguna ardilla, así que pensó que habría sido alguna tontería, pero cuando otra bellota golpeó su cabeza con precisión, comenzó a atar cabos y más al oír una risa.

\- Eres muy malo esquivando proyectiles - dijo Mutsu de buen humor

Pero Sakamoto no la veía por ningún lado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la joven.

\- Aquí arriba - dijo Mutsu mientras saludaba con la mano

La sirena había trepado a un árbol y se encontraba sentada en las ramas con un libro.

\- ¿Qué haces allí arriba? - preguntó Sakamoto con curiosidad

\- Aquí hay una tranquilidad que gracias a mi hermana y a Sougo, no hay en la mansión - explicó la joven

\- Puedo entenderlo perfectamente - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? - preguntó la chica mientras señalaba el hacha

\- Necesito un poco de leña - explicó el hombre

Mutsu no dudó en saltar del árbol, logrando que Sakamoto se asustase por ello. La chica tenía una agilidad que no era normal.

\- ¿Puedo cortar yo también? - preguntó la joven mientras parecía emocionada ante la idea de usar un hacha

Sakamoto pensó que es lo que podría salir mal si la joven usaba un hacha. Y como todo podría salir mal, decidió que era mejor alejarla de aquella arma.

\- Lo mejor será que solo mires, es muy peligroso - explicó Sakamoto

\- No soy como Kagura, no mataré a nadie - se quejó Mutsu

\- Eso espero, porque somos los únicos en el bosque, pero igualmente no es una buena idea - añadió Sakamoto decidido a sobrevivir y no dejar el hacha en manos de la chica

\- Solo quería jugar un poco, se ve divertido - añadió Mutsu decepcionada

\- Un arma no es un juguete, no es para divertirse, es para arrebatar la vida de los enemigos y por eso mismo nadie debería usarlas - dijo Sakamoto mientras su expresión se volvía sombría

Mutsu comprendió que se había comportado de manera inmadura y quizás dijo algo que no debía, por lo que intentó disculparse pero Sakamoto comenzó a caminar sin esperarla, así que ella tuvo que intentar seguirlo a su ritmo lo cual parecía bastante difícil cuando estaba enfadado. Sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban adentrando en el bosque. Mutsu llamaba al chico por su nombre, pero este la ignoraba y se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque. Después de perseguirlo por minutos, Mutsu se hartó y le tiró una pequeña piedra a la cabeza, demasiado pequeña como para herirlo realmente pero lo suficiente para que se girase a verla.

\- Se que dije algo que no debía pero aun así no me das la oportunidad de disculparme y eso me molesta - gritó la sirena realmente enfadada

\- ¿Porque no haces lo mismo que yo? No te metas en mis asuntos, yo también tengo cosas de las que no deseo hablar - añadió Sakamoto sintiéndose cada vez más molesto

\- Muy bien, quédate solo en medio del bosque con tus problemas, con un poco de suerte cuando vuelvas ya no estaré - gritó Mutsu enfadada

Y cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a Sakamoto, se escuchó un rayo que cayó cerca de donde se encontraban, seguido de una fuerte lluvia que en ningún momento se vio venir.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! - gritó la chica furiosa mientras notaba que sus ropas comenzaban a empaparse

Mutsu estaba segura de una cosa, para ser una sirena, estaba comenzando a odiar el agua de la tierra. Ni entendía nada, primero se caía al agua y después el agua caía sobre ella, parecía una broma de mal humor, si por casualidad resultaba ser Katsura jugándole una broma, lo golpearía.

La joven se quedó inmóvil mientras que pensaba en que hacer, pues con la lluvia no se sentía capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero su orgullo le pedía alejarse de Sakamoto.

\- No te quedes ahí como una idiota - regañó el chico mientras tomaba su mano y la obligaba a correr junto a él

Mutsu intentó soltarse del agarre del chico, pero mientras intentaban encontrar un refugio, él pareció decirle con su mirada que no era el momento para seguir peleando. Casi parecía como si aquella fría lluvia hubiese calmado su mal humor.

La lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza y ni siquiera debajo de los árboles parecían ser capaces de encontrar un refugio. O eso creía Mutsu, pues cuando Sakamoto comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el tronco hueco de un árbol ella deseó que fuese una equivocación.

\- Ayúdame a agrandar un poco la entrada - pidió Sakamoto mientras se concentraba en el tronco del árbol

\- ¿Estas loco? No cabemos ahí adentro - dijo Mutsu alarmada

\- Es o el árbol o la lluvia, por lo que yo prefiero estar seco hasta que pase la lluvia, además de que para ser un tronco vacío es bastante grande y cabemos sin problemas - explicó Sakamoto

A Mutsu no le gustaba aquella situación, además de que no quería meterse en un árbol junto al chico con el que seguía enfadada, tampoco le parecía responsable que se refugiasen allí de la lluvia y rayos. La única opción que le parecía razonable era volver al mar, a su seguridad y donde tenía todo bajo control, pero era imposible.

\- Tu quisiste esto y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias - murmuró Mutsu para si misma intentando darse apoyo

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? - preguntó Sakamoto perdiendo la paciencia al sentir su chaqueta cada vez más mojada

Cómo era de esperarse gracias a la fuerza de Mutsu, solo hizo falta un movimiento para lograr agrandar la entrada al tronco del árbol.

El espacio dentro no era enorme pero tampoco tenían que estar pegados el uno al otro, lo cual ambos agradecían.

Sin previo aviso, Sakamoto comenzó a desvestirse, lo cual alarmó demasiado a la chica.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! - preguntó Mutsu asustada

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - preguntó Sakamoto mientras seguía desvistiéndose

\- Maldito pervertido - añadió la sirena avergonzada

Sakamoto la miró confundido, sin saber porque se comportaba de esa manera, pero siguió con su tarea y se sacó finalmente su chaqueta y camisa, dejando así su torso al descubierto.

Mutsu no dudó en echar un vistazo al cuerpo del hombre, solo por pura curiosidad sobre la anatomía en los humanos claro está. El chico tenía un cuerpo bastante entrenado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica fueron la gran cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su espalda. Quizás en ese momento fue que comprendió un poco el actuar de Sakamoto al tratar al hacha como a un juguete.

Mutsu bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada por su propia estupidez, además de que no se sentía del todo inmune al cuerpo del chico y eso la avergonzaba bastante.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, una prenda blanca cayó sobre su cabeza, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Al menos no está tan empapada como tu vestido - explicó Sakamoto

\- No la quiero - añadió Mutsu mientras evitaba mirar al chico

\- Mi chaqueta esta empapada así que no creo que sirva de ayuda y si te quedas toda la noche con ese vestido te resfriarás - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿T-Toda la noche? - preguntó Mutsu realmente asustada y pensando que la lluvia no era tan mala después de todo y no le importaría dormir afuera

\- Parece que la lluvia no parará de momento - explicó el chico

Mutsu sentía que debía salir de ahí, o al menos hablar de algo para distraerse de todos los pensamientos que abundaban en su cabeza.

\- Siento lo de hoy, además de que por accidente vi tus cicatrices, creo que ahora entiendo el porque no te gustan las armas - confesó la joven

\- No sabes absolutamente nada - añadió Sakamoto de mal humor mientras con una mano se revolvía sus cabellos, intentando así tranquilizarse

Mutsu no sabía si debía decir algo, pues temía enfadar aun más al joven.

\- Yo asesiné con mis propias manos a mi mejor amigo - confesó Sakamoto mientras la voz parecía romperse y le dedicó a Mutsu la mirada más triste que jamás haya visto

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno... no se que decir al respecto xD solo se me ocurre algo T^T ahora viene parte del pasado de Sakamoto :( el pobre la pasó bastante mal, pero ya se verá en el próximo capítulo


	32. Shiroyasha

Hola aquí está el capítulo de esta semana :) espero que os guste

Dedicado a Frany Fanny Tsuki que tenía miedo de que no lo suba a tiempo y acabe en el lado oscuro xD

* * *

 **Trigésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Shiroyasha**

\- Yo asesiné con mis propias manos a mi mejor amigo -

Tras esas palabras Mutsu sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no de aquel chico que tanto odiaba la violencia. Si le hubiese dicho lo mismo de Sougo no dudaría en creerlo, pero no de Sakamoto.

Quería preguntar si era una broma, pero conocía lo suficiente a Sakamoto como para saber que no bromeaba con esas cosas. La chica no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de preguntar y ofenderlo o de callar y que él sintiese su miedo.

\- Supongo que eso no lo veías venir - añadió el chico intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo

Mutsu vio la expresión de Sakamoto, ya no parecía el chico despreocupado de siempre, en su lugar parecía un adulto misterioso, un extraño del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

\- Creo que nadie estaría preparado para escuchar esas palabras - logró decir la joven

\- Si te soy sincero yo tampoco estaba preparado para decirlas, pero después de mi comportamiento de hoy supongo que te debo una explicación - añadió Sakamoto

\- Podrías haber dicho solamente que estabas de mal humor - dijo Mutsu sorprendida ante la sinceridad del chico

\- No me gusta mentir - confesó Sakamoto

\- Hay una gran diferencia entre mentir y confesar un asesinato - añadió Mutsu mientras perdía un poco los nervios

Sakamoto no dijo nada y solo bajó la mirada. Mutsu temía la reacción del chico, pero se veía en la obligación de preguntar.

\- Creo poder decir que te conozco un poco, por eso estoy segura de que hubo una razón para que hayas hecho algo así - añadió Mutsu - ¿No es así? -

Sakamoto levantó la vista por primera vez y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos a los ojos, solo para sonreír de manera triste, una sonrisa que parecía justo lo contrario, una mueca que intentaba ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

\- Ojalá fuese así - murmuró Sakamoto recordando aquel trágico día

\- Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios y secretos, pero quizás si los cuentas, tu carga se vuelva menos pesada - explicó la joven

\- Lo dudo, pero si eso es lo que quieres - añadió Sakamoto mientras se preparaba a revivir aquel día que lo cambió para siempre

Sakamoto venía de una buena familia, eso era sabido por todos, pues al ser el primo del príncipe, formaba parte de la familia real, aunque a sus padres nunca les interesó algo así como las conexiones o el poder.

El chico creció de una manera normal, jugando con otros niños de su edad y sin tener que preocuparse demasiado sobre el futuro. Su familia era amorosa y no tenía nada de lo que quejarse. Pero como todo joven llegó el momento donde necesitaba un modelo a seguir, alguien que fuese en lo que deseaba convertirse en el futuro. Y ese alguien fue su padre. Él era un guerrero, uno realmente fuerte y era admirado por todos, pero además de eso era justo con todos y defendía a los débiles. Todo lo que era necesario para ser un gran hombre. Por eso mismo, Sakamoto quiso ser como él, empezó a pelear y entrenarse en el manejo de una espada, deseaba hacer orgulloso a su padre, que su familia pudiese decir que era alguien importante.

Le tomó tiempo, pero se fue haciendo conocido gracias a sus habilidades con la espada. Su padre estaba orgulloso y por ello mismo decidió llevarlo a una importante misión, había un grupo violento que quería atacar a la familia real, así que debían acabar con ellos. Para Sakamoto aquella era la primera misión de ese tipo, de pelear a muerte con personas reales, de verse obligado a asesinar.

Escuchar los gritos de las personas en el campo de batalla le daba miedo, el ruido de metal de las espadas al chocar unas contra otras, el olor a tierra, sangre y pólvora era algo que le revolvía el estómago. Se sentía desorientado y quería huir, volver a la mansión donde todo era seguro, pero decepcionaría a su padre y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo. Por eso mismo se quedó, pero no podía concentrarse en su tarea, no deseaba asesinar a nadie.

\- Estas pálido - añadió una voz a sus espaldas

\- Ahora no es el momento para bromas - añadió Sakamoto sin girarse a ver a su mejor amigo

Así era, desde que comenzó a entrenarse con la espada conoció a muchas personas y entre ellas a su mejor amigo.

El chico era conocido por su buen humor, sus bromas a sus compañeros y su color de pelo, también le habían puesto un mote por sus hazañas en la guerra, pues formaba parte del escuadrón más valiente y fuerte, los Joui al igual que Sakamoto ahora.

\- Es imposible no burlarme de ti, además de que eso es lo que hacen los amigos - añadió con una sonrisa con la que parecía burlarse de todos - ¿Y si vamos a algún bar a beber? - añadió el hombre

\- Eso es imposible Gintoki - añadió Sakamoto pero segundos más tardes fue golpeado, rompiendo la tensión del momento

\- ¿Quién narices es Gintoki? Yo creí que tu mejor amigo era yo, no un personaje que ni siquiera aparece en esta historia -

Así era, el mejor amigo de Sakamoto era Kuroko, el guerrero invisible y del que nadie se acordaba nunca, su presencia era tan escasa que nunca nadie lo notaba, pasando así desapercibido por todos.

A pesar de la gran gran diferencia entre ambos, eran buenos amigos, al menos hasta ese día.

\- Deberías irte de aquí - dijo Kuroko siendo serio esta vez

\- Sabes que no puedo, mi padre se decepcionaría de mi - añadió Sakamoto

\- Tú no estás hecho para matar, eres fuerte pero una vez que acabes con una vida te perseguirá de por vida - explicó el mayor

\- Estoy dispuesto a seguir este camino - murmuró Sakamoto mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada

\- Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi mejor amigo - añadió Kuroko con una sonrisa triste y antes de que Sakamoto pudiese reaccionar le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

\- Ya tuve que ver como muchos amigos morían frente a mis ojos, ya no podría soportar ver a uno más marchar - dijo Kuroko mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconder a Sakamoto mientras él hacía su parte

Sakamoto sentía ruidos de espadas y gritos de dolor pero sus ojos no podían abrirse, le pesaban demasiado. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pudo hacerlo, pero su cabeza dolía horrores y estaba bastante mareado y desorientado.

No recordaba lo que había sucedido pero sabía que debía salir de ahí, pues quedarse dormido en el campo de batalla era un suicidio además de una deshonra. Por eso mismo se puso de pie y fue a avanzando apoyado en su espada pues todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Vio correr a un soldado enemigo, pero este no se dio cuenta de su posición o pensó que estaba moribundo y no era necesario rematar la tarea. Aquello era horrible, Sakamoto no se sentía dueño de su cuerpo y temía acabar mal. Escuchó pasos detrás suya, así que con todo el control de su cuerpo que pudo reunir, tomó la espada y se giró apuñalando al enemigo. Sólo que no fue el enemigo.

\- No te encontré donde te dejé, así que me preocupé, pero parece que no tendré que ver morir nunca más a un amigo - añadió Kuroko con una sonrisa triste

Sakamoto no sabía que hacer, había apuñalado a su amigo, Kuroko se estaba desangrando por su culpa.

\- No pongas esa cara - añadió Kuroko mientras se sacaba la espada del pecho y comenzaba a toser sangre - Creo que esta es la mejor muerte que me pueda imaginar, no estoy solo y tengo a alguien llorando por mi, esto es más de lo que alguien como yo se pueda merecer -

Sakamoto no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas, pero no podían importarle menos. No entendía como su amigo le sonreía de aquella manera, todo fue por su culpa y encima kuroko se preocupaba más por él que por su propio salud.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto - repetía Sakamoto sollozando

\- Esta bien, no es tu culpa, yo fui quien te dejó inconsciente - añadió el chico justo en el momento en que sus piernas dejaron de poder sujetar su peso y acabó en el suelo

Sakamoto sujetó su cuerpo, intentando levantarlo en vano, pesaba demasiado.

\- Debes prometerme algo - pidió Kuroko con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - Nunca vuelvas a empuñar un arma para matar, las guerras nunca dejan un vencedor, todos pierden algo -

\- Te lo prometo - aseguró Sakamoto mientras sentía el cuerpo de su amigo cada vez más frío y sus manos se llenaban de la sangre que caía sin parar de la herida de kuroko

Kuroko le dedicó una última sonrisa y por fin pudo descansar tranquilo.

Sakamoto perdió la noción del tiempo y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Horas más tarde su padre y sus hombres lo encontraron allí, pero cuando Sakamoto levantó la mirada había una cosa clara: estaba muerto por dentro.

Su padre lo retiró de sus tropas y Sakamoto volvió a casa, pero ya nada le parecía un hogar. Se sentía un asesino, la peor mierda del mundo y nada podría cambiar sus pensamientos. Apenas comía y las pesadillas le impedían conciliar el sueño, logrando que unas horribles ojeras negras se formarán bajo sus ojos. Llevaba meses sin salir de su habitación y desde que lo encontraron en la guerra no había vuelto a hablar. Los padres de Sakamoto se preocupaban por su hijo y no sabían que hacer.

\- Fue tu culpa, le diste demasiadas responsabilidades, solo es un niño - recriminó su madre que estaba desesperada al ver el estado de su hijo

\- Él es fuerte, me lo demostró en muchas ocasiones, su manejo de la espada es casi igual de bueno que el mio, estaba preparado para ser el mejor guerrero pero no se que sucedió - explicó su padre sin estar seguro

\- Tiene que irse de aquí - murmuró la mujer con el dolor que aquella decisión le provocaba

\- ¿De que hablas?, ¿A donde quieres llevarlo? - preguntó el hombre bastante confundido

\- Un lugar donde no tenga malos recuerdos, un lugar donde pueda estar seguro - añadió la mujer mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

\- ¿Lo llevaremos con su primo? - preguntó el espadachín aunque ya sabia la respuesta de su esposa

Probablemente lo mejor sería que viviese en el palacio, donde no había guerras ni tragedias, probablemente allí podría volver a ser feliz, lejos de sus seres queridos.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y pues ese fue el capítulo xD espero que os haya gustado :) al menos sabemos porque Sakamoto actuó así ^^ nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	33. Historias del pasado

Hola *w* os dejo leer el capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Trigésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Historias del pasado**

Mutsu no podía asimilar toda la información que había recibido de golpe. Sakamoto asesinó a su amigo y después de eso se negaba a hablar o apenas comía.

\- ¿Entonces como cambiaste tanto tu forma de ser? - preguntó la chica en voz alta sin darse cuenta

\- Las personas del castillo ayudaron mucho - añadió Sakamoto - Y el mismo Sougo, antes era un chico que necesitaba atención aunque no estoy seguro de cuando se convirtió en un sádico -

\- Seguro que fue tu culpa por malcriarlo - añadió Mutsu mientras intentaba mejorar el humor de sakamoto

Sakamoto no pudo evitar sonreír por un instante, Mutsu no estaba del todo equivocada.

Cuando Sakamoto llegó al palacio, Sougo era alguien amable y que se aburría mucho al no tener amigos de su edad, por lo que cuando vio a Sakamoto por primera vez, quiso tenerlo como compañero de juegos.

\- Me aburro así que vamos a jugar juntos - pidió el menor

Sakamoto aún estaba deprimido por la muerte de kuroko y parecía un muerto en vida, por lo que lo observó unos segundos para después desviar la mirada, el mayor tenía miedo de herir también a alguien tan inocente.

Pero Sougo no aceptaría un no por respuesta. El pequeño se escapó a su habitación por las noches, para gritarle en el oído y despertar a Sakamoto al borde de un infarto. También se robaba sus ropas mientras se estaba bañando, obligándolo más de una vez a correr desnudo por los pasillos persiguiendo al menor, aquello causaba los gritos de las mujeres que allí trabajaban, aunque no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de mirar.

Sakamoto había perdido la cuenta de las travesuras del pequeño niño, pero era obvio que el joven necesitaba un compañero de juegos o algún pasatiempo.

Un día lo vio deprimido, por lo que cuando Sakamoto comenzó a pensar en una manera de animar un poco al chico, lo cual era una ironía si tenía en cuenta que no era capaz de animarse a si mismo. Llegó a la conclusión, de que si le llevaba algún dulce de la cocina, probablemente su humor mejoraría, después de todo todas las personas y sobre todo los niños adoran los dulces.

Por eso mismo se infiltró en la cocina, intentando conseguir algún pedazo de pastel o algo parecido, más no sólo no encontró nada, si no que con su mala suerte lo acabaron confundiendo con alguien del personal, así que al contrario de lo que planeó, tuvo que pasar toda la tarde cocinando y para su sorpresa aquello no se le dio nada mal.

De alguna manera logró olvidar durante unos minutos sus propios problemas y dejar al menos por un rato el recuerdo de su amigo encerrado bajo llave en su mente.

Sin siquiera planearlo, encontró una manera de desahogarse, de dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro sin necesidad de blandir una espada, de volver a ser un poco el mismo.

Decidió llevarle al príncipe un pequeño trozo de tarta, para así animarlo un poco. Pero como siempre no todo salía tal y como lo planeaba. Sakamoto estaba a unos pasos de llegar a donde el chico, que lo miraba con aquellos ojos rubí sin perder un solo movimiento, por eso mismo pudo verlo todo claramente. El momento en el que Sakamoto tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cara al suelo, acabando con el plato rompiéndose en pedazos y la tarta desparramada entre el suelo y su cabeza.

Antes siquiera de poder levantarse, escuchó la risa del joven, que parecía nunca haber presenciado algo parecido y disfrutaba bastante de la desgracia ajena o en este caso de la mala suerte de Sakamoto.

\- Eres un completo idiota - añadió el chico mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas por la risa

\- Y tu un pequeño bastardo - añadió Sakamoto mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo e ignorar el dolor de la caída

La mirada de odio de Sougo no se hizo esperar, no había nada que odiase más que cuando alguien tomaba la libertad de insultarlo, por lo que estaba dispuesto a gritarle.

\- Tienes agallas - añadió Sougo - Faltarme de tal manera al respeto, a alguien tan importante como yo -

\- Apenas y sabes vestirte solo así que deja de amenazar - dijo Sakamoto mientras intentaba no enfadarse

Sougo se estaba enfadado bastante y no dudaría en atacar a Sakamoto.

\- No me trates como a un niño - ordenó Sougo enfadado

\- Eres un niño, un mocoso que necesita atención todo el rato - añadió Sakamoto mientras se acercaba cada vez más al menor

Sougo tenía miedo. Cuando vio por primera vez a Sakamoto parecía alguien sin ganas de vivir e incapaz de defenderse, perfecto para burlarse de él y entretenerse un rato, pero jamás creyó que acabase siendo un dragón capaz de clavar sus garras.

Cuando Sakamoto llegó a la altura de Sougo, el menor tembló por un segundo, le daba miedo lo que sucedería así que cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero sintió algo diferente. Sakamoto abrazó al chico, mientras que le daba palmadas en la espalda como a un niño pequeño.

\- Seré tu compañero de juegos, así que deja de comportarte de manera tan egocéntrica - murmuró Sakamoto sabiendo que era escuchado por el menor

\- Idiota - añadió Sougo mientras sentía por primera vez que un abrazo de un extraño podía sentirse bien

\- AHAHA - comenzó a reír Sakamoto con una risa que creía perdida

El mayor estaba seguro de una cosa, si debía ser un payaso para ayudar a aquel chico lo sería.

Gracias a eso pudo avanzar. Sougo ocupaba mucho tiempo y cuando sentía que sus pesadillas volvían siempre era bien recibido en la cocina, da igual la hora que fuese. Después de todo acabó haciéndose amigo de la anciana que se encargaba de la comida de todos en el castillo, así que ella le dio una llave extra, por lo que Sakamoto le dejaba pedazos de pastel cuando se ponía a cocinar en la madrugada, todos salían ganando.

No fue fácil, pero con el tiempo Sakamoto fue sanando sus heridas, aunque estas nunca parecían cicatrizar del todo.

Mutsu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que había escuchado, era demasiada información a la vez y no se creía capaz de asimilarlo todo.

\- Al final el comportarme como un idiota acabó siendo parte de mi personalidad - explicó Sakamoto

\- Así eres más divertido - añadió la chica con una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al joven

Sakamoto no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, pero todavía debía preguntar algo importante.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? No me extrañaría después de todo - preguntó Sakamoto en voz baja

Mutsu no necesitaba pensar mucho en la respuesta pues esta era obvia.

\- Por supuesto - añadió la joven con una gran sonrisa - Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría cerca de Sougo sabiendo lo loco que es -

Sakamoto que se había asustado al escuchar las primeras palabras de la joven, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante aquello.

\- Tienes razón - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

\- Pero me caes bien y por ello no podría tener miedo de ti, además de que alguien que grita como chica al ver una cucaracha no puede ser una mala persona - añadió Mutsu tomándole el pelo

\- ¿Piensas repetirme lo de la cucaracha de por vida? Ya no hace gracia - se quejó Sakamoto

\- A mi me hace gracia - añadió la joven intentando restarle importancia

\- Qué amable de tu parte - respondió el chico mientras rodaba los ojos

Y así entre risas, burlas y el ruido de la lluvia ambos quedaron dormidos.

El sol comenzó a brillar y los animales salieron de su escondite, olvidando que horas antes había llovido sin parar.

Dentro del tronco del árbol, se encontraban aún los mayores y supuestamente responsables del grupo. Ambos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente sin tener ni una idea de lo que se avecinaba.

Y es que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos por los dos locos del grupo; Kagura y Sougo.

\- Mucchi, ¿Donde estás? - llamaba Kagura mientras caminaba seguida de Sougo

Cómo siempre nada escapaba a los ojos atentos de Sougo, por eso mismo fue el primero en descubrir el árbol y a Sakamoto y Mutsu en el.

\- Parecía idiota, pero no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kagura lo miró sin comprender, por eso mismo Sougo se ofreció amablemente a explicarle la situación susurrándole al oído. Claro que solo le explicó su versión de la historia.

\- ¿Sakamoto hizo que? - preguntó Kagura horrorizada

Sin dudarlo se acercó al árbol y de una patada logró torcerlo, logrando despertar despertar a los mayores.

\- Mono de circo, pagarás las consecuencias por aprovecharte de mi hermana - gritaba Kagura furiosa

Sougo veía la escena con una gran sonrisa, aquello era muy divertido y sabía que Sakamoto tendría problemas con Kagura, lo cual lo hacía todo más divertido.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Cómo siempre Sougo es un capullo xD solo quiere ver arder el mundo ^^ nuevamente están todos reunidos e intentaré poner más comedia *w* nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	34. Dios del trueno

Hola *w* os dejo aquí el capítulo de la semana :)

* * *

 **Trigésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Dios del trueno**

Sougo había visto a Sakamoto dirigirse hacia el bosque de bastante mal humor, seguido de Mutsu. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa para el chico, tenía un par de horas para divertirse, por ello con una gran sonrisa maliciosa fue en busca de su juguete preferido.

Sougo debía admitir que la chica loca llamada Kagura, había cambiado bastante su forma de ver las cosas. Antes creía ser invencible, ahora sabía que ella era mucho más fuerte pero aquella confesión pensaba llevársela a la tumba, puesto que alguien tan genial como él no tiene permitido ser vencido por una chica pueblerina.

Aquello no le quitaba la emoción a sus peleas y discusiones, pues a pesar de creerse genial, de alguna manera a Sougo le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria, porque estaba harto de todos aquellos lameculos que siempre iban tras él solo por el dinero, por lo que acabó agradándole la joven.

\- Estúpido sádico, creo que el idiota de la risa de lunático escondió la comida - añadió la joven mientras abría la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera avisar

\- Me gustaría preguntar donde quedaron tus modales, pero jamás tuviste algo así - explicó el chico mientras se bajaba del alféizar de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado

Kagura estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando sus tripas rugieron de hambre.

\- Esta bien, primero comer y luego pelear - aceptó Sougo la pregunta que nunca fue formulada

Así fue como ambos jóvenes acabaron revisando todos los cajones de la cocina, pero Sakamoto sabiamente y conociendo a sus amigos, había escondido todo donde no fuese encontrado.

Después de media hora buscando en cada rincón sin resultados, Kagura acabó encontrando algo que parecía comestible, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo llevó a la boca y le pegó un buen bocado, mientras que Sougo seguía buscando inútilmente algo en otros cajones.

\- S-Sádico - llamó Kagura con voz suave

Sougo no dudó en girarse ante aquel tono de voz pero jamás se imaginó llegar a ver lo que se encontró. Kagura estaba llorando sin parar y se tapaba la boca, para probablemente tapar sus lágrimas.

Siendo sorprendido por aquello, Sougo no supo como reaccionar y comenzó a abrir y cerrar inútilmente la boca, como si las palabras se hubiesen quedado atoradas en su garganta. Al cabo de unos minutos, supo como reaccionar y tomó las mejillas de la joven.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño con algo? - preguntó el joven temiendo lo peor

Kagura negó con la cabeza y señaló al causante de sus lágrimas, aquella fruta redonda que había probado minutos antes.

Y ahí toda la preocupación de Sougo se convirtió en risa, pues lo que la joven creyó ser una fruta no era nada parecido.

\- Esa cosa me hizo llorar y sabe raro - explicó la joven mientras intentaba ignorar las risas de Sougo

\- Eres la única idiota a la que se le ocurre comer una cebolla a bocados - añadió el chico mientras se agarraba la barriga que le comenzaba a doler por la risa

\- ¿Cebolla? - preguntó Kagura confundida

\- No sabes lo que es una zanahoria, ni una calabaza y ahora tampoco reconoces una cebolla, ¿De donde demonios vienes? - preguntó el chico burlándose pero aquella pregunta hizo que Kagura se pusiese nerviosa

¿Y que hace Kagura al ponerse nerviosa? Exactamente, golpear al motivo de sus nervios o en este caso a la pobre víctima, también conocido como Okita Sougo.

Probablemente recibirían un castigo por parte de Sakamoto por acabar destrozando aquel lugar, pero no podía importarles menos en ese momento. Lo más importante era ver la cara del contrario retorcerse de dolor, o eso es lo que se decían a si mismos.

La pelea acabó en empate, más que nada porque un gran rayo los interrumpió, logrando preocupar a ambos.

\- Mucchi esta allí afuera - dijo la chica bastante nerviosa por su hermana

\- Hierba mala nunca muere, seguro que no les pasará nada malo - añadió Sougo mientras le restaba importancia a aquello

\- Voy a buscarla - murmuró Kagura, dispuesta a salir de la mansión

\- ¿Estas loca? - preguntó Sougo mientras sujetaba a la chica por la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuese

\- No pienso quedarme tranquila - añadió la joven

\- Tampoco lo esperaba - explicó el chico mientras se remangaba

\- No quiero discutir - dijo Kagura decidida a golpear al chico si no la dejaba ir en busca de su hermana

Sougo pareció dudar unos segundos, pero después suspiró y la dejó ir, no sin antes decir una última frase.

\- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, no te olvides de darle a la criatura saludos míos antes de morir - dijo el chico

Kagura se giró al escuchar aquella palabra, ¿Podría ser la bestia que estaba buscando?.

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó la joven

\- Fácil, del dios de los martillos - comenzó a explicar el chico - Cuenta la leyenda que su alma en pena recorre los bosques las noches de tormenta y rayos, pues busca venganza por aquel que tuvo la osadía de cortar su cabello -

\- Eso suena muy tonto - añadió la joven sin acabar de entender aquello

\- Lo mismo dijeron todos los otros niños que se adentraron en el bosque y nunca más volvieron - siguió contando su historia el chico

\- La historia de un dios loco y calvo no me da miedo - explicó la joven muy segura de sí misma - Yo misma conozco a un calvo loco e inútil que no da nada de miedo -

 _En algún lugar del océano Umibozu tuvo que estornudar, seguro que alguien estaba hablando de sus grandes cualidades como rey._

Mientras tanto Kagura y Sougo seguían discutiendo.

\- Me da igual si hay un loco con un martillo, yo pienso ayudar a mi hermana - añadió la joven cada vez más enfadada

Y justo cuando cuando la joven abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse, un gran rayo destrozó el árbol más cercano, logrando que este comenzase lentamente a prenderse fuego.

\- Quizás el loco del martillo existe realmente - añadió la joven con miedo ante aquello que podría haberla matado si hubiese salido un par de minutos antes

\- Deja tus tonterías y ayúdame a recoger agua para apagar el fuego - ordenó Sougo mientras le pasaba un recipiente para llevar agua

Y así es como los dos jóvenes hiperactivos pasaron la noche de tormenta. Aún así a Kagura le sobró energía para despertarse con los primeros rayos de sol, pues estaba tan preocupada por su hermana que apenas pudo dormir diez horas seguidas, lo cual para ella era poco.

Sin saber a donde dirigirse sola, no dudó en despertar a Sougo que se había quedado dormido junto a ella en el suelo de la cocina. Como siempre las maneras de pensar y actuar de la chica no eran normales, por ello acabó despertando al chico de una manera muy agradable. Vaciando un cubo de agua helada encima del príncipe.

Como era de esperarse el joven se despertó sorprendido y pronunciando muchas palabras desconocidas para Kagura, pero que de alguna manera la chica se las guardó en la memoria para repetirlas más tarde.

\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? - preguntó Sougo furioso

\- Vamos a buscar a Mucchi - explicó la sirena

\- ¿Tenías que despertarme de esa manera para ello? - gritó el príncipe

\- Si sigues gritando, la próxima víctima del calvo loco serás tú - añadió la joven mientras salía de la casa

Sougo no pudo evitar maldecir, al final los intentos de retener a Kagura en la casa no sólo fueron un dolor de cabeza, ahora también usaba su propia mentira en su contra. Definitivamente Sakamoto merecía sufrir cuando lo encontrasen, como venganza por el propio sufrimiento de Sougo.

Si la noche había sido una tortura para Sougo, el buscar a los mayores acompañado de Kagura era el infierno.

La chica no paraba de gritar y eso le daba un gran dolor de cabeza al príncipe, que deseaba matar a Sakamoto de la manera más dolorosa.

Por eso mismo, cuando Sougo encontró a Sakamoto y a Mutsu dormidos dentro del tronco vacío de un árbol, no dudó en volver a mentirle a la chica, todo para lograr su maléfico plan.

\- Sakamoto se acostó con tu hermana, se aprovechó de ella - murmuró el joven en el oído de la menor

Solo una frase bastó para provocar la furia en la chica, así que ahora Sougo podía disfrutar del espectáculo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, después del pasado de Sakamoto toca un poco de comedia :) aunque no pienso abandonar el lado dramático del todo xD pero bueno espero que os haya gustado el okikagu de este capítulo *w*


	35. Conversaciones importantes

Y nuevamente es sábado xD así que os dejo el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

 **Trigésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Conversaciones importantes**

El bosque no era un lugar tranquilo, pues se escuchaban los gritos de una furiosa joven.

Kagura no sólo le dedicaba palabras nada amables a Sakamoto, además de ello se dedicaba a escupir cerca de sus pies e intentó incluso golpearlo. Aquella situación era demasiado extraña, por lo que Mutsu decidió intervenir antes de que su hermana pasase el límite.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esos insultos? - preguntó Mutsu enfadada

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? - preguntó Sakamoto con miedo por la joven

\- El sádico los dijo esta mañana - confesó la joven mientras que recibía la mirada de odio de Sougo

\- Traidora - murmuró el chico desde su lugar

Sakamoto aprovechó que Kagura había parado de intentar atentar contra su salud, para preguntarle el motivo de aquella conducta tan violenta.

\- Yo aprecio bastante mi vida, por eso mismo me gustaría saber con que escusa intentas acabar con ella - preguntó el hombre a la menor

Kagura volvió a mirarlo con odio y quiso lanzarse para golpearlo, pero Mutsu la sujetó por su hombro, advirtiéndole de que no se lo permitiría.

\- Le hiciste cosas sucias a mi hermana - gritó la chica

\- ¡Kagura! - regañó Mutsu sin poder creer la locura que acababa de escuchar

Sakamoto no era tonto, por ello mismo se dio cuenta de que con la inocencia de la chica, jamás hubiese pensado algo así, por lo que la idea venía de Sougo.

\- No se que fue lo que Sougo te dijo, pero yo respeto mucho a tu hermana y no le hice nada malo, solo nos refugiamos del mal tiempo - explicó Sakamoto

\- No confío en tus sucias palabras - añadió Kagura dejando salir todo su odio

\- Pero si confías en mi - dijo Mutsu, logrando reunir la atención de su hermana - Sabes que no te haría eso, que no tenemos tiempo para perder -

Kagura no era tan despistada, por ello entendió el mensaje de su hermana. Tenían una misión que cumplir y su tiempo en la tierra era limitado, por lo que no podían perderlo con discusiones.

\- Entiendo - añadió Kagura como respuesta mientras miraba sus zapatos, avergonzada por toda aquella situación

Mutsu sabía que Kagura necesitaba decir algo más, que debían aclarar esa situación del todo, por lo que pensaba tener una buena conversación con su hermana.

\- ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas? - pidió Mutsu mientras se giraba hacía Sakamoto y Sougo

Sakamoto no dudó en asentir y llevarse a Sougo mientras este se negaba por la curiosidad.

\- Podemos escondernos detrás de un árbol y espiar - propuso el menor con una sonrisa traviesa

\- No - sentenció Sakamoto - Ellas merecen privacidad y no pienso permitir que las molestes -

\- Aguafiestas - se quejó el menor

\- Y nosotros tenemos que hablar también muy seriamente - añadió Sakamoto mientras caminaba decidido

Todos tenían temas que aclarar y parecía ser el momento ideal.

\- ¿Estas enfadada? - preguntó Kagura con miedo a la reacción de su hermana

\- Decepcionada, no me imaginé que pudieses desconfiar tanto de mi - añadió Mutsu mientras se sentaba de espaldas al tronco de un árbol

Kagura se sentó a su lado y parecía nerviosa, pues quería decirle tantas cosas a Mutsu, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

\- Un mes, eso es el tiempo que nos dio Katsura - comenzó a explicar Mutsu - No es mucho tiempo, pero nosotras queríamos aprender cosas nuevas y por eso aceptamos -

\- Lo sé - añadió Kagura mientras jugaba con una pequeña rama y dibujaba líneas en la tierra

\- No llevo una cuenta exacta del tiempo, pero estoy segura de que hemos perdido demasiado - continuó hablando la mayor

Kagura solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así que deberíamos concentrarnos en nuestra misión - murmuró la mayor

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo del idiota? - preguntó Kagura confundida

\- No tenemos tiempo para perder, menos aún para relaciones románticas, por eso mismo es imposible que haya sucedido algo entre Sakamoto y yo - explicó la mayor

\- Pero últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y- quiso replicar Kagura pero fue interrumpida

\- Él es alguien extraño, diferente y debo admitir de que me agrada mucho, pero no pienso enamorarme de él - explicó Mutsu - No es mi intención regalarle mi corazón a alguien a quien no volveré a ver nunca más -

Kagura no parecía muy convencida de aquellas palabras, pero Mutsu jamás le había mentido y prefería seguir confiando en ella.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Mutsu mientras se levantaba del suelo

\- Si - admitió Kagura en voz baja, lo cual no era nada normal en la joven

Aún sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien y siendo acompañadas por un silencio incómodo, las hermanas pusieron rumbo a la mansión, con intención de encontrar algo para comer.

Mientras tanto la conversación entre Sougo y Sakamoto tampoco iba por buen rumbo.

\- Estoy seguro de que hay algo que lleva molestándote un tiempo y me gustaría saber de que se trata - dijo Sakamoto sin dudar

Sougo no pensaba admitir aquello, por lo que se hizo el tonto, lo cual se le daba bastante bien.

\- No se de lo que hablas - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Es por Kagura? Creí que ahora te caía bien - explicó Sakamoto

\- Ella es un juguete, un pasatiempo y nada más - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa sádica

Sakamoto no le creyó del todo, pues había notado como Sougo tenía menos instintos asesinos y parecía más tranquilo, al menos todo lo que Sougo pudiese estar. Así que comprendiendo que Sougo no deseaba hablar de aquel cambio, o probablemente ni se dio cuenta de este, decidió dar el tema por zanjado.

\- Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos hambre, así que podemos ir preparando algo - añadió Sakamoto mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Sougo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, pues sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba, pero nuevamente no pensaba hundirse solo.

Las hermanas entraron en la mansión y escucharon voces, lo cual las sorprendió, así que sin dudar fueron a ver de lo que se trataba.

Sakamoto parecía bastante molesto y no era de extrañar si se observaba el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina. Muchos muebles estaban rotos, las puertas descolgadas, y aquello era un completo caos. Por suerte no arrasaron con la comida, gracias a que Sakamoto veía venir algo parecido y la escondió, pero igualmente estaba enfadado pues sería incapaz de cocinar nuevamente allí.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? - preguntó Mutsu aun cuando podía imaginarse la respuesta

\- Dos niños peligrosos, eso es lo que pasó, pero yo no pienso arreglar este desastre - añadió Sakamoto con voz fría

\- Me parece bien, ya es hora de que tomen la responsabilidad por sus actos - dijo Mutsu mientras miraba a Kagura que parecía molesta por ello

\- Si queréis comer debéis limpiar este desastre - añadió Sakamoto mientras abandonaba la cocina

Kagura intentó parecer buena, para que su hermana se ablandara, pero no surtió efecto.

\- Esta vez no te ayudaré - explicó Mutsu mientras iba a buscar algún libro para pasar el rato

Kagura y Sougo no podían creer la situación, después de tantas peleas acabaron siendo castigados y les parecía muy injusto puesto que ellos sólo intentaban pasar el tiempo y comer algo.

\- Eres un bocazas, le dijiste al pelos raros que fue mi culpa - añadió Kagura bastante enfadada

\- También fue tu culpa, así que si yo caigo, tú lo harás conmigo - añadió con una sonrisa sádica

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Kagura mientras agarraba una escoba como si fuese una espada

Probablemente Sougo hubiese hecho alguna broma, pero estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera pensó mucho en ello.

\- Sabes que una escoba no aguantará nuestros golpes - advirtió el chico

\- Pero al menos te golpearé una vez antes de que se rompa - añadió la chica mientras sus ojos le declaraban la guerra

Al final no sólo la escoba acabó hecha trizas, algún que otro utensilio de cocina que aún no estaba roto de antes, acabó en la misma condición que la escoba. Pero lo más extraño de la pelea fue el momento en el que Sougo tropezó y acabó dentro de un pequeño armario, donde apenas cabía su cuerpo.

Kagura aprovechó la situación para encerrarlo y poner lo primero que encontró delante, para que no pudiese escapar.

\- Gané - dijo la joven orgullosa de sí misma

Pero le extrañó no recibir respuesta alguna del chico, pues en una situación normal la hubiese insultado y trataría de escapar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Estas muerto? - preguntó Kagura, como si fuese a recibir una respuesta de ser el caso

Pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

Kagura desconfiaba, pues estaba segura de que era un truco para salir de allí y cuando lo liberase la golpearía. Por eso mismo no se movió, al menos hasta que escuchó murmullos dentro del armario.

\- Te lo ruego, sácame de aquí - murmuró el joven dentro del armario

Kagura se sorprendió ante la extraña manera respetuosa en la que el joven le habló, pero no se fiaría de él.

\- No soy tonta, se que es un truco - añadió la chica bastante tranquila

Mientras que Sougo sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno, ahora vienen cosas interesantes ya estoy empezando a avanzar la historia poco a poco y tengo un par de ideas de como continuar esto, así que espero que pueda lograr escribirlo xD


	36. Oscuridad

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Trigésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Oscuridad**

El joven de ojos color rubí se encontraba en la oscuridad. Podía sentir frío a través de la madera que lo envolvía. Su cerebro lo traicionó, recordándole que aquello era parecido a un ataúd, uno realmente pequeño. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a respirar cada vez más rápido, hiperventilando. Tenía la sensación de que se quedaba sin aire, quería salir de allí, necesitaba huir, pero a pesar de golpear la madera para salir, esta no cedía.

Sougo se estaba mareando, quería sentarse y hacerse una bola, tal y como lo hacía de pequeño, pero el espacio era tan limitado que no podía moverse.

Estaba tan fuera de sí, que incluso acabó rogando a Kagura para que lo liberase.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió lentamente y la luz lo envolvió. Finalmente podía descansar.

Sougo se había desmayado, lo cual preocupó a todos, por la simple razón de que no pensaron ver al joven en esa situación.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó Mutsu horrorizada

\- Nada, estábamos peleando y lo encerré un rato, solo media hora - explicó la joven

Sakamoto no dijo nada y tomó el cuerpo de su amigo, para llevarlo a su habitación, esperando que pudiese descansar tranquilo de esa manera.

\- Yo- quiso decir la menor, pero la mirada de odio de Sakamoto la obligó a guardar silencio

\- No es a mi a quien le debes una disculpa - añadió el mayor mientras abandonaba la cocina

\- Kagura, esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos - añadió Mutsu mientras se preocupaba por la salud del chico

\- Yo no sabía que le daba miedo - se defendió la chica

\- Él te pidió salir, pero lo ignoraste - explicó Mutsu - Lo mejor será que te quedes en tu habitación y yo intentaré ayudar -

Kagura no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Mutsu se paró en el marco de la puerta, con miedo de acabar molestando a Sakamoto o al joven que aún no había despertado.

\- Puedes pasar - informó Sakamoto sin girarse, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - preguntó Mutsu

\- No, desgraciadamente no se le puede ayudar - explicó el mayor

\- ¿Es una enfermedad? - preguntó Mutsu sorprendida

\- Algo así, yo no estaba presente cuando ocurrió, pero el día que asesinaron a sus padres, los reyes, Sougo se escondió en un armario - explicó vagamente el mayor

Aquello era algo de lo que Sougo nunca hablaba, era algo que deseaba olvidar, pero muchas noches lo despertaba el recuerdo de aquella terrible noche.

Se habían infiltrado en el palacio con intenciones de asesinar a los reyes, pero Sougo se encontraba desgraciadamente en el peor lugar posible. Como tuvo una pesadilla, fue a buscar a sus padres y estaba durmiendo con ellos cuando todo ocurrió. Su padre no era tonto y lo obligó a esconderse en el armario mientras intentaba detener a los agresores. Al final Sougo acabó viendo por el agujero de la cerradura como sus padres fueron asesinados, mientras que se quedó durante horas allí encerrado, esperando a que alguien fuese en su busca. Cuando Hijikata logró encontrarlo después de buscarlo desesperadamente por horas, ya era demasiado tarde para el joven, jamás podría quitarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza.

Desde entonces Sougo desarrolló terror a ser encerrado en lugares pequeños, pues su cerebro lo traicionaba y recordaba aquel miedo de ser dejado atrás, de que alguien importante fuese asesinado.

Mientras Sougo no despertaba, Mutsu y Sakamoto aprovecharon para intercambiar algunas palabras.

\- Realmente siento el desastre que causó mi hermana - se disculpó la joven

\- Normalmente no me importa si pelean o no, pues Sougo siempre necesita un pasatiempo y Kagura es más fuerte, pero esta vez fue demasiado y no estoy seguro de como se tomará esto Sougo una vez despierte - explicó Sakamoto

Mutsu ya se temía aquello, la reacción del chico no sería buena y probablemente aquel tiempo en el que los cuatro se divertían habría acabado para siempre, por eso mismo la mayor de las sirenas no paraba de pensar en algo para mejorar aquella situación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Kagura se encontraba mientras tanto aburrida en su habitación, por culpa de Sougo ahora estaban todos enfadados con ella, pero no era su culpa pues no sabía de la situación del chico y como siempre jugaba sucio, creyó que estaba actuando. La joven se sentía un poco culpable, por lo que intentó pensar en alguna manera de disculparse sin hacerlo realmente, pues tenía un orgullo que mantener.

La chica pensó en hacer algo de comer, pero primero no sabía cocinar, por lo que todo acabaría en desastre y segundo, la comida seguía escondida. Así que desechó esa idea, por lo que intentó pensar con todas sus fuerzas. Se le ocurrió leerle una historia de terror al joven pues seguro que con su lado sádico le encantaría aquello, pero más tarde recordó que no sabía leer. Así que entre muchas locas ideas más, optó por la que parecía más fácil, recoger un par de flores del bosque. Aquello serviría para que la perdonara y en caso de que no quisiese hacerlo podría usarlas en el funeral del príncipe. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que la segunda opción sería más divertida, siempre y cuando al final no estuviese muerto del todo.

Siguiendo su loca idea, Kagura fue en busca de las flores de los colores más llamativos que pudiese encontrar.

En el patio de la mansión, justo frente al pozo, se encontraba Mutsu intentando llevar a cabo su plan, después de todo, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

\- Hechicero, me gustaría pedirte algo - llamó la joven

Lentamente parecía que todos en la mansión iban tomando su propio camino, las ruedas del destino comenzaban a moverse y probablemente se avecinaba otra tormenta, una mucho más grande y peligrosa de lo normal.

Kagura escogió las flores más grandes y llamativas que pudo encontrar, por lo que estaba de buen humor, feliz de poder arreglar su fallo y quizás así Mutsu ya no estaría enfadada con ella.

La joven abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sougo, sin siquiera tocar antes para avisar de su intromisión. Sakamoto se sorprendió, pues pensaba que sería Mutsu más no esperaba a la menor y aún seguía molesto con ella.

\- Vengo en son de paz, recogí estas flores para Sougo a modo de disculpa - explicó la chica

Sakamoto dudaba de aquellas palabras, pero Kagura tenía derecho a una segunda oportunidad aunque dársela era cosa de Sougo cuando lograse despertar.

\- Seguro que eso lo animará un poco - añadió Sakamoto mientras sonreía finalmente a la chica

El chico puso las flores en la mesa de luz de Sougo, para que pudiese disfrutar de ellas al despertar.

La noche cayó y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar todas sus emociones, o al menos esa era la intención. A medianoche Mutsu se metió en una habitación, la cual no le pertenecía ni a ella ni a su hermana.

La sirena había estado pensando muchas cosas, demasiadas y llegó a una conclusión.

Mutsu se acercó a la cama donde yacía una persona durmiendo, o al menos eso es lo que el chico fingía. Intentando ser sigilosa, la chica dejó su libro favorito sobre la mesa de luz de Sakamoto, aquel libro sobre las leyendas de seres extraños y sirenas. Cuando fue a abandonar la habitación, Sakamoto sujetó su muñeca, evitando que escapase.

\- Pensé que estabas durmiendo - dijo la joven intentando ocultar el hecho de que la asustó

\- Lo estaba - añadió Sakamoto y continuó hablando - Lo que me preocupa es porque tú no lo estás y lo que te trae por mi habitación -

Mutsu tragó saliva, no quería tener esa conversación y probablemente entrar a su habitación tampoco había sido lo más inteligente.

\- Una mujer no debería entrar a la habitación de un hombre a altas horas de la noche - dijo Sakamoto al notar que la joven no le respondería

\- Creí haberte dicho que no debías verme como a una mujer - añadió Mutsu mientras intentaba evitar observar esos ojos azules que incluso en la oscuridad parecían ver tras su máscara

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Sakamoto mientras su voz se veía aun más fría

\- Ya lo sabes, no eres tonto - añadió la sirena

\- Realmente no me gusta esta situación - murmuró Sakamoto mientras asimilaba todo

\- Eres una buena persona, además de que realmente estoy orgullosa de poder llamarte mi amigo - confesó la chica

\- Hazlo ya - pidió Sakamoto mientras cerraba los ojos

Mutsu lo abrazó y aprovechó la cercanía para decirle unas palabras en su oreja.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó la chica

Segundos después golpeó la cabeza de Sakamoto para dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- De verdad lamento todo esto - murmuró Mutsu mientras sentía su pecho doler

La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakamoto, a modo de despedida y salió de la habitación. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y debía buscar a su hermana.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Algo me dice que me querréis matar después de este final xD pero ya era hora de que la historia avance un poco ^^


	37. Despedida dolorosa

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

 **Trigésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Despedida dolorosa**

Kagura se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió una mano posarse en su boca para evitar que pegase un grito, lo cual la despertó del susto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que morder aquella mano. Desgraciadamente eso no le gustó a su hermana mayor y quien tuvo que evitar un grito al final fue ella.

\- Eso dolió - se quejó Mutsu mientras observaba su mano

\- Me asusté, pensé que era un secuestrador - explicó la menor

\- En ese caso me daría lástima el pobre secuestrador - añadió Mutsu

\- Si vas a regañarme por lo de hoy creo que mejor debes hacerlo cuando esté despierta - dijo la menor mientras bostezaba

\- No es eso, vístete y toma tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí - ordenó Mutsu

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kagura confundida y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Cómo era de esperarse, Mutsu no tardó en tapar la boca de la chica para evitar que grite nuevamente.

\- No es momento de discutir, nos vamos - explicó la hermana mayor

\- No quiero, estar aquí es divertido - se quejó la menor

\- De verdad que no tenemos tiempo que perder - metió prisa la mayor

\- ¿Es por lo que hice? Seré buena, lo prometo - dijo la joven muy nerviosa

Mutsu no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana, sentía que Kagura tenía miedo, por lo que la mayor se vio obligada a olvidar todos sus sentimientos y concentrarse en los de su hermana. Últimamente sentía que se había olvidado un poco de eso, se había acostumbrado a no tener que ser la única que tomaba la responsabilidad por sus actos, de no tener que fingir siempre ser la fuerte.

\- Eres mi hermana y sabes que te quiero, por eso mismo te digo que esto no es tu culpa - habló Mutsu mientras intentaba sonreír a la menor - Pero necesito que ahora confíes en mi y me hagas caso -

Kagura tenía miedo y no quería irse de allí, era divertido y había muchas cosas que aún quería hacer, pero sabía que su hermana siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas, por lo que si ella le decía eso, sería por algo.

\- Confío en ti - añadió la menor, demostrando así que estaba dispuesta a seguir las órdenes

Cinco minutos más tarde ambas jóvenes estaban saliendo de la mansión, siendo protegidas por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Dime que no iremos caminando hasta la ciudad - pidió Kagura con terror pues ya tuvo suficiente con una vez

\- Tomaremos prestado uno de los caballos - informó Mutsu mientras se acercaba al animal y comenzaba a hablarle para tranquilizarlo

\- No sabemos montar en uno de esos - añadió la menor con miedo

\- Yo no estuve perdiendo el tiempo con tantos libros, leí muchas cosas que pudiesen sernos útiles - explicó Mutsu

\- Aún así hay una gran diferencia entre leer sobre algo y tener experiencia - añadió Kagura mientras veía al caballo sin estar segura de como reaccionaría el animal

\- Tengo la esperanza de que sea como tratar con los delfines - explicó Mutsu mientras reunía el valor y subía a lomos del animal

Mutsu le tendió la mano a su hermana, para que también pudiese subir al caballo.

\- Esto no es una buena idea, volveremos a pasar hambre y si tenemos suerte llegaremos con vida a la ciudad - murmuró la joven mientras subía con la ayuda de Mutsu al caballo

Sin mirar atrás y con miedo a lo que el futuro desconocido les deparaba, partieron rumbo a la ciudad.

Al amanecer, Sakamoto se levantó bastante confundido, no podía recordar del todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo que optó por ir a la cocina a por algo para beber, ignorando completamente la existencia del libro sobre su mesa de luz.

Cuando llegó a la cocina y vio el estado deplorable en el que estaban todos los muebles no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sucedido allí.

\- ¿Esto estaba así cuando llegamos? No recuerdo que la cocina estuviese en tal mal estado, de hecho, siento que tengo lagunas - murmuró para sí mismo

Tan solo de intentar pensar en las últimas semanas los dolores de cabeza se volvían más fuertes, así que intentó dejar el tema por la paz y fue a buscar algo que hacer mientras que Sougo despertaba.

Al pasar por el pasillo, con dirección a la biblioteca, vio una de las habitaciones con la puerta entreabierta, por alguna razón que no pudo explicar, su cuerpo se movió solo, entrando en la habitación y observando todo. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, lo cual no le asombraba pues además de Sougo y él nadie había pisado esa mansión en años, aún así sintió que algo faltaba, que algo fallaba. Su dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente y abandonó la habitación antes de que este empeorara.

\- Maldita resaca, no volveré a beber - murmuró el chico mientras ignoraba el hecho de que llevaba un tiempo sin probar una sola gota de alcohol

Mientras tanto, un par de habitaciones alejado, Sougo comenzaba a despertar.

El chico se sentía desorientado, podía recordar que fue encerrado en un armario, pero no recordaba como acabó en esa situación, pero creía que fue cosa de los nervios y miedos del momento.

Suspirando y sin ganas de levantarse, giró la cabeza a su derecha y pudo observar el hermoso ramo de flores que estaba encima de la mesa de luz. No sabía cómo llegó allí, pero le sacó una sonrisa, de alguna manera le recordó a los ramos que solía regalarle a su hermana cuando era pequeño. Recién entonces se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos, a aquella mujer sonriente que siempre intentaba envenenarlo con picante hasta que se volvió inmune. Esperaba que Hijikata cuidase de ella o de lo contrario lo torturaría a su regreso.

Con un poco de melancolía, tomó una de las flores para empezar a jugar con ella, era de un color rojo muy llamativo y jamás había visto una flor como esa, pero era realmente hermosa. Algo en su mente le dijo que quería enseñársela a alguien, pero no sabía a quien, pues sólo estaban Sakamoto y él en esa mansión, además de que no le veía nada divertido enseñarle una flor al hombre.

Después de jugar unos minutos con la flor, sus dedos comenzaron a picar, mientras que se ponían rojos e inflamaban lentamente. El chico no dudó en levantarse corriendo y atravesar media mansión hasta encontrar un lugar donde poner sus manos en agua, la flor parecía ser venenosa, por suerte no lo suficiente para causarle grandes daños, pero lo bastante como para causarle un poco de dolor.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Sougo gritó con toda su fuerza.

\- Maldita, te voy a asesinar por esto, yo-

El príncipe no pudo finalizar la frase pues se dio cuenta de que no sabía a quien estaba maldiciendo, pero una imagen fugaz de unos cabellos anaranjados pasó por su cabeza, logrando confundirlo aun más. ¿Quién era esa persona y porque no podía recordar nada sobre ella?.

Sakamoto escuchó el grito de su amigo y salió corriendo por los pasillos, tropezando con un libro que estaba fuera de lugar. Cuando lo recogió del suelo, pudo leer su título "Océanos y sus secretos". El título era bastante extraño y siendo sincero no era su tipo de lectura, así que lo apartó para que no molestase.

Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse quien leyó aquel libro, puesto que Sougo le huía a los libros como a la peste, mientras que él no disfrutaba ese género, por lo que no comprendía quien fue, pues sólo estaban ellos dos.

Intentó quitarse eso de la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraba Sougo, pasando nuevamente por la habitación vacía y sintiendo como su corazón le decía que allí había algo mal, que algo faltaba, pero no comprendía que era.

Mientras tanto alguien hacía una aparición bastante teatral y con una gran sonrisa estaba dispuesto a hacer sus travesuras.

\- Esto será divertido - añadió el hombre de cabellos largos

Recordaba perfectamente la petición de la joven sirena:

 _\- Por favor, nosotras debemos irnos, pero sería injusto para ellos que no sepan la razón, por ello me gustaría pedirte un favor, borra su memoria, de manera que no recuerden lo que sucedió, que se olviden de toda nuestra existencia -_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de la chica, prometiendo a cambio que pondrían rumbo a la ciudad para buscar a la bestia y acabar su misión. Katsura aceptó y cumplió su parte del trato, pero al ver como los jóvenes parecían notar que algo iba mal aun cuando no podían recordarlas, hizo que cambiase de idea.

\- No quiero que esto acabe en tragedia, así que supongo que debo intervenir - murmuró el hombre mientras devolvía sus recuerdos a los jóvenes y desaparecía entre las sombras.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y nuevamente fue un capítulo intenso *w*


	38. En busca de la bestia

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el capítulo de esta semana

* * *

 **Trigésimo octavo capítulo**

 **En busca de la bestia**

Cómo era de esperarse, las jóvenes sirenas acabaron perdiéndose, pues no estaban acostumbradas a montar a caballo y no poseían mapas o parecido, sumado a su horrible sentido de la orientación en la tierra. Casi parecía que el destino estaba en contra de ellas y de su misión.

Se pasaron un día cabalgando, hasta que finalmente no podían más y el pobre animal también necesitaba descansar. Decidieron acampar al aire libre, tampoco es como si tuviesen otra opción y al final estaban tan cansadas que se quedaron completamente dormidas bajo un árbol.

A medianoche comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de pasos, por lo que Mutsu despertó y estuvo atenta a lo que pudiese suceder, le pegó un codazo a Kagura para despertarla y milagrosamente funcionó a la primera.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la chica medio dormida

\- Tenemos compañía, escucho pasos - añadió Mutsu preparándose para cualquier cosa

\- ¿Perdiste la cordura? Seguro que es una ardilla - explicó Kagura sin importarle aquello

Kagura se giró completamente, dándole la espalda a su hermana y dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, o al menos esa era su intención antes de encontrarse con un pequeño niño con cara seria que la observaba fijamente sin parpadear. El grito de Kagura fue tan fuerte que seguro que hasta se escuchó debajo del mar.

\- ¡Un niño diabólico! - gritó nuevamente la menor

Mutsu no pudo entender el miedo de su hermana, así que se acercó e intentó hablar con el pequeño, pero no había respuesta alguna del niño, parecía un muñeco vacío, un humano sin alma y eso les estaba empezando a poner de los nervios a las jóvenes, además de que Mutsu se negaba a admitir que estaba aterrada por un pequeño niño.

\- Voy a asesinar a todos - dijo finalmente el joven logrando que las jóvenes no pudiesen ocultar más su miedo.

\- Pequeño demonio - gritó una voz masculina mientras aparecía frente a las chicas que estaban aterradas - ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no aterrorices a las personas por la noche? -

Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre de cabellos grises le pegó una colleja al joven. Kagura y Mutsu no entendían la situación pero temían salir corriendo y perderse aun más.

\- No os preocupéis, es inofensivo, solo que leyó demasiados libros sobre la guerra y se cree un cuervo inmortal que renacerá una y otra vez, pero para ser sincero a mi también me da miedo, apenas habla y de noche parece un demonio - explicó el hombre

\- Nos pegó un susto de muerte - logró decir finalmente Mutsu

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, yo odio a los fantasmas pero vivir con este demonio creo que es peor - explicó el hombre - Por cierto, soy Sakata Gintoki -

\- Yo soy Mutsu y ella es mi hermana Kagura - se presentó la mayor

\- Yo soy Groot - dijo el pequeño

\- Te equivocaste de película - corrigió Gintoki - El enano se llama Shouyou -

Mutsu podía ver que la situación era bastante extraña, pero podría sacarle provecho.

\- ¿Sabéis como llegar a la ciudad más cercana? - preguntó la joven

\- Eso no será gratis - añadió el hombre con una gran sonrisa que parecía querer aprovecharse de la situación

Mutsu suspiró, no tenían nada de dinero.

\- Tendréis que quedaros con él, a mi ya me arruinó varios años de mi vida - explicó el hombre intentando aprovechar su oportunidad y deshacerse del pequeño

\- No vamos a ocuparnos de tu hijo - respondió Mutsu sin poderse creer semejante propuesta

\- No es mi hijo, me lo encontré un día en el bosque y desde entonces me sigue como alma en pena, intenté arrojarlo a un río y el muy cabrón sobrevivió -

Mutsu no sabía que era peor, si que Gintoki intentó asesinar al joven, o que el niño sobrevivió a dicho ataque. Pensándolo mejor, la situación daba bastante miedo.

\- Conozco a alguien que podría asesinarlo con éxito - dijo Kagura orgullosa de su idea - Aunque conociéndolo acabará usando al niño como arma letal o lo volverá igual de sádico -

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Kagura sintió su ánimo empeorar, al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir peleando con el joven.

\- Volviendo al tema - dijo Mutsu intentando solucionar su problema - No podemos quedarnos con el niño, pero necesitamos llegar a la ciudad -

\- No hay nada en el mundo que me haga cambiar de opinión - dijo Gintoki

\- Ketsuno Ana - añadió el niño que seguía con su cara terrorífica

\- Acepto el trato - dijo el hombre sin dudar

\- ¿Qué es Ketsuno Ana? - preguntó Kagura sin comprender

\- Es una parte del cuer- quiso explicar Shouyou pero Gintoki tapó su boca a tiempo

\- Es mi futura esposa, lo que pasa es que no me conoce y probablemente me odie - explicó Gintoki

\- Una mujer a la que acosas - añadió Mutsu comprendiendo la situación

\- ¿Si la obligamos a casarse contigo nos llevarás a la ciudad? - preguntó la menor

\- No te pases al lado oscuro - regañó Mutsu - No secuestramos a nadie -

\- Solo quiero una oportunidad para hablar con ella - pidió el hombre

Mutsu sabía que aquello era una mala idea, pero no podía salir tan mal ¿No?.

Dos horas más tarde eran nuevamente prisioneras en una celda y todo por culpa del hombre de cabellos plateados.

Junto a Gintoki y el pequeño demonio, el hombre las llevó a la ciudad para que las jóvenes cumpliesen su parte del trato. Ketsuno vivía en la ciudad y era alguien querida por todos, gracias a eso fue bastante fácil encontrarla, pero la parte difícil venía después.

Mutsu y Kagura habían intentado hablarle a la mujer y para sorpresa de todos, esa parte del plan funcionó a la perfección. El gran problema fue Gintoki. Cuando el hombre fue a hablar con la mujer, se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a decir tonterías, entre las cuales Kagura pudo escuchar "¿Cuando abrirás las piernas para mí?" La joven comprendió que aquella frase le había gustado mucho a Ketsuno, pues se puso roja y a gritar, lo cual parecía ser una manera de aparearse de los humanos.

Mutsu que tenía los pies más en la tierra, sabía que aquello acabaría mal, por lo que intentó llevarse a Kagura de allí y desaparecer, pero desgraciadamente con los gritos de la mujer vinieron muchas personas y entre ellos los guardias, que acabaron arrestando a los cuatro sospechosos.

\- ¡¿No sabías que estaba casada?! - preguntó la mujer desde la celda de en frente - ¿Y como se te ocurre decirle eso? -

Gintoki tenía suerte de que su celda y la de las chicas estuviese separada, porque estaba seguro de que Mutsu quería asesinarlo.

\- Ya no me queda esperanza alguna, solo comeré cosas dulces hasta morir - murmuraba Gintoki deprimido

\- Cuando salga de aquí te asesinaré personalmente - amenazó Mutsu

\- ¿Nos darán una recompensa por acabar siempre siendo encerradas? - preguntó Kagura con curiosidad

\- Por supuesto, a la tercera vez te dan un cupón para la guillotina - dijo Gintoki con ironía

\- ¿Es algún tipo de comida? - preguntó Kagura mientras sentía su estómago rugir

Los adultos decidieron que era mejor ignorar aquella pregunta.

\- Debemos pensar en una manera de salir de aquí - dijo Mutsu mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades

No había nadie cerca, por lo que noquearlos quedaba olvidado, además de que el canto de Kagura no parecería funcionar allí y su gran fuerza no podía hacer nada contra los barrotes.

\- Es imposible, nadie sería capaz de sacarnos de aquí - explicó Gintoki mientras se daba por vencido

Cómo si aquellas palabras hubiesen invocado al mismo demonio, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos rojos destrozó la pared de la celda de las jóvenes con un gran mazo.

\- Parece que me equivoqué de celda - dijo la joven al ver a las chicas

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Soy Gedoumaru, mi jefe me mandó para asesinar al acosador de su esposa - explicó la joven

Gintoki sintió como aquella situación acabaría mal y probablemente el bullying hacia su persona no parecía acabar. Así que como cualquier persona normal e inteligente, optó por la opción más madura, esconderse. Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de lo mala que fue su idea, pues no había nada en la celda, lo cual hacía imposible su tarea de esconderse.

\- Sakata Gintoki - llamó la adolescente, logrando que el hombre temiese por su vida

\- Es él - mintió el mayor mientras señalaba al niño a su lado

Gedoumaru no cayó ante la trampa y destrozó los barrotes de la celda de las jóvenes, para poder salir y hacer lo mismo con los de Gintoki.

\- Será divertido - añadió la joven con una sonrisa sádica

Kagura y Mutsu aprovecharon la distracción para salir corriendo de allí sin siquiera mirar atrás, todas las personas que conocían parecían ser extremadamente peligrosas. Mientras huían pudieron escuchar gritos de dolor y tuvieron la certeza de que aquel hombre de cabellos plateados no volvería a acosar a nadie, o al menos no se volvería a acercar a mujer alguna.

\- ¿Es posible que ella fuese la bestia? - preguntó Kagura mientras huían

\- Si ella es la bestia prefiero volver nadando y confesarle todo lo ocurrido a Umibozu - confesó Mutsu con miedo

Las jóvenes solo podían desear que la bestia que debían buscar no fuese tan loca y peligrosa como Gedoumaru.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno xD este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, pero quería añadir un poco de humor por todo lo que esta sucediendo en el manga


	39. Aires de palacio

_**Aviso:**_ Este capítulo es más **corto** de lo normal, puesto que el lunes y martes tengo los dos primeros exámenes más importantes del año y no tengo el tiempo para escribir, pero como no quiero pausar la historia o dejaros sin nada (ni acabar con mi racha de actualizar siempre a tiempo) decidí subir algo aunque sea muy corto (intentaré compensaros por ello), más vale algo que nada ¿No? Dicho esto espero que os guste lo poco que pude escribir xD y ya intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea mejor :)

Desde hace varios capítulos que quería escribir Hijimitsu y de como estaban pasando el tiempo en la ausencia de Sougo y Sakamoto, pero estaba segura de que si os dejaba con la intriga para subir un capítulo de ellos me acabaríais matando (al menos espero que no literalmente xD) así que me esperé a que la historia no estuviese tan interesante para hacerlo :) dicho esto disfrutad de Hijikata y Mitsuba.

* * *

 **Trigésimo noveno capítulo**

 **Aires de palacio**

Era un buen día, el sol brillaba y gracias a la tranquilidad del palacio, se podía escuchar el piar de los pájaros. Aquello era un día maravilloso para Hijikata, además de que desde que el pequeño demonio que siempre quería asesinarlo se había ido, veía todo desde otro punto de vista.

Lo único que preocupaba a Hijikata era la reina, no es que ella hubiese enfermado o algo parecido, al contrario, parecía más saludable y feliz que nunca, pero ese era precisamente el problema del hombre. Desde que Sougo se fue, la princesa aprovechaba cualquier escusa tonta para acercarse a él y no es que Hijikata no disfrutase de su compañía, al contrario, la disfrutaba demasiado. Ese era el problema.

Para Hijikata era difícil mantener sus sentimientos a raya, aquellos vergonzosos e innecesarios sentimientos hacia la reina, alguien inalcanzable. Cuando Sougo estaba presente no podía pasar mucho tiempo con la mujer, pero ahora era imposible escapar de ella y eso era una tortura demasiado dulce para el guardaespaldas.

\- Te encontré - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

\- ¿Necesita algo? - preguntó Hijikata en su tono formal

La mala cara de Mitsuba no se hizo esperar, ella odiaba ser tratada formalmente por Hijikata, pues no le gustaba que sus amigos o personas cercanas usasen su título para dirigirse a ella o cosas parecidas.

\- Eres un idiota - murmuró la chica pero igualmente Hijikata la escuchó

\- ¿Hice algo para molestarla? - preguntó el hombre

\- Sí - afirmó Okita - Así que como recompensa deberás acompañarme a dar una vuelta por la ciudad -

\- Eso es imposible, es demasiado peligroso y no puedo permitirlo -

\- Pienso escaparme con o sin ti, así que tu decides - amenazó la mujer

Y así es como una mujer que sonríe sin parar, logró dominar al hombre más malhumorado de todos. Por suerte aquello solo funcionaba con el mayor de los Okita de lo contrario Hijikata estaría en grandes problemas.

Para evitar llamar la atención, fueron solo los dos, mientras que Mitsuba pidió prestada ropa a una de las criadas del castillo, Hijikata se negó a abandonar su uniforme de guardaespaldas, demostrando que incluso en esa pequeña escapada su gran prioridad era la seguridad de la joven y no olvidaría su cometido.

Con la energía y felicidad que desprendía la joven era imposible no acabar sonriendo, o al menos para Hijikata que debía esforzarse por no sonreír a cada rato. El hombre no sabía exactamente desde que momento sus sentimientos habían cambiado tanto, dejó de pensar en la chica como tal y comenzó a verla como a una mujer, lo cual complicaba toda su vida. Ella era la reina, sabía que jamás tendría una sola oportunidad con ella pero igualmente su corazón se volvía loco ante la proximidad, sus ojos buscaban siempre el contacto y se moría por más, pero su cabeza mantenía los últimos vestigios de cordura, reaccionando siempre a tiempo.

Lo que Hijikata ignoraba es que no era el único con esos sentimientos, pues Mitsuba estaba en una situación similar. La joven tenía miedo de que su título asustara a muchos, sobretodo a Hijikata, pues una reina intentando ligar con su guardia no estaba bien visto, pero no podía mandar sobre su corazón. Mitsuba estaba segura de que aquellos extraños sentimientos eran puros y sinceros, estaba segura de que jamás amaría a alguien tanto como a Hijikata. Sabía que él era amigo, guardaespaldas, niñera a ratos de su hermano y la persona en la que podía confiar plenamente su vida. Por eso mismo quería disfrutar de aquella cita por la ciudad, aún si a aquello no se le podía llamar así o Hijikata no sabía que era tal.

 **Continuará**

* * *

De verdad lamento dejar esto así pero de lo contrario no podré subir nada T^T pero la semana que viene (probablemente) escriba la continuación de este capítulo :(

Dicho esto iré a concentrarme en mis exámenes T^T


	40. Un paso hacia delante

Lo primero de todo es que ya soy libre de dos exámenes importantes xD solo me faltan dos más y lo segundo es agradecer por vuestra comprensión por lo de la semana pasada :)

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo capítulo**

 **Un paso hacia delante**

Mitsuba admiraba los puestos y la alegría de las personas, todos parecían felices con cualquier pequeña cosa y eso era algo que admiraba, como las personas podían mostrar tal fortaleza. La joven no se consideraba alguien fuerte, además de que sentía que muchas personas la protegían como si de un frágil cristal se tratase. Por eso mismo admiraba a las personas que se levantaban por si mismas y se defendían solas.

Lo que la chica no sabía, es que era esa precisa fortaleza que ella creía carecer, lo que a Hijikata le gustaba tanto. El hombre admiraba como a pesar de todo lo malo que había vivido, ella seguía igual de inocente y alegre, tal y como si nada fuese capaz de cambiar eso en ella y eso era algo que le encantaba.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, Hijikata creía que Mitsuba era un hada, lo cual ahora le avergüenza recordar, pues ella parecía emitir un tipo de luz diferente, algo que al hombre le recordaba a un mundo de fantasía. Aunque aquello era ridículo, pero igualmente guardaba esos pensamientos en lo profundo de su corazón.

\- Me gustaría saber en que piensas - pidió la joven con una gran sonrisa

\- Nada - mintió el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada

\- Pues como sigas pensando en " _nada_ " te saldrán arrugas - bromeó la joven

Hijikata solo pudo fruncir aun más el ceño, cada vez que escuchaba la risa de la joven algo dentro suyo parecía cobrar vida y no le gustaba nada esa sensación.

\- ¿Y en que piensa usted? - preguntó Hijikata sintiendo curiosidad

Nuevamente Mitsuba se enfadó por la manera respetuosa en la que el joven se refería a ella, pero por más que lo regañaba nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer.

\- La verdad es que siento un poco de envidia de los ciudadanos, ellos pueden ser lo que quieren y enamorarse o vivir su vida libremente, es una manera hermosa de vivir ¿No crees? - preguntó la joven con melancolía

\- La vida en el palacio es mejor y allí es mucho más seguro que aquí - explicó Hijikata mientras intentaba ignorar la palabra enamorarse

\- Pero allí me siento un poco inútil, todos se preocupan por mi y no me permiten hacer nada - se quejó la mujer

\- Usted es alguien muy importante y por eso- quiso explicar Hijikata

\- ¿Lo soy para ti? - preguntó Mitsuba mientras abandonaba su típica sonrisa

Aquella pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, no la había esperado en ese momento y probablemente tampoco en diez años. No tenía sus defensas puestas y se sintió como un niño pequeño al que sus padres interrogan para saber si rompió su jarrón favorito.

Hijikata suspiró e intentó así tranquilizarse, para después dar una respuesta sincera pero aun así lo suficiente ambigua como para no destrozar su relación.

\- Eres la reina, es obvio que eres importante y mi deber es protegerte - explicó el hombre

\- No me refiero a eso, llevo años esperando algo, un avance o una señal, algo que me demuestre que no es todo imaginación mía, que realmente hay algo entre nosotros - confesó Mitsuba mientras perdía su aire tranquilo e inocente por unos minutos

Hijikata estaba seguro, da igual lo que sucediese en ese momento ya no habría marcha atrás, su relación jamás volvería a ser la misma. Dispuesto a mentir y rechazar al amor de su vida, recordó las palabras del difunto rey, aquellas en las que le había ofrecido a su hija cuando eran jóvenes. Si el rey estaba de acuerdo y ambos se amaban, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le detenía de ser feliz?, ¿La culpa por lo ocurrido aquella trágica noche?, ¿La diferencia entre sus estatus sociales?, ¿O el miedo de arrebatarle a Sougo lo único que le quedaba de familia?. No estaba seguro de ello, pero al ver los ojos brillantes y expectantes de la joven no pudo evitar sonreír, por un rato podía irse todo a la mierda.

\- No son imaginaciones tuyas, te protegeré arriesgando mi vida si hace falta y eso es no es por obligación, te amo y se que eso está mal, que mis sentimientos no valen nada y no tengo nada además de mi vida para ofrecerte - confesó finalmente Hijikata todos esos sentimientos que le preocupaban desde hace años

Mitsuba no pudo más y dejó salir todo, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin poderlo controlar, pero para Hijikata eso no parecía una buena señal.

\- Lo siento, siento haberte hecho llorar - se disculpó el hombre mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano derecha

Y al ver que Hijikata no comprendía la situación, Mitsuba se vio obligada a ponerse de puntillas y besarlo, demostrándole así que todo estaba bien y que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

\- Te amo - susurró la joven cuando sus labios se separaron

Hijikata podía competir con un tomate y no sabía que hacer en ese tipo de situación, se sentía un pez fuera del agua, pero por suerte su salvavidas era cierta joven que jamás lo dejaría ahogarse.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto? - preguntó el hombre mientras intentaba juntar todo su autocontrol restante - Soy un completo imbécil, tu hermano me odia y prefiero pasar el rato entrenando o con mi espada -

En lugar de sorprenderse ante aquella confesión, Mitsuba solo pudo sonreír aun más feliz, aquello solo sonaba como puntos positivos para ella.

\- Te conozco desde que eramos niños, ¿Realmente crees que no sabía todo eso? Además de que no me importa, yo te quiero tal y como eres y sé que incluso tus pequeños defectos forman parte de lo que eres y por eso te amo - confesó la mujer

\- No estoy seguro de que hice para merecerte, pero probablemente haya gastado toda mi suerte en esta vida así que pienso disfrutarla hasta el final - añadió Hijikata con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a la joven de la cintura y la atraía hacía su cuerpo

Sougo lo mataría, de eso estaba seguro pero no pensaba dejar escapar más su felicidad, nunca más. Ya había tenido suficiente de contener sus sentimientos, de sentir que no merecía ser feliz, que su felicidad no era algo que fuese a obtener fácilmente.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, besó a su amada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos.

Si hubiese mantenido los ojos abiertos probablemente hubiese visto la figura de ojos rojos que los observaba con una gran sonrisa justo antes de poder desvanecerse en la luz para poder descansar por fin en paz. Sus hijos finalmente eran felices.

En algún lugar bastante alejado, una joven sirena estornudó.

\- ¿Estas resfriada? - preguntó Mutsu preocupada

\- No, creo que estaban hablando de mi y de emparejarme - explicó Kagura

\- ¿De que tonterías hablas? - preguntó la mayor confundida

\- No digo tonterías, lo único raro aquí es que una pareja secundaria avance en apenas un capítulo y eso que se supone que yo so la protagonista de todo esto - se quejó la joven

\- Kagura, creo que el sol te está afectando, lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para resguardarnos antes de que te dé una insolación o algo peor - sugirió Mutsu

\- No es una insolación, solo digo la verdad - intentó explicarse la joven pero fue ignorada

Kagura estaba comenzando a hartarse de ser tratada como una loca por todos, incluso su querida hermana no creía en sus sabias palabras. Pero todo cambiaría una vez que encontrasen a la bestia, todos se inclinarían ante ella y su gran sabiduría, quién sabe, probablemente hasta la nombraban reina de todo y le ofrecían comida día y noche. No sonaba nada mal.

Y de esa manera Kagura era arrastrada todo el camino mientras pensaba en la comida que se comería y las primeras órdenes que pensaba dar como reina y señora de todo. Era un buen sueño.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :) quería hacer algo bonito y de paso recompensar por lo de la semana pasada :( la verdad es que estaba bastante estresada pero por suerte ya pude escribir un capítulo de verdad xD


	41. Una víctima que no lo parece

Hola aquí os dejo el capítulo de esta semana :) espero que os guste

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo primer capítulo**

 **Una víctima que no lo parece**

\- Mucchi, esto es maltrato - se quejaba la joven al ser arrastrada por su hermana

\- No lo es, además de que yo también tengo hambre y estoy cansada pero quejarme no ayudará - explicó Mutsu

Kagura estaba dispuesta a responderle, pero unos gritos llamaron la atención de las hermanas.

Un hombre se encontraba gritando a una mujer en medio de la calle, logrando atraer las miradas de muchas personas. Las sirenas no sabían de que se trataba, pero el hombre alzó la mano dispuesto a golpearla, por lo que no dudaron en acercarse corriendo para detener aquel golpe. Pero no lo lograron, la mejilla de la joven ahora yacía roja y ella miraba hacía el suelo, probablemente intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Más te vale que aprendas la lección - gritó el hombre enorgulleciéndose de sus actos

Lo que nadie se esperó es que la joven levantó la cara llena de odio y sin una pizca de temor.

\- ¿A eso le dices un golpe? Mi abuela golpea más fuerte que tú - añadió la joven con una sonrisa y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas - Eso es un puñetazo -

Todas las personas que los observaban parecieron tener suficiente y comenzaron a dispersarse, dejando solo al hombre tirado en el suelo, la víctima que no tenía nada de víctima y las dos sirenas que no salían de su asombro.

\- Parece que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda - añadió Mutsu mientras miraba a la chica con respeto

Kagura se acercó muy emocionada ante la joven y no dudó en decir aquellas palabras que le rondaban por la cabeza.

\- Vi lo que hiciste y debo decirte algo, ¿Tienes comida? -

Mutsu pensó que por primera vez en la vida, Kagura diría algo inspirador pero se equivocó.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó la mujer sin estar segura de sí había escuchado bien

Kagura iba a responder, pero el rugido de su estómago lo hizo por ella.

\- Ya veo - añadió la mujer mientras sonreía - Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto, pero debo advertiros que tengo mala fama en la ciudad y probablemente pase lo mismo si os juntáis conmigo -

\- Nuestra fama tampoco es la mejor, así que no hay problema - explicó Mutsu

\- Si me das comida te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo - prometió Kagura mientras comenzaba a ver a su salvadora con cabeza de comida por el hambre

\- Eso me da miedo -

\- Kagura, deja de acosar a la mujer - pidió la mayor de las sirenas

\- Ikumatsu, me llamo Ikumatsu - se presentó la rubia

\- Yo soy Mutsu, mientras que la loca que se niega a soltar tu pie es Kagura - explicó la joven

\- Es un placer -

Para sorpresa de las jóvenes, Ikumatsu era dueña de una tienda donde servía ramen, por lo que dio de comer a las jóvenes hasta que se hartaron, lo cual era mucho para cualquier humano.

\- Nunca había visto a nadie comer tanto - murmuró la joven

\- Podemos trabajar para pagar por la comida - propuso Mutsu

\- No hace falta, después de todo nunca tengo clientes así que es una buena oportunidad para ver que a alguien si le gusta mi comida - explicó Ikumatsu

\- ¿Tiene que ver con su fama? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Así es, parece que en esta ciudad todos tienen un problema con que una mujer viuda sepa valerse por si misma y rechace que cualquier desconocido intente manejar su vida - confesó la mujer mientras recordaba al idiota de antes

\- Después de ver como te libraste de la situación de antes puedo decir que las personas de esta ciudad son idiotas - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Probablemente seas la única que piensa así - agradeció Ikumatsu

\- Peor para ellos, se pierden de comida muy buena - añadió Kagura que al tener el estómago lleno se había tranquilizado

Aquel comentario le recordó a Ikumatsu a alguien que había conocido hace mucho, pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- ¿Y que os trae por aquí? No hay mucho que ver en esta ciudad y tampoco somos muy conocidos - preguntó con curiosidad la rubia

\- Es difícil de explicar - dijo Mutsu sin saber si ser sincera con la mujer

\- Soy bastante buena para entender cosas -

\- Estamos buscando una bestia - dijo finalmente Mutsu con miedo a la reacción de la joven

Ikumatsu pareció meditarlo un poco antes de sonreír.

\- Escuché que hace unos días habían arrestado a una pareja de gorilas, el hombre se había paseado desnudo por la ciudad mientras intentaba cortejar a la mujer con bananas y ella lo golpeó, según escuché la mujer gorila parecía ser toda una bestia - explicó Ikumatsu

\- Los conocemos - murmuró Mutsu bastante avergonzada de conocer a semejante par

No sabía cómo pero con semejante descripción era obvio que solo podía tratarse de Kondo y Otae, lo extraño es que no mencionasen a nadie más del circo, pero seguro que al ver la situación en la que estaban los abandonaron.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Ikumatsu asombrada

\- Si, además de que creo que al gorila le vendrá bien un tiempo entre rejas y la mujer gorila es capaz de tirar la pared abajo así que se liberará ella sola - explicó Mutsu como si no fuese algo extraño

Y en ese momento Ikumatsu debería darse cuenta de que las jóvenes no eran normales y como cualquier persona normal salir huyendo, el problema es que bajo ese techo no había nadie cuerdo.

\- Parece que tenéis amigos muy interesantes, seguro que debéis tener una vida muy divertida llena de aventuras - dijo la joven de muy buen humor

\- Puede decirse que si - añadió Mutsu mientras pensaba que el solo hecho de tener piernas ya era toda una aventura para ella

\- Os tengo un poco de envidia - murmuró Ikumatsu mientras parecía decaída - Yo nunca abandoné esta ciudad y ni siquiera sé que se encuentra fuera de ella -

\- ¿Y porque no vas a verlo con tus propios ojos? - preguntó Mutsu - Cada uno es capaz de elegir su camino y la vida es muy corta para desperdiciarla soñando, lo mejor es hacer lo que te gusta sin pensar en las consecuencias -

Ikumatsu se sorprendió de la gran sabiduría que cargaban esas palabras y que provenían de alguien tan joven.

\- No puedo abandonar este lugar, la tienda es la única herencia de mi padre y el recuerdo de la vida feliz que viví junto a mi marido - explicó la mujer

\- Nadie viene a la tienda y los recuerdos es algo que se llevan en el corazón - dijo Mutsu mientras pensaba de manera inconsciente en Sakamoto y que ahora ni siquiera recordaría de su existencia

\- A mi siempre me gustó el mar, tiene algo que me atrae de una manera que no puedo evitar - confesó Ikumatsu

Mutsu no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de aquello, ellas deseaban abandonar el mar y había alguien que se moría por verlo.

\- Supongo que puede ser algo misterioso - intentó pensar en algo positivo la joven

\- Si, pero mi lugar es en esta ciudad y en este restaurante - añadió la mujer con una sonrisa triste -

\- Quizás algún día pienses de otra manera - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa pues ella sabía perfectamente que uno nunca sabe que rumbo tomará su propia historia

Un ronquido llamó la atención de Ikumatsu y Mutsu. Kagura se había quedado dormida apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Creo que toda su vida se basa en comer y dormir - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa al ver a su hermana tan tranquila

\- Podéis quedaros a pasar la noche aquí y mañana partir en busca de la bestia - propuso la rubia

\- Te lo agradezco, sería una gran ayuda -

 **Continuará**

* * *

Las chicas ganaron un nuevo aliado xD según mis cálculos en dos capítulos más saldrán los chicos *w* no me olvidé de ellos así que no os preocupéis :)


	42. Llamas

Y aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Llamas**

Kagura estaba feliz pues había podido comer algo delicioso y dormir en una cómoda cama, lo cual había recargado nuevamente sus energías. Pero no era la única, Mutsu parecía haber recuperado su buen humor también y no paraba de hablar con Ikumatsu, probablemente se habían hecho buenas amigas mientras la menor dormía.

Cuando Mutsu vio entrar a Kagura a la cocina, decidió comunicarle sus planes.

\- Buenos días dormilona - dijo la mayor

\- Tengo hambre - se quejó Kagura mientras veía las maravillas que estaba preparando Ikumatsu para el desayuno

\- Después de desayunar debemos ir a la ciudad vecina, no tenemos tiempo que perder - informó Mutsu

\- No es justo, yo quiero seguir comiendo la comida de Ikumatsu, es la mejor cocinera que conozco - se quejó la menor

Mientras tanto en una mansión bastante alejada de allí se encontraba un joven de cabellos rebeldes que no pudo evitar estornudar.

\- Me reemplazaron - gritó el joven mientras unos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo - Acaban de superar mi única habilidad, ya no serviré para nada -

\- Siento recordarte que nunca serviste para nada - dijo Sougo sin dudar de sus palabras

\- No seas cruel y ayúdame a buscar algo en lo que pueda ser útil - pidió Sakamoto perdiendo la paciencia

\- Puedes ser un ejemplo para todos de lo que sucede si tu vida no tiene sentido y para ser un madao ya tienes las gafas - propuso el menor

\- Cruel - se quejó Sakamoto mientras se deprimía cada vez más

Ignorando aquella extraña conversación, las protagonistas de la historia estaban disfrutando del maravilloso desayuno de Ikumatsu.

\- ¿Podemos llevarnos algo de comida para el viaje? - preguntó Kagura mientras ponía ojos de cachorro para convencer a la mujer

\- Por mi no hay problema alguno, pero hay un par de ingredientes que necesito, si pudieseis comprarlos en el mercado yo - quiso pedir la mujer pero las jóvenes se levantaron con violencia de la mesa y la miraron horrorizadas

\- Nada de recados - gritaron las jóvenes al unísono

Ikumatsu no comprendía la situación pero sabía que dijo algo que no debía.

\- Lo siento yo no quería asustaros -

\- No es eso, es solo que tenemos un pequeño trauma al respecto - explicó Mutsu

\- Brócoli - murmuró Kagura con cara de asco

\- ¿Acaso vuestros padres os abandonaron en un mercado? - preguntó Ikumatsu asombrada

\- Peor - añadió Mutsu mientras recordaba el comienzo de sus aventuras - De alguna manera acabamos siendo secuestradas -

Ikumatsu estaba preguntándose seriamente si era posible que las jóvenes tuviesen tan mala suerte, pero parecían ser buenas personas, así que decidió ayudarlas.

\- Cómo habréis visto, no tengo clientes así que podemos ir a comprar las tres juntas ¿Suena eso mejor para vosotras? - preguntó la mujer con amabilidad

\- Un ángel - dijo Kagura mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Aquello asustó a la rubia que no estaba acostumbrada a caerle bien a las personas, pero al ver como Mutsu sonreía al ver la escena se tranquilizó un poco.

\- ¿Siempre es tan cariñosa? - preguntó a la mayor de las hermanas

\- Solo cuando hay comida de por medio - añadió Mutsu mientras encontraba toda la situación graciosa

\- Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a comprar antes de que todos los buenos ingredientes sean vendidos - añadió la joven mientras lograba separar a la menor de su cuerpo

Cualquier persona pensaría que ahora sucedería algo gracioso, que las sirenas acabarían haciendo un escándalo y por ello en la cárcel, otra vez. Por primera vez se equivocan, esta vez se comportaron como personas normales y pudieron comprar sin ningún incidente.

\- ¡Kagura, suelta la calabaza! - gritó Mutsu mientras obligaba a la menor a dejar de abrazar a la hortaliza

Bueno, excepto ese pequeño incidente el resto fue viento en popa.

Con las manos ocupadas de todo lo que compraron, partieron rumbo al restaurante.

Ikumatsu reía sin parar, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto y parecía que todo iba bien para ella. Si tan solo hubiese notado las señales. Señales como personas que comenzaban a correr en dirección contraria, como si estuviesen huyendo de algo. Pero las jóvenes estaban tan tranquilas que solo lo notaron al estar a una calle del restaurante, cuando el humo era demasiado visible y respirar era difícil.

El restaurante, lo que había sido la vida de Ikumatsu y el único recuerdo de su familia, estaba en llamas y aunque lograse apagar el fuego ya no quedaría nada que salvar. Ikumatsu gritó, lloró como nunca, pero aquello no podría arreglar lo que sucedió, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que pelear.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que pudieron apagar las llamas, pero Ikumatsu no se movió en ningún momento, parecía un muñeco sin vida. Al menos hasta que una risa se hizo presente, una que heló la sangre de la rubia.

\- Parece que dios castiga a las personas y probablemente sea el castigo que una pecadora como tú se merece - añadió el hombre que había golpeado la rubia en la plaza

Ikumatsu solo lo miró sin sentir fuerzas para golpearlo, para levantarse una vez más después de caer y perderlo todo, mientras que Kagura no se movió de su lado, dejando por primera vez de ser la joven impulsiva que siempre era. Pero no todos lo hicieron, sin parar a pensar en sus actos y sin controlar su fuerza, Mutsu lo golpeó.

Un puñetazo que lo obligó a chocar contra la pared más cercana, pero eso no fue suficiente, Mutsu pensaba devolverle todo el dolor que le causaba a las personas, uno por uno. La joven le escupió en la cara y con los ojos llenos de odio amenazó al hombre, pero ambos estaban seguros de que aquello no sería una sola amenaza.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta y pienso arrancarte los miembros uno a uno, hasta que me pidas de rodillas que te asesine, pero no lo haré - amenazó la mujer

El hombre no había estado tan asustado en toda su vida, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como un bebé, pero antes estaba dispuesto a insultar a la mujer que lo llevaría a la tumba.

\- Eres un monstruo, una horrible bestia que no debería existir - añadió el hombre mientras temblaba por el miedo

Mutsu levantó el puño, dispuesta a hacerle todo el daño posible al hombre, pero alguien con su misma fuerza la detuvo.

\- Mucchi no lo hagas, se que este cerdo se lo merece, pero tú no eres así, no te manches las manos - pidió Kagura mientras detenía la mano de su hermana

\- No lo entiendes, si lo dejo ir hará lo mismo una y otra vez - explicó la sirena

\- ¿Y eso te da el permiso para torturarlo? ¿Para matarlo? Mi hermana es alguien justa y que jamás haría algo así - explicó Kagura que por primera vez no podía reconocer a su hermana mayor

Mutsu parecía estar dudando, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero estaba harta de tantas injusticias. En el palacio, en su hogar, jamás tuvo que ver nada desagradable, nunca pasó hambre ni frío, pero desde que estaba en la tierra había visto demasiado y sentía que cada vez se rompía algo más dentro suyo, se daba miedo a si misma ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar? ¿Asesinaría a alguien si lo creía correcto?.

Mientras peleaba consigo misma pudo verse reflejada en un pequeño trozo de cristal que estaba entre las cenizas y lo que vio fue suficiente para lograr que retrocediera unos pasos, para que se alejase de aquel hombre. Su reflejo parecía sacado de aquellos libros de terror que había leído en la mansión, parecía una asesina y no quería eso, no le gustaba nada la idea. Por un segundo recordó a Sakamoto y cuando le confesó el motivo por el que odiaba la violencia, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de sí misma, seguro que el chico la odiaría si supiese lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería - se disculpó Mutsu con su hermana

Kagura solo pudo sonreír, parecía que habían intercambiado los papeles y ahora la mayor y responsable era ella.

\- No lo hiciste y eso es lo importante - dijo la loca de la comida con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Ikumatsu sin saber que hacer, mientras observaba al hombre que se había desmayado por el miedo

\- Puedes venir con nosotras y viajar - propuso Mutsu

Ikumatsu lo pensó por unos segundos y con una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo dar a pesar de las circunstancias, respondió.

\- No gracias, creo que tuve suficiente -

\- Creí que era el momento perfecto para la historia, donde acabásemos felices y observando el atardecer mientras esperábamos a un nuevo día - murmuró Kagura

\- Y después soy yo la que lee muchos cuentos - dijo Mutsu divertida

Ikumatsu miró nuevamente las ruinas de su restaurante y se preguntó si su marido estaría orgulloso de ella, él siempre le dijo que debería ser feliz y eso pensaba hacer.

\- Pensándolo mejor creo que os acompañaré, de lo contrario moriréis de hambre sin mi - explicó Ikumatsu

\- Comida gratis - gritó Kagura feliz mientras abrazaba a la cocinera

\- Esto es demasiado cliché - se quejó Mutsu

\- ¿No va siendo hora de acabar el capítulo? - preguntó Ikumatsu

\- Aquí la única que rompe la cuarta padre soy yo - se quejó Kagura

 ** _Continuará_**

\- Espera, todavía tengo muchos chistes más - pidió Kagura

\- Guárdalos para el próximo capítulo - sugirió Mutsu

\- Ni de broma, en el próximo capítulo perderé mi protagonismo por culpa de un par de idiotas - dijo enfadada la menor

\- Hay un montón de idiotas en esta historia, así que mejor déjalo ahí antes de que hagas más spoiler - añadió Mutsu mientras se llevaba a Kagura a rastras, nuevamente

 **Continuará**

* * *

Ahora si xD ese era el final del capítulo :) las chicas acabaron secuestrando a Ikumatsu, digo reclutando xD

Con respecto a los dos idiotas es obvio de quien se trata :) pero igualmente os toca esperar


	43. La verdad

Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo tercer capítulo**

 **La verdad**

Sakamoto suspiró por tercera vez en pocos minutos. Veía a Sougo destruir cosas desde la ventana, pero ni siquiera aquello parecía aplacar la furia del menor.

Ambos se sentían traicionados, confundidos y muy en el fondo heridos.

Sakamoto supo desde el primer momento, que las chicas no eran del todo normales y las señales eran obvias, pero no pudo evitar encariñarse con ellas, a los dos les pasó lo mismo. Sougo encontró una compañera, alguien con quien podía ser realmente el mismo sin tener miedo por ello. Mientras que Sakamoto encontró un lugar al que pertenecer, consideraba a Kagura como a una hermana, mientras que Mutsu se convirtió en alguien importante para él en poco tiempo. Le había dicho cosas que nadie sabía y ella también se mostró débil y sin aquella muralla que siempre fingía. Aún así sabía que no se quedaría por siempre y aquella noche lo supo, cuando la vio entrar a su habitación estaba seguro de ello, nunca más la volvería a ver.

Pero había algo más, algo que lograba escapar de su entendimiento, ¿Porque olvidó a las chicas? Da igual lo mala que fuese su memoria, jamás había olvidado algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo. Jamás creyó olvidarla. Por eso mismo se sentía estúpido, sentía que había algo que debía comprender, algo importante. Pero no sabía de que se trataba.

Intentando despejar su mente, fue en busca de Sougo, para intentar saber que era lo que le tenía tan molesto, a pesar de que ya se lo imaginaba.

\- El árbol no tiene la culpa de nada - dijo Sakamoto anunciando así su llegada

\- Vete a la mierda - gruñó el joven

\- Es agradable ver que nunca te olvidas de las buenas costumbres - dijo Sakamoto con ironía

\- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo - gruñó Sougo dándole la espalda

\- Entiendo que te haya afectado lo de Kagura, pero a veces es mejor hablar de ello con alguien - intentó ayudar Sakamoto

\- ¡A mi no me afectó su desaparición! - gritó el joven muy enfadado

\- Pues no lo parece, vuelves a tener tu odiosa actitud de antes, aquella que alejaba a todos de ti - explicó el mayor

\- Quizás sea mejor así - murmuró Sougo mientras desataba su ira nuevamente con el árbol

Sakamoto suspiró, parecía que Sougo no estaba dispuesto a confesar lo que sentía, que en el fondo aquella situación le había afectado más de lo que quería creer. Pero no era el único. Sakamoto se sentía inútil, quería ayudar a su amigo y a la vez a las jóvenes pero al final nunca lograba hacer nada, por eso mismo decidió abandonar al joven hasta que pudiese tranquilizarse por si mismo.

\- Si necesitas hablar estaré en mi habitación - anunció Sakamoto - Y es algo normal el sentirse dolido cuando alguien a quien amas te abandona -

Sougo no dudó en girarse y gritarle a Sakamoto.

\- Yo no la amo, ella es solo un juguete - gritó el joven mientras sentía por primera vez vergüenza al pensar en ello

\- No me refería a ese tipo de amor, pero es bueno saber que consideras la idea - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa mientras huía antes de que las piedras que comenzó a tirar Sougo le alcanzasen

Sougo no pudo evitar sentirse dolido, estúpido y sobretodo enfadado.

Llevaba años evitando a las personas, simplemente burlándose de ellas o usándolas a su antojo, pero sin previo aviso aquella pequeña loca de cabellos anaranjados había puesto su vida de pies a cabeza. Primero había logrado ganarse la aprobación de su hermana, la cual confío plenamente en ellas desde el principio y después logró que los encerrasen a los cuatro en aquella mansión. Sougo debería odiarla, aborrecerla, pero no podía. Ella era la única que tenía el valor de llevarle la contraria, poseía un gran orgullo y era inocente hasta llegar al límite, aún así le caía bien.

El joven quiso golpear su cabeza contra el árbol al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué tenía que apreciar a Kagura? O peor aún, ¿Por qué la consideraba alguien importante? Era demasiado para alguien que se había pasado años intentando evitar a las personas, evitando encariñarse con alguien.

\- Maldita china ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte a pesar de todo? Tendría que haberte puesto un collar para evitar que me abandones - dijo para si mismo el joven

Mientras tanto, Sakamoto intentaba distraerse y pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en su malhumorado amigo o ciertas hermanas. Por eso mismo, fue en busca de algo para distraerse. Más lo único que logró, fue que el libro sobre su mesa de luz acabase llamando su atención. Mutsu lo había dejado allí antes de irse, pero con lo de la pérdida de memoria y su decepción no llamó su interés, pero ahora era diferente.

\- Un libro sobre leyendas marinas, ¿Qué quieres decirme, Mutsu? - preguntó el hombre

Decidió darle una oportunidad al libro y para su asombro, en la primera página había un mensaje del autor.

 _"Todo lo que necesitas saber sobre extrañas criaturas. Quizás un día encuentres una. **Autor** : No es Zura, es Katsura."_

\- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea leer esto - dijo Sakamoto mientras cerraba el libro y decidía ponerlo nuevamente en su sitio, más una hoja cayó de entre sus páginas

La hoja era una nota, y alguien había escrito con una horrible caligrafía.

 _"La criatura de la última página os parecerá muy interesante. P. D. No hace falta que me agradezcáis por devolveros la memoria."_

Sakamoto estaba seguro de que no era la letra de Mutsu, pero no lograba comprender que tenía aquel libro para niños de importante. No obstante, decidió hacer caso y buscar la última página. Al principio de ella estaba escrito con brillantes letras doradas la palabra "sirenas" y justo debajo describían el comportamiento y aspecto de aquellas criaturas.

 _"Las sirenas son seres maravillosos, poseen una hermosa y fuerte cola con la que se desplazan por el mar. Estas criaturas son muy curiosas y adoran la tierra, por ello no dudan en desobedecer a su padre, el rey de los mares e ir a vivir aventuras. Algunas sirenas piden ayuda a un fuerte, apuesto e inteligente hechicero que es conocido por su gran corazón. Este genial hechicero, que no se llama Zura, solo para que quede claro, les dio piernas a cambio de un pequeño favor. Aquella magia no dura para siempre, así que tienen un tiempo limitado para volver al mar antes de que Papi calvo... digo el gran rey se dé cuenta de su ausencia. Las sirenas suelen ser un desastre en todo lo que intentan, tal y como ir a comprar al mercado, por lo que si usted tiene aprecio por ellas no las deje ir solas. Hay algunas que son descerebradas y locas, generalmente suelen tener el cabello anaranjado y dicen "aru" todo el rato; otras parecen ser más serias y se preocupan por los demás, pero tienden a ser muy agresivas y masculinas, se recomienda en este caso no tener risa estúpida si desea sobrevivir. Pero las sirenas aprecian a sus amigos humanos y les rompe el corazón tener que huir, así que si la persona que esta leyendo esto es un idiota de risa fácil, se le recomienda ir en busca de las jóvenes"._

Sakamoto cerró el libro sin saber que hacer, aquello debía ser una mala broma.

\- Y así el valiente y algo estúpido héroe, decidió ir en busca de su princesa, se casaron y tuvieron hijos -

\- ¿Quién narices eres tú? - preguntó Sakamoto sorprendido al ver a un loco de cabellos largos sentado en la rama de un árbol próximo a su ventana, mientras que recitaba aquel loco monólogo

\- No te preocupes por mi presencia, yo solo me aburro mucho y en mis ratos libres me gusta jugar a ser cupido - explicó el extraño

\- Creo que ahora mismo me preocupa más saber que haces en la ventana - dijo Sakamoto perdiendo la paciencia

\- Intenté entrar por la puerta, pero no entiendo como funcionan los picaportes humanos, así que me subí a un árbol y ahora me da miedo bajar, por lo que decidí ser el narrador - explicó el hombre sin pizca de vergüenza

\- Creo que por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué debo decir - añadió Sakamoto que creía haber tomado setas alucinógenas

\- Eso les pasa a muchos, ¿Quieres un autógrafo? - preguntó el hombre

\- Quiero que te vayas - añadió el humano

\- Aburrido, yo quería ayudar y deciros donde se encuentran las chicas, pero ahora no lo haré - amenazó el hombre con una gran sonrisa

Algo en esa sonrisa, en esa forma de ser, le dio la pista que faltaba a Sakamoto.

\- ¿Zura? - preguntó el hombre

 **Continuará**

* * *

Este capítulo fue un poco raro xD pero Zura ya hizo de las suyas ^^


	44. Las piezas del puzzle

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Las piezas del puzzle**

\- ¿Zura? - preguntó el hombre

La sonrisa maliciosa del de cabellos largos se hizo presente al escuchar la manera en la que fue llamado.

\- ¡Es Katsura! - gritó mientras tiraba de los pelos a Sakamoto

\- ¿Por qué te enfadas? - preguntó el humano sin comprender

\- Estoy harto de que digan mal mi nombre - explicó el hechicero

\- Tú también escribes tu nombre mal - regañó Sakamoto

\- Me da igual - se quejó Zura - Aunque por una parte me alegro de que hayas captado la indirecta del libro, me parecías bastante estúpido -

\- ¿Y ahora me insultas? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - preguntó Sakamoto enfadado, pues tenía la impresión de que todos a su alrededor lo insultaban

\- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? - preguntó el hechicero

\- ¿Para joderme la vida? -

\- Casi, me gustaría decir que soy tu hada madrina, pero los derechos de autor fueron comprados por otra compañía con ratones - explicó el hombre

Sakamoto sentía que cada vez lograba entender menos al loco que estaba frente a él, por lo que quiso huir, pero el hechicero lo tomó por los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear, completamente perdido en su monólogo de ratones y cosas ficticias.

\- Y por eso mismo acabaré con el corrupto gobierno -

\- Creo que me perdí, ¿No estabas hablando de ratones? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Ese es solo el principio, amigo mío - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Ya sabes donde está la salida, no te olvides de cerrar la ventana al salir - dijo Sakamoto mientras intentaba abandonar la habitación

\- Entonces no te importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a Mutsu, es una lástima pero entonces yo tendré que- intentó cabrear Katsura a Sakamoto y funcionó a la perfección pues ni la frase pudo terminar

\- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima - amenazó Sakamoto realmente enfadado mientras tomaba a Katsura por la camisa

\- Así que sientes algo por ella - ató los cabos el hechicero

\- Ella es importante para mi, pero es mi amiga - explicó Sakamoto - Por eso no pienso permitir que le hagas daño -

\- Hoy en día a todo se le dice _amiga_ , ¿no?, pero no te preocupes que yo no pienso hacerle nada, otra cosa es que su padre lo haga -

\- ¿Su padre? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido

\- Elisabeth lo vio volviendo al castillo y es cuestión de tiempo que comience a preguntarse donde se encuentran sus hijas - explicó Katsura

\- ¿Toda esa historia era real? ¿Ellas son... sirenas? - preguntó Sakamoto pensando por primera vez que todo aquello podría ser algo más que un cuento

\- Eso deben decirlo ellas -

\- Esta bien, quiero ir a buscarlas - añadió Sakamoto decidido

\- Perfecto, solo falta el chico peligroso del patio y podemos partir - añadió Zura

\- De eso me encargo yo - murmuró Tatsuma mientras se asomaba por la ventana

Sougo seguía enfadado y Sakamoto lo sabía, pero al conocerlo tanto, estaba seguro de que palabras debía decir para convencerlo.

\- Si quieres volver a divertirte con Kagura, tendrás que acompañarme a buscar a las chicas - gritó Sakamoto desde la ventana - De lo contrario puedo contarle cuando la vea de aquella vez en la que se te rompieron los pantalones en medio de un entrenamiento y todos pudieron ver tu ropa interior -

Cómo era de esperarse, la respuesta fue a base de una piedra que dio en la cabeza de Sakamoto, seguido de varios insultos. El de la risa estúpida lo tomó como una afirmativa y que podían partir en busca de las chicas que tanto extrañaban a su lado.

\- Estamos listos para ir - informó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Creo que primero deberías revisarte la herida de la cabeza, porque no para de sangrar - explicó Katsura con miedo a la poca importancia que le daba el hombre a su vida

\- No es necesario, de pequeño me caía sin parar, incluso me caí de cabeza de un árbol - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

\- Eso explica tantas cosas - añadió Katsura mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del humano, intentando demostrarle así su lástima por sus perdidas neuronas

\- Mi peinado no tiene nada que ver con la caída - se defendió Sakamoto sin comprender nada

\- No le diré a nadie tu secreto - dijo Katsura mientras le guiñaba un ojo al humano y salía de la habitación

\- Pero es la verdad - murmuró Sakamoto cada vez más confundido y sin entender del todo a aquel extraño que se había colado en la mansión

Lo difícil fue presentarle a Sougo al loco de cabellos largos. Sakamoto prefirió ocultar la verdadera identidad de Katsura, pues estaba seguro de que su amigo no le creería, pero no se esperó una reacción tan agresiva de Sougo.

\- Es un vagabundo que se perdió - mintió Sakamoto

Sougo no parecía dudar de Sakamoto, pero más que nada porque no le importaba mucho la situación. Al menos hasta que sacó una cadena y quiso ponerla en el cuello de Katsura, que no dudó en esconderse tras Sakamoto.

\- ¿Qué está mal con este chico? - preguntó nervioso el hechicero

\- Ahora eres mi mascota - dijo Sougo sin su típica sonrisa sádica

\- No puedes esclavizar todo lo que veas - regañó Sakamoto preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo

\- La única vez que no lo hice acabó escapando de mi, así que no pienso permitir que alguien más huya - añadió Sougo mientras jugaba con la cadena en sus manos

Y Sakamoto comprendió que no se trataba de Katsura, ni siquiera de sus amigos, aquello tenía que ver con Kagura y el vacío que había dejado en el joven príncipe pero que se negaba a demostrar a los demás.

\- Ellas tienen una razón para lo que hicieron y estoy seguro de que Kagura no te abandonó por voluntad propia... me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Mutsu - explicó Sakamoto mientras se sentía un poco triste al poner sus pensamientos en palabras

Para ambos era difícil hablar del tema pues sentían que habían perdido demasiado en poco tiempo, pero de alguna manera pasar por aquello juntos los había unido más, Sougo ya no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado desde que conoció a Kagura y ya no atacaba a otros sin razón, al menos no de la misma manera.

\- Qué bonito, seguro que esta es la típica escena donde el príncipe se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y se sube a un caballo blanco, dispuesto a salvar a la princesa de su torre - añadió Katsura bastante feliz

Sougo miró a Sakamoto, pidiéndole explicaciones para el extraño comportamiento del loco, a lo que Sakamoto solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- Creo que necesitas un pasatiempo - dijo Sakamoto a Katsura

\- Pero ya lo tengo, soy como cupido - explicó el hombre

\- La palabra que buscas es escupido - corrigió Sougo

\- ¿Es un sinónimo? - preguntó Katsura de manera inocente

Sakamoto no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los seres del mar y lo que quiera que fuese Katsura, eran igual de inocentes.

\- Deja de burlarte de él - defendió Sakamoto

\- ¿Estas celoso? No te preocupes que tengo más burlas para ti también - añadió Sougo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

Sakamoto solo suspiró, parecía que Sougo recuperó su buen humor, pero ahora temía nuevamente por su vida, parecía que Sougo solo podía dejarlo tranquilo si estaba deprimido o si Kagura estaba presente. Así que tenía una nueva misión, encontrar a Kagura para poder recuperar su vida tranquila y de paso aclarar algunas cosas con Mutsu, pero eso solo sería algo secundario. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y nuevamente hubo algo de humor y todo gracias al loco de Zura xD además de que cada vez se nota más que a los chicos les importa mucho las sirenas y las quieren a su lado así que se empieza a poner muy interesante :)

P.D. Ya acabé los exámenes importantes que me faltaban *w* así que se acabó eso de los capítulos cortos por mis estudios (como el de Katsura e Ikumatsu) xD


	45. Locuras de borrachos

Y aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Locuras de borrachos**

Todo iba de manera pacífica, el buen humor se podía palpar en el aire y un joven gritaba de alegría.

\- Travesti, voy a matarte si no te callas - gritó Sougo

\- No es travesti, es Zurako - corrigió Katsura

\- Yo creí que era Zura - añadió Sakamoto

La situación podría parecer extraña, o quizás no tanto si se tiene en cuenta que se trataba de los ruidosos chicos.

\- Viajar es aburrido, pensé que acompañaros sería más divertido - se quejó el hechicero

\- Eso se puede arreglar - prometió Sougo con una sonrisa sádica

\- Retiro lo dicho, creo que estoy muy bien - dijo Katsura por miedo al menor

\- No estoy seguro de aguantar un viaje con vosotros dos - añadió Sakamoto cansado de las peleas

Para la suerte de Sakamoto, el viaje se le hizo eterno.

Después de soportar el infierno o mejor dicho antes los dos idiotas promedio, llegaron a una pequeña ciudad portuaria.

Aunque el trabajo de niñera de Sakamoto no acabó allí, pues se vio en la obligación de salvar a Katsura de la muerte. El hechicero con problemas de salud mental, quiso tirarse al agua y Sakamoto recordando lo ocurrido con Mutsu, lo detuvo de ello.

\- Quiero ir al agua - se quejó Katsura

\- ¿Sabes nadar? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- No necesito ese tipo de cosas, soy demasiado genial para tener que aprender a nadar - añadió Katsura bastante orgulloso de sí mismo

\- Si te mueres, no encontraremos a las chicas, así que por ahora nada de tirarte al mar, si después quieres ahogarte te empujaré personalmente si así lo deseas, pero mientras tanto nada - explicó Sakamoto

\- Pareces una madre gritona - se quejó el hechicero

Sakamoto solo pudo suspirar, realmente creía que no tendría que cuidar de alguien de su edad, pero allí estaba Katsura, dándole problemas y comportándose como niño.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Sougo nuevamente de mal humor - ¿Donde está la bruja? -

\- ¿Bruja? Si te refieres a mí no me parece gracioso, soy un hechi- quiso regañar Zura, pero Sakamoto le tapó la boca antes de que pudiese terminar

\- No es amable de tu parte llamar a Kagura así, seguro que ella se siente herida si se entera de ello - explicó Sakamoto al menor

\- Estoy seguro de que no tiene sentimientos - murmuró Sougo pero Sakamoto logró escucharlo

\- Lo mismo podría decirse de ti, pero aquí estas, afectado por la ausencia de una mujer, seguro que tu hermana no se lo creería - dijo Sakamoto con una de sus típicas risas

\- Una palabra y te conviertes en la cena - amenazó Sougo

\- Que adorable, se pone a la defensiva - añadió Katsura, logrando avergonzar aun más al menor

\- Os odio - gruñó Sougo

\- Yo también te quiero - añadió Sakamoto con una risa

Y entre peleas y risas, escucharon un alboroto que parecía provenir de una tienda a sus espaldas. No sabían muy bien de lo que iba la situación, pero parecía que un loco de cabellos plateados había robado la ropa interior de una mujer, la llevaba como máscara en la cara, su neo Armstrong cyclone jet Armstrong sobresalía de sus calzoncillos y parecía sacado de algún libro pervertido. Por eso mismo, si no querían meterse en un lío, deberían evitar al hombre, pero aquello no parecía ser tan fácil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zura se acercó al loco, obligando así a Sakamoto y Sougo a hacer lo mismo.

\- Eres una raza muy extraña de humano - añadió Katsura mientras lo observaba

Gintoki solo miró al de cabellos largos extrañado, aunque a como iba vestido no estaba en posición para juzgar a otros de raros.

\- Yo te conozco - dijo Sakamoto de golpe

Gintoki se llenó de orgullo y feliz de poder reclamar finalmente su puesto como protagonista de manga.

\- Tú eres el pecado del orgullo, Escanor - añadió Sakamoto

Y ahí se iba volando su oportunidad, tan rápido como su dinero para el alquiler.

\- Te equivocas - respondió Gintoki perdiendo la paciencia

\- Es un idiota, jamás entendería el importante papel que tienes - dijo Sougo con una sonrisa orgulloso de sí mismo

\- ¿Tú si me conoces? - preguntó Gintoki ilusionado

\- Así es y soy un fan tuyo, quiero decir que no cualquiera logra salir con una loca de cabellos verdes tan malhumorada, aunque debo decir que tienes un buen gusto Kabakura - explicó Sougo

\- Te equivocaste nuevamente, nadie me conoce realmente - se quejó Gintoki bastante deprimido

Los chicos no comprendían la situación así que sólo observaron como el de cabellos rebeldes se ponía cara a una pared.

\- ¿Acaso no tendré ningún papel serio en esta historia? Exijo hablar con el director - se quejó Gintoki

\- No existe tal cosa, pero aquí hay alguien realmente poderoso y con poderes que nadie podría imaginar - dijo Katsura con orgullo

\- ¿Puede desaparecer personas con un chasquido de dedos? - preguntó Gintoki con curiosidad

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de berenjena? - preguntó Katsura bastante molesto por la comparación - Además de que no me hace gracia volver polvo la mitad de todo, sería realmente estúpido poder usar solo un zapato -

Gintoki asintió, como si comprendiese perfectamente aquella extraña conversación, mientras que Sakamoto y Sougo solo creían haberse confundido de ruta, pues estaban destinados al final trágico si seguían perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, nosotros estamos muy ocupados y tenemos que buscar a nuestras amigas - añadió Sakamoto intentando llevarse a Katsura de allí y abandonar al pervertido

\- Yo estoy huyendo de una mujer, o mejor dicho una loca - explicó Gintoki mientras recordaba a Gedoumaru - Y si veo a dos traidoras que me abandonaron me vengaré -

Los pobres chicos ni siquiera podían imaginarse que las traidoras eran las mismas jóvenes que ellos estaban buscando, pero sintieron lástima, pues entre ellos se entendían.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a beber y a olvidar las penas? - sugirió Katsura para que todos pudiesen desahogarse

\- Nada de beber, menos con este loco - dijo Sakamoto recordando que tenían como misión encontrar a las hermanas sirenas

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - se burló Gintoki

De esa manera, acabaron emborrachándose y perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Encontrarse con aquel loco de cabellos plateados no fue una buena idea.

A la mañana siguiente, Gintoki despertó en una casa desconocida y en una cama compartida.

\- Que no sea una vieja, por favor - murmuraba el hombre mientras destapaba a la persona a su lado para descubrir su identidad

 _Un madao salvaje apareció al quitar la sábana._

\- ¿Estoy a tiempo de pedir la vieja? - murmuró Gintoki entrando en pánico y sin saber que había ocurrido

El hombre probablemente volvería a beber, pero esta vez para olvidar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, Sougo, Sakamoto y Katsura debían lidiar con una resaca terrible, pero al menos no se habían acostado con nadie. Katsura se puso a gritarle a una estatua y a pedirle que se uniese a un ejército en contra de las mariposas, a saber que querría decir con eso. Sougo que aún no tenía la edad legal para beber, lo hizo igualmente sin importarle nada y Sakamoto por primera vez no se lo impidió, probablemente porque ya estaba bastante borracho cuando el menor comenzó a beber. Al final Sougo comenzó una discusión con los peces naranjas de una fuente y los amenazó con llevarlos a la cárcel, mientras que Sakamoto empezó a burlarse de un tipo raro que vio en la calle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su reflejo y empezó a llorar, solo para acabar vomitando en un callejón. El extraño trío no volvería a beber, en eso estaban de acuerdo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Una pequeña aclaración :) con respecto a la escena de Gintoki siendo un maniquí, no podía usar a Yamazaki ya que el está en el circo ni a Hijikata por obvias razones xD así que junté todo en uno


	46. Viejos conocidos

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo que espero aclare un par de dudas ^^

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Viejos conocidos**

Por primera vez las chicas se estaban comportando de manera civilizada, pues Ikumatsu se encargaba de tranquilizarlas o evitar nuevos conflictos. Pero sin poder hacer sus locuras, se estaba volviendo aburrido para ellas.

\- Me aburro, no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí - se quejó la menor

\- Seguro que lo dices porque alguien te falta - dijo Mutsu conociendo los verdaderos motivos de su hermana

\- Es imposible que eche de menos al sádico - se defendió Kagura subiendo su tono de voy por los nervios

\- Yo tampoco me refería a él, pero es bueno saber por donde van tus pensamientos - se burló la mayor

\- Eso fue trampa - se quejó Kagura mientras intentaba ocultar sus nervios

Una risa dulce las sacó de su pelea, pues Ikumatsu sonreía mientras las observaba.

\- Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto - explicó la mujer al sentirse observada por las hermanas

\- Me dijeron muchas cosas en el pasado, pero nunca podré acostumbrarme a que me digan graciosa - murmuró la menor avergonzada

\- Se de alguien que te confundió con una ballena - se burló Mutsu

Por si la mirada de odio de Kagura no fue suficiente, unas palabras ácidas no tardaron en llegar.

\- Y a ti te confunden con un hombre - se defendió Kagura de manera desafiante

Para cualquiera podría parecer que se había desatado una guerra entre las hermanas, pero era su manera de desahogarse por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por tener que abandonar su hogar, por el miedo a la reacción de su padre, por el extraño sentimiento que las embargaba al separarse de aquellos humanos tan poco comunes. Por eso mismo, en esos breves momentos podían volver a ser dos simples chicas sin preocupaciones algunas que peleaban entre ellas. Al menos por unos minutos.

\- Parece que hay algo que os preocupa mucho - dijo Ikumatsu, llamando la atención de las chicas

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- Vuestros ojos se ven tristes, al principio creí que era imaginación mía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así - explicó la rubia

Mutsu quiso responder, con su manera típica de cambiar de tema cuando algo no le convenía, pero no se le ocurrió nada, por la simple razón de que sabía la gran verdad que había tras aquellas palabras, pero se negaba a admitirlo. No podía hacerlo o sería su perdición.

El silencio de la mayor dijo más que cualquier palabra, además de que tampoco servía de ayuda que la siempre ruidososa Kagura hubiese bajado la mirada. Las dos hermanas estaban en problemas hasta el fondo.

\- Creo que fue demasiado descortés de mi parte preguntar eso, me disculpo por ello - dijo Ikumatsu y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a hablar de la próxima ciudad que visitarían

Las sirenas no lo dijeron en voz alta, pero agradecían enormemente aquel cambio de tema.

Sintiéndose bastante confusas, siguieron su camino, a pesar de que tenían muchas preguntas en mente, de las cuales no sería inteligente responder, al menos si querían mantener su cordura.

Ciudad nueva y oportunidad nueva. O al menos eso creían las sirenas, después de todo, ¿Cuantas ciudades puede haber en el mundo humano? Seguro que no más de dos o tres, así que siendo muy positivas estaban seguras, esta vez encontrarían a la bestia... y algo para desayunar de paso.

Intentando comenzar con buen pie, decidieron preguntar a un ciudadano si había visto algo fuera de lo normal o algo monstruoso, recibiendo por suerte una respuesta afirmativa.

\- La esposa de mi vecino es toda una monstruosidad, como un enorme y horrible hipopótamo - explicó el hombre

Cabe decir que la mujer "hipopótamo" lo escuchó y le acabó tirando una sandía a la cabeza, pero eso es lo menos importante.

Después de preguntar por todos lados, estaban seguras de que su mala suerte no podía empeorar, pero siempre es posible.

\- ¿Vosotras sois las que estáis buscando una bestia? - preguntó un hombre

Al girarse las jóvenes no pudieron hacer nada más que palidecer. El hombre llevaba algo lila encadenado y parecía avergonzarse de ello.

\- Soy pescador, pero hace unas semanas saqué esto del mar - dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a la extraña criatura - Por más que volví a tirarlo al agua, no quiso regresar y ahora me temo haber sido maldecido -

Aquella criatura era inconfundible, piel violeta, una antena en la frente y cara de retrasado, seguro que todos sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Paz y amor - dijo la criatura por si no era lo suficiente obvio

Las hermanas no dudaron en tapar su cara con lo primero que encontraron, para evitar así ser reconocidas, lo cual acabó siendo un casco metálico en el caso de Kagura y en el de Mutsu un alga marrón que usó de peluca y unas enormes gafas que tapaban por completo sus ojos. Aquello serviría de disfraz.

\- Me suenan vuestras caras - dijo la criatura mientras prestaba por primera vez atención a las chicas

\- Te equivocas, el conocido es mi hermano mayor - se inventó Kagura sobre la marcha

\- ¿Hermano mayor? - preguntó nuevamente el "pez"

\- Un rubio enano con una trenza y extraños poderes - mintió Kagura

\- Ya veo - dijo la criatura y pasó a dirigirse ahora a Mutsu - ¿Y tú? -

\- Yo - comenzó la chica mientras intentaba pensar en algo decente - Soy un sirviente que se pasó al lado oscuro después de la muerte de su amo que era a la vez mejor amigo y pareja -

\- Eso suena demasiado trágico - dijo el de piel violeta

\- Díselo a Elliot - añadió Mutsu mientras se encogió de hombros, intentando acabar la conversación

\- Bueno, entonces creo que no os conozco de nada - dijo la criatura - Por lo que tendré que presentarme, yo soy el gran príncipe Hata y-

\- No tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos - explicó Mutsu mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y a Ikumatsu y las arrastraba lejos de allí

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, pudieron quitarse aquel ridículo disfraz.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Ikumatsu confundida

\- Por desgracia ya conocíamos a ese loco - murmuró Mutsu con cara de asco

\- Es algo así como un primo bastante lejano - explicó Kagura mientras sentía escalofríos de solo pensar en el príncipe idiota

\- Creo que vuestra vida no parece ser fácil - dijo Ikumatsu sorprendida

\- Parece que solo conocemos a gente rara, estoy segura de que nadie puede superar eso - murmuró Mutsu avergonzada

Ikumatsu no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando que quizás las tres tenían algo en común.

\- Si os sirve de consuelo, yo conocí a alguien bastante extraño, pero de alguna manera parecía ser alguien muy bondadoso - explicó la rubia

\- Al menos aquella persona era buena, nosotros solo conocemos a personas con problemas serios - añadió Kagura

\- No se si cuenta como problema serio, pero _él_ tiene serios problemas con su nombre y se vuelve medio loco si lo pronuncian mal - dijo la mayor con una sonrisa

Y en ese momento algo se encendió en la mente de las jóvenes, incluso Kagura comprendió de lo que se trataba aquello. Y parecía ser la luz al final del túnel.

\- ¡¿Conoces a Katsura?! - preguntaron las hermanas al unísono

Ikumatsu se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre venir de las jóvenes, pero no podía ni imaginar el problema que supondría aquello.

\- Así es, no sabía que también lo conocíais - dijo la rubia

Mutsu y Kagura se miraron, estaban seguras de lo que aquello significaba y ya no había duda alguna, aun así se les dificultaba ponerlo en palabras.

-¡¿Ella es... - comenzó Kagura asustada

\- ... La bestia?! - siguió Mutsu sin saber si debía alegrarse o asustarse

Y la pobre Ikumatsu no podía imaginarse el lío en el que se había metido. Y todo por culpa de un hechicero travesti.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno... un capítulo con referencias y por fin se conoce la identidad de la bestia, aunque no os preocupéis que esto no es el final y aun queda mucho :)


	47. ¿Misión cumplida?

Nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **¿Misión cumplida?**

\- ¿Ella es la bestia? - preguntaron las jóvenes al unísono

Ikumatsu se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, además de por el tono de horror de las jóvenes.

\- Creo que no entiendo la situación - explicó Ikumatsu confundida

\- Resulta que el idiota de Katsura fue quien nos envió en la búsqueda de la bestia, pero no entiendo porque no nos lo explicó - dijo Mutsu

Kagura, reuniendo toda su paciencia, se levantó y comenzó a gritarle a un cubo con agua.

\- Maldito travesti, sal aquí y comportarte como un hombre, o lo que quiera que seas - ordenó la menor

No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que la chica, usando todo su intelecto, comenzó a escupirle al cubo, como si aquello le fuese a llegar al hombre. Después de varios insultos, aprendidos de cierto príncipe, amenazas más terroríficas que una mafia y algunas patadas al cubo, la joven decidió darse por vencida.

\- ¿Cómo podemos contactarlo? - preguntó Mutsu mientras pensaba en algunas posibilidades

\- Yo opto porque atemos a Ikumatsu a un palo y la ofrezcamos como ofrenda, o quizás si amenazamos con prenderle fuego, Katsura aparezca - añadió la chica

La rubia no tardó en mirarla con horror y Mutsu le dio su merecida colleja a su hermana.

\- Ella es nuestra amiga, no podemos quemarla ni ahogarla en el mar - explicó la mayor

\- Yo no dije nada de ahogarla - corrigió Kagura, dejando ver que la mayor también había pensado, aunque por un breve momento, de hacer algo parecido con Ikumatsu

\- No me interrumpas - exigió Mutsu, mientras explicaba porque no debían hacerle nada a la mujer

Ikumatsu solo tenía una cosa en mente, después de todo, su propia ciudad parecía menos peligrosa que las jóvenes al enterarse de su relación con Katsura. Además de que para estar segura, no volvería a pegar ojo en presencia de ellas, solo para evitarse morir quemada o ahogada.

Cuando las hermanas lograron calmarse un poco, o al menos lo que para ellas era normal, quisieron preguntar y así quizás descubrir más acerca del pasado de Katsura.

\- Nos conocimos hace un tiempo, yo todavía no había superado la pérdida de mi marido y él estaba huyendo de alguien, así que acabé permitiendo que se quedase a vivir conmigo - explicó la mujer

\- Me pregunto de que estaría huyendo - añadió Mutsu

\- Nunca me lo dijo, pero tenía que ser algo grave, pues un día desapareció sin más, dejando solo una nota atrás - continuó contando Ikumatsu

\- ¿Qué decía la nota? - preguntaron las jóvenes sintiendo que aquello sería una pista importante

\- Qué no le gustaba la manera en la que el aire de aquí secaba su cabello - explicó la mujer

Para las sirenas que esperaban una respuesta seria, aquello fue tan estúpido como típico de katsura, así que sólo pudieron llevarse una mano a la cabeza, en señal de lo idiota que fue eso.

\- Y que no deseaba meterme en problemas - confesó Ikumatsu mientras sus mejillas se teñían involuntariamente de rojo

\- Seguro que el pervertido deseaba meter otra cosa - murmuró Kagura

Mutsu miró a su hermana sorprendida, pues normalmente la menor solía ser inocente y nunca entendía los comentarios de ese tipo, más no lograba entender de donde sacó aquello.

\- ¡Kagura! - regañó la hermana mayor

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kagura sin comprender - Seguro que solo deseaba meter alguna bomba en el cuartel de policía -

Y así eran las cosas, la menor no había dicho nada en el mal sentido y ahora era el turno de Mutsu para ruborizarse por la vergüenza de haber pensado mal de su inocente y loca hermana.

\- ¿Podemos centrarnos quizás en lo importante? - preguntó Ikumatsu

\- ¿En la comida? - preguntó Kagura

\- No, en aclarar toda esta extraña situación, quiero una explicación y saber porque me llama Katsura bestia - explicó Ikumatsu

\- Me temo que eso no lo sabemos, solo teníamos una caja para darle a la bestia una vez que la encontrásemos - dijo Mutsu

\- Entonces quiero ver esa caja - pidió la rubia

\- La tiene Kagura - dijo la mayor mientras miraba a su hermana que palideció de golpe

\- Dime que no la perdiste - rogó Mutsu temiendo lo peor

Kagura pareció dudar, hasta que recordó la caja y la sacó de su zapato.

\- No preguntaré porque guardabas la caja allí - dijo Mutsu mientras recuperaba el aliento al ver que su hermana no había perdido la misteriosa caja

\- Bueno, llegó el momento - dijo Mutsu mientras le entregaba la caja a la rubia

Casi sucedió a cámara lenta, Ikumatsu tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo lentamente bajo la mirada de las hermanas sirenas, pero nadie las había preparado para lo que encontrarían dentro. Era un anillo, uno realmente grande y con una estrella de mar en él, algo bastante hermoso. Ikumatsu se quedó sin aliento, no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello, ¿Katsura le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? Solo había una respuesta para ello y su corazón lo sabía.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! - gritó la mujer mientras arrojaba el anillo lo más lejos posible con todas sus fuerzas - ¿Acaso crees que puedes irte sin avisar y ahora pedirme matrimonio a través de dos locas? -

Kagura y Mutsu miraban la escena sorprendidas, seguro que era la propuesta de matrimonio más rara que habían visto, aunque tampoco habían visto alguna.

\- Supongo que con eso finaliza nuestra parte del trato - informó Mutsu

\- ¿Ahora somos libres? - preguntó Kagura

\- Ni que fuésemos esclavas - dijo Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- ¿Puedo pediros un favor? - preguntó Ikumatsu un poco más calmada

Las jóvenes asintieron, con curiosidad por lo que les pediría la mujer.

\- Si veis al idiota, golpeadlo de mi parte - pidió la rubia

\- Trato hecho - dijo Kagura mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos

\- Podrás golpearlo personalmente - explicó Mutsu

Y así fue como el destino de Katsura fue sellado y lo más probable es que no pudiese salir con vida del encuentro que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Al igual que hay veces que subo el capítulo un viernes, esta vez lo subí un domingo T^T no pude ser puntual y estuve sin ordenador hasta ahora T^T igualmente espero que os haya gustado y el próximo sábado seré puntual como siempre :)


	48. Por los pelos

Y otra vez es el turno de los chicos xD preparaos para las tonterías y el pasado de Zura

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Por los pelos**

Cierto travesti no pudo evitar estornudar, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Yo creía que los idiotas no se resfriaban - dijo Sougo decepcionado

\- Tú siempre te resfrías en invierno - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras comunicarme con eso? - amenazó el menor

Sakamoto solo desvío la mirada, no tenía ganas de discutir.

\- Para vuestra información, estoy seguro de que alguien estaba hablando de mi, seguro que alguien me encuentra irresistible - comentó Katsura

\- Si, un tiburón - murmuró Sakamoto para sí mismo

\- Tengo una pregunta, ¿De donde conoces a las idiotas? - preguntó Sougo de la nada

Sakamoto palideció y Katsura se detuvo, aquella era una pregunta difícil y más aún si no deseaba dar a conocer su identidad.

Pero antes de que el de cabellos rebeldes pudiese hacer algo para pararlo, el hechicero loco comenzó con su historia.

\- Buena pregunta, para responderla debo retroceder varios años en el tiempo, todo comenzó un día lluvioso- comenzó a relatar el hechicero

\- Tampoco me interesa tanto saberlo - añadió Sougo mientras ignoraba al hombre e intentaba huir

\- Ahora te aguantas - amenazó Katsura con aura maligna, pues odiaba ser interrumpido

El hechicero de nuestra historia no podía manipular el tiempo y tampoco poseía una gema del infinito, pero poseía algo mejor; un pelo digno de admiración.

Kotaro Katsura había quedado huérfano a la edad de dos años, su abuela se ocupó de él y lo cuidó con mucho cariño, logrando que quizás se volviese demasiado consciente de sí mismo y así un poco egocéntrico, pero eso no es muy relevante para la historia. Gracias a los contactos de la anciana, Zura pudo estudiar su vocación, convirtiéndose así en el mejor peluquero del océano. Todas las criaturas de los siete mares hacían cola para ser atendidos por el extraño joven y todo parecía maravilloso. Pero como era de imaginarse, llegó un día que cambió todo para mal. Al escuchar de su fama y habilidad, el rey quiso ser atendido también por Katsura y así fue. Zura sabía lo importante que era eso y estaba nervioso, además de que todos sabían lo mucho que adoraba el rey su cabello.

Kotaro eligió sus mejores productos, las mejores herramientas y toda su concentración en atender al hombre. Pero apareció un problema, Umibozu quería un corte de cabello en seco... ¿Cómo narices se puede hacer algo así bajo el agua? ¿Era acaso un chiste de mal gusto?.

Sin estar seguro de lo que debía hacer, Katsura intentó sacar conversación, para distraer al hombre, aunque acabó distrayéndose a sí mismo y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Para desgracia de Katsura, confundió el jabón con tinte, logrando así volver el cabello negro del hombre a una tonalidad bastante llamativa de verde. Queriendo arreglar el desastre, Zura usó todo el jabón que tenía, creyendo que quizás así podría irse el color del tinte. Grave error. De tanto resfregar el cabello del rey, este comenzó a caerse en cantidades alarmantes, haciendo sudar al peluquero, que sentía su cuello a punto de ser cortado.

Intentando pensar lo más rápido posible, Katsura decidió colocar algunas algas en la cabeza del hombre, para evitar que este pudiese notar su reciente calvicie. Desgraciadamente no funcionó, el rey notó la diferencia a la primera, a pesar de que a Katsura le pareció poco inteligente al inicio.

¿El resultado de aquello? Un rey protagonista de one punch man y Katsura como Madao. Lo malo de hacerse enemigo de un rey, es la influencia que tenía. Katsura no tenía donde esconderse en los siete mares y tampoco podía ejercer como peluquero, por lo que tuvo que usar su segundo pasatiempo.

En sus ratos libres Zura mezclaba diferentes ingredientes para crear nuevas cremas hidratantes para el cabello, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo resultaban cualquier cosa excepto eso, por lo que poseía varios venenos, una cura para la calvicie, una poción para obtener piernas y algún que otro afrodisíaco. Como cualquier persona cuerda, Katsura decidió usar la poción de cura para la calvicie. Fue muy difícil colarse en el castillo, pero gracias a su ingenio lo logró.

\- Soy el repartidor de comida, su alteza pidió una pizza con anchoas - dijo Katsura mientras usaba un alga como bigote para ocultar su identidad

\- ¿Una qué? - preguntó el guardia de la entrada extrañado por el vocabulario del hombre

\- Comida - añadió Katsura mientras comenzaba a temblar por el miedo

\- Lo que sea, con tal de que no me vuelvan al poner como niñera del niño pelirrojo - dijo el hombre sin importarle mucho todo, solo deseaba dejar de ser llamado "tía Abuto"

Y gracias a su genial plan, Katsura logró llegar hasta la entrada de la habitación de Umibozu, esa sería la parte más difícil, lograr darle la poción a Umibozu y no morir en el intento. Pero Zura tenía un plan, el mejor de toda su vida.

Dejando a un lado su bigote falso, Katsura se puso un vestido y entró a la habitación sin vergüenza alguna, seguro que Umibozu no podría resistirse a sus encantos de mujer... a pesar de que no era mujer y tampoco quería llegar tan lejos, solo quería distraer al hombre.

Con lo que no contó Zura, fue que Umibozu lo confundiese con su esposa. Definitivamente tener al rey tocando sus bíceps y diciendo que se veía más femenino de lo normal no era algo que pudiese olvidar fácilmente, necesitaría años de terapia.

\- Kouka cariño, ya sabía yo que podías ser toda una mujer cuando quieres - dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba para besar al pobre travesti

Katsura no dudaba de su encanto, pero no entendía como el hombre podía confundir a su esposa con él, pero antes de tener que borrar algo más traumático de sus recuerdos, vacío todo el contenido de la poción en la cabeza del hombre, logrando así distraerlo de su tarea de besarlo.

Si tan solo Katsura supiese que la poción funcionaba con una sola gota. Los efectos negativos de aquella extraña poción, era que en el caso de que se usase más de una gota en la misma persona, esta jamás volvería a tener cabello. Así que la calva de Umibozu estaba peor que la tierra que dejaba atrás Atila el huno, jamás volvería a ser fértil y por primera vez no era del tipo de esterilidad que le gustaría al hombre.

Katsura jamás había nadado tan rápido, pero no le quedaba de otra, no cuando todos los guardias lo perseguían y amenazaban con cosas poco agradables. La única solución que le quedó, fue huir a la tierra hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco.

Pero para alguien tan delicado como Katsura, las condiciones de la tierra fueron demasiado y tuvo que volver al agua, solo para tener que esconderse en una cueva, de seguro para el resto de la eternidad.

\- Y entonces vi a dos idiotas perfectas para que cumpliesen la misión de encontrar a mi amada - explicó Katsura con orgullo

\- Me temo decirte que Sougo no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste - explicó Sakamoto mientras señalaba al menor, que se encontraba ocupado jugando con un escarabajo que acababa de encontrar

\- ¿Acaso todo mi monólogo fue en vano? - preguntó el hechicero decepcionado

\- Yo diría que toda tu vida, pero eso es cosa tuya - añadió Sakamoto mientras posaba una mano en su hombro

\- Te odio - gruñó Katsura sintiendo que no tenía un solo aliado en el mundo

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y bueno, toda la historia de Katsura en un capítulo xD debo admitir que me dio pena cuando lo escribía y no se si alguien pueda tener tan mala suerte como Zura, pero bueno además de que creo que Kouka querría asesinar a Umibozu si se entera de que la confundió con nuestro travesti favorito xD

Dicho esto me gustaría hacer un aviso :( debo romper mi racha de actualizar puntualmente T^T va a venir alguien de mi familia de visita y no podré escribir ni tendré acceso a mi ordenador :( así que el próximo sábado no habrá capítulo :( pero espero poder actualizar después al ritmo de siempre :) gracias por vuestra comprensión


	49. Los reencuentros son cosa del destino

Tendré visita y no podré subir el capítulo el sábado, por lo que estoy intentando subir algo que escribí rápido para poder compartir algo al menos y no dejaros sin nada :)

* * *

 **Cuadragésimo noveno capítulo**

 **Los reencuentros son cosa del destino**

Mientras que las jóvenes sirenas seguían sorprendidas por el hecho de encontrar a la bestia, alias Ikumatsu, los chicos habían encontrado un medio de transporte para poder llegar a la ciudad vecina. Katsura aseguraba sentir la presencia de las jóvenes bastante cerca, mientras que Sougo no paraba de repetirle que eso serían seguramente gases. Sorprendiendo a todos, lograron que alguien con poco sentido del peligro los llevase en su carroza. Pobre alma que tuvo que escuchar por tres horas sus estúpidas conversaciones y locuras, por no mencionar que tendría que limpiar el vómito de Sakamoto al marearse esta vez en un medio de transporte con ruedas.

\- Cada vez estás peor - regañó Sougo

\- Seguro que se descompuso al ver tu rostro - añadió Katsura con una sonrisa

Y así Sakamoto siguió vomitando mientras lloraba por la crueldad de las palabras de sus amigos, a la vez que Sougo intentaba clavar su espada en Katsura, intentando en vano recrear la muerte del cadáver de Hijikata número trescientos diez de sus sueños.

Al final del trayecto, no sabían si el pobre hombre que los llevó lloraba por la tristeza de tener que despedirse de ellos, por la agujereada carroza gracias a la katana de Sougo o por el olor a vómito, lo más probable es que fuese de alegría de no volver a ver a semejantes criaturas.

Siguiendo el plan, Katsura hizo de guía, para poder encontrar a las jóvenes.

\- Seguiré su olor - explicó el hombre

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no era un perro? - preguntó Sougo a Sakamoto mientras sacaba nuevamente el collar de perro de su bolsillo

\- Primero encontramos a las chicas y después puedes jugar tus extraños juegos sádicos con él - aceptó Sakamoto sin ganas de discutir

\- Una vez que encuentre a la china no tendré necesidad del idiota - respondió Sougo bastante ofendido

Sakamoto no pudo evitar sonreír, entendió lo mucho que había llegado a significar la chica para su amigo. De alguna manera se sentía feliz al notar el cambio enorme en la personalidad y vida de su amigo.

\- La obligaré a rogarme de rodillas para que perdone su vida - dijo Sougo con aura maligna

Bueno... el cambio probablemente no fue tan grande, pero se notaba que cambiaba lentamente por la chica de personalidad extraña.

Después de un rato siguiendo al hechicero por todos lados, los jóvenes comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo no parecía ir como debería.

\- Admítelo - ordenó Sougo bastante cansado y molesto - Nos hemos perdido -

Katsura palideció, antes muerto que confesar que su sentido de la orientación daba pena cuando se trataba de rastrear a alguien.

\- No estamos perdidos - mintió el hombre mientras desviaba la mirada y hacía todo lo posible para evitar tartamudear - Solo pensé que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por la ciudad -

Sougo y Sakamoto intercambiaron miradas, parecían pensar lo mismo.

\- Si no nos eres útil tendremos que deshacernos de ti - amenazó Sougo

Sakamoto normalmente no aprobaba ese tipo de métodos de su amigo, pero por primera vez creyó que sería la única solución asustar un poco al hombre.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - preguntó Katsura sorprendido por aquel humano - Ese tipo de cosas no funcionan conmigo -

Sougo cambió la estrategia.

\- Tienes un pelo muy bonito, sería una lástima que algo le ocurriese - amenazó nuevamente Sougo con la sonrisa más sádica que pudo poner

Fue muy efectivo. Katsura prefería perder la vida a su cabello.

\- No serías capaz - murmuró el hechicero sin ganas de saber si realmente lo sería

La sonrisa de Sougo se volvió más terrorífica mientras observaba al travesti.

Katsura no se podía creer la situación, él era el poderoso hechicero, el personaje más importante de la historia y estaba siendo amenazado por las personas que quería ayudar y a las que consideraba amigos o al menos así pensaba antes de tal ridícula conversación.

Por si no fuese lo suficiente cliché, se encontraban en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, de manera de que la huida del hechicero no sería fácil. Además de que Zura se había quedado sin pociones después de ir haciendo de cupido por la superficie. Aquello no pintaba bien para el pobre hombre que solo había soñado con ser peluquero pero por cosas del destino (o de su propia estupidez) tuvo que hacer un cambio drástico de planes.

Mientras Zura se despedía mentalmente de su cabello y junto a este con las posibilidades de conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños, ocurrió algo sorprendente.

Una zanahoria acabó golpeando la cabeza de Sougo, que junto a Sakamoto se encontraban de espaldas a la salida del callejón.

\- ¡Cobardes! - amenazó una muy conocida voz - ¿Cómo osáis intentar violar a una pobre e indefensa mujer? -

La mujer, o mejor dicho loca, se acercó corriendo a Sougo y lo envío de una patada a la otra pared de callejón, pero cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con Sakamoto, lo reconoció. Kagura jamás había salido corriendo tan rápido de un lugar, además de que tampoco había gritado una maldición tan fuerte.

En la salida del callejón, Mutsu miraba la escena sorprendida, la menor había salido corriendo tan rápido al escuchar gritos, que casi no le dio tiempo a alcanzarla.

\- Pedazo de bruja - gruñó Sougo mientras tocaba su frente para ver que había comenzado a sangrar por el golpe

Katsura aprovechó la confusión para esconderse tras Mutsu y gritar.

\- Ve a por él - ordenó - Usa cabezazo -

Kagura se molestó al recibir órdenes, por lo que usó aquel ataque, pero contra Katsura, que acabó aterrizando justo bajo los pies de cierta rubia que acababa de llegar.

\- Ho- Hola - añadió Katsura bastante nervioso por ver a la mujer nuevamente

\- Maldito bastardo - gritó ella mientras comenzaba a pisotear su rostro - ¿Se puede saber de donde se te ocurrió la idea de llamarme bestia? -

Si Katsura hubiese podido responder, probablemente le hubiese explicado que aquello se debía a sus actos, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, junto a su mal humor y fuerza extraordinaria, pero el pie que lo golpeaba sin delicadeza no le permitía expresarse con libertad, además de que tenía demasiado miedo de las represalias.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar el pulgar hacía las sirenas, en señal de que hicieron un buen trabajo encontrando a la rubia. La cara de odio de las hermanas no se hizo esperar.

La situación era muy tensa, cada palabra dicha podía acabar en guerra y todos eran conscientes de ello, por eso quizás, Sougo prefirió actuar en su lugar.

Aunque el joven era el menos indicado para ello.

El pequeño sádico sacó una de las flores venenosas que Kagura había dejado en su habitación antes de irse y golpeó con ella a la chica en la cara.

\- Te devuelvo el favor, china - dijo el menor con todo el odio que pudo reunir

Lo que nadie sabía, era que esas flores no afectaban a las sirenas, por eso Kagura no tuvo problema al arrancarla para Sougo en ese entonces.

\- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - preguntó Kagura furiosa

Al menos la tensión parecía haberse relajado, aunque se seguían escuchando los gritos de Katsura al ser torturado.

Esta vez fue el turno para Sakamoto, mientras los menores peleaban, él quiso hablar con Mutsu. ¿Pero como debía iniciar una conversación con alguien que huyó? ¿Con alguien que lo hirió de tal manera?. Sakamoto sintió la mirada de la joven en él y por primera vez deseó que ella no le prestase atención.

Mutsu podía ver la duda en el rostro del hombre y no sabía cómo romper aquella tensión, creía que él la acusaba con la mirada y se sentía culpable por todo.

\- Puedo recordarte, junto a todo lo que sucedió - dijo finalmente Sakamoto, cansado del silencio y de todo

El tono herido del chico no pasó desapercibido por Mutsu y eso no ayudó nada.

\- No pediré perdón por algo que creí correcto - dijo la sirena dejando salir su orgullo

\- Una disculpa tampoco arreglaría las cosas - añadió Sakamoto en tono serio

Mutsu lo sabía, pero aún así esas palabras le dolieron demasiado, no estaba preparada para oírla de los labios de Sakamoto.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno :) este fue el capítulo de este sábado, pero como no tendré tiempo lo subí hoy y así seguiré con mi racha de subir capítulos xD el próximo creo que lo subiré como siempre


	50. Enfermos de amor

Antes de darme cuenta llegué al capítulo _**50**_ :) y me parecía que fue ayer cuando comencé a escribir la historia xD gracias a todos los que leen mis capítulos y me animan a continuar :)

Como recompensa hay avances en este capítulo :D espero que os guste

* * *

 **Capítulo quincuagésimo**

 **Enfermos de amor**

La situación se había vuelto incómoda para los mayores, Mutsu jamás creyó ver al casi siempre alegre y amable Sakamoto ser cruel, pero aquellas palabras lo fueron para ella.

Mutsu no era tonta y sabía que los chicos no las perdonarían fácilmente, pero no tenía idea de lo difícil que sería una vez llegado el momento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente? - preguntó Mutsu haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer afectada por las palabras del hombre

\- Todo, además de que sé lo que sois realmente - explicó el hombre con un tono serio

La sirena no pudo evitar temer por la reacción del hombre ¿Qué clase de persona se tomaría tal secreto como algo bueno? Además de que siempre podía tratarla como a una loca o incluso querer aprovecharse de su condición y venderla como a un extraño espécimen, aunque el Sakamoto que conocía jamás sería capaz de aquello, ¿Pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre que se encontraba frente a ella?.

\- Tenía mis motivos para ocultar la verdad - murmuró Mutsu intentando sonar segura de sí misma, pero falló

\- ¿Cómo cuál? - preguntó Sakamoto enfadado y sin darle tiempo a responder siguió reclamándole - ¿Fingir para ganarte la confianza de los humanos? Seguro que se te da bien dar lástima, me creí realmente cuando vi tu actuación al caer al agua y parecía que te estabas ahogando de verdad, que iluso fui -

Sakamoto estaba herido, aún así le dolía decir aquellas palabras crueles a la joven.

Mutsu no se lo esperó, jamás creyó ser capaz de ver a Sakamoto de esa manera y tampoco le gustaba lo que oía, temía que esa fuese la verdadera personalidad del joven, que el resto hubiese sido una falsa máscara, una demasiado hermosa.

\- ¡Cabeza de alga! - gritó la mujer furiosa mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, intentando evitar que uno de ellos acabase en la cara de idiota del humano - Desde el principio quise evitarte, no quería amigos, solo necesitaba cumplir la estúpida misión del idiota hechicero, pero tú me obligaste a hablarte, a ser amable contigo y hacernos amigos, así que toda la culpa es tuya -

Sakamoto no cambió de expresión, pero las palabras de Mutsu lo habían alegrado un poco, pero todavía tenía dudas, necesitaba saber algo realmente importante y que no pudo parar de preguntarse desde la desaparición de las jóvenes.

\- ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué sientes por mi? - preguntó Sakamoto sin dudar pero con miedo de la respuesta de la mujer

\- Te odio - dijo Mutsu con voz fría

Mutsu odiaba a Sakamoto, odiaba esa gran sonrisa suya y el sonido ridículo de su risa, odiaba como parecía ser tan bueno con cualquiera e incapaz de enfadarse, aunque ahora él parecía odiarla con todas sus fuerzas y eso le dolía, al igual que sus reclamos por la vez que casi muere ahogada.

Sakamoto había aprendido a ser observador, por ello pudo notar la tristeza en el rostro de la joven que se negaba a demostrar sentimiento alguno. Suspiró, seguía dolido, aquel sentimiento no desaparecería fácilmente y tenía miedo de ser abandonado nuevamente, pero podía sentir que la joven seguía siendo la misma loca que conoció.

\- ¿De que se alimentan las sirenas? - preguntó Sakamoto de golpe, sorprendiendo a Mutsu

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la sirena creyendo imaginarse cosas

\- Ya que no fuiste sincera conmigo, ahora quiero que me digas todo, me lo debes por tus mentiras - añadió Sakamoto mientras su tono de voz se suavizó pero se negaba a sonreír

Mutsu no entendía el cambio de actitud de Sakamoto, pero quiso arreglar las cosas, por eso fue sincera con lo que creyó más importante.

\- Comemos algas y pequeños peces - explicó la joven para añadir después - Y aquel día estuve a punto de morir, sin mi cola de sirena no sé nadar y por ello me sentí como una roca en medio del océano -

Sakamoto agradeció aquellas palabras, no todo había sido mentira, además de que ella tampoco podría haber fingido de tal manera, sabía que a Mutsu no le gustaba verse débil y en ese momento había llorado desesperada. El de cabellos oscuros pudo esbozar finalmente una pequeña sonrisa, había esperanza.

\- Eso significa que pude presenciar las hermosas y sinceras lágrimas de una sirena, me siento privilegiado - bromeó Sakamoto y Mutsu agradeció ver al chico de mejor humor

\- También puedes sentir el puñetazo de una sirena en tu estómago si te hace tanta ilusión - amenazó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Creo que ya tuve suficiente de eso - añadió Sakamoto mientras que se puso serio una última vez - No te perdonaré por lo que hiciste y tampoco pienso olvidarlo, pero tendrás que hacer méritos y ser sincera conmigo para que pueda volver a confiar en ti -

Parecía justo, al menos después de todos los errores cometidos, así que sería algo con lo que Mutsu tendría que vivir.

\- Tu cara me disgusta y tu risa es estúpida - añadió Mutsu pero al ver la mirada sorprendida de Sakamoto se vio obligada a explicarse - Me dijiste que fuese sincera -

\- Pero no cruel, hay una fina línea y acabas de pasarla por metros - se defendió Sakamoto -

\- La próxima vez dibuja un mapa - añadió Mutsu mientras fingía inocencia

\- Bruja - gruñó Sakamoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, había extrañado a la joven

Al menos ellos parecían haber arreglado un poco sus problemas, ajenos de que eran los únicos pues Katsura seguía siendo torturado por la mujer "bestia" y Kagura parecía querer asesinar a Sougo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ver tu horrible rostro me provoca náuseas - se burló Kagura, creyéndose mejor que cualquiera

\- Seguro que es por alguna enfermedad que habrás pillado, eso explicaría también que pareces medio gorila - contraatacó Sougo

\- Para medio gorila el mangaka - gruñó Kagura mientras golpeaba a Sougo, pero el chico logró parar el ataque y sujetar su muñeca

\- Creo que debo enseñarte modales, si me das la patita y ladras para mi, quizás te ahorres los azotes - añadió Sougo con una gran sonrisa al sentirse en ventaja y superior

Kagura sintió su rostro enrojecer de la rabia, aquel humano usaba burlarse de ella de tal manera, debía asesinarlo antes de que se reproduzca o vuelva más peligroso.

\- ¡Te cortaré la cabeza, no puedes hablarle a una dama de esa manera, tú, maldito bastardo! - gritó Kagura

\- No veo a ninguna dama, solo a una pequeña rata que me abandonó después de intentar asesinarme - gritó Sougo, soltando por fin lo que le preocupaba

\- No quise asesinarte, no sabía que te daba miedo - explicó la menor

\- Me importa una mierda, ahora quiero tomar venganza por ello, así que te pondré un collar, jamás volverás a escapar de mi - explicó Sougo de manera sádica

\- Suena como una proposición indecente, además de que estar cerca tuya me da alergia - añadió Kagura sin entender sus propias palabras

\- ¿Alergia? - preguntó Sougo confundido

\- Cada vez que estás cerca se me revuelve el estómago y quiero golpearte con todas mis fuerzas, es muy molesto - confesó Kagura

Los síntomas eran comunes, algo demasiado obvio pero a la vez completamente desconocido para ambos. Sougo jamás se interesó en alguien y Kagura solo estaba enamorada de la comida, así que para ambos era algo nuevo.

\- Seguro que es una enfermedad terminal - añadió Sougo bastante serio y sin bromear

\- ¿Voy a morir? - preguntó Kagura con miedo

\- Me temo que si - murmuró Sougo bastante preocupado pero sin querer admitirlo

 **Continuará**

* * *

Qué debo decir... Son todos unos locos xD el amor es a partir de ahora una enfermedad terminal y Kagura morirá de amor... ok mejor dejo mis tonterías pero es gracioso burlarme de la inocencia de Kagura y como Sougo no sabe de amor también es divertido jugar con él :)

De Katsura no me olvidé, su parte llegará también


	51. Los problemas del corazón de cupido

Este es el capítulo de esta semana ( **sábado** ) pero estoy bastante ocupada y no podré subirlo, así que lo subiré antes de tiempo :)

La tortura de Zura llegó xD

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo primer capítulo**

 **Los problemas del corazón de cupido**

Katsura era tonto, todos lo sabían y aunque él lo negase, también sabía la cruel verdad. Por eso mismo arriesgó su vida de manera inútil y sabiendo que moriría en el intento.

\- Puedo ver tu ropa interior - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Ikumatsu se alarmó y se apartó sorprendida, solo para darse cuenta a los segundos de que eso era imposible pues llevaba pantalones.

\- ¿Eres idiota? - preguntó la mujer a pesar de conocer la respuesta -

\- Yo no dije donde veía la ropa interior - explicó el hombre mientras sacaba unas bragas del bolsillo de su pantalón

El hechicero se ganó el golpe de la mujer y ese hecho no podía ser discutido.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? - preguntó ella enfadada mientras le quitaba la prenda de las manos

\- Apareció misteriosamente en mis manos al hacerte una visita un día en la madrugada - explicó el hombre

\- ¿Me estabas acosando? - preguntó cada vez más sorprendida la mujer

\- No, yo solo te vigilaba para que ningún pervertido se te acerque - explicó el hombre intentando defender su hace tiempo perdida dignidad

\- El único pervertido eras tú - añadió la mujer mientras intentaba mantener la calma

\- No, yo solo miraba a través de un agujero mientras te cambiabas - confesó Zura pero al ver la cara de odio de Ikumatsu, quiso salvar su vida - Quiero decir... aquí hace mucho calor, ¿Podemos empezar de cero? Siento que todo el mundo esta en mi contra y me hacen sonar como a un pervertido cuando yo solo estaba robando ropa interior... digo vigilando -

\- Puedo golpearte para que pierdas la memoria y así empezarás de cero, o también comprarte una nueva propiedad para ti solo, un par de metros bajo tierra - amenazó la mujer

\- Si no supiese bien de lo que hablas, casi creería que me quieres comprar una lápida - comenzó a reír Katsura

Un completo idiota sin remedio.

\- Casi - repitió con ironía la rubia

Katsura no entendió lo que significaba, pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. Así que decidió ponerse serio, por lo que realmente era importante para él.

\- Aún no me diste una respuesta a mi propuesta de matrimonio - dijo el de cabellos oscuros

Ikumatsu sintió su corazón doler, sabía que llegaría el momento de aclarar el asunto, pero deseaba que fuese más tarde.

\- No - dijo ella con tono serio

Cómo siempre, Zura malinterpretó aquella respuesta.

\- Por eso mismo, no me respondiste y quiero una respuesta ahora - añadió Katsura

Ikumatsu vio que sería difícil, el idiota de Zura era demasiado lento a veces.

\- Mi respuesta es no, no quiero casarme contigo - explicó ella nuevamente, de manera clara para que el hechicero pudiese entenderlo esta vez

\- No lo entiendo, creí que nosotros teníamos algo-

\- Fue tu imaginación, además de que irte sin avisar y pedirme matrimonio a través de dos locas no te dio puntos extra - regañó la mujer

\- Me estaban buscando y no quería ponerte en peligro, además de que mi cabello necesita un cuidado especial para estar tan maravilloso - explicó Katsura como si fuese obvio

\- ¿Y porque me llamaste bestia? - preguntó ella ignorando lo anterior

\- Eres capaz de cargar barriles como si no fuese nada, además de que cuando te enfadas das miedo y eres fuerte - confesó Zura

\- No es un cumplido para una mujer escuchar algo así - recriminó ella

\- No lo entiendo, si hablo de ropa interior o de tu cuerpo es un acoso, pero si hablo de tus habilidades es algo malo ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? - se quejó Katsura

En algún lugar, cierto gorila llamado Kondo se vio en la necesidad de levantar la mano, como si alguien le hubiese hablado directamente. Cabe decir que al estar subido a un árbol mientras acosaba a Otae, término cayendo por culpa de su estupidez. Y así el gorila acabó en peligro de extinción y sin oportunidad de dejar descendencia alguna.

Mientras tanto, el mar comenzó a alterarse, como si estuviese pronosticando una tormenta, una como nunca antes vista y que incluía a muchas personas. El juicio final estaba cerca y sería una masacre.

\- ¿Si te pido matrimonio directamente, aceptarás? - preguntó Katsura, insistiendo en su deseo de contraer matrimonio con la humana

\- No, eso no cambiará nada, nunca me casaré contigo - añadió Ikumatsu negándose a olvidar el abandono del hombre y a su difunto marido

\- Nunca digas nunca - añadió el hechicero, diciendo por primera vez desde que apareció en la historia, algo inteligente

Ikumatsu se negaba, ella no se casaría con el loco peluquero.

Al ver que la rubia no respondía, Katsura decidió ir un poco más lento, para no presionarla tanto.

\- Entonces te pediré matrimonio todos los días, hasta que finalmente acabes aceptando - prometió el hombre

Ikumatsu se sintió feliz por ello, pero no pudo evitar arrepentirse al segundo.

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que acabaré aceptando? - preguntó ella

\- Siempre me dicen que soy muy pesado, pero no entiendo como la gente conoce mis medidas, además de que es de mala educación preguntarle eso a una dama - añadió el hombre confundido

Ikumatsu estaba segura, no se casaría con ese hombre.

\- Además de que una vez me dieron un consejo, un rey me dijo que la mejor forma para lograr casarse con una mujer era hacerle un penalti, pero no entiendo mucho de fútbol - explicó el hechicero

Sin lugar a dudas, si Ikumatsu se casaba con el hombre no sucedería nada bueno.

Un grito llamó la atención de la pareja, junto a la de Mutsu y Sakamoto.

\- ¡No me quiero morir! - gritó Kagura mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas

Mutsu se preocupó al ver a su hermana en tal estado y fue corriendo a preguntar por lo sucedido.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Sougo? - preguntó la mayor preocupada

\- Creo que es una enfermedad de ETS - explicó Sougo mientras desconocía completamente el significado de aquella palabra

\- No puede ser, esa es una enfermedad muy destructiva que viene de Korea y tiene varios integrantes - murmuró Kagura preocupada

\- Te equivocas, eso no es una enfermedad y tampoco se dice ETS, pero será mejor si me explicas los síntomas - pidió Mutsu

\- Es culpa del sádico, cuando lo veo me da alergia y quiero vomitar - añadió Kagura muy preocupada - No quiero morir Mucchi, todavía debo probar muchas comidas nuevas -

Sakamoto fue el único sensato que reconoció esos síntomas que la menor describió tan vagamente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello, parecía que todo se estaba volviendo interesante, pero decidió intentar primero sacar algo de información.

\- Eso puede ser muy contagioso - mintió el mayor - ¿Tienes los mismos síntomas, Sougo? -

El chico de ojos rubí comenzó a temblar, no quería que la china muriese, pero si lo hacía no tenía que llevárselo al infierno a él también. Por lo que mintió, por miedo a la muerte.

\- Por supuesto que no -

\- ¿Te sudan las manos, pierdes la noción del tiempo y tienes cambios de humor sin explicación aparente? - preguntó el hombre

La cara sorprendida de Sougo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. La situación era demasiado jugosa para Sakamoto.

\- Entonces me temo que también estás infectado, pero hay una cura - explicó Sakamoto mientras intentaba asustar a los menores

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntaron ambos al unísono

\- Es fácil, debéis tomaros de las manos durante cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas - explicó Sakamoto

La cara de asco de los jóvenes no tuvo precio, incluida la de sorpresa de Mutsu.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que eso tiene sentido? - preguntó Mutsu preocupada por la salud de su hermana

\- Por supuesto, mi primo murió de eso por no hacer caso al doctor - inventó el hombre

Kagura odiaba la idea de tener que tomar de la mano a Sougo, mientras que al chico le aburría la idea y odiaba a Kagura por contagiarlo de tan grave enfermedad.

Serían las horas más difíciles de sus vidas.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Soy alguien muy cruel, pero Sakamoto también xD


	52. Enfermedad y cura

Y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo :) me gustaría explicar un poco las cosas primero, mi tiempo se verá reducido en las próximas dos semanas y no podré subir capítulos, por eso mismo acabé subiendo tres capítulos esta semana, el anterior es de este sábado, mientras que este es el que corresponde al 4 de agosto :( no pienso irme a hiatsu por falta de tiempo o dejar sin capítulos por tiempo indefinido, pero por ello puede ser que suba a veces los capítulos correspondientes antes de tiempo, espero que no os moleste e intentaré volver a actualizar como antes, pero de momento lo veo complicado.

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Enfermedad y cura**

\- Cásate conmigo -

\- No - gruñó nuevamente Ikumatsu, ya que Katsura se había tomado su promesa muy en serio y no paraba de preguntarle

\- Venga, vaaaaaamos, solo quiero que seas mi esposa - pidió el hechicero como si se tratase de un niño que quería un juguete

\- Y yo quiero que me dejes tranquila, pero parece que ninguno conseguirá lo que quiere - añadió la mujer perdiendo la paciencia

\- Me molesta tu respiración - se quejó Kagura al notar a Sougo demasiado cerca al estar tomados de la mano

\- ¿Y que quieres que haga? - preguntó Sougo cansado de la chica

\- Morirte, por ejemplo - sugirió la chica

Sougo intentó golpearla, pero al estar tomados de las manos todo era más difícil, por lo que optaron por la opción más fácil. Un pulso para ver quien era más fuerte, lo cual no estaba destinado a acabar bien.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu aprovechó que los jóvenes estaban distraídos, para informarse más sobre la enfermedad que tenía a su hermana en tan extraña situación.

\- No sabía que tenías conocimientos de medicina - dijo la joven

\- Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi, pero yo puedo asegurarte que no soy un yeti, pez de colores o alquimista de la llama - dijo Sakamoto recriminando todavía por lo ocurrido

Mutsu tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

\- ¿Es una enfermedad grave, señor alquimista? - preguntó la mujer burlándose un poco de Sakamoto en venganza

\- Muy graciosa, pero igualmente compartiré mis conocimientos contigo - añadió Sakamoto de buen humor -

\- Ilumíname - exigió ella

\- No es una enfermedad, al menos no una como tal, es algo que les ocurre a todos tarde o temprano y estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que trata - explicó el hombre

\- No lo entiendo - respondió Mutsu cada vez más confundida

\- ¿Nunca sentiste esos síntomas? No es una mala sensación, al menos normalmente - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿Tú sufriste de lo mismo? - preguntó ella con miedo por la salud del chico

Sakamoto quería negarlo, todo sería más fácil de esa manera, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo.

\- Los sufro, pero en mi caso es diferente, no habrá cura alguna - añadió el chico mientras no apartaba los ojos de Mutsu

\- ¿Vas a morir? - preguntó ella con miedo y la voz temblorosa

\- Nadie muere de amor, al menos no normalmente - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó Mutsu

\- El amor es así, la única enfermedad que tienen esos dos es que están enamorados -

Mutsu no supo como tomarse aquello, no acababa de comprender del todo la situación, tenía demasiadas preguntas y también miedos, Kagura no podía enamorarse de un humano pues debían volver al mar, además de que el chico parecía ser demasiado peligroso como pareja.

\- ¿También estás enamorado? - preguntó Mutsu sin darse cuenta

De todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, justo tuvo que hacer esa, fue estúpido de su parte, pero sentía que era lo más importante.

\- Así es, ella es cruel y quise odiarla, pero cuando volví a verla no pude evitar darme cuenta de que era inevitable, ya estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conocí - confesó Sakamoto

Mutsu no supo como tomarse eso, le dolió saber que Sakamoto estaba enamorado y ni siquiera supo porque, era algo demasiado loco, mientras que sentía que el chico de cabellos locos era malo hasta para elegir de quien enamorarse, ¿Qué clase de monstruo le haría algo así a alguien tan bueno como Sakamoto?.

Pero muchas veces era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de la verdad escondida tras las palabras.

\- Tu suerte es pésima - dijo Mutsu al no saber nada más que decir para evitar dejar salir sus verdaderos pensamientos y miedos

\- Ya lo creo, pero no es algo que haya podido elegir, sucedió sin más y antes de poder darme cuenta dejé de verla como a una amiga - explicó Sakamoto

\- Ya veo - dijo la sirena

\- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo parecido? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- No tengo permitido sentir, debo ocuparme de mi familia y tendré que casarme con alguien para preservar la paz, eso sería lo más normal - explicó Mutsu como si aquel discurso lo hubiese recitado de memoria

\- El amor no es algo que se pueda prohibir - explicó Sakamoto

Mutsu bajó la vista mientras recordaba cuando era pequeña y su padre le contaba como conoció a su madre. Umibozu había robado a Kouka de su casa ya que sus padres no aceptaban su amor, además de que acabó dejándola embarazada antes de casarse, pero eso era otra historia. Umibozu siempre le contaba historias de su madre, Mutsu comenzaba a olvidar como era, como se comportaba e incluso su sonrisa, por lo que el hombre se encargaba de recordarle siempre lo maravillosa que era ella y lo mucho que adoraba a sus hijos. La pérdida de la mujer dejó a Umibozu devastado y solo pudo seguir adelante gracias a sus hijos.

Eso era el amor, un amor tan puro que incluso después de la muerte de la mujer, Umibozu decidió seguir siéndole fiel. Mutsu sabía lo que era el amor, pues su padre era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

\- El amor no es para mi - explicó ella mientras se negaba a verlo a los ojos, sintiéndose culpable de algo que no podía descifrar

Mutsu no creía ser capaz de confiar tanto en una persona, de abrirle su corazón por completo y no tener miedo de que fuese dañado. Era imposible que hubiese alguien así para ella en el mundo, alguien que pudiese aceptar todos todos sus fallos.

Sakamoto no sabía que decir, ya no sentía aquella confianza que tenían antes y no sabía cómo arreglar la situación. Si ella se negaba a amar no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

\- ¿Y como cagan las sirenas? - preguntó Sakamoto de la nada, logrando que Mutsu abriese los ojos por la sorpresa

Los cambios de tema no eran el punto fuerte de Sakamoto, de eso podía darse cuenta él mismo, sobretodo cuando sintió el aura asesina que provenía de la joven. Algo le decía que la curiosidad mató al idiota.

\- Cómo vuelvas a preguntar algo así, tendrás que preocuparte por como serás capaz de ir por ti mismo al baño - amenazó Mutsu

Sakamoto tragó saliva. Iba a morir, pero al menos lo intentaría como un héroe.

\- Eso fue demasiado vulgar - se quejó Sakamoto, intentando desviar el tema

Y así fue como el valiente héroe murió como un simple idiota. Sougo tendría que buscarse a otro amigo bufón para pasar el rato, aunque ahora que tenía la compañía de Kagura, no lo echaría en falta. Al menos no de momento.

El pulso entre Sougo y Kagura había quedado en empate, para desgracia de ambos, pues no era tan fácil ganar al contrario en fuerza, así que tuvieron que resignarse y seguir de las manos.

\- Cuando me recupere de esta enfermedad, te golpearé por contagiarme - gruñó Sougo

\- Con suerte y no sobrevives - añadió Kagura con una sonrisa sádica

Sougo sentía que la media hora que llevaban tomados de las manos, ya formaba parte de la peor de toda su vida y el infierno solo acababa de comenzar.

Sería una tortura.

 **Continuará**


	53. Océano

Capítulo del 11 de agosto que subiré por adelantado :)

Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo :) las cosas avanzarán mucho en este capítulo o al menos de manera interesante así que espero que os guste

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Océano**

\- ¡¿Cómo que no las encuentras?! - preguntó el rey furioso como nunca

\- Me temo que no se encuentran en el océano - explicó el guardia

Umibozu arrojó una caracola contra las rocas, destrozándose ante tal acto de violencia. No había nada más importante para él que su familia, por eso mismo se desesperó ante la idea de que algo le hubiese sucedido a sus hijas. Se sentía capaz de buscar en cada centímetro del océano con tal de encontrarlas y devolverlas a casa sanas y salvas.

\- Tenemos una pista sobre el paradero de las princesas - informó otro guardia mientras nadaba con rapidez hasta el rey

\- ¿Donde están? - exigió saber el calvo

\- Unos testigos afirman que las vieron hablar con un fugitivo hace varias semanas y que se dirigieron hacia la superficie - explicó el guardia

\- ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisó antes?! - gritó el rey a punto de estallar del todo

\- Usted no se encontraba presente y nadie creyó que fuese algo grave - explicó el guardia con miedo

\- DESAPARECE - ordenó Umibozu, de tal manera que el guardia comenzó a llorar por el miedo

Umibozu no podía creerlo, un fugitivo había raptado a sus hijas y ellas fueron a la superficie, lo cual siempre les prohibió, no sabía cómo tomarse eso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Las encontraría.

Para ello se vio obligado a abandonar nuevamente el reino, pero esta vez debía intentar algo nunca jamás imaginado. Ir a la superficie.

Umibozu no necesitaba de nadie para conseguir un par de piernas, gracias a sus poderes podía encargarse de ello él mismo. De manera insegura, cambio su aleta por un par de piernas y comenzó a caminar por la arena de la playa con pasos lentos, pues todavía debía acostumbrarse a caminar.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, además de que no había olvidado la ley que él mismo impuso hace muchos años, si una sirena se mostraba ante un humano sería desterrada y no podía hacer una excepción por sus hijas, pero si habían sido secuestradas era otra cosa. Así que buscaría a aquel secuestrador y recuperaría a sus hijas, no perdería a nadie más.

Decidido, Umibozu se adentró en la ciudad, notando las miradas de las personas, probablemente nunca habían visto a alguien tan hermoso, o eso creía él hombre.

Por suerte alguien le hizo cambiar de idea. Una mujer se acercó a él y le dedicó lo que al parecer de Umibozu eran unas palabras de bienvenida.

\- Maldito pervertido, ¿Cómo te atreves a pasearte por la ciudad completamente desnudo? - regañó la mujer

Umibozu no comprendió aquello pero intentó ser amable.

\- Buena mujer, estoy en busca de unas jóvenes - añadió Umibozu

\- Y encima eres un acosador, pobres chicas, llamaré a la policía - respondió la mujer

Fue entonces que Umibozu notó las miradas de muchas personas hacía su entrepierna, la mayoría parecía asqueada. Intentando entender el porque de esas miradas, el hombre se miró a sí mismo, encontrando algo fuera de lo común allí abajo.

\- ¡Por todas las mareas! - maldijo el rey - Mi magia falló -

Umibozu estaba seguro de que aquel extraño aparato que colgaba entre sus piernas era un fallo de su magia, eso explicaría las extrañas miradas de todos.

\- No os preocupéis, no es una anguila eléctrica - intentó tranquilizar a las personas

Al ver que solo se alejaban de él, no sabía que hacer y no podía usar su magia delante de los humanos, así que quiso buscar algún sitio para esconderse y arreglar ese _pequeño_ problema. Pero la mujer de antes se le adelantó. Ella lo agarró por el hombro y se lo llevó a rastras.

\- Ya fue suficiente, conseguiré algo de ropa para ti y después te llevaré con las autoridades - explicó la mujer

\- Disculpe anciana, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer - escupió Umibozu de mal humor

Grave error. A la mujer no le gustó nada que le dijesen anciana y acabó golpeando al hombre. Su primer día en la tierra ya no podía ir a peor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Umibozu estaba acostado en una gran cama y no podía recordar como acabó allí.

\- Otra vez no, la última vez desperté encerrado en una habitación por unas gafas vírgenes que querían demostrarme que una caracola llamada Otsu podía cantar bien - murmuró el hombre, recordando que quedó sordo por dos semanas

Para aumentar su sufrimiento, sintió pasos acercándose, por lo que quiso huir pero sus nuevos pies no le siguieron el ritmo.

La mujer que lo secuestró antes, le tiró una prenda a la cara, sorprendiendo al hombre.

\- Vístete - ordenó ella

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el rey

\- Me llamo Otose, pero no pienso hacer amistad contigo - explicó ella

Cuando Umibozu se vistió, la mujer lo esperaba en lo que parecía ser un bar que se encontraba cerrado.

\- Creo que tengo una mala racha conociendo a raritos - dijo la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana

\- No soy un raro, solo estoy buscando a dos jóvenes - explicó el hombre

\- Los acosadores son basura - añadió Otose

\- Son mis hijas, ellas son dos ángeles puros e inocentes que serían incapaces de sobrevivir por si mismas y fueron cruelmente secuestradas por un villano - explicó el hombre

Otose no conocía a nadie con esa descripción, pero no pudo evitar pensar en las jóvenes que habían aceptado trabajo en el bar y desaparecieron sin más, además de que huyeron con el dinero para los recados que les encomendó, definitivamente eran dos ladronas sinvergüenzas, así que no encajaban en la descripción.

\- No conozco a alguien así, pero quizás deberías buscarlas por la costa, es donde hay pueblos y ciudades con más viajeros - aconsejó la mujer

\- Gracias anciana, me sirvió de mucha ayuda - dijo Umibozu sin darse cuenta de que volvió a insultar a la mujer, así que cuando sintió el aura asesina salió corriendo a toda velocidad o al menos todo lo que sus nuevas extremidades le permitían.

Ahora estaba solo, perdido y sin tener idea de como debía comportarse con lo humanos. Pero no debía ser tan difícil, al menos ahora que estaba vestido como ellos. Lo primero sería encontrar un medio de transporte, más éste prácticamente se apareció frente a él. Una pequeña bolita blanca apareció frente a sus pies, mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos negros.

\- Listo, ya tengo un método de transporte - afirmó el hombre mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal

Aunque Umibozu tuvo que darse cuenta, de que los humanos no podían usar a un perro como medio de transporte, claro que solo se dio cuenta cuando se subió en el animal y este acabó espachurrado contra el suelo gracias al peso del adulto.

Así que huyendo de la escena del crimen, Umibozu fue en busca de otro medio de transporte, con la esperanza de no asesinar a este en el intento.

Para sorpresa del hombre, encontró un medio de transporte bastante peculiar. Un pez borrón horrible se ofrecía a sí mismo como vehículo.

\- ¿Podrías llevarme hasta otras ciudades en la costa? - preguntó Umibozu

\- Claro, ¿Prefieres la versión elegante? - preguntó el vehículo mientras señalaba a su compañero con un traje de cartón

\- No puedo permitirme tanto lujo, así que contigo me bastará - explicó el rey

\- Perfecto, entonces abróchese los cinturones que transportes Kondo S.A. va a partir - explicó el hombre mientras comenzaba a hacer ruidos de motor

\- Los transportes de la tierra son los mejores - dijo Umibozu sorprendido por los adelantos de los humanos

Mientras tanto las personas que pasaban por su alrededor miraban con asco a los locos, cada vez había personas más estúpidas por la ciudad.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Umibozu es un peligro xD

El próximo capítulo será el 18 de agosto, como debería de ser ^^ gracias por vuestra comprensión :)


	54. Peligro

Os traigo el capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Peligro**

\- ¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza! - amenazó Kagura

\- Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso - se burló Sougo

* * *

\- Cásate conmigo - rogó Katsura

\- Déjame en paz - respondió Ikumatsu

* * *

\- Quiero volver al mar - añadió Mutsu ante tal escándalo

\- AHAHA yo también querría, pero es bonito ver como el amor está en el aire, todos están luchando por el amor a su propia manera - explicó Sakamoto mientras se divertía con la extraña escena

Desde que se habían reunido, parecía que cada vez se formaban grupos, Katsura rogaba a Ikumatsu, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, mientras que Sougo y Kagura intentaban asesinarse pero sin soltarse de las manos. Hasta ahí era todo dos parejas en modo romántico y coqueteando a su muy retorcida y pervertida manera, pero si se observaba su conversación, parecía funcionar de alguna manera bizarra.

Los únicos que tenían sus problemas, con todo esto eran Sakamoto y Mutsu, aunque la segunda era a quien más le molestaba.

\- Esto es muy incómodo - añadió Mutsu

\- Todos son felices, deberíamos permitirles continuar así - explicó Sakamoto aunque sentía celos de sus amigos, pues ellos podían disfrutar de la atención de sus personas amadas, mientras que él... pues tenía salud

Y como si fuese el karma, Sakamoto estornudó, quizás porque estaban hablando sobre él o quizás porque no era tan idiota como creía.

\- Lo que me faltaba - se quejó Sakamoto de mal humor

\- Hay una cosa que me estaba preguntando, ¿Cómo continuará esto? - preguntó Mutsu

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido

\- Katsura nos dio un mes para que pudiésemos conocer cosas nuevas en la tierra, mientras que encontrásemos a la bestia - comenzó a explicar la chica - Ya encontramos a Ikumatsu y no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo nos queda, pero no sé qué deberíamos hacer -

Sakamoto sabía cómo acabaría eso, con la chica desapareciendo nuevamente.

\- ¿Vas a irte otra vez? - preguntó Sakamoto, aunque no deseaba oír la respuesta

\- Tengo que irme, pero gracias a tu ayuda pude aprender muchas cosas y gracias a las maravillosas personas que conocí pude descubrir que los humanos no son tan crueles como en las historias de mi padre - explicó Mutsu mientras sonreía a Sakamoto, agradecida por todo

\- ¿No puedes venir de visita? - preguntó el hombre, negándose a dejar ir a la joven en un futuro próximo

\- Mi padre odia a los humanos, nos odiaría si se entera de que subimos a la superficie - dijo la sirena mientras veía como Sakamoto parecía deprimirse con cada palabra - Pero puedes enviarme cartas en una botella -

Sakamoto notó las buenas intenciones de la joven, pero sabía que aquello sería una promesa vacía, además de que no le sería de ayuda alguna, pues la mujer que amaba se iría de su lado.

\- ¿Y como me responderás? No hay papel en el océano - explicó él

Pequeño fallo en el plan, pero Mutsu no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente.

\- Zura es un hechicero, seguro que tiene algo para que podamos comunicarnos - explicó Mutsu

\- Al menos no me olvides - pidió el chico

\- No te podría olvidar - respondió Mutsu con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa, una que solo lograba lastimar a Sakamoto

\- ¡Besaros de una vez! - exigió Katsura, apareciendo de golpe frente a los jóvenes

Aquello asustó a Mutsu y logró que Sakamoto se pusiese nervioso y temiese ser golpeado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Mutsu, intentando ignorar el comentario de Katsura

\- Ikumatsu me golpeó nuevamente y creo que esta enfadada, así que decidí aprovechar mi tiempo libre y hacer de cupido un rato - explicó el loco peluquero tan tranquilo

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eras bienvenido en la conversación? - preguntó la joven

\- Espera - añadió Sakamoto sorprendido - ¿Estás molesta porque interrumpieron nuestro tiempo a solas? -

Sin que nadie lo viese venir, Mutsu golpeó a Katsura, pero no a Sakamoto y se fue a reunir con su hermana, antes de que los hombres notasen un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

\- No me golpeó - murmuró Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Y a mi si - se quejó Zura

\- ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad? - preguntó Sakamoto al cupido

\- Eres feo y tonto, así que lo dudo, pero quizás con una poción podría enamorarse de ti - sugirió Katsura

\- No - dijo Sakamoto volviéndose serio de golpe - Eso es algo que jamás estaría dispuesto a hacer, el amor debe venir del corazón y no de una botella -

Katsura no pudo evitar sonreír, había pocas personas como Sakamoto y eso era digno de admiración.

\- Esa es una buena respuesta, morirás solo, pero con orgullo - anunció el hechicero con una gran sonrisa

Probablemente no hubiese sido la mejor respuesta y Sakamoto ya empezaba a dudar si era una buena idea, pero su corazón le decía que debía pelear por la chica, a pesar de que sentía que faltaba demasiado para conquistar su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu hablaba con su hermana, o lo intentaba pues ella seguía furiosa por culpa de Sougo.

\- Tengo hambre y el muy idiota no me dejó morderlo - gruñó Kagura enfadada

\- ¿Acaso me ves cara de filete? - preguntó Sougo enfadado - Además de que puedo oírte perfectamente -

\- Es una conversación privada, ¿No puedes hacer algo para dejar de molestar? - preguntó Kagura harta de la situación

\- No, además de que tengo ganas de ir al baño - informó el joven

\- ¿Y a mi que me miras? - preguntó la sirena

\- Necesito que me eches una mano, literalmente - explicó Sougo disfrutando un poco la situación

\- Eso es acoso sexual - añadió la menor

\- No, acoso sería pedirte que juegues con mi justaway - añadió Sougo de manera despreocupada

\- Tengo la sensación de que no debería estar escuchando esto - murmuró Mutsu solo para ser ignorada -

No tenían un lugar donde dormir, ni comida, pero se tenían los unos a los otros, lo cual en lugar de mejorar la situación solo lograba empeorarla.

Y por ello, como si el karma los estuviese persiguiendo, o quizás un calvo viejo, comenzó a llover.

El grupo de locos escapados de un psiquiátrico, o mejor conocidos como personajes importantes de la historia, se sorprendió ante ello.

\- Lo que faltaba - murmuró Mutsu pensando en como poder refugiarse de aquella lluvia

\- No quiero mojarme - se quejó Kagura, mientras que Mutsu pensó en la ironía de ello

Sakamoto, Ikumatsu y Katsura se acercaron al resto, para buscar una posible solución.

\- ¿Tienes algún truco para sacarnos de este lío? - preguntó Ikumatsu

\- ¿Acaso me llamo Strange? - preguntó el hechicero, siendo ignorado

\- Hasta una hormiga es un mejor mago - añadió Kagura burlándose, mientras que Sougo seguía ocupado pensando en maneras de molestar a la joven

\- No metáis a Scott en esto - se quejó el travesti

Viendo que Katsura no sería de ayuda, Sakamoto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió de momento. El chico se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a Mutsu sobre los hombros, evitando así que ella se mojase aun más por la lluvia. La sirena se sorprendió por ello y no estaba segura de como reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de tal manera y aquello le gustaba e incomodaba a partes iguales.

\- No creo que seas débil - añadió Sakamoto, imaginando por donde iban los pensamientos de la chica

\- No dije nada - se quejó ella

\- Pero te conozco, así que no pienses demasiado en ello y mejor preocúpate de pensar en una solución - dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa

La escena no pasó desapercibida para el resto, por lo que Kagura estuvo dispuesta a usar todos sus encantos para conseguir una chaqueta de parte del príncipe sádico.

Pero él se adelantó.

\- China - llamó Sougo mientras la observaba muy serio

Kagura sintió que por primera vez respetaría al joven que sostenía su mano.

\- Tengo frío, así que dame tu ropa - ordenó el joven sin vergüenza alguna

Y así fue como el respeto se fue por el desagüe, iniciando una nueva discusión entre ambos.

\- Vete a la mierda - gruñó Kagura mientras golpeaba al chico

Al menos a los más jóvenes no les importaba mucho mojarse por la lluvia y Sougo parecía olvidar sus ganas de ir al baño.

Ikumatsu comenzó a temblar por el frío, así que Katsura vio su oportunidad de comportarse como un caballero.

\- No tengo una chaqueta, pero quizás esto pueda ser de ayuda - sugirió Katsura mientras le pasaba un trozo de tela a la mujer

\- Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte - dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el objeto de tela en sus manos, solo para decepcionarse segundos más tarde - ¿Me acabas de ofrecer mis bragas? -

Katsura no entendió lo que hizo mal, pero intentó corregirlo igualmente.

\- ¿Prefieres mis calzoncillos? - preguntó el hombre mientras comenzaba a desvestirse

Con Katsura fuera de combate por su propia estupidez, ahora restaban cinco personas para pensar en un plan antes de empaparse completamente por la lluvia.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Hola, por fin pude escribir un poco y subir un capítulo :) espero que os haya recompensado por la espera y gracias por todos vuestros hermosos comentarios :)


	55. Lluvia

Hola de nuevo este es el capítulo de la semana :) así que espero que os guste xD

P.D. Vi en facebook que muchas personas comentaban en una imagen de un fanart okikagu de la sirenita y me di cuenta de que realmente a muchas personas les gusta esta historia y me gustaría agradeceros por ello, eso me levantó el ánimo y me hizo feliz, no me gusta escribir historias largas porque sé que es una responsabilidad actualizar a tiempo y no me gusta decepcionar a nadie, pero al crear esta historia me imaginé que quizás llegaría a tener diez capítulos como máximo... pero aquí estoy, con un montón de ideas locas y feliz de llegar tan lejos.

Estoy segura de que no soy la única, a la Gintama cambió la vida, con la típica comedia del gorila y sus maravillosos personajes, intenté cambiar un poco, me motivaron a ser más valiente y decir lo que pienso, por eso le tengo un gran cariño a Gintama y puede que me este poniendo demasiado estúpida en esta nota (de verdad lo siento) pero espero que aunque el manga acabe, no nos olvidemos de todo.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y espero seguir cumpliendo vuestras expectativas.**

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Lluvia**

Odiaba el mundo de los humanos, por todos era sabido que eran unas personas crueles y que disfrutaban de la desgracia ajena. El hombre lo había probado con la anciana loca y ahora debía enfrentar al próximo problema en su perfecto plan de rescate.

Su poco lujoso medio de transporte lo dejó en la próxima ciudad portuaria que encontró, aunque Umibozu estaba seguro de que el hombre lo abandonó para ir a acosar a alguien, pero eso es otro tema. Una vez en la ciudad, sintió el mayor de sus problemas: la orientación. Para alguien que vive en un palacio, la orientación de Umibozu era un desastre, por eso eso no podía encontrar nada en aquel laberinto de calles y edificios.

Cualquier persona hubiese pedido ayuda, pero el orgullo del rey era aún mayor que su calvicie, por lo que jamás pediría ayuda a un humano.

No tardó en tener hambre pero carecía de dinero, así que intentó aguantar por horas, hasta que llegó el momento en el que sintió ganas de llorar, no podría encontrar a sus hijas en un mundo tan peligroso y raro, además de que tampoco estaba seguro de salir vivo por si mismo. Al menos nada podía salir peor.

Excepto por la lluvia, que comenzó a caer sin advertencia alguna. Umibozu no se sentía molesto por la lluvia, pero al ver que todos los humanos corrían para esconderse, decidió hacer lo mismo. El problema es que ningún lugar le permitía acogerlo si no tenía dinero. En una taberna incluso le ofrecieron trabajo al cambio de hospedaje, eso fue un insulto para el rey, era imposible que alguien de la realeza se rebajara a tal límite solo por un refugio. Por lo que siguió vagando bajo la lluvia, con pensamientos cada vez más negativos y preocupado por la situación de sus hijas, ellas no serían capaces de sobrevivir en tal horrible lugar.

Despistado como estaba el hombre, acabó chocando con alguien. El rey ya estaba harto, por lo que pensaba desahogarse con aquella persona, gritándole incluso, como si tuviese la culpa de todos sus problemas.

\- Maldito imbécil, ¿ni siquiera sabes caminar? ¿Tan retrasados sois los humanos? - gritó Umibozu harto de todo

El hombre contra el que chocó solo lo miró confundido, no sabía porque el hombre estaba tan molesto.

Al no recibir respuesta, Umibozu alzó la cabeza, para darse cuenta de que aquel estúpido humano era demasiado alto, seguro que también se regocijaría de ello.

\- Estúpida jirafa - murmuró Umibozu con desprecio

\- AHAHA, lo siento por eso, estaba un poco despistado - explicó el hombre con una sonrisa

\- Ahora desaparece de mi vista - añadió el rey de mal humor

Pero no ocurrió lo que deseaba, es más, el extraño humano no parecía ofendido por aquellas palabras hostiles.

\- Pareces perdido, ¿Puedo ayudarte? -

\- No estoy perdido y no necesito ayuda de algo- quiso decir Umibozu, pero el extraño lo interrumpió

\- No seas tímido, a veces es mejor pedir ayuda - explicó el humano - Por cierto, yo soy Sakamoto -

\- Un nombre ridículo - añadió Umibozu

Sakamoto sentía que aquella hostilidad le resultaba conocida, pero no podía relacionarla. Igualmente quería ayudar al pobre hombre que parecía estar perdido en la vida.

\- ¿Estas buscando tu casa o un refugio? - preguntó Sakamoto

Umibozu no pudo evitar pensar en su hogar, su verdadero refugio junto a su familia, pero que ahora sin sus preciadas hijas no era nada más que un frío castillo.

\- Mi familia - murmuró el rey sin darse cuenta

\- ¿Perdiste a tu familia? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido

\- No - negó el rey - Mis hijas fueron secuestradas -

Umibozu no estaba seguro de porque era tan sincero con aquel humano, pero de alguna manera parecía tan tonto ante sus ojos, que casi lo comparaba con una mascota.

Sakamoto no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía que el hombre tenía verdaderos problemas, por lo que tuvo que ponerse serio.

\- Deberías contactar a la policía - sugirió el humano

\- Ellos no servirían para nada, son unos inútiles, como todos - dijo fríamente el rey

\- Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero la salud de sus hijas va primero, por eso debe contactar a especialistas - explicó Sakamoto

\- Mis pobres e indefensas hijas son demasiado puras e inocentes como para sobrevivir por si mismas, seguro que están llorando y muertas de miedo en esta situación - murmuró Umibozu sintiéndose un inútil

\- Esta bien, no tienes la culpa - dijo Sakamoto mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro contrario, intentando dar ánimos

Umibozu no entendió aquello, por lo que creyó que era algo de los humanos y apretó con fuerza el hombro de Sakamoto, logrando que cayese al suelo por el dolor.

\- Eso duele - reclamó el chico

\- No hace falta que me agradezcas - añadió Umibozu, sorprendido de las extrañas costumbres humanas

Sakamoto no pudo evitar pensar, que el hombre estaba loco, pero sentía lástima por sus pequeñas hijas. El chico creía que se trataba de niñas de siete u ocho años, gracias a la descripción de Umibozu.

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo secuestrar a sus hijas? - preguntó Sakamoto intentando ayudar

\- Si, un maldito terrorista que solo piensa en gobernar el mundo y asesinar - explicó Umibozu

Mientras tanto, Katsura no pudo evitar estornudar.

\- Creo que alguien está alabando mis maravillosas habilidades - explicó el hechicero con una sonrisa

\- Si, seguro que es eso - dijo Ikumatsu con ironía

\- No estés celosa cariño, la única con la que me quiero casar es contigo - añadió Katsura mientras intentaba abrazar a la rubia, que acabó rechazándolo nuevamente

\- Sakamoto tarda mucho - dijo Mutsu preocupada

\- Es tan idiota que no puede completar una misión tan simple - se burló Sougo

Mutsu lo miró molesta, pero no dijo nada.

Como empezó a llover, encontraron un pequeño callejón con tejado para resguardarse, pero no podían pasar ahí la noche, por lo que echaron a suertes quien debía ir a preguntar si alguien tenía habitaciones o lugares donde poderse resguardar. La suerte de Sakamoto fue tan miserable como siempre, por lo que le tocó al hombre hacer la misión. Mutsu quería ir con él, pero Kagura y Sougo comenzaron a pelear nuevamente y tuvo que traer la paz entre ambos.

Así que llevaban un buen rato esperando al chico de cabellos rebeldes, pero no parecía haber señal alguna de él.

Mutsu conociendo la bondad del chico y los problemas que eso le traía normalmente, decidió ir en su busca, mientras le pedía a Kagura que se comportase, pero ella nuevamente estaba distraída con Sougo. Probablemente debía tener una conversación seria con ella en el futuro.

\- Veo que el idiota no perdió tiempo - murmuró Sougo de buen humor

\- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó Kagura sin comprender

\- Sakamoto puede ser un idiota, pero parece que de alguna manera eso funciona - añadió el chico con una sonrisa

Kagura se sorprendió ante aquella sonrisa, diferente a las típicas sonrisas sádicas del príncipe, esta parecía real y eso hizo que algo en su pecho se sintiese extraño.

\- No me siento bien - murmuró Kagura mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Sougo, pero el chico no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar

Kagura vació el contenido de su estómago en el suelo, sintiendo que aquel extraño sentimiento seguía todavía en su pecho.

\- Eres asquerosa - se quejó Sougo

\- Idiota - recriminó Kagura

Otra vez estaban discutiendo, mientras que Katsura e Ikumatsu, que debían ser los adultos responsables, también estaban en lo suyo.

\- Cásate conmigo - rogó Katsura sin dejarse detener después de tantos rechazos

\- No - gruñó nuevamente Ikumatsu, harta del hombre

 **Continuará**

* * *

Las cosas se ponen interesantes y en el próximo capítulo se viene algo grande *w* así que espero dejaros con la intriga xD


	56. Camino sin retorno

Hola aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste, aviso que muchas gritarán :)

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Camino sin retorno**

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, por eso mismo la joven se aferró con más fuerza a la chaqueta roja que se encontraba sobre sus hombros, como si esta le diese fuerza.

Su cabeza llevaba bastante hecha un lío, al principio por la preocupación por su familia y la responsabilidad de cuidar de Kagura en la tierra, pero últimamente su hermana no la necesitaba y ella estaba disfrutando demasiado la compañía de Sakamoto, de una manera en la que no le gustaba admitir.

Por eso tenía miedo, se sentía incómoda y no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pronto debían volver al mar y nunca más volvería a ver al chico de ojos azules como el océano, de sólo pensarlo le dolía el pecho, eran demasiadas sensaciones que no conocía, tantas cosas que le quedaban por aprender y tampoco podía olvidar la conversación con el joven de cabellos rebeldes, le había dicho que estaba enamorado, aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen recíprocos. Eso la tenía desanimada, deseaba que él fuese feliz, pero por otra parte se alegraba de su desgracia, era egoísta, demasiado.

\- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? - murmuró Mutsu, intentando llamar a la poca cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo

Sentía frío y ya no sabía si se debía a la lluvia que estaba empapando su ropa por completo o todos esos sentimientos que deseaban salir.

Estaba debatiendo sobre lo que debía hacer, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, algo en su cabeza le dijo que sería Sakamoto, así que se giró, pero nada podría haberla preparado para la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendida Mutsu y sin saber cómo reaccionar

\- ¿Ya no saludas a tu querido hermano? - preguntó el joven que poseía el mismo cabello llamativo que Kagura

Mutsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacía el problemático de su hermano allí? ¿Las estaba buscando?.

\- Tienes piernas - fue lo único que logró pronunciar la mayor

\- Eres todo un genio, deberías ser detective - se burló el chico

\- Kamui, yo tengo tantas preguntas ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Sabe Umibozu donde te encuentras? - comenzó a preguntar Mutsu

\- Tranquila enana, el viejo no sabe nada - explicó Kamui

Al menos eso era algo bueno, si Umibozu no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía sería un problema menos, aunque ahora debía ocuparse de su hermano.

\- No soy una enana y soy mayor que tú - regañó Mutsu

\- ¿El pequeño demonio está con el calvo? - preguntó Kamui con curiosidad

\- Ella te matará por el mote, pero ambas estamos aquí - explicó Mutsu

\- Déjame adivinar, Kagura tuvo una de sus brillantes ideas y te acabó arrastrando hasta aquí - dijo Kamui, conociendo a su hermana pequeña

\- La verdad... es que la idea fue mía - confesó Mutsu

\- No te creo - murmuró el chico sorprendido

\- Es la verdad, yo fui irresponsable y egoísta, así que acabé arrastrándola a todo esto - se sinceró la chica

\- Felicidades - dijo Kamui, logrando que Mutsu lo viese sin comprender y casi creyendo haberse vuelto loca - Cometer fallos forma parte de madurar y reconocerlos de volverse inteligente, además de que por esa sonrisa en tu cara, algo me dice que habéis tenido mucha diversión ¿Me equivoco? -

Mutsu tenía la impresión de que nunca había hablado tanto con su hermano, Kamui siempre estaba escapando del castillo y metiéndose en líos, todo lo que Mutsu describía como irresponsable, pero ahora podía identificarse perfectamente con ello, pues no era muy diferente a lo que ellas hicieron.

\- Lo que hice fue irresponsable, estoy segura de que no merezco ningún halago por ello - soltó Mutsu, culpándose a sí misma

\- ¿Volverías a hacerlo?- preguntó Kamui

Ni siquiera dudó, Mutsu sabía la respuesta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, fueron las semanas más maravillosas de mi vida, aprendí tanto, me divertí, reí, conocí a personas geniales - confesó Mutsu

\- A eso se le dice vivir, creo que es la primera vez que lo haces, pero es una sensación inexplicable - dijo el menor

\- Al menos será un buen recuerdo - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa triste

Kamui no era estúpido, veía el brillo en los ojos de su siempre seria hermana mayor y sabía lo que eso significaba.

\- Conociste a alguien especial, ¿No? - preguntó él

Mutsu quería negarlo, no podía permitirse admitirlo, no en voz alta, de lo contrario sería incapaz de negarlo nuevamente y solo sería más doloroso a la hora de la despedida. Aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la pregunta.

\- Olvídalo, no necesito respuesta, esa cara ya lo dice todo, si hasta pareces una mujer - se burló el menor

\- Soy una mujer - defendió ella

\- Hasta ahora parecías una muñeca sin vida, siempre seguías las órdenes del calvo aunque no te gustasen - explicó el chico

\- Alguien en la familia debe tener la cabeza sobre los hombros - añadió Mutsu - Además de que como parte de la realeza no podemos permitirnos actuar como locos -

\- Actuar como locos es lo mejor, las reglas del viejo son inútiles, ¿Qué tienen de malo los humanos? Son igual que nosotros, cometen los mismos errores, sienten lo mismo y sufren igual, no hay nada que nos diferencie, pero él no quiere verlo, se niega a ver la verdad y por ello nos condena a nosotros y a muchos a una vida que no queremos - confesó el menor

\- No sabía que tenías ese punto de vista, yo creía que eras más el tipo que- quiso explicar la mayor, pero su hermano la interrumpió

\- Seguro que creías que era del tipo idiota y rebelde que hace todo lo contrario a lo que le piden, solo para molestar - completó la frase Kamui

Mutsu se avergonzó, siempre creyó eso de su hermano, que era un caso inútil y nadie tenía esperanzas en el loco y rebelde príncipe. No sabía nada de su familia, no se preocupó por entenderlos, desconocía al joven frente a ella, al igual que no entendía lo que sucedía últimamente con su hermana, estaba rodeada de desconocidos y eso por ser tan testaruda y seguir órdenes sin preguntar.

\- Kamui yo- quiso arreglar las cosas la sirena

\- Lo entiendo, quiero decir, tampoco sé nada sobre ti, siempre estabas ocupada con el viejo e intentando cuidar las relaciones de la realeza, pero sé que te veías aburrida, a pesar de intentar sonreír o ser amable - confesó Kamui

\- No sabía que eras tan buen observador - añadió Mutsu mientras intentaba que los cimientos de su vida siguiesen en su lugar, a pesar de que parecía imposible -

\- No lo soy, solo me aburro - explicó el hombre

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con menos fuerza y a esas alturas ya les daba igual estar empapados, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¿Te quedarás con nosotras? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Ni loco, seguro que si nos quedamos juntos acabaremos en problemas - dijo Kamui sin ganas

\- Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes problemas por un tiempo - añadió la mayor

\- ¿Volveréis al palacio? -

\- No tenemos otra opción - respondió Mutsu

Esa respuesta le pesó más de lo que quiso admitir.

\- Siempre podéis huir del viejo - propuso el menor

\- ¿Cómo tú? No gracias, por lo que veo no se te da muy bien - se burló ella

\- Todavía no se le ocurrió buscarme aquí y eso es un punto a favor - explicó Kamui

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste piernas? - preguntó con curiosidad Mutsu

Kamui sonrió, era raro ver a su hermana ser tan curiosa.

\- Me imagino que de la misma manera que vosotras, amenacé a alguien con problemas mentales para que me diese una poción y de paso tuvo que hacer un par de recados para mi - explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Definitivamente el pobre Katsura acabaría con traumas por culpa de la extraña familia. O probablemente les haría descuento por familia si le pedían pociones pues parecía que todos acababan pidiéndole algo al hechicero.

\- Nosotras no le amenazamos y tuvimos que hacerle un recado a él, pero creo que hablamos del mismo travesti - añadió Mutsu

\- Seguro - murmuró Kamui - Antes de irme me gustaría visitar al pequeño demonio -

Por un momento, Mutsu olvidó todo y le pareció una buena idea, después de todo Kamui era un buen hermano.

\- Sigue todo recto y gira en la tercera calle a la derecha, después solo debes seguir los gritos - explicó Mutsu

\- Gracias - dijo el chico mientras desaparecía entre las calles

Mutsu no podía sentirse más confundida, tenía la impresión, de que su vida anterior estaba basada en mentiras y era una cáscara vacía, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a ese estilo de vida.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado estoy participando en la okikagu week, lo cual tomará mucho de mi tiempo libre, así que creo que el sábado que viene no habrá capítulo T^T pero merecerá la pena la espera, además de que al final decidí incluir a Kamui en la historia (ya me imagino los gritos de las fangirls) xD por lo que se pondrá interesante y más ahora que verá a Kagura :) bueno, intentaré actualizar cuando pueda (la semana que viene no)


	57. Destino

Nos trollearon xD el gorila es genial *w* ya tenía miedo de que nos diese un final apresurado y horrible... a lo bleach... pero como siempre no decepcionó a sus fans y estoy tan feliz por ello :)

Dicho esto comencemos con el capítulo xD y lamento no haber subido nada la semana pasada pero con la okikagu week me resultó imposible :(

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Destino**

Kagura se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte. Jamás creyó pasar por algo similar.

\- No aguanto más - gritó Sougo - Llevo tres capítulos meándome y ya no puedo más -

\- ¿Qué clase de vocabulario es ese? - preguntó Kagura ofendida - No debes hablar así frente a una dama -

\- Ikumatsu no me está escuchando - dijo Sougo

\- Hablaba de mi - se quejó la menor

\- Lo que sea - dijo Sougo que no podía evitar moverse inquieto - No aguanto más -

\- No tiene nada que ver conmigo - añadió Kagura

\- Lo tiene, por tu culpa estamos así - recriminó Sougo mientras levantaba sus manos que seguían unidas - Así que ahora debes ayudarme a mi -

Kagura no tenía intenciones de ayudar al chico, es más, de no ser por su enfermedad ya lo hubiese golpeado varias veces. Pero de momento debía aguantarse.

\- Si me ayudas te compraré toda la comida que quieras - propuso Sougo, tan desesperado que no podía pensar con claridad

Kagura lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que no podía ser tan malo ayudar a un pobre chico ¿No?.

\- Esta bien - aceptó la joven y casi creyó ver a Sougo suspirar tranquilo

\- Necesito que desabroches el botón del pantalón - pidió el chico

Kagura dudó, por una parte estaba segura de que sería una mala idea, pero había comida de por medio.

Con bastante dificultad, debido a que solo tenía una mano libre, logró desabrochar el botón y cuando Sougo pensó que podría liberarse finalmente, alguien decidió arruinarle todo.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - preguntó una voz muy enfadada

\- Estamos ocupados - respondió Sougo sin importarle nada más que vaciar su vejiga

\- Ya te ayudé, ahora quiero que me pagues - dijo Kagura sin mirar al extraño ni darse cuenta de lo mal que podía sonar aquello para un tercero

\- Maldito bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a pagar a mi hermana para ese tipo de cosas? - preguntó el de cabellos largos

Sougo comprendió entonces, que quizás se había metido en un pequeño lío, pero no podía importarle menos.

\- ¿Kamui? - preguntó Kagura confundida de ver a su hermano allí y con un par de piernas

\- Cuñadito - se burló Sougo - ¿Me echas una mano aquí abajo? -

A Sougo ya le daba igual todo con tal de ser capaz de ir al baño.

Para su mala suerte, Kamui se tomó lo de cuñado muy literal y acabó golpeándolo contra una pared. Al menos Sougo ya no tenía necesidad de ir al baño, pero ahora necesitaba un pantalón de repuesto.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con este idiota? - preguntó Kamui sin poderlo creer

Kagura, con su inocencia, creyó que su hermano se refería a quedar y no a noviazgo.

\- Si, es bastante divertido - añadió la chica mientras se hurgaba en la nariz

El hombre creyó que perdería toda su cordura. Acababa de aconsejar a su hermana mayor, mientras debía encerrar a la pequeña.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso hacer ese tipo de cosas? Y peor en la calle - regañó Kamui

Kagura no entendía que tenía de malo ayudar a Sougo si recibiría comida a cambio.

\- Pero él me pagará bien - se defendió la chica

Definitivamente a Kamui le daría un infarto, su hermanita pensaba que prostituirse era algo bueno si la paga estaba bien.

\- ¿Acaso el calvo nunca te dio charlas sobre ello? - preguntó el mayor

Kagura pareció sorprenderse y Kamui creyó que finalmente había entendido, pero el cerebro de la chica nunca funcionó de una manera normal.

\- Por tu culpa nos soltamos de las manos - gritó Kagura preocupada

Cabe decir que Kamui no entendió el tono de desesperación en su voz.

\- Ahora moriré de BTS por tu culpa - recriminó la menor

Kamui estaba seguro de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

\- Se dice ETS - corrigió Sougo mientras comenzaba a levantarse, queriendo olvidar lo sucedido minutos antes y la humedad en su pantalón

Y finalmente Kamui comprendió de lo que se trataba todo.

\- ¿Qué le contagiaste a mi hermana? - gruñó Kamui

\- Ella me contagió a mi - se defendió Sougo

\- Es culpa del travesti - echó la culpa Kagura

El pobre Katsura se había comportado como todo hombre valiente, estaba escondido dentro de una cesta que había en la calle. Katsura tenía miedo de Kamui, después de todo lo había amenazado, robado su poción y dinero, así que no quería tener nada que ver con el joven.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo - dijo Kamui mientras observaba al hombre escondido en la cesta - Así que tú tienes la culpa de la enfermedad de mi hermana -

Katsura se despidió mentalmente de sus amigos, así que acabó rápido pues dudaba tener alguno.

\- Ikumatsu - llamó el travesti intentando despedirse de la mujer antes de morir - Cásate conmigo -

\- Mátalo - ordenó la mujer sin lástima alguna

Viendo su final cerca, Katsura actuó como un hombre nuevamente.

\- La culpa es de Sakamoto, pero él sabía de la cura - explicó Katsura creyendo que así podría salvar su vida

En otro lugar, cierto hombre de cabellos alborotados tuvo que estornudar.

\- Creo que alguien me echa de menos - explicó Sakamoto

\- Las pulgas no cuentan - respondió Umibozu

\- Eso fue demasiado cruel - se quejó el chico

\- Necesito encontrar ya a mis hijas - explicó nuevamente el rey

\- No se preocupe que las encontraremos - prometió Sakamoto

\- Dudo que un loco me sirva de ayuda - añadió Umibozu

\- Conozco de alguien que podría ayudar - dijo Sakamoto pensando en Katsura y sin tener idea de la traición de este - Es alguien extraño y que requiere de cuidados especiales -

Katsura y su locura por el cabello era algo que debía ser mencionado.

\- ¿Entendí bien? ¿Alguien con problemas mentales me ayudará a encontrar a mis hijas? - preguntó el mayor

\- No, él no tiene problemas men- quiso decir Sakamoto pero después de pensar dos segundos en todo lo ocurrido, tuvo que cambiar su frase - Solo problemas mentales menores, es un loco bueno -

A Umibozu no le gustaba la idea, al igual que tampoco le gustaba tener que confiar en un humano o depender de uno. Pero no tenía otra opción y cada vez que imaginaba a sus amadas hijas llorando, asustadas o encerradas, le hacían querer olvidar su orgullo.

\- Esta bien - aceptó el hombre

\- Genial, entonces te llevaré con nuestro amigo - explicó Sakamoto

Sakamoto estaba de buen humor por poder ayudar a alguien con problemas tan serios y estaba seguro de que si Katsura podía convertir a alguien en humano temporalmente, podría encontrar a dos niñas perdidas.

\- ¿Puede contar algo sobre sus hijas? - preguntó Sakamoto, intentando tener más información para encontrar a las desaparecidas

\- La mayor es muy inteligente y educada, tan frágil como un cristal e incapaz de desconfiar de las personas o ver la maldad en ellas, por eso mismo no podría defenderse ella sola - explicó el mayor

Sakamoto sentía pena por alguien tan desprotegido. De alguna manera el chico solo estaba rodeado de mujeres fuertes, como Mutsu, que no se dejaría decir nada o que sabía defenderse perfectamente, por eso era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien como la hija del hombre.

\- La encontraremos antes de que algo malo le suceda - explicó Sakamoto intentando animar al hombre

El destino a veces puede ser un pequeño demonio, al igual que en este caso y por eso acabaron chocando con cierta chica, que había escuchado la voz de Sakamoto y estaba en su busca.

\- Idiota - regañó ella - ¿Donde te habías metido? -

Mutsu no había visto a su padre, pues se encontraba detrás de Sakamoto, así que no intentó huir o se comportó de manera extraña.

\- Estaba ayudando a un hombre perdido - explicó Sakamoto mientras se apartaba y dejaba ver a Umibozu, que era incapaz de moverse debido a la impresión

Mutsu palideció, de todas las personas que podía ayudar Sakamoto, debía ser su padre. La joven quiso huir, estaba preparada para escapar como nunca antes en su vida, pero las palabras frías y enfadadas de su padre la obligaron a quedarse.

\- Qué alegría volver a verte, hija -

Algo le decía a Mutsu que aquello parecía una ironía.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y este fue un capítulo bastante intenso xD ya podréis imaginaros el problema que tendrán todos en el siguiente capítulo *w* además de que tengo una idea bien loca guardada en la manga pero de momento toca el encuentro padre vs hija


	58. Padre vs hija

Dedicado a **Frany Fanny Tsuki** :) gracias por siempre dejarme unos hermosos Reviews y reírte de mis bromas tontas xD

Siento dejar el capítulo anterior en esa parte xD pero era divertido dejarlo ahí, además de que se pondrá bastante interesante a partir de ahora :)

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Padre vs hija**

\- Que alegría volver a verte, hija -

Sakamoto creyó escuchar mal, era imposible que la hija indefensa y frágil fuese Mutsu, ella era más fuerte que muchos humanos y sabía cuidar perfectamente de sí misma y de su hermana pequeña.

\- Padre - dijo Mutsu sin estar segura de como iniciar una conversación en aquella situación

\- ¿De verdad es tu padre? - preguntó Sakamoto sin saber cómo reaccionar

Umibozu frunció el ceño, era obvio que su hija y aquel humano estúpido se conocían y eso solo le dejaba una opción.

\- El humano debe morir - anunció el rey

Mutsu recordó la ley que su padre había creado años antes, si un humano sabía de la existencia de las sirenas, debía ser eliminado y ellas desterradas. Sólo había una excepción, una que no le gustaba nada a Mutsu, pero no dejaría que asesinasen a Sakamoto por su culpa.

\- No puedes asesinarlo - dijo Mutsu mientras se paraba delante de Sakamoto, intentando defenderlo, aunque con la diferencia de alturas se veía extraño

Sakamoto no sabía que sucedía, solo tenía claro que el hombre al que intentó ayudar quería matarlo por razones que no comprendía. Hasta a la hora de ser una buena persona fallaba, quizás Sakamoto era un completo inútil sin remedio.

\- Dame una razón para que no lo haga - ordenó Umibozu furioso

Mutsu pareció dudar unos segundos, antes de hablar con voz fuerte y segura.

\- Él es mi marido - explicó la chica

Umibozu creyó que tendría un infarto y Sakamoto repasó mentalmente todas las veces que se emborrachó, intentando encontrar una en la que hubiese podido lograr aquello.

\- ¡¿Te casaste?! - gritó el rey más que furioso

Sakamoto no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero podía ver la mirada de la sirena, que le suplicaba que le siguiese el juego, así que no pensaba dejarla sola en esto, da igual lo raro que fuese todo.

\- Es algo que ambos decidimos - añadió Sakamoto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la joven, demostrándole que la apoyaría

Mutsu suspiró aliviada, Sakamoto comprendió su mirada. Podían entenderse hasta sin palabras. Aunque reconocer aquello solo logró que su pecho doliese aun más.

\- Demuéstralo - ordenó Umibozu - Besa a mi hija -

Sakamoto se sorprendió por aquella petición, pero una parte dentro suya se alegró por ello, podría besar a Mutsu y eso lo emocionaba.

\- No hace falta - añadió Mutsu - Vamos a divorciarnos -

Sakamoto sentía como acababa de perder una oportunidad única, además de que pasó de casarse con la mujer que amaba a divorciarse en menos de un minuto, ni siquiera servía para mantener un matrimonio falso.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de problema tienes con mi adorada hija?! - gritó Umibozu enfadado

Sakamoto se asustó por el hombre y comenzó a tartamudear.

\- Ninguno señor... sargento... mufasa, digo alteza - murmuró el hombre bastante nervioso

Umibozu lo miró como si se tratase de un insecto, dispuesto a convertir al humano en cualquier cosa, para hacerle pagar por casarse con su hija y ahora dejarla tirada, pero Mutsu se adelantó.

\- La que quiere el divorcio soy yo - explicó la mujer - Él es impotente y por eso le pedí el divorcio -

Sakamoto sentía como había perdido algo importante: su hombría, orgullo o las ganas de vivir, una de ellas o probablemente las tres.

\- Era de esperarse de un humano - se burló Umibozu

Sakamoto quería salir de allí, sentía que había sido humillado lo suficiente y no había nadie que lo quisiese en ese lugar.

\- Pero él es importante para mi, por eso te ruego que no lo asesines - pidió Mutsu mientras hacía una reverencia frente a su padre

Umibozu jamás vio a su hija rebajarse así por algo, ella siempre mantenía su orgullo intacto y eso hizo que su odio por el humano se incrementase. No entendía como Mutsu podía haber caído ante los encantos nulos de semejante humano.

Sakamoto se sentía culpable de ver a Mutsu actuar así, por lo que quiso ayudarla.

\- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, si va a castigar a alguien, yo asumo mis errores y me ofrezco para ello - pidió Sakamoto mientras se inclinaba también

Mutsu se sorprendió, intentaba salvarle el trasero a Sakamoto y él no estaba ayudando, pero al ver la expresión sería del joven sintió algo cálido, estaba feliz al ver que Sakamoto se arriesgaría tanto por ella.

Umibozu veía las miradas que se daban los jóvenes y no podía sentirse más molesto, se pusieron en modo romántico y lo estaban ignorando. Eso solo empeoraba su mal humor.

\- Nunca aceptaré su matrimonio como válido - dijo el rey - Así que debéis divorciaros -

Mutsu supo entonces, que la vida de Sakamoto no corría más peligro, mientras que aquellas palabras pesaron más de lo necesario en la cabeza de Sakamoto.

\- Ahora me gustaría que me expliques donde está el terrorista que os secuestro - preguntó el mayor

\- Nadie nos secuestró, yo obligué a Kagura a venir por propio egoísmo - explicó Mutsu

\- Los guardias dijeron algo diferente - respondió el mayor

\- También dijiste que Mutsu era una chica frágil, temerosa e inútil y nada de eso es verdad, así que no puedes fiarte de lo que digan los demás - añadió Sakamoto

Umibozu quería hacer algún comentario metiéndose con el humano, como venganza por dejarlo en ridículo, pero nuevamente la atención de los jóvenes estaba dedicada a algo más.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Sakamoto a Mutsu

Mutsu tenía la cara completamente roja y se encontraba respirando con dificultad.

\- Perfectamente - dijo ella, pero su voz dejó ver su verdadero estado, al menos para Sakamoto

Él chico no dudó en poner una mano en la frente de la chica, que estaba hirviendo.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de coquetear frente a mí? - preguntó Umibozu indignado

\- Mutsu está enferma - explicó Sakamoto

\- Yo la veo normal, además del hecho de que tiene pies - añadió Umibozu sin comprender nada

\- Ella está enferma - repitió Sakamoto perdiendo la paciencia - Debemos llevarla con nuestro amigo, el podrá hacer algo -

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sakamoto tomó a Mutsu en brazos, al más puro estilo princesa, notando que ella ni siquiera se quejó, lo que significaba que realmente estaba enferma. Ella solo pudo aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa del hombre, como si tuviese miedo de ser abandonada.

Tatsuma creía que Mutsu se había resfriado por la lluvia que no había dejado de caer y por tener la ropa empapada, ni siquiera podía imaginar las consecuencias que tendría aquella enfermedad o lo que sería. Estaba a punto de perderla.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y nuevamente lo dejé en la parte más interesante soy un poco cruel xD pero es muy divertido :) las cosas se pondrán muy malas a partir de ahora y el próximo capítulo será de Sougo y Kagura :) así que espero que lo esperéis con ganas


	59. La punta del iceberg

Hola *w* aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de la semana :) espero que os guste y gracias por todos vuestros hermosos comentarios :( siento que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para responder o me tardo mucho en responder :( intentaré mejorar en ello

* * *

 **Quincuagésimo noveno capítulo**

 **La punta del iceberg**

Kamui estaba dispuesto a eliminar al humano del que sus amigos hablaban, total nadie lo echaría de menos, o eso creía.

\- No creo que sea buena idea asesinar a Bakamoto - defendió Sougo mientras se acomodaba el nuevo pantalón seco que había conseguido

\- ¿De donde sacaste el pantalón? - preguntó Kagura con curiosidad

\- Él me lo dio - explicó Sougo mientras señalaba a un hombre de cabellos naranjas a lo afro, que intentaba huir silenciosamente, para que nadie notase su desnudez

\- ¿Le robaste? - preguntó Katsura que intentaba pasar desapercibido para evitar la ira de Kamui

\- No se quejó, ni dijo palabra alguna - explicó el humano mientras se encogía de hombros - Eso significa que no le importó -

\- De alguna manera me cae bien - murmuró Kamui sin querer admitir que había encontrado a alguien igual de loco

Kagura solo deseaba desaparecer de allí lo antes posible y que ese incómodo dolor en su pecho se fuese con ella. En su lugar solo podía sentir sus mejillas arder, era demasiado para ella.

\- Ikumatsu - llamó Katsura - Cásate conmigo -

\- No seas pesado - añadió la rubia

Katsura no se daba por vencido, la mujer acabaría aceptando o él dejaría de ser un travesti. Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le quedaban las faldas y vestidos, se encargaría de llevar uno blanco en su boda, pues lograría casarse con Ikumatsu a toda costa.

Pero mientras tanto necesitaba palomitas para seguir con la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- ¿Donde se encuentra Sakamoto? - preguntó Kamui

\- No pienso permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi amigo - gruñó Sougo

Por primera vez en años, Sougo defendía a Sakamoto, después de todas las locuras por las que habían pasado últimamente, había comprendido que Sakamoto era un buen amigo, uno que jamás le ocultaría algo. Y por eso pensaba defenderlo, por eso y por la satisfacción de poder decirle más tarde al loco de cabellos rebeldes que tenía una deuda abierta. Sería divertido.

Pero Sougo no podía ni imaginarse todo lo que estaba sucediendo realmente a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de ver lo dura que podía ser una caída.

\- Si al final parece que tienes orgullo y todo - añadió Kamui, intentando enfadar aun más al chico

Sougo no dudó en golpear a Kamui y él devolvió el golpe encantado. Todo parecía salirse de control, hasta que Sakamoto apareció gritando y cargando a Mutsu en sus brazos.

\- Retiro lo dicho - añadió Sougo pensando lo peor de su amigo - Puedes matarlo -

\- Katsura, necesitamos ayuda, Mutsu está enferma - pidió Sakamoto

Él ambiente estaba más que tenso. Kamui intentó escapar al ver a su padre, pero Kagura lo sujetó de su trenza.

\- Si debo irme al infierno, tú vendrás conmigo - amenazó Kagura con una mirada de mafiosa

Katsura sintió escalofríos al ver al hombre calvo, por lo que quiso huir, pero hubiese sido en vano pues Sakamoto ya había descubierto su posición. Umibozu vio al hechicero y quiso matarlo, pero además de estar sorprendido de ver a sus otros dos hijos allí, estaba preocupado por la salud de Mutsu. Sougo no entendía la situación, pero como siempre le importaba todo una mierda, mientras que Ikumatsu, ella sólo se preguntaba como acabó junto a ese circo de lunáticos.

\- Maldito terrorista - gruñó Umibozu

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, Katsura debes curar a Mutsu - pidió Sakamoto

Katsura sentía la mirada de odio de Umibozu y estaba seguro de una cosa, si dejaba morir a Mutsu sería asesinado, pero lo mismo ocurriría si la curaba con éxito.

\- Primero debes prometer que nadie intentará asesinarme - exigió el hechicero

\- No dudaré en destriparte como al pescado - amenazó Umibozu mientras Katsura tragaba saliva

\- ¡No es momento para discutir! - gritó Sakamoto realmente furioso como nunca antes - ¡¿Tan poco os importa la salud de Mutsu?! -

Por primera vez todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Sakamoto se estaba comportando como debía y las peleas podían esperar a que Mutsu estuviese fuera de peligro y pudiese golpear a todos por ser unos idiotas hasta en las situaciones más desesperadas.

Por eso mismo, Katsura intentó descubrir que es lo que le sucedía a la sirena. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía conocimientos de medicina y solo tenía mala suerte haciendo cremas para el cabello que acababan en todo tipo de pociones, intentó dar su opinión.

\- Le hace falta recortarle las puntas del cabello - explicó finalmente Katsura

La colleja que se ganó por parte de Umibozu y Sakamoto se pudo escuchar en el pueblo de al lado.

\- Ok, puede que eso no tuviese tanta importancia - añadió Katsura mientras se sobaba la nuca

\- ¿También tiene ETS? - preguntó Kamui preocupado

Umibozu miró a Sakamoto con espanto. Tatsuma estaba seguro de que acabaría muriendo antes de acabar el día.

\- Es todo un malentendido, Kagura y Sougo no están enfermos y no creo que sea el momento oportuno para hablar de esto - explicó Sakamoto

\- Más te vale que Mutsu no esté enferma por tu culpa - amenazó Umibozu - Ya puedes rezar para que sea un penalti y así no pueda asesinarte -

\- No entiendo como puede gustarle tanto el fútbol - murmuró Katsura

\- Ya no entiendo si apoya o está en contra de nuestra relación - se quejó Sakamoto por la extraña manera de actuar de su supuesto suegro

\- ¿Relación? - preguntó Sougo escuchando lo único que llamó su atención

\- ¡Por amor de dios! - recriminó Ikumatsu - Ella morirá antes de que os pongáis serios -

La mujer tenía razón. No era el momento para discusiones y debían aprovechar antes de que las cosas se pusiesen peores, aunque era imposible que la situación empeorase ¿No?.

\- ¿China? - preguntó Sougo con temor en su voz - Está ardiendo -

Toda la atención fue a parar sobre Sougo y Kagura. La sirena se encontraba en el suelo y su cara estaba completamente roja.

\- Se va a convertir en fénix - explicó Sougo como si eso fuese la respuesta a todo - Deberíamos huir antes de que explote -

\- ¡Erik, no! - regañó Sakamoto, para darse cuenta de que se equivocó - Creo que eso no era lo que quería decir -

Por primera vez, Katsura fue de utilidad y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

\- No es una enfermedad - explicó el hechicero llamando la atención de todos - Me temo que es mucho peor -

El miedo se podía notar y nadie se atrevía a interrumpir a Katsura cuando estaba intentando ser serio por primera vez en su vida.

\- La poción dejó de hacer efecto - añadió el de cabellos largos - Me temo que el estar tanto tiempo expuestas al sol acabó afectando su organismo y ahora tendrán que acostumbrarse nuevamente a su verdadero cuerpo -

Sakamoto pudo ver como lentamente el cuello de Mutsu se llenaba de escamas azules brillantes. Si no fuese por la situación, se sentiría maravillado por aquel hermoso color. Mutsu comenzó a respirar con dificultad, su cuerpo necesitaba volver al agua.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó Sougo palideciendo al ver como escamas naranjas comenzaban a cubrir los brazos de Kagura

Esas escamas le resultaban conocidas, demasiado, al igual que aquella que había encontrado el día que creyó ver a su ballena naranja. Sougo sintió un escalofrío, su cerebro comenzaba a atar cabos y no le gustaba nada la idea.

\- Tenemos que llevarlas al agua - explicó Katsura

Sakamoto no dudó un segundo y levantó a Mutsu en brazos, poniendo rumbo al puerto. Kamui no entendía del todo la situación y sabía que si quería escapar de su padre y de un gran castigo, debía aprovechar para huir en ese momento, pero estaba preocupado por sus hermanas, por lo que prefirió acompañar al grupo.

Sougo no pudo moverse, así que Umibozu tomó a la pequeña Kagura en brazos y se apresuró a seguir a Sakamoto. El chico sádico solo podía ver como se llevaban de su lado a la extraña criatura que hacía unos minutos había sido una persona importante para él.

\- Es un monstruo - murmuró el joven mientras sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y nuevamente os dejé con la intriga xD ya se hizo costumbre ^^


	60. Abandonados

Un nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Sexagésimo primer capítulo**

 **Abandonados**

\- Es un monstruo - murmuró el joven mientras sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo

Sougo no se sentía capaz de comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora le parecía toda una eternidad, pero hace tan sólo un par de meses, se encontraba feliz en su propio mundo, odiando a todo aquel que se le acercase y con la única preocupación de alejar a Hijikata de su hermana. Sin embargo, Kagura decidió entrar en su vida, él nunca había pedido algo así pero enseguida encontró divertido pelear con la joven, finalmente había encontrado un rival digno para sus peleas y antes de darse cuenta se volvió importante para él, lo cual no pensaba pronunciar en voz alta.

Pero sus planes se fueron a la basura, Kagura lo abandonó por razones que no era capaz de comprender, la joven desapareció de la misma manera en la que había entrado en su vida: de golpe y sin previo aviso. Por eso mismo se sentía dolido y vacío, no quería volver a ver a la chica nunca. O eso quería creer, pues cuando Sakamoto le ofreció la oportunidad de encontrar a Kagura mediante un extraño loco, no dudó en aceptar.

Se convirtió en su prioridad, encontrar a Kagura era lo único que le importaba y podía ver que para su amigo era algo parecido, Sakamoto necesitaba encontrar a Mutsu casi con la misma desesperación.

Por eso mismo se alegró al encontrarla, sintió una sensación desconocida y esta solo lo desconcertaba cada vez más. La enfermedad de Kagura tampoco ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos. Pero como todo en la vida, Sougo acabó perdiendo a la chica sin siquiera ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Umibozu se había llevado a sus hijos y a Katsura, todos habían desaparecido en las profundidades del mar. Sin embargo, había tres humanos que miraban hacía el horizonte en silencio. Sus pensamientos no era algún misterio, los tres se sentían confundidos o peor aún, preocupados.

Ikumatsu deseaba quitarse a Katsura de encima, no soportaba más sus propuestas de matrimonio, pero aun así sentía un vacío en su pecho. La mujer había perdido su hogar y no tenía donde refugiarse.

Sakamoto estaba preocupado por Mutsu, sabía que la había perdido para siempre, pero de momento solo deseaba saber si su condición había mejorado y si aquella poción de Katsura había dejado efectos secundarios permanentes en su cuerpo. Sabía que debía preocuparse más por el hecho de no haberle dicho sus sentimientos o de que ella no lo amaba, pero todo parecía carecer de importancia. Sentía que podría quedarse el resto de su vida mirando hacia el horizonte, esperando o deseando volver a ver a su sirena de escamas azules.

Probablemente quien más afectado se encontraba era Sougo. De la nada vio como a Kagura le salían escamas, su piel se convirtió en la de una extraña criatura, una que solo conocía por cuentos o leyendas.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó Sougo cuando sintió que necesitaba desahogarse

Sakamoto lo miró, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar la ira de su amigo, pero para Sougo esa fue una mirada de lástima, algo que no pensaba soportar.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?! - gritó el menor mientras agarraba a Sakamoto del cuello de su camisa - ¡¿Sabías algo de esto?! -

Sakamoto asintió, a pesar de que conocía el temperamento de su amigo y por ello lo que haría a continuación.

Pero Ikumatsu no lo vio venir, por lo que acabó gritando cuando vio a Sougo golpear al mayor.

\- No deberíais pelear - dijo la rubia mientras se metía entre ambos hombres

\- No quiero volver a ver tu sucia cara nunca más - añadió Sougo mientras abandonaba a Sakamoto e Ikumatsu a su suerte

Sakamoto no se movió, no fue en busca de Sougo y mucho menos se enfadó, todo carecía de sentido para él y con todo lo que le ocultó a Sougo, merecía su odio.

Ikumatsu no comprendía nada, pero estaba segura de que acababa de presenciar algo terrible. Quería ayudar pero no sabía cómo, para Kagura o Mutsu hubiese sido fácil, seguro que diciendo alguna tontería podrían calmar la situación o incluso obligar a los hombres a hacer las paces, pero en esos instantes, ella se sentía inútil.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Sakamoto se dignó a mirarla. A pesar de que le sonreía, podía notarse una gran tristeza en sus ojos, una que hacía ver a su sonrisa muy falsa.

\- Creo que debería volver al palacio antes de que Sougo acabe tirando todas mis cosas por la ventana - explicó el hombre - ¿Tienes algún lugar al que regresar? -

Ikumatsu no comprendía como el hombre podía fingir de tal manera estar bien, cuando era obvio que se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

\- No puedo regresar, mi hogar fui incendiado y no hay nadie esperando por mi - explicó ella

\- Puedes venir conmigo, sé de alguien que puede ayudarte en el palacio - explicó Sakamoto mientras buscaba en su bolsillo un par de monedas para poder pagar su transporte

\- Creo que aceptaré tu oferta - dijo Ikumatsu, sin estar segura de que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante

A pesar de ser un viaje muy largo, Sakamoto no intercambió palabra alguna con la mujer y ella no se lo tomó a mal, ambos habían perdido mucho y fingir ser amistosos en esos momentos no los ayudaría nada. Los días en silencio fueron su manera de tranquilizar sus nervios y emociones.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakamoto no se mareó en un medio de transporte. El chico pensó que se debía a que alguien vacío no sentía y por eso no podía marearse.

El palacio que había sido su oasis, le parecía ahora aburrido o sin vida, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo, cualquier recuerdo le dolía, no sólo pensaba en el tiempo junto a Mutsu, también recordaba las aventuras con Sougo cuando intentaba animar al joven que había perdido a sus padres demasiado joven. Ya no era su hogar, solamente sería un extraño.

Cuando el carruaje de Sakamoto e Ikumatsu llegó al palacio, una muy preocupada Mitsuba fue a buscarlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó la reina muy preocupada - Sougo no quiso explicarme nada y cuando pregunté por ti o por las chicas empezó a gritar -

Sakamoto se sintió culpable, prometió cuidar de Sougo y no cumplió su palabra. Sougo no salió herido físicamente, pero estaba seguro de que la herida en su corazón no cerraría jamás.

\- Es todo mi culpa, no fui capaz de cuidar de Sougo - se disculpó Sakamoto mientras hacía una reverencia ante la bondadosa mujer

\- No necesitas disculparte, él es un adulto y necesita salir herido para aprender de sus errores, enamorarse es uno de ellos y a pesar de que pueda doler, es un sentimiento nuevo, algo que necesitaba experimentar, algo que ambos debíais probar - explicó Mitsuba

Sakamoto no esperaba tanta bondad de la mujer, a pesar de que ella siempre fue tan amable con todos. Aun así se sorprendió por sus palabras y el significado detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Sougo dijo que estaba enamorado? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- No hace falta, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en los tuyos - explicó Ikumatsu mientras que a Sakamoto le pareció más adulta que cuando la conoció

\- Me temo que ahora mismo no puedo compartir la misma opinión, enamorarse es una mierda - murmuró Sakamoto, dejando salir parte de sus sentimientos

Mitsuba no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual confundió más al hombre.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado? - preguntó la mujer, más al ver la expresión de Sakamoto, no le hizo falta escuchar su respuesta - Por supuesto que no, a pesar del dolor esa persona sigue siendo importante para ti, pues es la única persona a la que eres capaz de permitirle herirte y aun así sigues buscando que no lo haga, que cure todas y cada una de tus heridas -

Sakamoto respetaba a la mujer, siempre había sido pura bondad, pero ahora parecía más madura y sabia, como si hubiese aprendido los secretos del universo en su ausencia, justo como...

\- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia? - preguntó Sakamoto comprendiendo finalmente todo

\- Puede ser - añadió Mitsuba con una sonrisa divertida -

Tatsuma no pudo evitar alegrarse ante su respuesta, al menos una persona parecía tener su final feliz.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Mucho drama en este capítulo, pero es necesario :( se vienen todos los sentimientos de los personajes xD


	61. Desastre

Este es el capítulo de esta semana ^^ espero que os guste y aviso que sigue el drama xD

* * *

 **Sexagésimo primer capítulo**

 **Desastre**

Su mal humor no había disminuido, al contrario, creía que cada momento se volvía peor. Por eso mismo comenzó a destrozar el mobiliario, más no el suyo, se encontraba destrozando el de Sakamoto, en una especie de venganza por lo ocurrido.

Sougo había comenzado a ver a Sakamoto como a un amigo, comenzó a confiar en él y al final fue traicionado de tal manera.

Era obvio que Sakamoto sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, conocía la condición de Kagura y Mutsu y decidió guardarlo para sí, burlándose de su ingenuidad.

Sougo no estaba seguro de cuál hubiese sido su reacción si Sakamoto se lo hubiese dicho, probablemente se hubiese burlado, pero ahora nunca tendría la oportunidad de descubrirlo. En su lugar tuvo que ser testigo de cómo la chica que tanto le importaba se convertía en algo. Algo que no debería existir.

Sougo necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello, pero estaba seguro de que nadie le creería, después de todo las sirenas eran sólo leyendas, historias inventadas por hombres desesperados en alta mar que confundían a las ballenas con hermosas mujeres.

El príncipe no pudo evitar suspirar ante ese pensamiento, la ballena naranja que creía olvidada había vuelto a sus pensamientos. Sougo sacó la escama naranja de su bolsillo y la observó como si se tratase de un legendario objeto, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

\- ¿Hay alguien en quien pueda confiar? - preguntó Sougo para sí mismo mientras se disponía a tirar la escama por la ventana rota

Con todas sus fuerzas quiso tirarla, pero su puño no logro abrirse, como si necesitase conservar ese último recuerdo de la joven.

\- Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas - murmuró una voz en la habitación

Sougo reaccionó rápido y le tiró una vasija que todavía seguía intacta. Sakamoto se hizo a un lado y esta acabó estrellándose contra la pared.

\- Esa era mi vasija favorita - explicó Sakamoto

\- Largo de aquí - ordenó Sougo

\- Te recuerdo que esto era mi habitación - recriminó Sakamoto

\- Y yo que esto es mi castillo - gruñó Sougo

\- La reina es Mitsuba - desafío el mayor

Sougo buscó con la mirada cualquier otro objeto para lanzarle al que una vez fue su amigo y Sakamoto captó aquello.

\- Esta bien, si me quieres fuera del castillo me iré, pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo - dijo Sakamoto

\- Tienes un minuto - añadió Sougo mientras le daba la espalda al mayor

\- Puede que ahora te parezca horrible, pero ellas no querían hacernos daño - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¡Pues lo hicieron! - gritó Sougo perdiendo la paciencia - Jugaron con nosotros, mintieron sobre lo que eran y tú estabas de su parte -

\- Te equivocas, yo no sabía nada en el principio, fue Katsura el que me lo explicó y también me enfadé con Mutsu, pero ellas- quiso explicar Sakamoto

\- No me interesa, me traicionaste y ellas también - añadió Sougo - Ahora largo -

\- Ellas salvaron nuestra vida, la ballena naranja fue Kagura, ellas salvaron nuestras vidas sin conocernos y de no ser por ellas estaríamos muertos - intentó aclarar Sakamoto

Sougo no quería creer las palabras de Sakamoto, no se sentía capaz de soportar otra traición o decepción. Por eso fue él quien abandonó la habitación, esperando que esa fuese la última vez en la que viese a Sakamoto.

Ikumatsu estaba nerviosa, no sabía que había sido de Sakamoto y le preocupaba que Sougo lo hubiese golpeado nuevamente, aunque no lograba entender las razones del mayor, para que a pesar de su fuerza, se dejase golpear por Sougo.

Mitsuba había sido amable con Ikumatsu y le permitió quedarse en el castillo hasta que supiese que quería hacer con su vida o el rumbo que deseaba tomar, pero para la viuda aquello era molesto, estaba acostumbrada a depender de sí misma y ahora no podía evitar sentirse como una garrapata, aun así, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar aquella generosa oferta.

Desde la ventana pudo ver como Sakamoto caminaba con rapidez por el patio, así que decidió seguirlo para averiguar qué sucedía.

Sakamoto solo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con algo de comida, pues todo lo material ya lo había destrozado Sougo.

\- ¿Te vas? - preguntó una voz dulce

\- Intenté arreglar las cosas con él, de verdad lo intenté, pero creo que ahora necesita estar solo - explicó Sakamoto

\- Gracias - añadió la reina con una sonrisa - Siempre fuiste un buen amigo para él - explicó Mitsuba

Sakamoto no respondió, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

\- ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? - preguntó la mujer

\- Volveré a casa de mis padres, siempre fui una vergüenza, pero ahora pienso regresar derrotado y con mi vida siendo una mierda, incluso peor que cuando me fui - explicó Sakamoto con una sonrisa triste, rota y vacía

\- Siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, da igual lo que mi hermano diga - explicó Mitsuba con una sonrisa

Sakamoto creyó ver a cierto hombre de cabellos negros gruñir ante ello entre las sombras.

\- Tranquilo, no necesito que te pongas celoso - se burló Sakamoto, sabiendo que eso lograría desatar la furia de Hijikata

Mitsuba solo sonrió mientras miraba a Hijikata de manera especial. Sakamoto no pudo evitar tener envidia de ambos, parecían felices y se amaban.

\- Sakamoto - llamó Ikumatsu casi sin aliento por correr para alcanzar al hombre - ¿Te irás?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, estarás segura aquí y el idiota de Katsura seguro que intentará venir a buscarte - explicó Sakamoto

Ikumatsu se sonrojó antes de poder si quiera admitir si le gustaba la idea de Katsura volviendo por ella o no.

\- Mutsu realmente te apreciaba - añadió la rubia

\- Cómo sea - dijo Sakamoto dolido mientras daba por finalizada la conversación y se despedía

Sakamoto no sabía con qué cara debía presentarse ante sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que ellos estarían realmente decepcionados de él.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y ahora se viene la familia de Sakamoto xD pero primero las sirenas espero que os haya gustado


	62. Prisionera

Hola esta semana toca un nuevo capítulo desde el punto de vista de las sirenas :) espero que os guste y os advierto que sigo con el drama xD

* * *

 **Sexagésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Prisionera**

Cuando Mutsu despertó, necesitó de un par de minutos para acostumbrarse a la presión del agua, había olvidado lo que se sentía y ahora sentía una extraña sensación, necesitaba volver a acostumbrarse a su aleta también, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus piernas humanas.

Mientras se acostumbraba a su cuerpo de nuevo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido, recordaba encontrarse mal y que Sakamoto la llevó en brazos, pero el resto estaba borroso, aun así necesitaba saber que había sucedido y que era de los chicos. Por eso mismo no dudó en buscar a su padre, aunque sabía que le esperaba una gran discusión.

Encontrar a su padre fue una misión fácil, pues siempre se encontraba en la sala del trono. Por eso le importó bien poco que este estuviese acompañado, la conversación no podía esperar.

\- Padre - llamó la joven - Debo hablar contigo -

Umibozu suspiró, tenía la esperanza de poder aplazar aquella charla por un tiempo, no se sentía del todo recuperado del susto de ver a sus amadas hijas enfermas o peor aún, siendo humanas.

\- Esta bien - dijo el rey mientras despedía a los guardias

Mutsu imaginó que sería difícil, pero ahora que había llegado el momento se sentía nuevamente como una niña pequeña que había roto la caracola favorita de su padre y esperaba ser regañada y castigada por ello.

Para Umibozu no era diferente, siempre vio a sus hijas como pequeñas e indefensas, pero ahora parecían crecer a velocidades agigantadas, obligándolo a ver a aquella mujer que ya no tenía nada de pequeña. En esos momentos sentía más que nunca lo mucho que le faltaba su esposa, ella hubiese sabido como tratar con dos adolescentes traviesas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió cuando enfermé? - preguntó Mutsu directa como siempre

A Umibozu le dolió que las primeras palabras que su hija le dirigió fuesen para preguntar por aquellos estúpidos humanos.

\- No le hice nada al chico, si eso es lo que querías preguntar - añadió Umibozu con voz fría

A pesar del tono, Mutsu se sintió aliviada al oír esas palabras, al menos Sakamoto podría vivir una vida feliz sin ella a su lado. Ese pensamiento hizo que un dolor punzante atravesase su pecho. De repente toda su pacífica vida carecía de sentido.

\- Él encontrará pronto a otra humana, no debes preocuparte por ello - dijo Umibozu

\- ¡No sabes nada sobre él! - recriminó la sirena sin pensar

Nuevamente el rey tuvo que ser más consciente, de lo mucho que habían cambiado sus hijas. Mutsu siempre fue correcta y casi la hija obediente e inteligente, ideal para tomar su puesto en un futuro. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía todo lo contrario, dispuesta a decir lo que piensa sin dudar, defendiendo sus ideales, lo cual no era malo, pero preocupaba a Umibozu, no deseaba que su hija sufriese por un humano extraño, por eso debía protegerla aun si eso lo hacía parecer un villano. No dudaría en reducir a todos los habitantes del océano a la mitad si eso le aseguraba la felicidad de su hija.

\- Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre él - comenzó Umibozu - ¿Pero crees que por estar junto a una persona por un mes la conoces completamente? -

Mutsu sabía que tenía razón, era muy poco tiempo, pero su corazón le decía que lo conocía, que Sakamoto le había abierto una parte de su corazón que nadie más conocía, que su relación era diferente. Pero no podía demostrarlo, sentiría esa incertidumbre por el resto de su vida.

\- Aprendí más en un mes que toda una vida encerrada aquí, así que soy capaz de juzgar a alguien por mí misma y Sakamoto salvó mi vida, por lo que le confiaría la mía - confesó Mutsu sin titubear

El rey no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa confesión. Podía ver la amenaza silenciosa en los ojos de su hija y eso le asustaba, más que nada porque nunca la había visto plantarle cara de tal manera, era algo con lo que no creía ser capaz de lidiar.

\- Creo que deberíamos olvidar lo sucedido allí, ni siquiera preguntaré lo que sucedió, si ignoramos lo sucedido durante este mes - propuso Umibozu, en un intento de recuperar a su hija, lo cual era algo en vano

\- No hablaré de ello si no lo deseas, pero nada podrá hacerme olvidar los maravillosos momentos que pasé en la superficie, todo lo que aprendí y descubrí que estabas equivocado padre, los humanos no son monstruos, son como nosotros - explicó Mutsu, sin bajar la cabeza, orgullosa de lo que había descubierto junto a los humanos

Para Umibozu, no había manera de aceptar las palabras de su hija, no sólo se había casado con un humano, había desobedecido sus órdenes y ahora le llevaba la contraria. No sabía cómo tratar con ella, casi se parecía a su rebelde hijo, lo cual le dificultaba el imaginarse como tratarla.

\- Los humanos son unos fenómenos, tienen vehículos extraños, personalidades raras y cosas colgando como justaway, es imposible que sean como nosotros - explicó el rey

\- No son unos fenómenos, hay personas fuertes, débiles, ricos, pobres, buenas y malas, al igual que entre nosotros - corrigió la sirena

\- Hablas como si los conocieses a todos - se burló el mayor

\- No los conozco a todos, pero conocí a personas maravillosas y aprendí mucho de ellas y de los libros, hojas llenas de sabiduría, transmitidas de generación en generación y que hablan de infinidad de temas, por primera vez sentí vergüenza ante mi propia ignorancia - confesó Mutsu

\- Todo eso son palabras sin sentido - añadió Umibozu, restándole importancia

\- Y tú también eres un ignorante, padre - añadió Mutsu sin cambiar un segundo su tono, como si se hubiese vuelto mucho más sabia

El rey no podía creer tal falta de respeto, jamás esperó algo así de su hija, por lo que, para evitar perder el respeto de su hija, tuvo que demostrar que no podía hablarle de esa manera, le gustase o no.

\- Parece que te crees muy adulta de golpe - comenzó Umibozu con un tono de voz frío, capaz de helar a cualquiera - Pues tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar mientras te encuentras encerrada en tu habitación -

Mutsu no se sorprendió, tampoco le dolía aquello, no veía la diferencia entre estar encerrada en un castillo o en una habitación, después de todo era lo mismo, siempre lo fue y parecía que la única que había cambiado era ella, todo lo demás parecía estancado en el pasado.

Sus días de prisionera comenzaban nuevamente.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Un capítulo bastante aburrido, pero creo que es importante, al menos ver como los puntos de vista de padre e hija chocan entre ellos y no saben cómo actuar :( espero que os haya gustado e igualmente espero poder incluir algo de humor en el próximo capítulo xD


	63. Desinterés

A petición del pueblo (?) este capítulo será sobre Kagura :) espero que os guste

* * *

 **Sexagésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Desinterés**

Kagura durmió hasta más no poder, despertando finalmente con un gran bostezo, digno de cualquier animal salvaje en lugar de una princesa educada.

\- Tengo hambre - murmuró la joven mientras se frotaba los ojos

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, palideció. Si estaba de vuelta en el océano solo podía significar una cosa. Problemas.

Mientras pensaba en algún plan que pudiese salvar su real trasero, comenzó a entrar en pánico. A pesar de ser la favorita de su padre, estaba segura de que estaba en graves problemas, sin mencionar que no podía recordar lo último que sucedió en la tierra. ¿Se había despedido del sádico? No quería admitirlo pero quería saber lo que había sucedido y si él había muerto por su extraña enfermedad, aunque si ella había sobrevivido, él debería estar bien ¿No?. Casi podía imaginarse a Mitsuba, la benévola reina llorando desconsolada por la muerte de esa pequeña cucaracha. Casi se sentía culpable, pero Kagura jamás sentía culpa ante algo, por lo que debía tratarse de hambre ¿Verdad? Seguro que era eso.

Fingiendo desinterés e ignorando el hecho de que su consciencia no la dejaba descansar, salió en busca de comida, intentando escapar como un ninja y que su padre no la encontrase en el intento.

\- No soy un rehén, soy Katsura - gritaba una voz desde los calabozos

Kagura sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y por eso ignoró el llamado del loco hechicero. Ya bastante tenía con los pensamientos de culpa en su cabeza por culpa del sádico.

Mientras vagaba en busca de comida recordó el extraño objeto rojo con dibujos de ojos que le había robado al joven en su primer encuentro, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el chico lo estuvo buscando o si se había dado cuenta finalmente de su verdadera forma, de su forma de sirena y de que fue quién lo rescató y él llamó ballena.

Ocupada con esos pensamientos, Kagura casi acaba chocando con dos sirvientas del castillo que se encontraban cotilleando, por suerte logró esconderse en el último segundo. Pero lo que escuchó la hirió de una manera que no hubiese podido imaginar.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? - preguntó una sirvienta a la otra

\- Si, jamás hubiese esperado eso, pero dijeron que habrá un funeral digno de alguien de la realeza, después de todo, una muerte de un príncipe no es algo que suceda todos los días y menos aún por tan horribles circunstancias en la superficie - explicó la otra mujer

Kagura palideció, había escuchado suficiente como para entender lo que había sucedido. Sougo había muerto y todo era su culpa.

Lo que la joven no pudo seguir escuchando, es que se trataba de Hata de quién hablaban las sirvientas, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida por lo que creía haber escuchado, que se perdió esa parte de la conversación.

Sin poderlo evitar sintió su pecho doler, no podía creerlo, el sádico había muerto por la enfermedad que le había pegado, había llevado al chico a la muerte por su propia estupidez y ahora nunca más sería capaz de verlo, de volver a pelear con él o simplemente estar junto a él.

La joven se sentía tan horrible, que ni siquiera sintió cuando sus lágrimas se convirtieron en burbujas, ascendiendo y desapareciendo.

\- ¿Kagura? - preguntó una voz que había estado intentando evitar

Kagura vio que su padre la miraba con horror, pero eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer al ver a su siempre despreocupada hija menor, con la cara roja por las lágrimas y expresión de dolor.

Kagura quiso decir algo, gritarle a su padre, pedirle perdón, preguntar por Sougo, pero no podía, sentía que apenas y podía seguir respirando, por lo que huyó y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación, llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Se sentía la peor criatura existente y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

Umibozu no podía creer lo sucedido, su hija mayor no parecía ser la misma de siempre, por lo que intentó buscar a Kagura y poder así convencerse de que no todo estaba perdido, de que era un buen padre, pero al ver a su hija menor en ese estado solo pudo darse cuenta de la verdad. Era un pésimo padre y sus hijas estaban más felices sin él en sus vidas.

Las chicas estaban destrozadas, Mutsu se sentía como un pájaro al que le hubiesen cortado las alas y Kagura sentía como todo su mundo se derrumbó.

Pero no eran las únicas, Kamui se encontraba buscando una manera de escapar de nuevo, pero con la niñera que le había puesto su padre era casi imposible, era casi como un acosador que lo seguía las veinticuatro horas del día. Aunque al menos parecía que el odio era mutuo, Abuto odiaba hacer de niñera para el chico rebelde y a juzgar por las travesuras que le hacía el joven, era mutuo.

Abuto se encontraba vigilando al loco de cabellos naranjas, pero algo le dijo que un peligro se acercaba, algo que pondría su vida en peligro.

\- Preparé algo para comer - dijo Kamui con una gran sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un pez

Y ahí estaba el peligro, junto a su dolor de cabeza. Abuto sabía que aquello no podía ser nada bueno, Kamui jamás haría algo con buenas intenciones y esa sonrisa casi parecía de sicario, por lo que su cabeza se puso en modo defensa.

\- ¿Qué tan tonto te crees que soy? - preguntó Abuto con voz fría - Seguro que lo envenenaste

Kamui fingió inocencia y pegó un bocado al pez.

\- Me ofendes, quería acabar con nuestro mal humor y dices eso - añadió Kamui mientras saboreaba la comida

Abuto se sintió culpable, a pesar de ser una molestia, el joven era solo un niño, quizás quería llevarse bien y hasta podría verlo como a una figura paterna. Así que quiso hacer las cosas bien.

\- Dame un pedazo - añadió el mayor intentando ser amable

Kamui no dudó en darle el pez, con una gran sonrisa. Este sería el comienzo de una gran amistad. O al menos podría haberlo sido, de no ser por las intenciones del menor.

Kamui quería escaparse y por eso usó un par de pastillas que encontró cuando fue a robar a Katsura, es decir, cosas peligrosas que serían todavía más peligrosas en manos equivocadas.

El chico de cabellos rojizos recordaba los nombres de los botes que tomó, estaba buscando algo para dormir a Abuto y así escapar sin problemas, pero no estaba seguro de que funcionaría mejor, por lo que mezcló dos, con la esperanza de que funcionase como esperaba. Kamui estaba seguro de que "Viagra" y "Laxante" eran algunas hierbas relajantes de los humanos, por lo que optó por ellas.

Abuto comenzó a comportarse extraño, su cara se tornó azul y parecía capaz de vomitar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pusiste a la comida? - preguntó el hombre mientras sentía retorcijones

\- Es hora de que duermas una siesta - añadió Kamui con una sonrisa sádica

\- Te asesinaré - amenazó Abuto

El hombre se sentía morir por culpa del laxante, pero no se dio cuenta en su sufrimiento, de que su cabello había comenzado a caerse. Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que funcionaban las pociones de Katsura, para suerte del hombre, acabó perdiendo el cabello en lugar del efecto normal de Viagra.

Sabía que el joven le sacaría canas, pero no que lo dejaría calvo.

Mientras Abuto se retorcía incapaz de detener al menor, este se escapó mientras se burlaba de su estado.

\- La próxima vez aprende la lección - se burló el menor - Nos vemos, viejo -

Kamui sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la poción, ya que se imaginaba que Abuto no le creería, por lo que estaba dispuesto a pegar un bocado para que el hombre pudiese morder el anzuelo.

Abuto lo mataría, aquel pequeño demonio merecía todo su odio.

 **Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué debo decir? Kamui es un pequeño bastardo xD Abuto perdió el cabello por su culpa y su dignidad en el proceso xD pero bueno, algo de comedia tenía que ser y la parte de Kagura... bueno, ella cree que Sougo está muerto cuando es al príncipe Baka al que asesinaron xD seguro que fue su sirviente que acabó harto de él xD

Espero que os haya gustado este desmadre y espero poder volver a la comedia pronto :)


	64. Injusticia

Llegó la hora del idiota de turno... digo de Katsura xD espero que os guste y pueda sorprender a algunos 7u7

* * *

 **Sexagésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Injusticia**

\- No soy un prisionero, soy Katsura - gritó el hechicero, harto de estar encerrado

El pobre peluquero recordaba como acabó metido en esa situación.

La poción de las sirenas dejó de hacer efecto y se vieron obligados a volver al mar, o al menos esa era la intención de Umibozu.

\- No quiero volver, yo quiero estar con Ikumatsu - se quejó Katsura mientras abrazaba a la rubia

\- Por tu culpa mis hijas están en esta situación y si algo les llega a suceder será tu pena de muerte - amenazó el rey

\- No soy un médico, soy un peluquero - se quejó Katsura, mientras que la rabia de Umibozu crecía ante las palabras del peluquero

\- Vendrás con nosotros quieras o no - ordenó el rey dispuesto a usar la fuerza si era necesario para salvar a sus hijas

Katsura entendió entonces, que no había nada que pudiese hacer para salvarse. Era injusto, pero de alguna manera había sido su culpa, desde el principio había sido dueño de sus acciones y estas lo llevaron a tal situación, todo por creer que podría cumplir un estúpido sueño y ser peluquero.

\- ¿Puedo despedirme? - preguntó el hechicero

\- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías - añadió Umibozu, pero intentó ser benevolente - Una frase, puedes decir una última frase para despedirte -

\- ¿Me pedirás matrimonio por última vez? - preguntó Ikumatsu

Katsura negó con la cabeza. No sería justo para él ser tan egoísta, pedirle nuevamente ser su esposa aun cuando sabía que jamás volvería a la tierra, probablemente Umibozu lo encerraría de por vida y no podía dejar a Ikumatsu así.

\- Sé feliz, conocerte es lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida - dijo Katsura mientras miraba la expresión sorprendida de la mujer, quería guardarse cada rasgo en su cabeza pues jamás la volvería a ver

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Después de tanto molestar te irás así? - preguntó Ikumatsu sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho y ganas de llorar a pesar de que no comprendía su significado

Ikumatsu no entendía, Katsura siempre fue una molestia y quería quitárselo de encima, pero ahora no quería separarse de él. Se sentía furiosa porque Katsura aceptaba todo tan tranquilo, como si no le doliese su despedida.

El hechicero se giró, comenzando a entrar en el mar junto a Umibozu y sus hijos. Preparado para dejar su corazón en manos de la rubia y jamás volver a verla.

Pero esto no sería del todo una tragedia griega, por lo que Ikumatsu comenzó a moverse sin pensar. La rubia no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tampoco era capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazando con fuerza a Katsura, mientras lo besaba.

Apretaba la tela de la chaqueta del hombre con todas sus fuerzas, intentando evitar así que el huyese, que la dejase sola nuevamente, siendo abandonada por todos. Ikumatsu juntó sus labios en un beso casto, incapaz de hacer algo más que eso. Por eso mismo fue la tarea de Katsura el aprovechar la situación, devolverle el beso con una pasión que nunca creyó haber sentido, pero necesitaba demostrarle sus sentimientos, tomar aquel beso como una despedida permanente y como recuerdo de su amada.

La unión de sus labios no duró mucho, pero para ambos fue lo más maravilloso que les hubiese sucedido. Ikumatsu no podía ni quería comparar el tacto de Katsura con el de su fallecido esposo, sus sentimientos por ambos eran tan diferentes que sentiría que estaba traicionando a uno o al otro.

Katsura acarició la mejilla de Ikumatsu, mientras la observaba con amor, no podía creer que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos y tenía tantas dudas que no podrían ser resueltas.

Sintiendo la mirada de Umibozu clavada en su espalda y sin ganas de hacerlo enfurecer más, se separó de Ikumatsu.

El rey lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó al océano, dejando a Ikumatsu destrozada y sin saber qué hacer, mientras que Katsura sentía que su libertad había llegado a su fin.

Al llegar al palacio, dejaron a las princesas en sus habitaciones y a pesar de que no habían despertado, parecían recuperar el color lentamente y respirar de manera más calmada. También era probable que el contacto con el agua las hubiese calmado, pero Katsura no tenía ni idea de medicina y ya se sentía bastante orgulloso de que las sirenas no hubiesen muerto bajo su cuidado. Definitivamente debería leer más libros sobre medicina.

Mientras las jóvenes descansaban, Umibozu lo encerró de una manera muy astuta y digna de una mente maestra.

\- Busca la estrella de mar - ordenó Umibozu mientras lanzaba la estrella entre unas grandes piedras

Katsura no dudó y fue en busca de la estrella, tenía la esperanza de recibir al menos algún dulce como recompensa.

Pero la recompensa fue menos dulce de lo que esperaba. El rey usó sus poderes para poner un coral tapando la salida. Katsura estaba atrapado.

\- Hasta que decida que hacer contigo, te quedarás ahí - explicó Umibozu

\- Eso fue cruel - se quejó Katsura

\- Esperaré al testimonio de mis hijas para tomar una decisión definitiva - explicó Umibozu mientras abandonaba al peluquero

Katsura podría escaparse si hacía pedazos el coral, pero temía romperse una uña y estaba seguro de que el coral estaba en peligro de extinción y no tenía ganas de ser denunciado más tarde, por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: gritar como una mujer histérica. Quizás así alguien lo dejase salir si se hartaban de sus gritos.

Pero no fue el caso. Escuchó voces a lo lejos, parecía una discusión, pero no era capaz de identificar de quien se trataba. Lo único que sabía es que uno de los guardias le llevaba comida dos veces al día. Gracias a eso podía llevar una cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, del que llevaba alejado de Ikumatsu.

A veces se preguntaba si las princesas se sentían igual que él, muerto por dentro, encerrado física y mentalmente.

Todo se sentía horrible y parecía que solo iría a peor.

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente.

Kagura se negaba a salir de su habitación, apenas comía y se la pasaba llorando. Nadie podía entrar en su habitación y Umibozu estaba desesperado por la salud de su hija. Pero eso no era todo para el hombre. Mutsu seguía castigada y no parecía querer arrepentirse de sus palabras. Todo era un desastre.

Umibozu sentía que desconocía a sus hijas, ellas parecían odiarlo y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlas. Estaba en un gran conflicto.

El hombre suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Tú siempre entendiste sus sentimientos mejor que yo, ¿Qué debería hacer? - preguntó el rey sabiendo que jamás recibiría respuesta alguna

Después de dudar unos minutos lo decidió. Se enfrentaría a sus hijas, no pensaba permitir que esa situación continuase eternamente.

Sin importarle que su hija quisiera matarlo, o al menos lo odiaría aún más si eso era posible, entró en la habitación de Mutsu.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que encontró, su hija estaba en una esquina, mirando a la nada, como si no tuviese voluntad propia, como un muerto en vida.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto - dijo Umibozu con voz fría

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Pequeño bonus**

\- Victor, acabemos con esto tras la final - anunció el de gafas

\- ¡Yuuri no! -

\- Este no es vuestro anime - regañó Umibozu molesto - ¿Acaso no podéis notar el ambiente? -

\- Lo sentimos Yakov - se disculpó la pareja

\- No soy Yakov - se quejó Umibozu

\- Pero eres igual de calvo - se burló Victor

\- Fue a hablar el de frente brillante - añadió Umibozu

\- Yuuri, el calvo feo fue grosero conmigo - lloriqueó el de cabellos grises mientras que Yuuri lo abrazaba

\- ¿Qué demonios fue esto? - preguntó Umibozu y esperaba una respuesta seria

Pero nunca la recibió.

 **Final del bonus**

* * *

De verdad, no tengo ni idea de que fue eso xD la última frase de Umibozu me recordó a Yuuri destrozando nuestros sueños e ilusiones, así que me vi obligada a escribir esa pequeña locura... lamento si no os gustó o no tiene nada que ver con lo que queríais leer, pero esto es Gintama y tengo derecho a crossover... ok no xD prometo que no volverá al suceder


	65. Pájaros enjaulados

Tuve una semana bastante ajetreada xD pero por suerte logré subir a tiempo el capítulo ^^ espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Sexagésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Pájaros enjaulados**

\- Es hora de acabar con esto - dijo Umibozu con voz fría

Mutsu no demostró emoción alguna ante ello, pero no pudo evitar encogerse un poco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y estaba segura de que eso solo sería el principio.

\- Siempre intenté ser bueno con los tres por igual y evitar que algo malo os sucediese, pero parece que fallé, como rey y como padre - explicó Umibozu

Mutsu no se atrevía a decir nada, tenía miedo de que cualquier palabra pudiese hacer enfurecer al hombre.

\- Por eso mismo tuve que tomar una decisión, una que no me gusta nada - continuó el rey mientras se acercaba a su hija

Mutsu cerró los ojos, por primera vez en su vida tenía realmente miedo de su padre, incluso más que cuando escaparon hacia la superficie.

Umibozu extendió sus brazos e hizo lo que tuvo que haber hecho desde un principio, desde que encontró a sus hijas en la superficie, desde que perdió a su esposa.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Mutsu, que solo quedó aún más sorprendida por aquella acción.

Esperaba gritos, amenazas o cualquier otra cosa, pero no se imaginaba que su padre la abrazaría. No se había dado cuenta, pero necesitaba de aquella muestra de cariño, saber que no estaba sola y que tenía el apoyo de su padre.

\- Lo siento tanto - se disculpó la chica joven mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en burbujas al instante

\- Es mi culpa, fui un padre horrible y os presioné de tal manera que no pudisteis ver otra salida, estoy tan arrepentido por ello - añadió Umibozu mientras algunas lágrimas salían también de sus ojos

Ninguno sabría del todo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se sintió como una eternidad y al soltarse estaban más relajados.

\- Quiero hacer las cosas bien - explicó Umibozu - No quiero ver que mis hijas sufren por mi culpa -

\- Nosotras- quiso explicar la joven, pero el mayor la interrumpió

\- Estoy harto de parecer el malo de la historia - explicó el rey con una sonrisa triste - Me gustaría hacer algo por vosotras, aún si eso es algo que no me guste -

Mutsu no lo pensó dos veces, sabía que era egoísta, probablemente cruel de su parte, pero había algo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

\- Kagura y yo, queremos volver a la superficie, estoy segura de ello - rogó la princesa

Umibozu no era tonto y ya se lo veía venir, aunque oírlo de su hija dolía más de lo que esperaba. Aun así, no era momento de retractarse. Cumpliría su promesa.

\- Supongo que puedo arreglar eso - añadió el hombre con una sonrisa - Después de todo soy el super poderoso papi -

Mutsu sintió vergüenza al escuchar aquellas palabras. Cuando era pequeña solía decirle así a su padre, pero hacía demasiado tiempo de aquello. Aunque seguía creyendo que los trucos de magia de su padre eran los mejores.

\- ¿Realmente podremos volver a la superficie? - preguntó Mutsu dudosa

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mis poderes? Si la poción del peluquero funcionó, yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor - defendió Umibozu con el orgullo herido

La carcajada sorprendió al rey. Mutsu estaba riendo, como cuando era una niña pequeña y acababa de hacer alguna travesura. Pero ya no era una niña, a pesar de que a los ojos de Umibozu siempre lo sería.

\- Estoy segura de que lo lograrás sin efectos secundarios - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto que sí, incluso sin extraños justaway colgando de la entrepierna - dijo el rey con orgullo

La sirena no entendió a lo que se refería, pero algo en su cabeza le pedía que no preguntase por ello. Por primera vez le hizo caso a esa voz.

\- Me gustaría hablar con tu hermana, pero no sé cómo entablar una conversación con ella, ¿Tienes algún consejo? - preguntó Umibozu

\- Podrías sobornarla con comida, eso suele funcionar siempre, pero creo que lo mejor será que hable yo con ella, ya que me hago una idea de lo que la tiene tan preocupada - explicó Mutsu de manera relajada

El rey sabía que ellas siempre se llevaron bien, pero que ahora que habían escapado juntas y convivido en un lugar tan diferente, había más cosas que las unían, como una especie de secreto que solo ambas conocían.

Por eso mismo confió en las palabras de su hija mayor, después de todo ella era la inteligente de la familia.

\- ¿Podrías explicarle la situación por mí? - preguntó el mayor - Y no te olvides de hablarle de mi conmovedor discurso sobre comprender a mis hijas y ser un buen padre -

Mutsu sonrió, su padre volvía a ser el mismo idiota que conocía y eso la tranquilizaba. Probablemente todo hubiese sido diferente si ambos no fuesen tan cabezotas. O al menos no intentasen guardarse sus sentimientos hasta el final.

Sentimientos. Esa palabra lograba que el corazón de la chica palpitase más rápido, sobre todo cuando pensaba en cierto príncipe idiota de risa extraña y corazón de oro. Pero ahora debía tener otras prioridades, podrían volver a la tierra, ver a sus amigos y finalmente tomar las riendas de su propio destino.

\- Hablaré con ella y le contaré de tu repentino cambio de personaje - explicó Mutsu

\- No lo digas como si fuese un villano - se quejó el hombre

\- Si empiezas a gritar que eres mi padre te podría comparar con uno - se burló la joven

\- La próxima vez me pensaré dos veces si te debo levantar el castigo - gritó con buen humor Umibozu, para que Mutsu pudiese escucharlo por los pasillos del castillo

Sí tan sólo hubiese una próxima vez para el hombre. Pero les estaba regalando la libertad a sus hijas, a cambio de su propia felicidad. El castillo sería un lugar oscuro y aburrido nuevamente. Sin las risas de sus hijas, sin sus juegos, bromas o discusiones por tonterías. Al menos esperaba que le dejasen visitarlas en la superficie.

Todavía tenía la tarea de golpear a alguien si se atrevía a hacerles daño a sus pequeñas. A pesar de que eran ellas las que hacían daño normalmente.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu nadaba a toda prisa hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Estaba tan emocionada por las novedades, seguro que Kagura saltaría de la alegría al saber que sería capaz de ver al príncipe sádico nuevamente. Aunque Mutsu quería preguntarle si algo importante sucedió con la enfermedad que se inventó Sakamoto, pero estaba segura de que ella y Sougo lograron avanzar gracias a ello.

O al menos eso pensaba la joven sirena.

Mutsu llamó a la puerta de su hermana, pero ella no respondió en ningún momento, eso estaba empezando a preocuparla.

\- Tengo comida - mintió Mutsu, esperando resultados positivos, pero nuevamente no escuchó ruido alguno

Incluso creyó que su hermana se había escapado sola a la superficie, pero su padre había aumentado los guardias en el castillo, haciendo una escapada imposible.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Mutsu golpeó la puerta con fuerza, logrando finalmente derribarla.

Pero allí no se encontraba Kagura. Al menos no la que todos conocían.

La chica estaba pálida, con los ojos rojos y la mirada hacia la nada. Como si hubiese perdido toda su alegría y carácter. Casi como si hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir.

\- ¿Kagura? - preguntó Mutsu sin poder imaginarse que ella fuese su hermana

 **Continuará**

* * *

Bueno... me gustaría saber que os pareció Umibozu en este capítulo ^^ desde el principio no quise convertirlo en el villano, pero como padre debía preocuparse por sus hijas, aunque lo llevó muy al extremo :) igualmente espero que entendáis un poco mejor sus razones a partir de ahora


	66. Silencio

Un nuevo capítulo y también un gran avance en la historia ^^

* * *

 **Sexagésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Silencio**

\- ¿Kagura? - preguntó Mutsu sin poder creer que ella fuese su hermana

La joven sirena miró durante unos segundos a Mutsu, pero su expresión no cambió nada. Parecía como si no le importase el hecho de volver a ver a Mutsu por primera vez después de regresar de la superficie.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Mutsu mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor

Kagura no devolvió el abrazo, ni siquiera respondió o reaccionó, nada podría hacerla feliz en esos momentos.

\- Nosotras podemos volver a la superficie, el calvo descubrió finalmente que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y nos dio la libertad - explicó Mutsu con una gran sonrisa

Kagura deseaba llorar, realmente quería hacerlo pues la situación no podía ser más irónica. Ahora que podía volver a la superficie, se encontraría que la única persona que la ataba allí ya no existía. Si tan solo pudiese seguir llorando, pero sus lágrimas estaban secas, de tanto llorar parecía haber perdido la capacidad para ello.

Mutsu estaba asustada por el silencio de Kagura, ella nunca estaba callada, ni siquiera cuando debía y si después de esa gran noticia no estaba pegando gritos significaba que había algo realmente malo con su hermana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mutsu siendo seria y muy preocupada por su hermana

Pero Kagura no respondió.

Mutsu recordó uno de los muchos libros que había leído en la tierra, en uno de ellos había una historia sobre sirenas, aquello le pareció gracioso y por eso la leyó, pero en la historia había algo bastante cruel aparte de su final trágico. La sirena perdía la voz a cambio de sus piernas. Recordar aquello le dio escalofríos a Mutsu, solo podía rogar que no fuese cosa de Katsura o se aseguraría de acabar con él.

\- ¿Kagura, acaso tú no puedes habl- quiso preguntar Mutsu, pero la menor la interrumpió en voz baja, casi demasiado para ser escuchada

\- Muerto - murmuró la menor mientras sentía que dolía todavía más el admitirlo en voz alta

Mutsu tembló esperando lo peor. No podía haberles sucedido algo malo a los chicos ¿No?

\- ¿Quién murió? - preguntó Mutsu con miedo

\- Sougo, por mi enfermedad - murmuró ella mientras sentía que todo carecía de sentido

Mutsu no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no existía enfermedad alguna, por lo que el chico sádico no podía estar muerto.

\- La enfermedad nunca existió, Sakamoto se lo inventó todo - confesó Mutsu

La mayor creyó que escucharía gritar a su hermana como una loca, con todo tipo de maldiciones hacia Sakamoto y todo tipo de palabras aprendidas de Sougo, pero no fue así.

Kagura soltó un par de lágrimas, que se convirtieron nuevamente en burbujas. Mutsu se sorprendió, pero no más que la propia Kagura, que creía ser incapaz de soltar más lágrimas en toda su vida. Pero esto era diferente, después de todo eran de felicidad.

\- ¿Sougo está vivo? - preguntó Kagura con miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa

Mutsu la abrazó nuevamente, intentando ser el apoyo de su hermana.

\- Sí, además de que seguro que él estará esperando a que regreses a pelear - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa

Kagura se animó finalmente a sonreír.

\- Voy a patear su trasero cuando lo vea - añadió la menor con una gran sonrisa

Mutsu pudo suspirar tranquila, parecía que su hermana volvía a ser la de siempre.

\- Podemos hablar de los detalles mientras comemos algo - explicó la mayor

Kagura abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Mutsu la interrumpió.

\- Créeme, debes comer algo y comenzar a verte como un ser vivo nuevamente -

\- Tú tampoco eres una modelo - se quejó Kagura

\- Y estoy feliz de no serlo - bromeó Mutsu

Finalmente se sentían con ganas de bromear, de seguir viviendo y soñando con el futuro.

Las jóvenes sirenas arrasaron con la comida, muertas de hambre y olvidando que esa sería probablemente su última comida en familia. Lo cual Umibozu les recordaba cada vez que lloraba mientras ellas disfrutaban de cualquier cosa que pudiesen comer.

Sin nada que quisiesen llevarse a la superficie y dispuestas a comenzar una nueva vida, partieron hacía la superficie acompañadas de Umibozu.

El rey quería quedarse tranquilo de que ellas llegaban sin problema alguno y poder despedirse de ellas.

Para las sirenas, fue algo bueno admitir que la magia de su padre era mucho más efectiva que la de Katsura, primero de todo, porque esta vez no estaban desnudas en la arena y segundo porque sabían que no habría límite de tiempo esta vez.

\- Gracias papi - dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa

Umibozu comenzó a llorar nuevamente, su hija menor también era toda una mujer y él sentía que ya no era necesitado.

\- Nos mantendremos en contacto, si un peluquero loco puede comunicarse con nosotras, un rey también podrá - explicó Mutsu intentando tranquilizar a su padre

Umibozu estaba tan preocupado que no lo había pensado, pero seguro que podría comunicarse con sus hijas. Al volver al castillo obligaría al hechicero a que le enseñase sus trucos y quizás si cooperaba le permitiría volver a la superficie también, después de todo prefería a un peligro como él lo más lejos que pudiese.

\- Tenemos que comunicarnos todos los días y- comenzó a pedir el rey

\- Una vez al mes y si prometes no comportarte como un loco histérico - añadió Kagura

Los tres comenzaron a reír, la despedida no sería nada fácil. Sin dudarlo, se abrazaron, diciendo así finalmente adiós a su vida anterior.

\- Sé siente bien volver a tener un par de piernas - dijo Mutsu cuando su padre volvió a las profundidades del océano

\- Y la sensación del aire es genial - añadió Kagura con una sonrisa

Ambas estaban felices, solo había una cosa que podía mejorar su humor, o mejor dicho dos.

\- ¿Cómo encontraremos a los chicos? - preguntó Mutsu

\- ¿Cómo los encontramos la primera vez? - preguntó Kagura

\- ¿Metiéndonos en problemas? - recordó la mayor

\- Metiéndonos en problemas - afirmó la menor

\- Entonces tenemos un plan - dijeron ambas al unísono

Cinco minutos después de obtener nuevamente forma humana, ya estaban planeando formas de meterse en problemas, los humanos no estarían felices de tenerlas de vuelta. O quizás dos humanos sí.

 **Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado :) ya se acabó oficialmente el drama, al menos hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar todos xD tengo la sensación de que en la historia siempre se están buscando los unos a los otros (?) A la próxima reuniré firmas para que no se vuelvan a perder xD es broma

Nos vemos el próximo sábado :)


	67. Locuras

Hola xD hoy tuve un día medio malo, por eso intenté incluir mucha comedia *w* espero que os guste

* * *

 **Sexagésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Locuras**

La ciudad estaba tranquila, todo era normal y alegre.

\- ¿Alguien conoce a este idiota cara de pescado? - preguntó Kagura mientras enseñaba un garabato en una hoja

El plan de las chicas era fácil al igual que loco. Si les preguntaban a los ciudadanos sobre los chicos, seguro que los reconocerían, después de todo eran parte de la realeza. Por si nadie los reconocía tenían un plan B, el cual era contar los trapos sucios de los jóvenes hasta que fuesen arrestadas y con un poco de suerte llevadas al palacio. No podían perder nada... ya que la dignidad la perdieron hace demasiado.

\- ¿Alguien conoce a un chico idiota con risa de retrasado? - preguntaba Mutsu mientras intentaba imitar a Sakamoto, intentando así tener más suerte

Pero para los ciudadanos ellas solo eran unas locas extrañas, que tenían unos horribles dibujos en sus manos, por lo que intentaban ignorarlas y tampoco observar los "retratos" de los jóvenes, por miedo a las pesadillas de lo horribles que eran.

\- Parece que nadie los reconoce - se quejó Kagura, mientras se sentaba en el suelo

Ambas estaban agotadas, pero no pensaban abandonar, no ahora que estaban tan cerca. Si pudieron con ello cuando tuvieron que escapar, ahora que su padre las estaba apoyando desde el mar, seguro que lo lograrían.

Sin querer abandonar, Mutsu volvió a preguntar por el paradero de los chicos.

Por primera vez, una persona se paró al escucharla.

\- Estamos buscando a este hombre, él es alguien amable y loco, pero- comenzó a explicar la mujer, pero fue interrumpida

\- Lo conozco, no me lo puedo creer, es él - dijo la mujer se cabellos violetas

Mutsu se alegró, tenían una pista, por pequeña que fuese y podría encontrar a Sakamoto.

\- Él es mi amado Gin, no me puedo creer que tengas un retrato tan hermoso de él - dijo la mujer mientras cada vez parecía más loca y pegaba gritos de alegría

\- Creo que te equivocas - quiso corregir Mutsu, pero la loca no la escuchó

Sin escucharla, la mujer sacó un par de monedas y las dejó en la mano de la sirena, mientras corría con el dibujo. Aquella era la manera de ganar dinero más rara que había visto Mutsu. Sin retrato y sin ideas sería todo más complicado.

Mientras tanto la loca había encontrado un callejón perfecto para admirar el dibujo tranquilamente, por ello se puso sus gafas rojas, dispuesta a gritar de la alegría.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? No es mi amado Gintoki - se quejó la mujer mientras rasgaba el papel decepcionada

Todos parecían decepcionados en esa situación. Parecía que todo iría mal.

Kagura suspiró, sintiendo que volvía a recaer en su depresión lentamente.

Hasta que escuchó a alguien llamar su nombre, alguien muy conocido.

\- Kaguuura- dijo la voz parecida a un fantasma

Del susto, la chica le pegó una patada al cubo con agua que había a su lado.

\- Eso cuenta como intento de asesinato - añadió el hombre

\- ¿Zura? - preguntó la chica

\- No es Katsura, es charco de agua... espera que eso tampoco era - añadió el hechicero

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Mutsu confundida

\- El hechicero travesti está hablando desde un charco sucio - explicó la menor

\- No es un charco sucio, al igual que la mancha en mis calzoncillos cuando estaba en la tierra, que era solo culpa del jabón - se defendió el hombre

\- Demasiada información - dijo Kagura con cara de asco mientras pisaba al charco

\- Yo solo quería ayudaros - explicó el hombre

\- ¿Ayudarnos? - preguntaron las jóvenes sirenas a la vez

\- Así es, como soy conocido como cupido quiero ayudaros a encontrar a los príncipes humanos - explicó Katsura

\- Nadie te llama cupido y solo eres un mal peluquero - dijo una voz bastante conocida desde el charco

Umibozu estaba discutiendo con Katsura, probablemente ambos acabarían teniendo una extraña amistad, al menos si no se mataban mutuamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos a encontrar a los chicos? - preguntó Mutsu perdiendo la paciencia

\- Fácil - dijo Katsura con orgullo

Las chicas estaban seguras de que eso solo podía significar problemas. Ante la mirada sorprendida de las sirenas, una especie de papiro comenzó a salir del charco. Kagura lo tomó con curiosidad, mientras ignoraba la explicación del hombre.

\- En ese mapa podéis ver la localización de los chicos, yo lo llamo KPS - explicó el hechicero

\- ¿KPS? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Así es, "Katsura Plan de Sentimientos" -

\- ¿Te lo acabas de inventar? Y eso suena muy parecido a GPS - añadió Mutsu dudando del hombre

\- Soy un inventor frustrado - se quejó Katsura

\- ¿No eras un peluquero? - preguntó Umibozu

\- ¿Queréis mi ayuda o no? - preguntó Katsura enfadado

\- Esta bien, ¿Cómo funciona? - preguntó Mutsu manteniendo la calma

\- En el mapa podéis ver dos símbolos, que demuestran la posición exacta de los chicos - explicó el peluquero

\- ¿Cómo sabes su posición exacta? - preguntó la mayor

\- Puede o puede que no haya puesto un localizador en ellos cuando tuve que volver al mar, solo por si acaso - confesó Katsura

\- Eres un genio - felicitó Kagura

\- Es un acosador - corrigió Mutsu, mientras se preguntaba si había usado algo parecido con la pobre Ikumatsu

\- Lo que sea, los anteojos rojos muestran la posición de Sougo y las gafas oscuras la de Sakamoto - explicó Katsura

\- ¿Puedes cambiar el símbolo del sádico por algo que lo represente más? ¿Algo así como una mierda con ojos? - preguntó la menor

\- ¡Kagura! - regañó Mutsu

\- Era una pregunta - se defendió la menor

Que Kagura estuviese feliz de que Sougo estaba vivo no significaba que no quisiese insultarle al igual que antes. Quizás más tarde un par de insultos y algo más placentero para ambos, eso ya lo hablarían con el tiempo.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - añadió Katsura, harto de todo

\- ¿Sakamoto y Sougo no están juntos? - preguntó Mutsu mientras miraba el mapa por primera vez

\- ¿Acaso soy un hechicero? - preguntó Katsura, para darse cuenta de su fallo - Adivino, quería decir adivino -

\- Esta bien, entonces tendremos que dividirnos para encontrarlos - añadió Mutsu, no muy segura de que dejar a su hermana sola fuese una buena idea

\- Pero solo tenemos un papel raro - dijo Kagura notando el problema

\- No es un papel raro, es un KPS - se quejó Katsura

\- Lo que tú digas - añadió Kagura sin ganas

\- Además de que podéis partirlo en dos y así cada una se llevará una mitad del mapa, ya que debéis ir a sitios diferentes - explicó el hechicero

\- ¿No se romperá? ¿Y cómo nos encontraremos nuevamente? - preguntó Mutsu preocupada

\- Vuestro corazón os guiará - añadió Katsura, para partirse de la risa segundos más tarde - Era broma, pero una vez que encontréis a vuestro objetivo, el siguiente será encontraros la una a la otra y saldrá la nueva ubicación en el mapa -

\- Si tenías algo tan útil, ¿Por qué no nos lo entregaste antes? - preguntó Mutsu un con desconfianza

\- La historia hubiese acabado después de dos capítulos, además de que así es más divertido - explicó el hombre con una gran sonrisa

\- Tienes suerte de que no pueda golpearte - gruñó Mutsu

Kagura no dudó en escupir al charco.

\- Tened cuidado - pidió Umibozu

\- Lo tendremos - dijeron ambas acostumbradas a que su padre se preocupase por ellas

Y nuevamente las chicas debían partir, pero esta vez completamente solas, lo cual no hacía las cosas mejor. Debían cuidar de sí mismas, pero eso no era algo nuevo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Lo que prometí, la comedia volvió así que espero volver a escribir muchas locuras nuevamente :)


	68. Acortando la distancia

Hola aquí os dejo el capítulo de esta semana :) espero que os guste y os espera una sorpresa (espero) xD

* * *

 **Sexagésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Acortando la distancia**

Kagura y Mutsu acababan de separarse, cada una decidida a encontrar a su persona importante, al chico sádico en caso de Kagura y al idiota de pelos rebeldes en caso de Mutsu. Llenas de esperanza y creyendo que todo solo podría ir a mejor, partieron en busca de lo que sus corazones deseaban.

Mutsu había repartido en dos el dinero que recibió de aquella extraña mujer de cabellos violetas a cambio de su retrato de Sakamoto. Así tanto ella como Kagura podrían pagarse algún tipo de transporte para encontrar a los chicos.

Mutsu le prohibió a Kagura gastarse el dinero en cosas inútiles, haciéndole prometer que usaría el dinero para el transporte. Diez minutos más tarde, Kagura había gastado todo en Sukonbu, arruinando así sus posibilidades. Quedando sola, sin dinero y ahora también sin Sukonbu, pues se lo comió en segundos.

Probablemente las cosas irían mejor para Mutsu. Quizás.

Para Mutsu, el problema más grande fue encontrar a alguien que le prestase tu transporte o que se ofreciese a llevarla.

No entendía porque todas las personas le huían, pero estaba segura de que no tenía nada que ver con su comportamiento. No es como si los humanos creyesen que era una loca.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de abandonar, una voz fría la hizo girar. Pero quizás girarse no fue la mejor opción.

Por primera vez, Mutsu deseó volver al mar y esconderse allí por los próximos años.

\- Puedo ayudarte a ponerle un fin a todo - explicó el hombre que era mucho más alto que la sirena y que llevaba una flor rosa en la cabeza

\- No gracias, no quiero suicidarme - añadió la joven con miedo en su voz

\- Nadie dijo que deberías suicidarte - explicó el hombre

Mutsu estaba segura, de que una voz en su mente acabó la frase a la perfección, asegurándole que la mataría.

\- Yo tengo mucha prisa y lo mejor será que me vaya - añadió Mutsu intentando huir

Una mano en el hombro detuvo su huida.

\- De eso nada - amenazó el hombre

Y Mutsu cerró los ojos, preparada para no poder volver a abrirlos nuevamente.

Pero se equivocaba. El hombre que se acabó presentando como Hedoro, quería ofrecerse para llevarla a su destino o al menos la mayor parte del camino.

Hedoro no aceptó un no por respuesta y acabó llevando a la chica en su pequeña carreta. Mutsu creyó que Katsura se había equivocado de bestia, pues definitivamente Hedoro era lo más aterrador que había conocido, a pesar de que por dentro el hombre parecía un gran oso de peluche, uno realmente aterrador por fuera.

El hombre le acabó contando acerca de su sueño de convertirse en florista y ella lo animó a ello, más por miedo de llevarle la contraria que otra cosa.

Las cuatro horas del viaje se le hicieron eternas, pero Hedoro fue muy amable y el viaje llegó a su fin sin incidentes ni asesinatos, lo cual sorprendió a Mutsu pues había leído las suficientes novelas de asesinatos como para saber cómo debería haber acabado la situación. Sin darle tiempo al hombre a cambiar de idea sobre convertirse en un asesino en serie, Mutsu quiso despedirse rápidamente.

\- Gracias por llevarme - agradeció la chica

\- Lamento no poder llevarte hasta la casa que buscas, pero debo llegar antes de que anochezca a la ciudad - explicó Hedoro

\- Esto es suficiente - añadió Mutsu queriendo desaparecer lo antes posible

\- Para llegar, debes adentrarte un poco en el bosque, en menos de media hora deberías ver la casa - explicó el hombre

Finalmente, Mutsu pudo ver al extraño irse, respirando al fin tranquila. La idea de atravesar un bosque no le parecía tan mala en comparación a lo que acababa de vivir.

Sintiéndose más nerviosa, al pensar en lo cerca que estaba de volver a ver a Sakamoto, aceleró su paso a través del bosque.

Demasiados pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, ¿La odiaría Sakamoto? La última vez se enfadó mucho, pero no sabía si sería el caso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que irse sin poder despedirse, creía que tendría que soportar su furia una vez más. Pero pensaba arreglar todo, aquella extraña situación que amenazaba con arruinar su tranquilidad y todo lo que creía saber.

Intentando ser positiva, comenzó a caminar más rápido, deseando encontrar al chico nuevamente.

Hora y media más tarde, pudo admitir finalmente que se había perdido.

\- Ya decía yo que todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, no es posible que tenga buena suerte durante mucho tiempo seguido - dijo Mutsu para sí misma

La joven estaba acostumbrada a que siempre había algo que salía mal en el último segundo, ya sea por culpa de su ignorancia, falta de sentido, tacto o mala suerte. Seguro que fue maldecida o eran los efectos secundarios de la poción de Katsura.

Sintiendo que no tenía sentido seguir caminando sin rumbo, la joven decidió sentarse sobre el tronco de un árbol caído, esperando así evitar perderse aún más.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, cayó dormida. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo y tanto su corazón como su cuerpo necesitan un descanso. Una pequeña pausa en medio del bosque no podía traer nada malo ¿No?

A la mañana siguiente, Mutsu se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, ignorando que alguien se estaba acercando a ella con pasos cuidadosos y finalmente posando su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Mutsu despertó sobresaltada y quiso huir, pero esta persona no se lo permitió.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien - dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa amable - Vi que estabas durmiendo y me preocupó que una joven indefensa estuviese sola en un lugar tan peligroso -

La sirena no creía que esa mujer pudiese ser alguien malvado, no después de la sincera sonrisa que le estaba mostrando.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, pero puedo cuidarme bastante bien - añadió Mutsu sin malas intenciones, pero sus palabras pudieron sonar un poco frías

\- Eso está bien, una mujer también puede defenderse sola - explicó la mujer mientras sonreía aún más

Mutsu sintió cariño por la mujer que parecía ser un encanto.

\- La verdad es que estaba buscando una casa cercana, pero me perdí de noche y decidí descansar - explicó la sirena

\- ¿Una casa? -

\- Sí, según tengo entendido, allí se encuentra un amigo mío, Sakamoto - explicó Mutsu

La mujer pareció sorprendida antes de comenzar a reír. Una risa demasiado conocida, aunque mucho más tranquila y menos estúpida.

\- Cariño, tienes que ser más precisa, aunque me imagino que al Sakamoto que estás buscando es a mi hijo - explicó la mujer con una sonrisa

Mutsu palideció. No podía creerlo, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarse justo con la madre de la persona a la que estaba buscando? Eso era imposible, o al menos debería serlo. Quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro y a juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, eso se hizo bastante obvio.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que es culpa de mi hijo por no explicarte las cosas - añadió la mujer -

Y encima ella era tan amable que Mutsu solo podía sentirse estúpida.

\- Ven a tomar algo a casa y permíteme presentarme adecuadamente - pidió la mujer

Era imposible negarse.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Apareció la suegra, que suenen las alarmas (?) xD lo siento por Mutsu, pero deberá tratar con la suegra antes de poder ver a su amado ^^

Normalmente no me gusta inventar personajes, pero era necesario así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)


	69. Hora del té

La suegra tuvo mejor aceptación de la esperada así que en este capítulo podremos conocerla mejor :) espero que os guste el capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Sexagésimo noveno capítulo**

 **Hora del té**

Mutsu no podía creerse la extraña situación en la que se encontraba. Después de quedarse dormida en el bosque, acabó encontrando a la madre del idiota de Tatsuma. Por si no fuese suficiente, ella la invitó a su casa a tomar el té.

La mayor había servido la bebida caliente en unas hermosas tazas bastante valiosas mientras que la joven tenía miedo de romper cualquier cosa que tocase, todo parecía bastante frágil y no quería causarle una mala impresión a la mujer.

La joven sirena se sentía como pez fuera del agua y aquello era ya de por sí bastante irónico.

\- No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, siéntete como en casa - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable al ver que Mutsu no se movía de su silla

Definitivamente parecía que la mujer era igual de benévola que su hijo.

\- Lo siento, estoy segura de que usted tiene muchas cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo - añadió Mutsu sintiéndose una molestia y por ello desviando la mirada hacia la mesa y la taza del té

\- No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, puedes llamarme Nanami, de todas maneras, todos me llaman por mi nombre - explicó la mujer

Nanami Sakamoto era demasiado buena y eso solo hacía sentirse peor a Mutsu.

\- Yo creo que no debería ser tan amable conmigo - se quejó Mutsu

\- Tonterías, algo me dice que eres una buena persona, además de que es la primera vez que una chica viene en busca de mi hijo - explicó Nanami

Mutsu tragó saliva, tendría que contarle lo sucedido a la mujer o peor aún si Tatsuma ya se lo había contado.

\- Me imagino que tendrá muchas preguntas al respecto - dijo Mutsu, intentando descifrar el rostro de la mujer

Nanami parecía más ofendida por la manera respetuosa de Mutsu al hablar que por cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Preguntas? Para nada, encantada te daría a mi hijo si me lo pidieses - añadió Nanami con una sonrisa despreocupada

Mutsu eligió un mal momento para pegarle un sorbo a su té, por lo que ante aquella confesión acabó atragantándose y comenzó a toser.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la adulta bastante preocupada

\- ¿Cómo puede hablar del futuro de su hijo de una manera tan despreocupada? - preguntó Mutsu cuando finalmente pudo respirar

Nanami pareció meditarlo y finalmente dejó de sonreír.

\- ¿Le harías daño? - preguntó la mujer

Mutsu se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero respondió inmediatamente y sin pensar.

\- Nunca -

\- Entonces no entiendo cuál es el problema - dijo la mujer mientras volvía a sonreír -

Mutsu realmente no era capaz de entender a la mujer, no todo era tan fácil como ella lo hacía parecer.

\- Yo no puedo simplemente venir aquí y llevarme a su hijo, eso no funciona así - explicó la sirena

\- ¿Necesitas una cuerda para atarlo? - preguntó la señora Sakamoto

En estos momentos, Mutsu podía reconocer perfectamente de dónde venía lo testarudo y loco de Tatsuma.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea secuestrar a su hijo, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él - pidió Mutsu

\- No hay problema, él se encuentra normalmente en su habitación, te llevaré hasta allí, pero necesito que me hagas una promesa - explicó la mujer

Mutsu asintió, estaba segura de que le pediría que no le rompiese el corazón a su hijo o cualquier cosa parecida.

\- Quiero nietos - añadió la mujer con una gran sonrisa

Esta vez Mutsu estuvo feliz de no estar bebiendo o se hubiese atragantado nuevamente.

\- Yo creo que está pidiendo demasiado, Tatsuma y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación - explicó la menor, aunque no pudo evitar pensar un "todavía no"

Nanami no escuchó nada de lo que decía Mutsu, por lo que la tomó del brazo y casi arrastró por toda la casa mientras hablaba de lo feliz que estaba de que finalmente una chica mostrase interés en su inútil e idiota hijo.

Mutsu se sentía agotada, Nanami estaba consumiendo su energía y no estaba segura de cómo tratar con ella o con Sakamoto. Tenía miedo.

Finalmente, Nanami se detuvo frente a una puerta, una a la que ni siquiera llamó para avisar de su presencia.

\- Tu novia vino a buscarte - gritó la mujer de muy buen humor mientras entraba a la habitación junto a Mutsu

El hombre se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, o al menos eso fue antes de ver a sus inesperadas visitas. Tatsuma casi se cayó por la ventana, pero logró sujetarse en el último momento. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y parecía decaído.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mutsu? - preguntó el hombre confundido

Mutsu no sabía qué hacer, quería saludar, decir algo, pero se había quedado petrificada por el miedo al rechazo.

\- Esperaba un reencuentro más romántico, un gran abrazo y un beso apasionado como en las novelas - dijo la mujer decepcionada

\- Mamá - regañó Tatsuma mientras se sonrojaba ante la idea

El Sakamoto más joven tenía miles de preguntas, demasiadas, pero no se sentía cómodo mientras su madre estuviese allí y menos si hacía cualquier clase de comentarios raros.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? - pidió el hombre a su madre

\- Claro - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa - Trata bien a tu novia y no os olvidéis de que quiero nietos pronto -

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron, la mujer tenía mucha fantasía.

\- Ella no es mi novia - negó Tatsuma, intentando evitar que Mutsu se sintiese incómoda, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en la chica

\- Eso no es algo que un par de besos y un buen rato en la cama no pueda arreglar - dijo la mujer mientras abandonaba la habitación y cerraba la puerta para darle a ambos privacidad

\- Eso fue vergonzoso - dijo Sakamoto cuando estuvieron a solas

\- Demasiado, ella quiso convencerme para secuestrarte - confesó Mutsu intentando calmar el ambiente

\- Creo que está desesperada por perderme de vista - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa triste

\- A ella le importas mucho, solo quiere lo mejor para ti - explicó la sirena

\- ¿Eso significa que secuestrarme es lo mejor? - preguntó Sakamoto con burla

\- Yo pensaba alimentarte tres veces al día, créeme, eso sería un secuestro de puro lujo - bromeó Mutsu

Sakamoto había necesitado eso, pensó que jamás volvería a verla y estaba demasiado feliz como para discutir detalles ahora.

Sin esperar más, abrazó a la chica, dispuesto a recibir algún golpe por ello, pero se sorprendió cuando ella correspondió al abrazo.

\- Me gustaría explicarte todo- comenzó a decir la menor, pero fue interrumpida

\- Ya hablaremos de ello, no te salvarás de mis preguntas, pero ahora no tengo fuerzas para ello - explicó Tatsuma cansado

Mutsu suspiró, aplazar la conversación no era una buena idea, pero ella tampoco tenía fuerzas y menos aun cuando abrazar a Sakamoto se sentía tan bien, casi como estar en casa.

Si tan solo pudiesen quedarse así para siempre.

Sakamoto se separó un poco para ver a Mutsu a los ojos, notando que estos brillaban de felicidad.

El chico no pudo evitarlo más y se dejó llevar finalmente.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Sí, me vais a matar, pero os prometo que valdrá la pena en el próximo capítulo 😊 después de sesenta y nueve capítulos avanzará todo un poco xD así que el próximo capítulo será especial como recompensa (ya que a cierta idiota siempre se le olvida hacer algo especial para fechas) pero valdrá la pena la espera :)


	70. Un nuevo sentimiento

Me sorprendió mucho ver que la gente me tiene miedo con mis momentos troll xD pero esta vez intenté ser buena y dar lo que tanto esperabais, así que lo prometido es deuda 😊 como recompensa por los setenta capítulos habrá algo especial en este :) espero que os guste xD

* * *

 **Septuagésimo capítulo**

 **Un nuevo sentimiento**

Sakamoto no pudo evitarlo más, al ver los ojos de Mutsu brillar y aquella sonrisa tan tranquila en su rostro, no pudo evitar acercarse y besarla. No había pensado lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco hubiese podido pensar en ese tipo de situación. Finalmente tenía a la chica en sus brazos y ella no parecía odiarlo, después de todo había ido a buscarlo, lo que significaba que tenía esperanza ¿No?

Ahora poco importaba todo eso, pues Mutsu a pesar de sorprenderse al principio no lo golpeó, ella puso las manos en el cuello ajeno con intenciones de acercarlo más a ella, de seguir disfrutando de ese beso tan deseado.

Cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire, estaban sin palabras. Mutsu intentaba evitar la mirada de Sakamoto, mientras que el chico se sentía preocupado por el silencio.

\- Mutsu yo- quiso romper el silencio Tatsuma

\- ¿A que vino eso? - preguntó ella

El chico no entendía la pregunta y tenía miedo de responder, por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba, el ridículo.

\- Pensé que la situación gritaba algo así, además de que ya llevamos setenta capítulos retrasando este momento - explicó el chico bastante nervioso

\- ¿Capítulos? - preguntó Mutsu confundida y sin entender nada

\- ¿Te disgustó? - preguntó el mayor

Mutsu estaba segura de que había disfrutado la situación, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces todo está bien - explicó el chico con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Mutsu no estaba segura de que todo estuviese bien, tenían demasiado que decirse y no sabía ni como comenzar.

\- Realmente deberíamos hablar - dijo la chica

Sakamoto no respondió al principio, se limitó a abrazar a la chica por la cintura y esconder su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

\- Cansado - murmuró él

\- ¿Eres un niño pequeño? ¿Y no puedes usar una frase completa? - preguntó ella bastante molesta

Pero no tuvo tiempo para enfadarse, pues Sakamoto la levantó en brazos y dejó caer en la cama.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó Mutsu alarmada y sonrojándose

Sakamoto no respondió, pero abrazó a la sirena por la espalda y segundos más tarde su respiración se tranquilizó. Se había quedado dormido.

\- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró Mutsu mientras se cubría la cara por la vergüenza

Había notado que Sakamoto tenía ojeras, pero no esperaba que se quedase dormido, o peor aún, que la estuviese manteniendo a su lado mientras duerme o como una especie de almohada.

Definitivamente no era una situación en la que hubiese esperado acabar. Pero a pesar de sus nervios, ganas de huir y meterse en cualquier pecera que pudiese encontrar, se quedó dormida mientras los fuertes brazos de Sakamoto la sujetaban y daban seguridad.

Si tan solo todo pudiese seguir igual al despertarse.

Horas más tarde, cuando empezaba a atardecer, Sakamoto despertó y no pudo estar más feliz de ver a la chica a su lado, si tan sólo pudiese decirse lo mismo de Mutsu.

Despertar y ver la cara de idiota de Sakamoto a un par de centímetros fue demasiado para la chica, quien medio dormida golpeó a Sakamoto, logrando tirarlo de la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Mutsu muy confundida y todavía medio dormida

\- Buenas tardes a ti también - dijo Sakamoto con ironía mientras encontraba la situación bastante graciosa - Estás en mi casa y hace unos segundos en mis brazos -

Mutsu se sonrojó y quiso desaparecer, pero era obvio que Sakamoto no se lo permitiría esta vez.

\- ¿Eso es un sonrojo? - preguntó Sakamoto con una sonrisa pícara

Mutsu no dudó en lanzarle una almohada.

\- Tranquila - pidió el chico que veía peligrar su salud y no se trataba de la mental

Mutsu se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna sin acabar insultando a Sakamoto o a su cara de idiota en esos momentos, pero el chico aprovechó para sacar un tema de conversación.

\- Ahora que ya descansé me encuentro mejor - dijo Sakamoto

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora de lo que sucedió? - preguntó Mutsu tomando el tema

\- ¿Te refieres a que dormimos juntos en la misma cama o al beso? - preguntó Sakamoto bromeando

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - explicó Mutsu intentando no avergonzarse al pensar en lo que dijo Sakamoto

Él suspiró, parecía que el tiempo de aprovechar la cercanía de Mutsu había acabado.

\- Soy todo oídos - añadió el chico

\- Yo, la última vez tuve que irme sin despedirme y entiendo si estás enfadado por ello - comenzó Mutsu

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para preguntar si estoy enfadado, creí que ya habías notado que no - explicó Sakamoto - Aunque la verdad es que estaba preocupado, no sabía que había sido de vosotras y si os habíais recuperado en el océano, tampoco sabía si podría volver a verte -

\- Estamos bien, además de que por extraño que parezca, nuestro padre nos permitió volver a la superficie y sin límite de tiempo esta vez - explicó la sirena con una sonrisa

\- ¿Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras? - preguntó Sakamoto sorprendido

\- Así es - afirmó la menor

Tatsuma estaba seguro de que abrazaría a Umibozu si lo volvía a ver, ese hombre le había dado la felicidad al liberar a Mutsu.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? - preguntó Sakamoto con miedo

Mutsu tragó saliva, el tema se estaba volviendo personal y tenía miedo de salir herida, aunque conocía al chico y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

\- Puede que me quede si me lo preguntas de buena manera - dijo la sirena burlándose del hombre

\- ¿Debo pedirte matrimonio? No dudaré en hacerlo - añadió Tatsuma con una gran sonrisa

Mutsu se sonrojó, eso no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco sonaba tan mal, quizás en el futuro.

\- Yo pensaba en algo menos formal, algo así como invitarme a salir o a una cita - explicó la chica - Al menos así suele suceder en los libros que leí -

Sakamoto no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, la chica siempre lo sorprendía con sus respuestas.

\- Creo que leíste demasiado romance, pero la idea de una cita no me parece nada mal, siempre y cuando primero aceptes ser mi pareja - propuso Tatsuma

Y esa si era la proposición que estaba esperando Mutsu, una que pensaba aceptar con gusto, pero primero, debía firmar la propuesta con un beso.

Sakamoto se sorprendió cuando Mutsu se puso de puntillas, pasó sus manos por su cuello y lo besó. No podía creer que ella se tomase esas libertades y le gustaba bastante que lo hiciese, jamás creyó que sus sentimientos fuesen recíprocos y estaba demasiado feliz por ello. Ahora solo podía ir todo bien.

Mientras tanto Nanami estaba nerviosa pensando en si finalmente la relación entre su hijo y Mutsu había dado un paso adelante y si le darían los nietos que tanto deseaba. Estaba dispuesta a sobornarlos si hacía falta.

 **Continuará**

* * *

La suegra es todo un caso xD

¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Hubo mucho romance como recompensa por todo lo troll que soy a veces y finalmente una de las parejas principales avanzó en su relación :) ahora solo falta el okikagu, aunque para ellos será más difícil (?) dicho esto gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	71. Un secuestro inesperado

Antes de nada, me gustaría desearos felices fiestas ^^ sé que todos estamos un poco ocupados en estas fechas, pero igualmente quería tomarme el tiempo para escribir ya que vosotros os tomáis el tiempo pasa leer y comentar y por eso os agradezco mucho por ello :)

* * *

 **Septuagésimo primer capítulo**

 **Un secuestro inesperado**

Kagura estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos y sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, pero todas esas sensaciones eran normales para alguien en su situación.

La chica había visto un restaurante de arroz con huevo y no podía ocultar su emoción ante ello. Bueno, también estaba emocionada por volver a ver a Sougo, pero eso era menos importante que la comida.

El problema de la chica era otro, se había gastado el dinero del transporte en Sukonbu y ahora no sólo no podía permitirse la comida, sino que tampoco podría llegar al palacio.

Cansada de buscar una solución por sí misma, decidió molestar a Katsura, con un poco de suerte podría pedirle algún medio de transporte.

Pero una discusión en el restaurante llamó la atención de la joven.

\- Te digo que si existe - gritó un hombre

\- Es imposible, no puede existir un reino bajo el agua - negó el otro hombre

Kagura se sorprendió por la conversación, pero decidió seguir escuchando.

\- Es cierto, además de que el personaje principal debe embarcar en un viaje que cambiará su vida y lo cree ser, además de que la chica pelirroja- continuó hablando el hombre, pero Kagura no necesitaba escuchar más

Para la joven era obvio de quien estaban hablando, por lo que no dudó en aparecer frente a los dos hombres y sonreír de manera segura.

\- Si queréis puedo daros mi autógrafo - ofreció la sirena

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó uno de los hombres

\- ¿No es obvio? Yo soy la hermosa pelirroja que vive bajo el mar - explicó la joven

Los hombres se miraron confundidos antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Kagura se sintió indignada ante la risa.

\- ¿De qué hablas, mocosa? - preguntó uno de los hombres - ¿No eres muy pequeña para estar sin niñera? -

Kagura los golpearía.

\- Solo quería ser amable y hablar con vosotros ya que sabíais tanto sobre mi vida - explicó Kagura mientras juntaba todas sus fuerzas para no golpearlos aún

\- ¿También eres fan de aquaman? - preguntó el mayor de los hombres, intentando ser amable con la sirena

¿Aquaman? Kagura no tenía ni idea de que era eso, pero sonaba como la historia que le había contado Mutsu de la sirenita que era un cuento popular entre humanos.

La joven sirena no podía sentirse más ofendida, así que como persona impulsiva que era, estaba a punto de golpear a los hombres, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para estar en este tipo de lugares? - preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y un cigarro en la boca

\- ¿Hijibaka? - preguntó Kagura sorprendida y olvidando su enfado

El amante de la mayonesa estaba seguro de una cosa, esa chiquilla era igual de molesta que Sougo.

\- Hijikata - corrigió el hombre - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías vuelto a tu país o algo así -

Ni Hijikata ni Mitsuba sabían la realidad sobre el origen de las hermanas, así que ante su desaparición y el encierro de Sougo, creyeron que las jóvenes habían vuelto a su hogar.

\- Papi nos dejó ir - explicó la menor

\- Ni vuestro padre os soporta - murmuró Hijikata sintiendo lástima por el hombre

\- ¿Tienes dinero? - preguntó Kagura, pero no esperó una respuesta y ya estaba pidiendo dos platos de arroz, ambos para ella

\- Pequeño demonio, no dije que pagaría tu comida - regañó el hombre

\- Siendo el amante de la reina y eres tan agarrado con el dinero - recriminó la chica mientras se hartaba de comer

Hijikata mataría a la joven, pues no soportaría a otra persona igual de loca que Sougo.

Esos pensamientos le dieron una idea, probablemente la peor de todas.

\- ¿Tú odias a Sougo? - preguntó el mayor

Kagura se sonrojó, pero el guardaespaldas no prestó atención al hecho.

\- Él es odioso, pero aun así yo- quiso explicar Kagura, pero Hijikata no la dejó terminar

\- Perfecto, te pagaré la comida y te llevaré al castillo, pero tendrás que encargarte del demonio - ofreció Hijikata

Para el hombre, esa era su única oportunidad de ser capaz de vivir una vida tranquila y sin problemas, por ello le ofreció a la chica que asesinase a Sougo, pero ella entendió algo diferente. Para Kagura casi parecía que Hijikata le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad romántica con Sougo.

\- Yo debería hablar primero con él, no estoy segura de poder tratar con él de esa forma - explicó la menor

Antes de que la joven pudiese seguir explicando sus miedos o algo que pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión, Hijikata decidió intervenir.

\- No te preocupes por nada, eso lo decidirás cuando estemos allí - explicó el hombre con una sonrisa forzada y dando así bastante miedo

De esa manera, la pequeña chica fue secuestrada por alguien que debía proteger normalmente a las personas.

La única cosa que lograba tranquilizar a la joven es que su hermana volvería en su busca si las cosas se ponían feas y terminaba nuevamente en un calabozo.

Para su suerte recibió en su lugar una cálida bienvenida en el palacio.

Mitsuba, que había ido a recibir a Hijikata, fue la primera en encontrar a la joven sirena en el palacio.

\- Que alegría volver a verte - añadió la joven con una sonrisa y abrazando a la menor

Hijikata se sintió un poco molesto al ser ignorado por la mujer, pero estaba tranquilo al pensar en el tiempo de tranquilidad que podría pasar con ella cuando Sougo estuviese nuevamente fuera de su camino.

\- Pensé que esta vez no sería bien recibida - explicó Kagura bastante sorprendida

\- Eres mi amiga y estoy feliz de verte, da igual lo que haya sucedido con el idiota de mi hermano - explicó la mujer - ¿Dónde está Mutsu? -

\- Ella fue en busca del idiota número dos - explicó Kagura muy vagamente

\- ¡Qué alegría! - gritó Mitsuba emocionada - Él parecía muy triste cuando se fue, ahora surgirá el amor -

Kagura no entendía mucho de lo que decía la mujer, pero verla tan emocionada no le parecía algo bueno, al menos no para su salud mental.

\- Ahora podremos hacer citas en parejas - propuso la mujer con ojos brillantes por la emoción

Definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Pero de todas las preguntas que Kagura tenía en mente, acabó preguntando la más obvia.

\- Espera, ¿Vosotros estáis saliendo? - preguntó la menor sorprendida mientras señalaba de manera maleducada a la reina y a su guardaespaldas

Hijikata se sonrojó, sintiéndose todavía incómodo al tener que explicar la situación actual, pero la mujer se le adelantó.

\- Así es - afirmó la reina - Somos una pareja muy amorosa -

\- ¿Mitsuba? - llamó Kagura preocupada - Creo que se rompió -

Hijikata parecía estar a punto de un cortocircuito y es que el hombre no podía con lo dulce que era Mitsuba.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la mayor muy preocupada mientras abrazaba más fuerte al hombre

Y con eso Hijikata se despidió de su vida. O al menos en sentido figurado.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Hijikata y Mitsuba son demasiado tiernos *w* no os preocupéis que Hijikata no está muerto... todavía xD pues Sougo intentará matarlo, pero eso ya es algo normal

Kagura se lleva genial con la cuñada y debe aprovecharse de ello xD en el próximo capítulo probablemente saldrá Sougo pero no puedo prometer nada xD

Felices fiestas y hasta la próxima :)


	72. Aviso

Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que abandonaré perlas de mar por tiempo indefinido. No creo ser capaz de tomarme el tiempo necesario para continuar con la historia, además de que perdí las ganas y la inspiración para escribir sobre Gintama y las locuras de los personajes. La historia será borrada en las próximas horas y no pienso volver a retomarla nunca más. Lamento las molestias y espero que nadie me guarde rencor por ello. Dicho esto... feliz día de los inocentes xD mañana subiré el capítulo de siempre


	73. Del amor al odio solo hay un portazo

Lamento la broma de ayer xD no suelo ser tan capulla, pero vi mi oportunidad y la usé (?) xD pero prometo que no volveré a bromear con abandonar la historia :) Dicho esto os dejo disfrutar del capítulo *w*

* * *

 **Septuagésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Del amor al odio solo hay un portazo**

Kagura llevaba media hora frente a la puerta y la chica no paraba de imaginarse como podría acabar aquello.

Para la joven sirena había tres opciones posibles de cómo podría suceder todo y ninguna de ellas le agradaba. La primera opción era la peor, Sougo estaría enfadado y no le abriría la puerta, llamaría a los guardias y ella jamás podría hablar nuevamente con él.

La segunda opción no era más agradable, si Sougo no estuviese enfadado con ella, podría intentar venderla como a una rara criatura y ella acabaría golpeándolo.

Pero de todas sus imaginarias opciones, la tercera era la peor y más imposible de todas, esta consistía en que Sougo estuviese preocupado por el bienestar de la chica al desaparecer misteriosamente y por ello, ambos acabarían abrazados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente y unían sus labios finalmente en un beso lleno de amor, deseo y quizás algunas intenciones menos puras.

Kagura golpeó su cabeza contra una pared. No estaba preparada para esa extraña fantasía enferma de su cabeza, además de que lo que más le sorprendía era lo poco que la asqueaba la opción número tres, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

Suspirando nuevamente para prepararse mentalmente, Kagura repasó los pasos a seguir para que su conversación no acabase en una pelea. La chica quería saludar al chico primero, al igual que era obligada a hacer en las fiestas de su padre, intentando guardarse todos sus pensamientos para sí, da igual si estos fuesen positivos o negativos.

El segundo paso era hacer comentarios sobre el tiempo en la tierra, aquella conversación sin importancia parecía ser algo común entre los humanos.

El último paso era el más difícil, la chica debía confesar una verdad incómoda en un tono de desinterés, para evitar así salir herida.

\- "¿Te gusta el pescado? A mi si, por cierto, soy una sirena y no una ballena naranja, intenta recordar eso en tu diminuta mente" - intentó ensayar la chica para calmar sus nervios

Eso acabaría mal. Mejor ser un poco menos directa y quizás más misteriosa.

\- Tengo una amiga calamar que desea invadir la humanidad, ¿Qué te parece si yo decido invadir tu vida? - añadió la joven con una sonrisa que debía ser seductora, pero recordaba más a la de un mafioso

Nuevamente la pared sufrió daños al encontrarse con la dura cabeza de la chica.

Kagura no sólo sentía su rostro arder por hacer el ridículo, o al menos ella quería creer que era por eso, sino que encima sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en el típico personaje ridículo de una novela amorosa.

¿Acaso era el personaje tsundere de la historia? Le gustaría ser más sincera y poder decir lo que sentía con claridad, a este paso solo sería capaz de arruinar escenas amorosas entre la reina de las hadas y su amado fugitivo. Al menos tendría pescado.

Cansada de seguir perdida, la joven decidió hacer un último intento.

\- Eres grosero, sádico, insoportable, un verdadero dolor de cabeza y se me ocurren otros miles de defectos más, pero nadie es perfecto, yo por ejemplo soy medio pez - añadió la chica con una sonrisa insegura

Al menos aquello no sonaba tan mal como las otras veces ¿No?

\- ¿Así que tengo miles de defectos? - preguntó una voz molesta

Kagura se dio cuenta entonces, que tal cosa así como la suerte no existía, o al menos no estaba de su lado.

La joven estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Sougo había abierto la puerta y escuchado su último monólogo. Como toda persona aterrorizada en una situación similar, Kagura hizo lo que le parecía más lógico, lo cual fue gritar un par de insultos y segundos más tarde intentar cerrar la puerta desde afuera, con intenciones de dejar al chico dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - preguntó el chico furioso mientras intentaba mantener la puerta abierta

\- No estoy preparada todavía - explicó la chica mientras utilizaba toda su fuerza para intentar cerrar la puerta en vano

\- ¿Entonces que hacías parada frente a mi puerta y murmurando como una loca? - preguntó Sougo cada vez más cabreado

\- Son cosas de sirenas, digo de chicas - mintió la menor

\- Abre la puerta de una maldita vez - gruñó el chico

\- No estoy preparada para hablar todavía - repitió la chica

La puerta se estaba comenzando a romper por la fuerza de ambos, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que se partiese a la mitad.

\- Entonces hagamos algo diferente, besémonos - propuso Sougo

Kagura se sorprendió tanto por aquella propuesta, que dejó de empujar de la puerta, logrando así Sougo su cometido.

La puerta que ya estaba en las últimas fue arrancada de su eje, logrando Sougo usarla como arma y golpear a la chica con ella. Por suerte Kagura era mucho más fuerte que un humano, aunque Sougo ya lo sabía de sobra.

\- ¿Qué está mal contigo? - preguntó Kagura furiosa, a pesar de que no había sufrido daños a parte de un par de rasguños

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo - respondió el príncipe - Me engañas, te burlas de mí y me abandonas, ¿No tuviste suficiente de tu diversión? -

Kagura estaba cada vez más enfadada, ella no tenía la culpa de que el chico fuese tan lento y no pudiese atar los cabos.

\- Yo no quise irme sin avisar y menos aún deseé nacer siendo una sirena, pero no cambiaría lo que soy por nada del mundo, si eso es un problema para ti no entiendo lo que estoy haciendo aquí - gruñó la chica dispuesta a marcharse para siempre, pero antes de eso le pegó un puñetazo al chico, con la esperanza de romperle la nariz como mínimo

No esperaba que Sougo le devolviese el golpe, ni mucho menos que en cuestión de segundos estuviesen en el suelo golpeándose como salvajes, lo cual muy en el fondo eran.

Entre mordiscos, arañazos, tirones de pelo, insultos y un par de patadas, acabaron demostrando su amor, de una manera muy extraña y que sólo ellos dos lograrían entender.

Pero tampoco necesitaban que alguien más lo comprendiese, solo necesitaban entenderlo entre ellos, como si fuese su pequeño secreto.

Media hora más tarde, cuando a ninguno le quedaba más energía para pelear, se encontraban tirados boca arriba en el pasillo destrozado del castillo. Los sirvientes fueron inteligentes y evitaron pasar por allí, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

\- ¿Me odias? - preguntó Kagura

Sougo tardó unos segundos en responder, pero su voz salió más suave de lo que deseaba

\- Por supuesto, eres repugnante - mintió el joven

\- Eso es imposible, soy adorable, así que estoy segura de que me amas - añadió la joven restándole importancia a la respuesta anterior del príncipe

\- Si tú eres adorable, yo soy gay - se burló el chico

\- Bueno, yo no quería meterme contigo por ello, pero ya que eres tú el que lo saca a la luz puedo burlarme sin problemas - dijo Kagura mientras comenzaba a reír ante la expresión de Sougo

\- Vete a la mierda - insultó el chico

Ante la falta de fuerzas para seguir peleando, ambos comenzaron a reír como dos locos, habían extrañado sus peleas, aquellas llenas de emoción y sin sentido alguno. Ahora ambos parecían sentirse en casa por fin.

\- ¿Qué se siente al ser medio pez? ¿Cómo lo hacéis bajo el agua? Quiero decir, allí eso de la abeja y la flor no existirá, ¿No? - preguntó Sougo con curiosidad

Quizás a Kagura le quedaba una pequeña reserva de energía para gastar, solo para casos como estos. Sougo no volvería a preguntar estupideces, incluso si es algo que realmente le interesaba.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Creo que hubo bastante okikagu en el capítulo :) espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la semana que viene *w*

Feliz comienzo en el año y que paséis el 31 rodeados de buenos amigos y familiares :)


	74. Lágrimas

Este capítulo fue subido un poco tarde, pero estuve un poco ocupada y no pude escribir más :( igualmente intenté que fuese algo bueno y recompensaros por ello así que preparaos para el okikagu :)

* * *

 **Septuagésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Lágrimas**

Después de descansar en medio del pasillo, probablemente roncando como Chewabacca, Kagura decidió que era tiempo de levantarse. Al ver que Sougo seguía dormido al lado suya después de la pelea que tuvieron, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jugarle una travesura.

Diez minutos más tarde, la chica se sintió orgullosa de su lado artístico y no era para menos, pues había dibujado varias heces con moscas en la cara del chico, mientras que en su frente, justo en la parte que era tapada por el flequillo, había escrito con letra grande las palabras "propiedad de Kagura". La joven sirena estaba segura de que así podría evitar confusiones o dramas en el futuro, además de que ella sólo se estaba reclamando dueña de un chihuahua maleducado, nada más que eso.

El último paso de su maravilloso plan era despertar al joven. Mutsu le había contado que en los cuentos se despertaba a la gente de la realeza con un beso, o probablemente tenía algo que ver con las princesas. Lo importante es que Kagura recordó aquello y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Estaba dispuesta a despertar al joven con un beso? La respuesta era obvia, no.

Aun así, no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena, hubiese sido algo extraño de ver y lo peor de todo es que no la disgustaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía demasiado extraña al pensar que le gustaría que algo así sucediese, pero era obvio que no lo admitiría en voz alta y que el joven tampoco tenía intenciones de algo así.

Así que, sin otra alternativa, Kagura despertó al chico a su manera, la cual era mucho más amarga que un beso en los labios.

Pisando el estómago del chico con todas sus fuerzas, consiguió despertarlo en tiempo récord, seguro que era más efectivo que el beso de los cuentos.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza? - gritó Sougo enfadado

\- Normalmente pienso en Sukonbu, pero ahora estaba pensando en cualquier tipo de comida - explicó Kagura sin intimidarse

\- ¿Crees que esas son maneras de despertar a alguien? - preguntó el chico sin comprender la mente extraña de la joven

\- No se me ocurrió nada mejor - defendió ella

\- Soy un príncipe, que no se te olvide que me debes respeto- comenzó a dar un discurso el chico

Kagura no tenía ganas de escucharlo, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Callarlo a la fuerza.

Definitivamente ya podía entender para que servía besar a alguien de la realeza. Seguro que en verdad solo querían callar a las princesas insoportables.

O al menos esa era la intención que tuvo Kagura al principio cuando juntó sus labios con los ajenos, solo con la intención de morder el labio contrario y así hacer callar al joven. Que al final acabó en un beso en toda regla, donde Sougo intentó demostrar supremacía, pero Kagura tampoco se quedó atrás.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, que la joven olvidó sus intenciones al principio y ambos comenzaron a disfrutar del acto. Al menos hasta que alguien carraspeo.

Los menores se separaron sin dudar y cada uno se fue al otro lado del pasillo, como si los hubiesen pescado en algo malo.

\- Te traje aquí para que lo matases, no para que te le unieses - explicó el fumador decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que la cara de Sougo era bastante graciosa

\- Mi hermanito tiene una novia - añadió Mitsuba bastante feliz y sin notar los dibujos en la cara del príncipe

\- Mi orgullo - murmuró Kagura avergonzada

\- No es lo que parece - negó Sougo - Ella fue la que me atacó -

Hijikata no pudo contener una carcajada.

\- No tienes por qué negarlo, estamos felices con vuestra relación - explicó el hombre

\- No hay ninguna relación, ella me besó a la fuerza y estoy seguro de que está loca por mi - explicó Sougo

\- Eso fue un malentendido, quería que te callases y deja de hablar de esto como si te diese asco, que bien que lo disfrutaste - explicó Kagura, intentando defender así su orgullo herido

Mientras ambos discutían, ignoraron que Mitsuba se encontraba cada vez más triste, pues ella se había emocionado al pensar que Kagura sería parte de la familia.

\- Yo pensé que por fin alguien querría salir con mi hermano, pero es obvio que nadie querría soportarlo con su extraña personalidad, es mi culpa por no poder educarte mejor - añadió la mujer bastante deprimida

Sougo no podía permitir que la mujer estuviese triste, por lo que actuó igual de impulsivo que siempre.

\- No es verdad, siempre fuiste un apoyo para mí y ella está completamente loca por mí, así que no te preocupes - añadió el menor sintiéndose culpable

\- No me metas en tus problemas, yo no soy la que hizo llorar a su hermana - añadió la sirena

Mitsuba pareció más triste ante sus palabras, por lo que la joven tuvo que rectificar.

\- Esta bien, nos llevamos muy bien, pero no te deprimas más - pidió Kagura

Girándose para que los menores no pudieran verla, Mitsuba habló en voz baja para Hijikata.

\- Y así es como se arreglan los problemas - dijo la reina mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pareja

\- No eres tan buena e inocente como pareces - añadió Hijikata preocupado por la salud mental de su pareja, pero sobre todo de la propia

Pero como siempre, Sougo acabó mal entendiendo la situación.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?! - gritó Sougo preocupado por la inocencia de su hermana

El pobre joven no tenía ni idea de que la joven había perdido la inocencia hacía mucho y la otra hacía unos meses junto a su pareja.

\- No te preocupes hermanito, Hijikata fue todo un caballero conmigo y me trató muy bien - explicó la mujer refiriéndose a como Hijikata la cuidaba en todo momento

Lo cual solo acabó nuevamente en un malentendido para el menor.

\- Maldito pervertido, voy a matarte por aprovecharte de mi hermana - gritó Sougo furioso

Y de no ser por Mitsuba hubiesen peleado, pero ella no tenía planeado quedarse soltera, por lo que tuvo que intervenir.

\- Hijikata y yo nos amamos, me gustaría mucho tener tu aprobación para nuestra relación - pidió la mujer mientras usaba su mirada de cachorro

Era una batalla perdida para el menor, pues, aunque no quisiese, debía aceptar. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese intentar asesinar a Hijikata a escondidas de su hermana. Sería bastante divertido.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y espero poder escribir más la semana que viene xD lamento haberlo publicado a estas horas :(


	75. Todos por unos pelos

Lo primero de todo, ya llegué a las 100.000 palabras por lo que como recompensa subiré dos capítulos en un día :) espero que os gusten

* * *

 **Septuagésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Todos por unos pelos**

\- Ya es hora de que pagues por tus actos - exigió el rey

Katsura tragó saliva y vio el objeto que Umibozu le acababa de entregar. Era una misión imposible.

\- Haz que me crezca el pelo - ordenó el hombre

Katsura vio el peine nuevamente y estuvo seguro de que no saldría con vida de esta.

\- Creo que eso está fuera de mis posibilidades como peluquero - explicó el hechicero

\- O me crece el pelo, o usaré tu cabello como peluca - añadió Umibozu

\- No es Zura, es Katsura - se ofendió el hombre

\- Solo necesito un poco de cabello, tampoco debes conseguirme una larga melena, con tener un par de pelos me basta - pidió el rey

\- Estoy seguro de que su miedo a la calvicie tiene algún tipo de problema psicológico, será mejor que hablemos de ello en las próximas sesiones - añadió Katsura

\- ¿Ahora eres psicólogo? - preguntó el mayor sorprendido

\- No se trata de mí, no debe echarle la culpa de sus horribles fallos y defectos a los demás - siguió el hechicero

\- Es mi culpa, creo que es un problema desde mi juventud, mi padre tenía una gran melena y era bueno con las mujeres, ellas se volvían locas al verlo y quizás por eso tengo complejo - explicó el rey

\- Ya veo - dijo Katsura mientras anotaba en un alga la palabra "estéril"

\- Creo que su problema no es la melena, su problema viene de más abajo - explicó el hechicero

\- Creo que también me huele la aleta - confesó el hombre

\- No me refería a eso, pero vamos acercándonos, estoy seguro de que tiene un complejo debido a su inexistente virilidad - dijo finalmente el peluquero/psicólogo/loco a ratos libres

\- Eso no es verdad, mi orochi funciona perfectamente, pero la única que podía levantarlo era mi esposa - explicó el hombre deprimido

\- Menos mal, no queremos traumarnos ante tal miniatura - explicó Zura

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - preguntó Umibozu enfadado

\- Ya le dije que esto no trata de mí, debemos hablar de su problema - explicó Katsura - ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que tiene un gran parentesco con un primate? -

Y ahí Umibozu saltó, no podía permitir que el loco hechicero se siguiese burlando, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un primate.

\- Si quieres conservar tu cabello, debes hacer que crezca el mío - ordenó el rey

Katsura suspiró, esperaba que la única poción que tenía funcionase.

Minutos más tarde pudo sentirse una gran explosión en las profundidades del océano.

Quizás todos preferían a un rey calvo.

Mientras tanto, en la superficie algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir después de la explosión, algo que para una joven sirena sería bastante raro.

Después de ser obligado a lavarse la cara, por razones que nadie quiso explicarle, a Sougo lo obligaron a ir a comer todos juntos en el jardín del palacio, "para poder formar lazos" fueron las palabras de Mitsuba.

El único lazo que necesitaba Sougo era una soga para poder matar a Hijikata por tocar a su hermana. Pero gracias al estómago enorme de Kagura, acabó siendo obligado a ir también.

Mitsuba no podía estar más feliz gracias a la improvisada comida, mientras que el resto tenía otra opinión muy diferente.

Hijikata podía sentir la mirada asesina de Sougo, además de las patadas bajo la mesa del chico, pero para no incomodar a su pareja, tuvo que guardar silencio.

Sougo quería desaparecer y de paso hacer desaparecer a Hijikata, pero no podía hacer tal cosa en presencia de su hermana, por lo que debería ser muy paciente. Kagura mientras tanto se hartaba de comer ignorando la extraña situación y las miradas furiosas de los hombres.

Fue ahí cuando algo llamó la atención de la joven, algo que no podía reconocer cayó sobre su nariz, sorprendiendo a la curiosa sirena. La joven quiso agarrar lo que había caído sobre su nariz, pero le resultó imposible, pues solo acabó con los dedos mojados. Decepcionada, continuó comiendo sin decir nada, pero nuevamente algo cayó sobre su rostro.

Poco a poco comenzaron a caer más cosas del cielo y en cuestión de minutos eran mucho más visibles. Kagura, con todo lo que había aprendido del mundo humano, reaccionó de la manera esperada.

\- Me desintegro - gritó la joven preocupada, corriendo a esconderse debajo de la mesa

Bueno, quizás no de la manera esperada.

Mitsuba, no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de la joven, mientras que Hijikata ya estaba clasificando a Kagura en la misma casilla que a Sougo, la de demencia.

Sougo se lo tomó con calma y le demostró de manera amable, que no debía tener miedo.

\- China idiota, no te vas a desintegrar - gritó el chico bastante molesto

Aunque probablemente tampoco fue una manera muy amable.

\- Seguro que estás mintiendo - añadió la menor

Sougo entonces tuvo la idea perfecta, decidiendo meterse con la joven como venganza.

\- Es verdad, no quería decir las horribles consecuencias de la nieve, pero puedes derretirte si te toca, o peor aún, desfigura tu rostro - comenzó Sougo mientras hacía una pausa dramática - Creo que es demasiado tarde, ya se desfiguró -

Kagura gritó horrorizada y gateó hacia Mitsuba.

\- ¿Estoy desfigurada? ¿Me veo fea? - preguntó la menor asustada

La reina no pudo evitar reír ante el extraño juego de su hermano.

\- Para nada, creo que esa es la manera de mi hermano de decirte que te ves hermosa para él - explicó la mujer

Sougo puso cara de asco, al notar que esa no era una buena traducción por parte de Mitsuba, la mujer era la única capaz de sacar tal frase de contexto.

\- Esto empieza a ser divertido - se burló Hijikata, feliz de ver lo fácil que era molestar a Sougo ahora

Sougo lo miró con odio y Hijikata decidió vengarse.

\- Para volverte inmune a la nieve y así no sufrir las consecuencias, debes besar a un príncipe - se burló el guardaespaldas

Sougo no dudó en escupirle, en el segundo en el que Mitsuba no miraba.

Kagura pareció meditarlo, justo antes de buscar a Sougo y tirarlo de la silla sin delicadeza alguna, para que pudiese estar bajo la mesa también.

Mitsuba y Hijikata no observaron lo que sucedió, pero les bastó ver a Sougo salir sonrojado y a Kagura feliz e inspeccionando la nieve.

Esos dos eran una pareja muy curiosa.

 **Continuará**

* * *

El siguiente capítulo ya está también subido


	76. Blanco

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya hubo varios besos en la historia (recompensa por todo el drama xD) así que las cosas van avanzando también poco a poco 😊 y si no se me ocurre nada antes, las parejas principales estarán nuevamente juntas en uno o dos capítulos ^^

Dicho esto, aquí está el capítulo extra que prometí :) con esto me gustaría agradecer a todos por vuestro apoyo en todo este tiempo y vuestros hermosos comentarios en todos los capítulos ^^ espero que os guste este capítulo

* * *

 **Septuagésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Blanco**

Pasadas unas horas, la nieve comenzó a abundar en el suelo, lo cual llamó la atención de Kagura, que no perdía su curiosidad por aquel extraño evento meteorológico del que los humanos podían ser testigos con tanta facilidad. Ya que ahora se había vuelto inmune a aquella cosa extraña que los humanos llamaban nieve, decidió salir a investigar.

Con cuidado, la joven se acercó a una gran montaña de nieve, con curiosidad por saber cuál era el uso adecuado para ello.

Sougo silenciosamente se ofreció voluntario para enseñarle, empujando a la joven sin previo aviso, que acabó hundida completamente en la montaña de nieve.

Kagura creyó que se ahogaría, que aquello sería su muerte. Pero pudo darse cuenta de que era realmente fácil salir de la nieve, aunque hacía bastante frío con su vestido. Cuando la joven logró salir bastante ofendida de la montaña de nieve, recibió un blanco regalo en toda la cara. Sougo acababa de lanzarle una bola de nieve con una maravillosa puntería y su estúpida sonrisa sádica hasta le parecía atractiva, lo cual ocultó lanzando una bola de nieve al chico como defensa.

Así empezaron a jugar en lugar de a golpes, con nieve de por medio y quizás nunca había sido tan divertido para ambos.

\- ¿Quieres construir algo divertido? - preguntó Sougo

\- ¿Construir algo? - preguntó Kagura emocionada

\- Así es, haz dos grandes bolas de nieve - explicó Sougo mientras comenzaba con su tarea

Minutos más tarde, una extraña figura yacía ante ambos.

\- ¿Eso que es? - preguntó Kagura extrañada

\- Es el neo armstrong cyclone jet armstrong - explicó Sougo

\- No entiendo que es lo que representa - dijo Kagura mientras intentaba ver el significado de la escultura, lo cual ya era raro viniendo de ella

\- Eso es porque no sabes nada de anatomía, deja que te enseñe uno bien grande - dijo Sougo mientras comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones

Kagura se ocupó de pararle los pies al chico mientras todavía conservaba sus pantalones, además de que pateó al neo armstrong justo en el cañón, rompiendo la escultura.

\- Mi neo armstrong cyclone jet armstrong - gritó Sougo con tristeza

\- A la próxima romperé a tu Mini Armstrong - amenazó la joven

La amenaza fue tomada por el príncipe, pues ambos empezaron a pelear nuevamente.

Mitsuba miraba la escena divertida, parecía que Kagura era la única capaz de cambiar tanto a su hermano y ella le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello, quizás incluso tendría que rogarle que se quedase a vivir allí para siempre con ellos, al menos sabía que si le ofrecía comida funcionaría a la perfección.

Hijikata carraspeó a su lado, queriendo llamar así su atención.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos tabaco de nieve? - preguntó el hombre sintiéndose tímido

La mujer sonrió bastante feliz y tomó por el brazo a su pareja, arrastrándolo a la nieve.

\- No entiendo cómo puede haber nieve en esta época del año, pero debe ser un milagro para unirnos a todos - murmuró la mujer mientras miraba al cielo con nostalgia y comenzaba a formar una figura junto a su amado

En el océano, cierto peluquero estornudó mientras huía del rey que tenía la calva quemada, ignorando la que había liado con el tiempo de la tierra.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte había otra pareja que se encontraba también observando la nieve.

\- Te prometí una cita y acabó nevando, creo que soy gafe - dijo Tatsuma bastante deprimido

La nieve era tanta, que el paseo por el bosque que habían planeado sería imposible, por lo que tenían que quedarse en la casa de los Sakamoto.

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía extraño como el chico podía estar preocupado por algo tan pequeño y sin importancia como un poco de nieve.

\- Podemos tener una cita sin necesidad de salir - explicó la joven sirena intentando animar a su pareja

La chica creyó que pudo escuchar a su suegra decir alguna cosa vulgar con respecto a una cama, pero decidió que sería mejor para su salud mental ignorarla.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - preguntó Tatsuma con una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas que es lo que hacías para divertirte de pequeño? - propuso la chica

Sakamoto pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

\- ¿Estas segura? Yo me aburría mucho y te recuerdo que me subía a sitios altos y me caía - explicó Sakamoto con miedo de decepcionar las expectativas de la chica

\- Al menos podías caer de lugares, te recuerdo que todo lo que yo podía hacer hasta hace poco era nadar y estar encerrada en un castillo - dijo Mutsu con un poco de tristeza

Tatsuma no quería ver a la chica triste, por lo que sin dudarlo decidió enseñarle hasta el más pequeño escondite que tenía de pequeño, cualquier cosa que pudiese animar a Mutsu, lo que fuese para sacarle una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, tengamos una cita mientras visitamos las atracciones turísticas de este lugar - propuso Sakamoto mientras le tendía una mano a Mutsu, que la tomó sin dudarlo

\- Espero tener un buen guía - añadió la joven con una sonrisa

\- Soy el mejor, ya que soy el único AHAHA, además de que cobro poco, solo necesito tu compañía - dijo Sakamoto guiñando un ojo

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, sus bromas eran tan estúpidas que solo ellos las encontrarían graciosas, pero no cambiarían esos momentos por nada del mundo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y con esto ya están los dos capítulos de hoy :) la semana que viene volveré a subir solo un capítulo, tal y como siempre hago (de lo contrario sería demasiado complicado para mí) ^^ así que nos vemos el próximo sábado ^^


	77. Un beso es la cura

Y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana *w* espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Septuagésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Un beso es la cura**

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la mujer, esta sería una despedida difícil, de una de las que no olvidaría.

\- Ya suelta la pierna de Mutsu y deja de ser dramática - ordenó Tatsuma a su madre

Nanami se encontraba en el suelo, mientras abrazaba la pierna de su nuera, sin intención alguna de dejarla ir.

\- Me niego, si la dejo sola contigo seguro que harás algo para estropearlo y ella huirá de ti - explicó sus miedos la mujer - Y nunca encontraré otra nuera tan buena, además de que los años se están pasando y ya estás viejo y feo, además de que esa risa tuya no ayuda nada -

\- ¿De quién te crees que lo heredé? - recriminó el hombre - Además de que no soy feo ni viejo y soy bastante inteligente, ¿Verdad Mutsu? -

La joven sirena desvío la mirada, deseando por una vez no tener que lidiar con dos Sakamotos juntos, encima de que Nanami quería nietos, definitivamente no, ya había demasiado gen Sakamoto por todos lados como para necesitar más.

\- Señora - dijo la chica con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir - Si me fuese a asustar ante la estupidez de su hijo, no hubiese esperado hasta ahora y créame que no lo hubiese venido a buscar, además de que tengo total confianza en que puedo ocuparme yo sola de él -

Nanami pareció dudar, pero acabó aceptando aquellas palabras, soltando a Mutsu y dándole un abrazo.

\- Si te molesta, puedo decirte como le castigaba de pequeño o cosas vergonzosas de su juventud - propuso la mujer

Tatsuma sintió escalofríos, debía sacar a Mutsu de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

\- Tenemos que irnos - añadió el chico mientras separaba del abrazo a las dos mujeres, tomaba la mano de Mutsu y la arrastraba fuera de la casa

\- No os olvidéis de que- quiso repetir la mujer, pero la pareja se adelantó

\- Quieres nietos, lo sabemos - dijeron ambos al unísono y bastante sonrojados

\- Así me gusta, esperaré noticias pronto y puse en vuestra maleta un par de cosas útiles para que podáis hacerme abuela - añadió la mujer mientras guiñaba un ojo

Mutsu se encargaría de prenderle fuego a la maleta en cuanto llegasen a palacio, mientras que Tatsuma tenía planeado dejar la maleta en medio del bosque.

Una vez en la carroza, cuando perdieron finalmente a la mujer de vista, Tatsuma se decidió a hablar.

\- Siento todos los problemas que da mi madre - se disculpó

\- No te preocupes, es una mujer encantadora, al menos cuando no intenta obligarnos a tener hijos - explicó la menor con una sonrisa

\- Si, es bastante molesto, quiero decir, apenas tuvimos una cita recorriendo mi casa y ella ya nos quería en la misma cama - añadió Sakamoto bastante avergonzado

\- Es verdad, tampoco es como si necesitásemos hacer ese tipo de cosas para hacer nuestra relación firme - añadió Mutsu

En ese momento ninguno era capaz de mirar al otro a la cara, pues estaban completamente rojos y avergonzados, además de que sus cabezas no ayudaban mucho proyectando imágenes de cómo sería tal encuentro entre sus cuerpos.

Definitivamente sería un largo viaje. Y así se olvidaron de tirar la maleta en el bosque.

Después de lo que fueron varias horas incómodas de silencio, Mutsu decidió sacar el mapa que Katsura le había dado, o como el idiota lo llamó, el KPS.

\- ¿Eso cómo funciona? - preguntó Sakamoto

\- Supuestamente, el Sukonbu debe ser mi hermana, pero no estoy segura de sí funcionará bien el invento del idiota - explicó Mutsu

\- Oye - dijo Sakamoto ofendido, para segundos más tarde darse cuenta de que esta vez no era él el idiota - Perdona, es la costumbre -

Mutsu todavía estaba a tiempo de dejarlo tirado en cualquier lugar, o de mandarlo como paquete de vuelta a su casa, desgraciadamente le había pillado cariño, de lo contrario lo haría.

Volver al palacio nunca se había sentido tan extraño para Sakamoto. Él chico recordaba cómo fue tratado por el que creía su amigo y temía por su reacción. Por suerte para el joven, Mutsu estaba a su lado y él estaba seguro de que ella golpearía a Sougo de creerlo necesario, lo cual no sabía si era o no algo de lo que alegrarse.

Para sorpresa de ambos, una muy alegre Mitsuba fue quién los recibió.

\- Me alegra volver a verte - dijo a Sakamoto, feliz de verlo nuevamente -

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, no después de todo lo sucedido con Sougo.

\- No te preocupes por mi hermano - añadió la reina imaginando las preocupaciones del hombre - Gracias a Kagura parece otra persona -

\- ¿Segura de que no es otra persona? - preguntó Mutsu preocupada - Mi hermana puede ser muy peligrosa cuando se lo propone -

Mitsuba no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, casi logrando deslumbrar a la pareja ante tal persona angelical.

\- Es mi hermano, pero ahora en lugar de un león feroz, parece más un chihuahua como diría Kagura - explicó la mujer

Mutsu tembló, ¿Qué demonios habría echado Kagura en el té del príncipe para lograr algo así? Seguro que acabó robando alguna droga extraña a Katsura, o al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría a la sirena.

\- Me gustaría hablar con él - pidió Sakamoto con voz firme y decidida, añadiendo - No pienso disculparme, pero quiero aclarar las cosas -

\- Ambos debemos aclarar cosas - añadió Mutsu poniendo una mano en el hombro de su pareja

Estaban preparados para los problemas que tenían que afrontar.

Pero para lo que no estaban preparados, era para encontrarse a los menores besándose en medio del patio.

A pesar de que se imaginaban que su relación se había vuelto más cercana, no estaban preparados para algo tan gráfico, y menos en un lugar tan público.

\- ¡Kagura! - llamó Mutsu sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermana

Kagura al darse cuenta de la presencia de Mutsu, dejó tirado a Sougo y fue en busca de su hermana.

\- Mucchi, llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de descubrir la cura contra el polen - explicó la menor

Mutsu era incapaz de salir todavía de su asombro, por lo que solo se quedó en silencio intentando recordar cómo era capaz de mirar a su ya no tan pequeña hermana a la cara con anterioridad.

\- El sádico me enseñó un montón de cosas útiles, no tenía ni idea de que la cura contra la nieve, la estupidez, la peste, el sol, los perros, la ansiedad, el barro y la suciedad era besar a un príncipe - explicó Kagura muy feliz - No tienes ni idea de las cosas a las que soy inmune ahora -

Mutsu tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de ser capaz de poder formular una frase sin gritar.

\- Kagura, estoy muy segura de que te está utilizando - añadió Mutsu intentando hacer entrar a su hermana en razón

\- Te equivocas Mucchi, yo lo estoy utilizando a él, pues ahora soy inmune a muchas cosas y él no sacó nada bueno de ello -

\- Créeme que si sacó algo muy bueno de tu estupidez - murmuró la mayor para sí misma

Sakamoto, que había estado junto a Mutsu, pero no se animó a decir nada, vio su oportunidad de romper la tensión y quizás también de aprovechar un poco.

\- Si besar a un príncipe te hace inmune a todo eso, creo que necesito que Mutsu me haga inmune a muchas cosas, estoy seguro de que funciona mucho mejor si es una princesa la que da el beso - murmuró Tatsuma con una gran sonrisa

\- Ahora no es el momento - añadió Mutsu intentando pensar en otra cosa, para así no sonrojarse

\- ¿Momento para qué? - preguntó Kagura sin comprender del todo

\- Mutsu y yo estamos saliendo - anunció Sakamoto realmente feliz

Lo más probable es que el chico no lograse vivir lo suficiente como para ver otro amanecer.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado *w* el okikagu ya le lleva mucha ventaja al Sakamutsu cuando se trata de besos 7u7 pero intentaré igualarlo xD


	78. Las cosas nunca salen como planeado

No hay nada como ser bien troll para mejorar mi día xD espero que os guste este capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Sexagésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Las cosas nunca salen como planeado**

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Kagura sorprendida

Mutsu suspiró, sería una tarea difícil explicar la situación a su hermana, pero para buenas o para malas, Sakamoto decidió asignarse tal tarea.

\- Cuando un chico y una chica se gustan- comenzó a explicar el mayor, pero Mutsu lo interrumpió avergonzada

\- ¿Eres serio sobre esto? - preguntó Mutsu con ironía

Sakamoto pareció darse cuenta de su error, dispuesto a corregir sus palabras.

\- Tienes razón, cuando dos personas se aman da igual su género - continuó el chico y la sirena sintió la necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra una pared, o mejor aún, la de Tatsuma

Kagura parecía tan confundida que ni se quejaba, mientras que Sougo permanencia en silencio, lo cual daba demasiado miedo.

\- Y entonces viene la abeja e intenta intimar con la flor - continuó el chico

\- ¿Qué demonios estás explicando? - preguntó Mutsu horrorizada tanto por la situación como por la pésima explicación del hombre - Además de que no hace falta que comiences la lección con esa parte -

\- Pero es la parte interesante para los jóvenes - añadió Tatsuma confundido

Mutsu realmente tuvo que repasar mentalmente las razones por las que amaba a ese pedazo de idiota, de lo contrario acabaría golpeándolo, pero en su lugar reunió toda su paciencia y tomando la mano del chico, decidió explicar todo por sí misma.

\- Probablemente esto es lo menos lógico que me haya ocurrido en la vida, pero acabé enamorada de Sakamoto y por razones que yo tampoco logró comprender, él siente lo mismo que yo y eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz - confesó Mutsu sintiéndose valiente para expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta

Aquello la hacía sentirse mucho menos segura de sí misma y de lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero la mirada sorprendida y con amor de Sakamoto le demostraba que todo estaría bien, da igual cual fuese la reacción de su hermana.

Kagura parecía molesta, como si no hubiese visto venir aquella relación desde el primer capítulo, pero después de unos minutos, pareció aceptar que no tenía muchas opciones.

\- Si le haces daño a Mucchi te romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos de la manera más dolorosa posible y después le daré tus restos a un tiburón - amenazó Kagura casi pareciendo una mafiosa - ¿Capisci? -

Sakamoto quería preguntar de donde había sacado lo último, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para tentar su suerte, a pesar de ello, no estaba lo suficientemente asustado como para negar su amor por su pareja.

\- Jamás le haría daño a Mutsu y estoy seguro de que ella sería capaz de hacerme cosas mucho peores si me llego a pasar de la raya, pero agradezco tu preocupación por tu hermana - añadió el hombre

Kagura no estaba segura de si creerle del todo, pero la expresión relajada de su hermana, le decía que no tenía de que preocuparse, al menos ahora.

\- Supongo que tendré que soportarte por ahora - añadió Kagura siendo un poco tsundere

La pareja pudo sonreír tranquila al fin.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ahora todos somos una familia feliz y todo lo pasado queda olvidado? Y una mierda - gruñó Sougo enfadado

\- Sougo, sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero ahora que todo se arregló entre Kagura y tú, me gustaría enterrar el hacha de guerra - sugirió Sakamoto

Sougo escupió al suelo, cada vez más rojo por la ira.

\- ¿Me ocultaste información importante, te burlaste de mí y ahora quieres ser mi amigo? - gritó el príncipe

Sakamoto no sabía que responder y notaba que cada vez estaba más lejos de hacer las paces con el chico.

Mutsu dio un paso adelante, decidida a dar un discurso conmovedor que hiciese a los chicos retomar su amistad y dejarse de peleas infantiles, pero Kagura fue más rápida y probablemente más directa.

\- ¡Sádico malo! - regañó Kagura ante el comportamiento de su "no novio"

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría al joven, más que nada porque Kagura realmente le había tirado el balde con agua fría para calmar sus nervios.

Eso dejaba a Sougo empapado, malhumorado y con ganas de matar a alguien mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío que lentamente comenzaba a calar sus huesos.

\- Alguien va a morir por esto - murmuró Sougo, pero fue completamente ignorando, pues Mutsu se encontraba regañando a su hermana por su comportamiento

De pronto un pañuelo apareció en el campo de visión del chico empapado, seguido de una tímida sonrisa por parte de Sakamoto. Al final siempre era el único que estaba a su lado cuando todo estaba mal.

\- Parece que tienes toda a una fiera como pareja - añadió Sakamoto mientras observaba a las chicas

Sougo tomó el pañuelo, sin ganas de perdonar a Sakamoto todavía, pero sintiendo que todo parecía volver a su lugar. Todo lo que le importaba estaba bien nuevamente.

\- Espero que Mutsu te arranque las pelotas, si es que las encuentra - se burló el príncipe

Sakamoto lo miró horrorizado y no estaba seguro de si debía recriminar primero por su lenguaje o por el insulto, al final decidió que lo segundo era más importante.

\- Eres odioso - añadió Sakamoto sin fuerzas para pensar en otro adjetivo que pudiese describir al menor mejor

Sougo sonrió, de esas sonrisas que mostraban sus dientes y hacían resaltar el inusual color de ojos del menor. La típica sonrisa traviesa que usaba cuando pensaba hacer algo malo.

\- Yo seré odioso, pero soy tu único amigo y jamás encontrarás a nadie más que te soporte - añadió el chico

Sakamoto lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose si el agua helada había congelado lo restante del cerebro del chico, pero era obvio que a ambos les faltaba algo de cordura.

El de cabellos rebeldes comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su extraña risa fue seguida por la de Sougo, que era normal en comparación a la del primero.

Las sirenas no tardaron en mirar a los chicos preocupadas, pues parecía que se les había fundido la única bombilla en funcionamiento y temían por la salud mental de ambos, pero sentían una inmensa alegría al verlos felices, después de todo ellos eran buenos amigos y los amigos deben reconciliarse siempre después de una pelea estúpida.

Ahora todo parecía ir bien, sentían que ya nada podría detenerlos, que estaban justo donde debían estar. Juntos.

\- ¿Dónde debo dejar la maleta? - preguntó uno de los criados del castillo

Los menores centraron su atención en la maleta, mientras que la pareja mayor tembló.

\- ¡Regalos! - exclamó Kagura mientras corría hacia el sirviente y Sougo no se quedaba atrás

Da igual lo mucho que intentaron detenerlos Sakamoto y Mutsu, todo fue en vano. Para alguien tan inocente como Kagura, aquellos juguetes no parecían ser nada divertidos y Sougo desgraciadamente pareció entender a la primera lo que era eso.

\- Parecías tonto - añadió el menor mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo - Al menos a la hora de la verdad eres un hombre -

Sakamoto no sabía que responder ante esa frase, sentía que era un elogio, pero se sentía mucho más como un insulto.

\- Eso no es lo que piensas - añadió Sakamoto sin estar seguro de como escapar de la situación

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Sougo mientras señalaba los objetos - Porque están censurados y seguro que si intento pronunciar el nombre acabará siendo censurado también -

Sakamoto quería desaparecer.

\- Son ***** - probó el menor - Lo sabía, fue censurado -

Sakamoto siguió escuchando varios pitidos censurados salir de la boca de Sougo y sintió que había perdido la dignidad nuevamente en lo que va de historia y da igual los carteles que quisiese colgar, nadie la volvería a ver jamás.

\- Sádico, ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó la menor con inocencia mientras sostenía un objeto censurado en la mano

\- Déjame enseñarte - se ofreció Sougo amablemente

Kagura siguió inspeccionando el juguete, rompiéndolo al medio sin querer. Sougo no dudó en agarrarse la entrepierna y tragar saliva, no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea jugar con la chica y esos juguetes, debería aplazar ese tipo de juegos por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu solo deseaba desaparecer y no ser vista nuevamente. Tanta era su vergüenza.

Nanami estornudó, justo para sonreír como loca.

\- Seguro que ya tengo varios nietos en camino gracias a mis juguetes - añadió la mujer de muy buen humor mientras ignoraba el hecho de que sus locas ideas estaban causando muchos problemas

 **Continuará**

* * *

No estoy segura de que debo decir al respecto, pero no me arrepiento de nada xD quería escribir algo gracioso y aquí está *w*


	79. Luna llena

Muchas personas me están pidiendo escenas subidas de tono en la historia, pero como persona troll que soy probablemente solo os acabaré tomando el pelo en algún momento xD quién avisa no es traidor

* * *

 **Septuagésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Luna llena**

Después de toda una tarde llena de gritos, peleas, amor por parte de las parejas y situaciones incómodas debido a los regalos de la madre de Tatsuma, todo parecía ir a mejor.

Mitsuba les dio a las sirenas una habitación gigantesca para que pudiesen descansar, la mujer quiso darle una individual a cada una, pero Mutsu temía por las locuras de su hermana y no tenía ganas de acabar siendo tía en nueve meses gracias a que cierto sádico se le ocurriese inventarse una nueva cura para alguna enfermedad inventada.

Por eso mismo las hermanas compartirían habitación mientras que Sakamoto simplemente usaría la habitación que tenía en el castillo antes de que las jóvenes entrasen a su vida.

Aquello era bastante extraño, el principio de aquella aventura les parecía demasiado lejano, de manera en la que casi parecía imposible recordar cómo había sido su vida en un principio, antes de encontrarse los unos a los otros.

Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido, algunas malas, pero la mayoría buenas, pues las ayudaron a madurar, al menos dentro de lo posible y las convirtieron en lo que eran actualmente.

Mutsu suspiró mientras miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación. Sentía que un capítulo de su vida había llegado a su final, pero podía imaginarse todas las hojas en blanco que le faltaba por rellenar y eso la emocionaba, sobre todo ahora que su relación con Sakamoto había tomado otro rumbo, uno más serio. La joven tenía tantas dudas, que no sabía por dónde empezar, por una parte, tenía miedo de la cercanía de Sakamoto, era obvio que amaba al hombre, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo mal o salir herida y pensar en acercarse a él de la manera en la que Nanami sugería le parecía imposible y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, ¿Cómo hacían las parejas para hacer algo tan vergonzoso? Su experiencia nula en el amor solo la hacía sentirse insegura y no sabía si Sakamoto se lo tomaría a mal o se decepcionaría de ella.

Tantos pensamientos volvían loca a la joven, que no encontró otra mejor forma de desahogarse, que hablar con su hermana.

\- Todo se siente extraño - comenzó a explicar la mayor mientras observaba el horizonte por la ventana - No estoy segura de que hacer o cómo actuar y tengo la impresión, de que todos esperan algo de mí, aunque no estoy segura de que pueda ser eso -

Al ver que Kagura no respondía, siguió con su discurso.

\- No me malinterpretes, soy feliz aquí y Sakamoto es un amor, pero me siento un poco extraña con respecto a mis sentimientos, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? - preguntó Mutsu

La joven se sentía bien al confesar sus preocupaciones a alguien más, además de que sabía que Kagura probablemente era la única persona que podía entender su situación, por ello tuvo la valentía de explicar en voz alta todo lo que la preocupaba.

Al ver que su hermana no respondía, Mutsu se sintió incómoda, probablemente Kagura estaba sorprendida al descubrir las preocupaciones estúpidas de su hermana mayor. Más al escuchar un ruido poco celestial, Mutsu tuvo que girarse y afrontar la situación.

Kagura se encontraba roncando y babeando, ignorando a Mutsu y sus nervios.

\- Parece que siempre puedo contar contigo - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa en su cara, tampoco había esperado algo diferente de la despreocupada Kagura

Al menos ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila y aquello la había ayudado a desahogarse. Aunque no estaba segura de poder dormir mucho, por lo que decidió que un paseo bajo la luz de la luna sería una buena idea para despejar sus pensamientos, después de todo aun no era capaz de acostumbrarse a algo tan hermoso como la luna.

El tiempo había refrescado bastante, pero por suerte no era nada comparado al día que nevó, por lo que no pasaría frío con su vestido.

Caminó por un rato sin rumbo alguno, disfrutando del aire que le ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, su cerebro debió traicionarla en algún momento, pues antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba parada frente a una puerta. Una a cuyo dueño conocía demasiado bien. La joven sirena no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida, aun cuando estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo la acababa llevando junto a Sakamoto, era ridículo, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiese con fuerza. ¿Estaría el chico despierto? ¿Quizás igual de nervioso o preocupado que ella?

La verdad es que lo dudaba, era imposible que alguien tan despreocupado como Sakamoto tuviese esa clase de pensamientos, seguro que el chico se encontraba roncando al igual que Kagura mientras que reía con su típica risa de idiota.

Mutsu se convenció a sí misma de que lo mejor era volver a su habitación antes de cometer cualquier locura, antes de confundir sus propios sentimientos aún más. Pero nuevamente su cuerpo actuó sin aviso alguno, golpeando sus nudillos contra la puerta.

Mutsu casi entró en pánico ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No había pensado ninguna excusa decente o algo que explicase su presencia a esas horas de la noche en esa parte del castillo. Le gustaría decir que se perdió, pero no tenía idea de qué pensaría Sakamoto al respecto y tenía miedo de que se diese cuenta de su mentira, casi tanto miedo como de que la reacción del chico fuese negativa.

Sin darle más tiempo para pensar, Sakamoto abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a Mutsu, que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar.

\- H-Hola - añadió la joven sintiéndose estúpida

Sakamoto levantó una ceja, parecía demasiado confundido ante la presencia de su pareja.

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó lo obvio - ¿Está todo bien? -

La joven asintió, ahora se sentía culpable por preocupar al chico.

\- Sonará estúpido, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba frente a tu puerta - confesó avergonzada la menor

Sakamoto no sonreía, seguía demasiado sorprendido para ello.

\- Mutsu, es muy tarde para charlar, sea lo que sea podemos hablarlo mañana - ofreció el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda

Mutsu se sentía confundida, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakamoto? Normalmente le hubiese ofrecido su ayuda o hablar, incluso también quedarse junto a él como aquel día en su casa, ¿Por qué ahora no era así?

\- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? - preguntó la chica

Sakamoto hizo una mueca.

\- No es una buena idea Mutsu - explicó él

La joven no entendía nada.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó ella confundida

Sakamoto suspiró, sería una larga explicación.

\- No es una buena idea que una mujer entre a la habitación de un hombre en medio de la noche - añadió Sakamoto

El chico creyó haber explicado algo así antes, pero era otra situación, en ese entonces no eran nada, por lo que en esta ocasión podría tener peores consecuencias.

\- Jamás me harías nada que no quisiese - dijo la joven con seguridad, demostrando que confiaba plenamente en su pareja

\- Realmente no es una buena idea - repitió Tatsuma

\- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó Mutsu sintiéndose dolida

\- No es eso - negó el hombre

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó la sirena cada vez más nerviosa

Sakamoto veía que no podía razonar con ella, por lo que suspiró nuevamente y se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada libre. Mutsu entendió este gesto y entró sin dudarlo a la habitación que se encontraba a oscuras. Sakamoto la siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sólo deseaba no haber tomado la decisión equivocada.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Estuve a punto de no subir un capítulo esta semana T^T tuve falta de tiempo y muchos líos, pero por suerte lo logré :)


	80. A solas

No diré nada sobre el capítulo, pero al final dejaré mi gran nota xD

* * *

 **Septuagésimo noveno capítulo**

 **A solas**

Sakamoto veía que no podía razonar con ella, por lo que suspiró nuevamente y se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada libre. Mutsu entendió este gesto y entró sin dudarlo a la habitación a oscuras. Sakamoto siguió a Mutsu y cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando ambos a solas.

La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente la habitación, lo mínimo para poder reconocer los objetos que allí se encontraban. Mutsu echó un vistazo en silencio a la habitación de su pareja. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Sakamoto no tenía todo organizado, lo cual no encajaba con la imagen que tenía Mutsu de él en su cabeza.

En la habitación había pocas cosas, una estantería con varios libros de todo tipo, un escritorio con diferentes documentos desparramados y otros libros más, una silla para el escritorio y la cama. Al fijar la visita en lo último, Mutsu sintió un escalofrío y se vio obligada a desviar la mirada por su propia salud mental.

Sakamoto estaba muy callado y eso le daba miedo a la chica. ¿Estaba enfadado? Ella había insistido en entrar a la habitación, pero de pronto ya no se sentía tan valiente ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer allí de todas maneras? No es como si fuesen a jugar a las cartas o tener conversaciones profundas ¿No?

El silencio era incómodo y Mutsu intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa para comenzar una conversación, casi hasta prefería discutir con Sakamoto, pero el silencio era demasiado, se sentía extraño y como si hubiesen llegado a un nivel al que no debían acceder, uno donde su relación cambiaría para siempre.

Harta de todo, de sentirse débil, inútil e insegura, la joven decidió ser directa, después de todo siempre había funcionado con Sakamoto.

\- ¿Qué sucede entre nosotros? Ahora estamos saliendo y todo debería ir a mejor, pero estás muy raro y no sé qué hice mal - explicó Mutsu

Sakamoto suspiró y miró a Mutsu a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación.

\- Ese es el problema Mutsu, estamos saliendo y estar en la misma habitación de noche está mal - explicó armándose de paciencia el hombre

Mutsu estaba cada vez más confundida.

\- En tu casa nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama y no tuviste problema alguno - recriminó ella

Sakamoto solo podía sentirse cada vez más culpable, no era lo mismo, ni siquiera era parecido, en aquel entonces tenía suficiente con tener a Mutsu de vuelta a su lado, pero ahora se había vuelto egoísta, eso ya no le bastaba y tenía miedo de asustar a Mutsu o acabar obligándola a algo que ella no desease.

\- En ese momento estaba falto de sueño, no había peligro alguno, ahora es diferente y estoy en todos mis sentidos, esto podría acabar mal - regañó Sakamoto perdiendo la paciencia y revolviendo sus cabellos para tener sus manos ocupadas y evitar así poner una de ellas sobre la mujer

Mutsu se acercó un paso a Sakamoto, decidida a llevar la situación más lejos, completamente inconsciente de las consecuencias que podían traer sus actos.

\- Si estoy contigo no tengo miedo de nada - continuó hablando la chica mientras daba otro paso hacia Sakamoto

El chico retrocedía cada vez más, pero sin darse cuenta acabó chocando con la cama y cayendo sentado sobre ella. Mutsu aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, evitando así cualquier huida posible.

\- Te amo y sé de sobra que sientes lo mismo, ¿Por qué ser entonces tan estúpidos? - preguntó la chica

Sakamoto no estaba seguro de a qué se debía semejante cambio en la actitud de la chica, pero podía decir sin duda alguna que le gustaba mucho ese cambio.

Por un último segundo pensó en su madre y en que sus estúpidas indirectas habían acabado ocasionando este incendio, uno que solo podría apagarse con caricias y besos.

Sakamoto no pensó y abrazó a Mutsu por la espalda, acercando así el cuerpo ajeno más al suyo. Mutsu tembló por un segundo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Sakamoto.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Sakamoto con voz dulce y calmada, pero sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal, solo ante los pensamientos de lo que podría ocurrir

\- No tengo miedo, pero nunca hice algo parecido, así que estoy bastante insegura, no leí los suficientes libros de anatomía humana como para saber cómo funciona esto - confesó la chica bastante sonrojada y nerviosa

Sakamoto sonrió por primera vez, una sonrisa bastante seductora.

\- Déjame lo de la anatomía a mí - explicó el chico bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero el temblor en sus manos demostraba que era igual de inexperto que Mutsu, pero tenía un orgullo que mantener

Mutsu creía haber leído en uno de los libros de la mansión, que la primera vez era bastante incómoda para una mujer, pero sabía que cualquier cosa merecería la pena si era por Sakamoto.

Intentando romper la tensión, ambos comenzaron a besarse, primero de manera lenta, pero cuando el calor comenzó a elevarse en sus cuerpos, este se volvió más feroz, como si estuviesen intentando demostrar algo ante el otro. Las manos se enredaban en los cabellos ajenos, las de Mutsu en el cabello rizado y corto de Sakamoto, mientras que las del chico en el largo cabello de Mutsu.

Ambos sentían que algo empezaba a sobrar, por lo que intentaron deshacerse de la ropa mientras mantenían sus labios unidos, lo cual no era para una tarea fácil. Pero no había nada imposible, no ahora.

Mutsu logró deshacerse de la chaqueta roja de Sakamoto, mientras que metía las manos debajo de su camiseta, intentando retirar la molesta tela del cuerpo de su amante. Sakamoto tampoco la tenía fácil, los labios de Mutsu lo dejaban tan atontado que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo se desabrochaban los botones, por lo cual estaba teniendo grandes problemas con el vestido de la chica.

La joven sirena hubiese encontrado esa situación graciosa y se hubiese reído de ello de buena gana, pero en esos instantes tenía más cosas en la cabeza que unos estúpidos botones.

Tatsuma había perdido la paciencia y dispuesto a encargarse de las consecuencias horas más tarde, arrancó los botones a la fuerza, rasgando parte del vestido y tirando algunos botones al suelo, pero eso no podría importarle menos. Mutsu maldijo mentalmente al sentir que su vestido cedía de una manera que no era normal, pero no deseaba regañar a Sakamoto y arruinar así el ambiente, por lo que guardó silencio y continuó con su tarea de sentir el fuerte pecho de Sakamoto, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel con sus manos e intentando memorizar todas y cada una de las cicatrices del chico.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mutsu separó sus labios de Sakamoto, necesitaba aire de una manera desesperada y había tenido una idea bastante malvada.

Sin avisar antes de sus intenciones, Mutsu mordió el cuello ajeno como si se tratase de un perro, logrando que Tatsuma se quejase ante ello.

\- Esa es mi venganza ante tu comportamiento y por mi vestido - bromeó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de aire

Sakamoto tomó su cara con las manos y acarició su mejilla con cariño antes de besarla nuevamente.

Las caricias ya no eran suficientes y la poca ropa que quedaba entre ellos era una molestia, por lo que haciendo a un lado su vergüenza, se deshicieron de ella.

Era vergonzoso para ambos mostrarse tal y como eran ante otra persona, pero a la vez era maravilloso poder hacerlo, mostrarse sin dudas y estar seguros de que la otra persona los aceptaría. Las caricias seguían cada vez más, dándose calor y amor de una manera nunca vivida por ambos, los susurros, jadeos y el nombre del otro no podían faltar ante tal acto, las sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos mientras se entregaban mutuamente, en cuerpo y alma, mientras que la luz de la luna era el único testigo del acto.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Para citar a mi segundo Quicksilver favorito: " _¿Acaso no lo viste venir?_ " por primera vez no fui troll y logré escribir algo bastante vergonzoso (esto es lo máximo que tendréis de mi parte) no me gusta escribir este tipo de escenas porque es muy vergonzoso para mí, pero después de ser tan mala y meter a un personaje como Nanami, me sentí en la obligación de escribir algo muy suave xD así que espero que os haya gustado ^^


	81. AHAHAHA

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo xD espero que os guste y me alegra que os sorprendiese el gran avance de Mutsu y Sakamoto ^^

* * *

 **Octogésimo capítulo**

 **AHAHAHA**

Mutsu se despertó gracias a la molesta luz del sol, que la obligó a abrir los ojos con gran molestia.

Al principio contempló la habitación bastante confundida, pero algunas imágenes bastantes explícitas le recordaron lo que sucedió la noche anterior, haciendo que sus mejillas se pintasen de rojo natural ante la vergüenza. La joven sirena aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, o mejor dicho con quién. Pero no se arrepentía de ello y probablemente no lo haría en lo que le quedaba de vida, pues amaba a Sakamoto de todo corazón.

La joven quiso intentar levantarse, pero un fuerte brazo abrazaba su cintura con fuerza y no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir fácilmente ni siquiera en sueños. La joven se dio la vuelta para encontrar el rostro durmiente de su amado. No era el típico rostro hermoso y tranquilo que había imaginado, pero con cara de idiota y todo le parecía hermoso y ese pensamiento le gustaba mucho, casi sentía que podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a despertar cada día a su lado.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto? ¿Soy tan hermoso? - preguntó Sakamoto todavía con los ojos cerrados

Mutsu se asustó y su cuerpo se tensó, no se esperaba que el chico estuviese despierto.

\- Diría que prefiero tu personalidad - añadió la chica intentando no quedar como una acosadora al observarlo tanto

\- ¿Me estás llamando feo? Es muy temprano para empezar a hacerme bullying - se burló el hombre mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules brillando por la diversión

\- Siempre hay tiempo para eso - sonrió Mutsu

\- Me encanta tu sonrisa, preciosa - añadió Sakamoto mientras depositaba un dulce y casto beso en los labios ajenos

Mutsu se sonrojó, pero frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Un mote estúpido? Creí que tenías más estilo que eso - recriminó ella

\- Pensé que te gustaría - explicó el mayor sorprendido por la reacción

\- Somos muy jóvenes para actuar como pareja anciana, así que en los próximos veinte años queda prohibido - ordenó la joven sirena

Sakamoto debería tomar aquellas palabras como una advertencia, pero no podía tomar las palabras de la joven como algo serio, no cuando le acababa de decir de manera discreta que estarían juntos como mínimo veinte años.

\- Cómo tú digas pequeña - se burló el chico

Mutsu lo miró con odio fingido, quitando el brazo ajeno de encima e intentando levantarse de la cama.

Lo cual casi acabó mal, pues tuvo que sentarse unos segundos antes de poder levantarse. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas por la noche anterior y era una sensación demasiado extraña que era incapaz de describir, no estaba segura de sí era algo normal para los humanos, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza como para preguntarle a Sakamoto por ello.

Sakamoto por otra parte, besó el hombro de la joven mientras le hablaba con cariño.

\- Tómate el tiempo que necesites, es normal que se sienta extraño la primera vez, al igual que anoche - explicó el hombre, intentando ayudar con las dudas de la sirena

Cuando Mutsu pudo levantarse nuevamente, tomó su ropa interior que se encontraba tirada por todas partes en el suelo de la habitación y se dio cuenta de su nuevo problema, los botones de su vestido estaban rotos y este no cerraría como debería, además de que estaba bastante arrugado.

La joven no podía salir desnuda al pasillo a plena luz del día y mandar a Sakamoto a recoger algo de ropa de su habitación estaba fuera de cuestión, por lo que la joven se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Nuevamente, Sakamoto la sorprendió, pues parecía pensar más en las consecuencias de la noche anterior de lo que la joven hubiese esperado. El chico le puso su chaqueta roja sobre los hombros.

\- Tapará tu espalda y cuando llegues a la habitación puedes cambiarte, es mejor que nada - explicó Sakamoto

Mutsu asintió, las ganas de recriminarle por su vestido habían desaparecido e incluso estaba agradecida de que fuese tan comprensivo por su situación.

\- ¿Debería acompañarte a tu habitación? - preguntó Sakamoto preocupado

A Mutsu sólo le pareció más adorable todavía.

\- Mejor que no - explicó la joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su pareja - Prefiero que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió anoche -

Sakamoto comprendía que podía ser vergonzoso y tampoco tenía ganas de dar explicaciones o escuchar comentarios estúpidos por parte de su amigo, por lo que asintió, despidiéndose así de su pareja.

Mutsu abrió la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermana y a Sougo parados frente a ella.

\- Te dije que encontraría a tu hermana - explicó Sougo antes de observar los nervios de la pareja mayor y la ropa arrugada de ambos

Sougo no necesitaba ser un genio para notar lo que había sucedido. Ambos estaban juntos en la misma habitación con ropa que demostraba que habían pasado la noche juntos en el sentido literal de la palabra. Su sonrisa se agrandó, podría callarse y utilizar la situación como chantaje en un futuro, lo cual sería realmente gracioso, eso o...

\- ¿Así que ya follasteis? - preguntó Sougo con interés

Preguntar de la manera menos delicada posible y haciendo avergonzar aún más a la pareja era una manera mucho más graciosa de hacer las cosas.

Mutsu se quería morir y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por desaparecer de allí, incluso le parecía una buena idea volver al mar, esconderse detrás de algún coral y no volver a ser vista por humano o sirena alguna.

Pero Sakamoto tampoco estaba tan lejos de ese mismo pensamiento, él mayor sabía que vendría ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Sougo, por eso había querido mantenerlo en secreto, pero como siempre todo acabó arruinado. Ahora solo le quedaba una oportunidad, matar al traidor que tenía por amigo.

\- ¿Qué es fo- quiso preguntar Kagura, pero Mutsu tapó su boca, la hermana mayor no sería capaz de soportar otra vez esa vergonzosa palabra

\- Todo esto tiene una explicación muy buena, una completamente normal y que no tiene nada que ver con esa palabra con f, así que Sakamoto os la contará, pues él sabe mejor lo que sucedió - mintió Mutsu intentando salvar su pellejo

Sakamoto se sentía nuevamente traicionado, pero podía notar como Mutsu parecía estar igual de avergonzada, por lo que decidió seguir el ritmo.

\- La historia es muy graciosa, la verdad es que yo estaba en el pasillo y AHAHAHA, cuando entonces Mutsu AHAHAHA y después AHAHAHA - explicó Sakamoto en un ataque de risa por los nervios

Aquello acabó salvando el pellejo de ambos, pues Kagura perdió el interés en escucharlos gracias a la risa estúpida de Sakamoto, mientras que Sougo los miraba con ojos desafiantes, prometiendo con la mirada que acabaría arruinando todo, pero que primero se tomaría su tiempo.

\- ¿Pensaste en la adopción? - preguntó Mutsu mientras observaba a Sougo discutir con Kagura

Sakamoto tragó saliva, no entendía como salió de un tema incómodo para entrar en otro, además de que no creía que Mutsu sacaría ese tema justo después de lo ocurrido.

\- La verdad es que no - añadió Sakamoto con miedo

\- Yo si, por eso creo que es hora de que lo demos en adopción, seguro que alguna estúpida familia lo adopta y así podremos ser felices - explicó Mutsu mientras señalaba a Sougo como si fuese un demonio, la raíz de todos sus males

Sakamoto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, realmente nunca sabía con qué locura saldría Mutsu, pero eso le encantaba y debía admitir que esa idea de la adopción que acababa de proponer era de lo más tentadora.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Y los pillaron infraganti xD lamento el vocabulario de Sougo, pero quedaba perfecto xD


	82. Sorpresas y vergüenza

Gintama no termina todavía *w*

* * *

 **Octogésimo primer capítulo**

 **Sorpresas y vergüenza**

La tensión estaba en el aire y eso que la encantadora sonrisa de Mitsuba intentaba tranquilizar a todos, pero esta vez no era suficiente. Hijikata notaba que algo sucedía, pues Mutsu apenas y había probado algo de la comida de su plato, mientras que miraba con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y bastante incómoda su tenedor. Sakamoto en cambio estaba callado y eso ya era una mala señal, mientras que se estaba atragantado cada vez que alguien abría la boca para decir algo.

Los menores parecían más tranquilos, o al menos a Kagura no parecía importarle lo más mínimo el ambiente y estaba comiendo como de costumbre porciones que podrían alimentar a un pueblo entero. Sougo acuchillaba su filete, mientras que observaba con odio a Hijikata, probablemente deseando poder hacerle lo mismo al hombre, pero eso no era nada extraño en el príncipe.

Mitsuba, ajena a toda la tensión, sonreía feliz mientras comentaba alguna anécdota que le había sucedido en la ausencia de las chicas.

Nadie le estaba prestando atención a la pobre, pero cada uno tenía sus propios problemas.

\- Mutsu, pareces demasiado callada, ¿Sucedió algo malo? - preguntó Mitsuba sorprendiendo a todos, pues creían que la joven vivía en su propio mundo

Mutsu se sonrojó y abrió la boca en vano, pues ninguna palabra pudo salir de su garganta. ¿La joven había notado su comportamiento? Seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que Sakamoto y ella habían hecho y por eso preguntaba con intriga. O al menos eso es lo que creía la sirena.

Nada más alejado de la verdad, la reina solo había preguntado al ver que Mutsu apenas había probado bocado y conociendo su apetito, se preocupó por si estaba enferma.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que haber sido malo? - preguntó Sakamoto nervioso y cediendo completamente ante la presión - No soy un experto, pero di lo mejor de mí y parece que todo estaba bien, aunque dolió por ser la primera vez, pero eso no quiere decir que fuese malo ¿Verdad? Quiero decir que no soy un inútil en todo, al menos algo puedo hacer bien -

Sakamoto hubiese seguido con su monólogo y probablemente contando todos los secretos que había ocultado desde su nacimiento, pero Mutsu le tiró un pequeño pan a la cabeza, que gracias a su gran puntería logró callarlo por la sorpresa.

Ahora las cosas estaban aún peor, Mutsu se había levantado de la mesa por los nervios al tirarle el pan a su pareja, mientras que Sakamoto tenía ganas de vomitar al darse cuenta de que había confesado exactamente todo lo que no quería.

Mitsuba los miraba confundida, mientras que Hijikata acababa de escupir su bebida al escuchar y entender esa confesión y lo que ello implicaba. Sougo observaba todo con regocijo, pues se estaba divirtiendo por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y Kagura, ella seguía comiendo sin importarle nada.

\- ¿Vosotros habéis...? - preguntó Hijikata dejando la pregunta sin acabar, cosa que agradeció la pareja

Mutsu bajó la cabeza mientras se planteaba crearse una nueva identidad e irse muy lejos, o volver al océano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó Mitsuba con curiosidad

Hijikata desvió la vista e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no imaginarse en esa situación con su amada, más que nada porque Sougo lo asesinaría, pues el resto le parecía bastante tentador.

\- Nada importante, ellos subieron un nivel en su relación - explicó de manera simple el hombre

Mitsuba se alegró ante esas palabras y no dudó en felicitarlos.

\- ¿Puedo planear la boda? - preguntó la mujer entendiendo todo mal

Mutsu palideció y Sakamoto no se atrevía a desmentir aquello, más que nada porque le gustaba la idea.

Mitsuba comenzó a hablar sin parar de todas las cosas que debía cambiar en el palacio para que fuese adecuado para una boda, de la comida que serviría y de los invitados, Mutsu incluso creyó que la joven se encontraba soñando con el día en que pudiese planear la propia. Pero estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

\- Mitsuba te equivocas, no habrá boda - explicó la mujer

Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas mientras hacía un puchero.

\- ¿No queréis que organice vuestra boda? - sollozó la mujer

Sougo miró con odio a Mutsu, por hacer llorar a su hermana, mientras que Hijikata se sentía inútil mientras que abrazaba a su pareja intentando calmarla, sin éxito.

\- No es eso - dijo Mutsu desesperada y sin saber cómo continuar - Seguro que podrías organizar una boda genial, pero-

Mitsuba no le permitió acabar la frase, pues se separó de Hijikata y tomó las manos de Mutsu con gran alegría.

\- Te prometo que será maravilloso, ya tengo muchos planes y será el mejor día de tu vida - afirmó la mujer y antes de que Mutsu pudiese reaccionar, se fue alegremente a organizar la supuesta boda

Mutsu no se lo podía creer, parecía una situación tan irreal, que tardó en captar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Creo que se rompió - añadió Sakamoto preocupado mientras pasaba una mano frente a los ojos de la chica, intentando que reaccionase

\- ¿Puedo ser la madrina? - preguntó Kagura con ilusión

Y eso hizo reaccionar a Mutsu, que sin disculparse ni decir nada, salió corriendo, dejando a todos preocupados.

\- Yo prefería que te dejase plantado en el altar, pero por lo que veo no llegará a aguantarte tanto - se burló Sougo

La mirada fría que le dio Sakamoto, hizo callar al chico, que sabía cuándo debía parar antes de desatar toda la furia de su amigo.

Tatsuma fue en busca de Mutsu, sin idea alguna de donde podría encontrarla o si ella quisiese hablar con él en esos momentos.

Parecía una ironía, que ahora que estaban más unidos y habían dado un nuevo paso en su relación, todo se arruinó fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Hijikata seguía en compañía de los menores más destructivos.

\- Si llegan a casarse me burlaré de por vida - explicó el menor

\- Creo que Mucchi tiene mal gusto, pero ella parece feliz - añadió Kagura con una sonrisa

Sougo vio su oportunidad.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es una boda? - preguntó el chico con curiosidad

\- Sí - admitió la sirena orgullosa - Nosotros también tenemos bodas en el océano -

Sougo decidió que era una buena idea seguir el tema de conversación.

\- Sabes, debo admitir que hay veces en las que no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que te verías en un vestido blanco, tus labios pintados de rojo a juego con mis ojos y todos te observarían impresionados - comenzó Sougo

Kagura se quedó sin palabras, jamás imaginó escuchar algo así de la boca del chico, pero debía admitir que la idea no le daba náuseas y eso no podía ser nada bueno, después de todo ella jamás querría casarse con él, ¿No?

\- Y yo te entregaría una rosa roja y cerraría el ataúd con felicidad, viendo como logré acabar contigo - añadió el chico mientras su sonrisa sádica se hacía presente

Kagura no se lo podía creer, todo ese, al principio hermoso monólogo, era para decirle que la quería ver muerta, desde luego el chico era un loco.

La joven decidió responder como mejor se le daba, con sus puños.

Sougo aceptó encantado la invitación y se guardó para sí mismo el pensamiento, de que realmente deseaba ver a Kagura en un vestido de novia, pero quién sabe, si al final Mutsu dejaba a su amigo tirado en el altar, probablemente aprovechase la oportunidad.

 **Continuará**

* * *

¿Se nos viene una boda o sólo seré troll? De momento seguiré pensando en cómo continuar la historia al igual que el gorila que no sabe como finalizar Gintama xD


	83. Invitaciones

Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo xD espero que os guste, como veréis es más corto de lo normal, pero esta semana fue un poco difícil para mí y la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado :( igualmente quise subir lo poco que tengo

* * *

 **Octogésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Invitaciones**

\- ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó Sakamoto a Mutsu, cuando finalmente pudo encontrarla

Mutsu le daba la espalda, pero Sakamoto sabía que se puso nerviosa al escuchar su voz, lo que significaba que estaba demasiado distraída en sus pensamientos.

\- Sé que no es tu culpa, pero que alguien decida sobre mi propia vida es algo que me molesta - explicó ella sin girarse

Sakamoto no se movió, intentando darle el espacio necesario a la chica.

\- Antes de toda esta aventura no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, se supone que soy una adulta y debo tener todo planeado, pero hay veces en las que me siento una completa inútil, ¿Cómo debo planear un futuro junto a alguien si ni siquiera soy capaz de saber que hacer día a día? - explicó la joven

\- No todas las personas maduran igual, al igual que hay algunas que son más maduras en ciertos aspectos, pero no hay nada de malo en ello, además de que nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere hacer por el resto de su vida, hay personas que solo desean tranquilidad y quizás un final feliz como el de los cuentos, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, las personas son diferentes y eso es lo bueno - intentó tranquilizar Sakamoto - Si te sirve de consuelo, antes de conocerte tenía mi vida planeada, estaba seguro de que tendría que pasarme mi vida cuidando a Sougo para que no cometiese estupideces y me imaginaba pasando el resto de mis días solo, pues creía imposible que alguien pudiese soportar a un idiota como yo a su lado -

Mutsu se giró y finalmente lo veía con ojos asombrados.

\- Desde que llegaste a mi vida, no hay día igual que el anterior y no tengo tiempo alguno para aburrirme y eso me encanta, pero gracias a eso no sé tampoco que será de mi vida en un futuro, pero no me importa lo más mínimo, todos los planes que debamos hacer, podemos hacerlos con tiempo y a nuestro propio ritmo - explicó Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Desde cuando eres el personaje serio e inteligente? - preguntó Mutsu con burla

\- Creí que podríamos turnarnos - bromeó Tatsuma

Parecía que al final todo estaba bien entre ambos nuevamente.

\- ¿Eso significa que no me pedirás matrimonio? - preguntó ella con curiosidad

\- Quién sabe pequeña, quizás en un futuro próximo, pero de momento tendré que conformarme con que seas mi pareja - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa seductora

Ambos comenzaron a reír, ante lo estúpido de la conversación. Estaban seguros de que todo iría bien, lástima que cierta mujer con aires de ángel viese las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron volando, Mitsuba no dejaba de planear la boda perfecta, la cual los novios le dejaban claro constantemente, no deseaban llevar a cabo. Pero la mujer era tan apasionada con su trabajo, que poco le importaba la opinión de ellos. En esas semanas, la mujer se encargó de preparar el castillo, encargar la mejor tarta, los trajes de boda, el cura, el viaje y no menos importante, las invitaciones.

Una de las cuales tenía cierto idiota en las manos.

\- Genial, una boda - añadió de buen humor el extraño - ¿Podemos ir? Sería una buena oportunidad para usar uno de mis nuevos vestidos -

Su acompañante, se quedó de piedra al leer los nombres bordados con dorado en aquella invitación. Tenía que ser una broma. Pero al igual que su brillante calva, la invitación parecía ser verdadera.

\- Debemos ir a la tierra - ordenó el calvo

\- Prepararé mis mejores vestidos, quizá incluso puedo volver a pedirle matrimonio a Ikumatsu - añadió el travesti de buen humor

\- No es un viaje de placer, es la hora de que un padre conozca a fondo al novio de su hija - anunció el hombre con una sonrisa amenazante

\- Pero ya lo conociste - le recordó el hechicero

El rey no escuchó sus comentarios, pues estaba ocupado preparando las cosas que debía llevarse, después de todo quería dejarle una buena impresión a ese humano roba hijas.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Sinceramente, lamento lo corto del capítulo, espero mejorar esto para la próxima semana.


	84. Planes secretos

Nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Octogésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Planes secretos**

\- Me veo hermoso - comentó el hechicero mientras admiraba su reflejo en un charco de agua

\- No estamos aquí para lucir conjunto, estamos aquí para interrumpir una boda - recordó Umibozu - Recuerda, cuando el cura pregunte si alguien tiene algo para objetar, ¿tú debes decir...? -

Katsura meditó durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír emocionado al recordar la frase.

\- Sí quiero - dijo el travesti orgulloso de sí mismo y su memoria

\- No, eso lo dicen los novios - corrigió el rey con paciencia nula

\- ¿Pero no que no debían casarse? - preguntó Zura confundido para segundos después comenzar a variar - ¿Crees que habrá tarta? Aunque debo cuidar de mi figura -

Una cosa era clara, si Umibozu no acababa perdiendo la paciencia con los novios, lo haría con el idiota de Katsura.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí había dos personas preparándose para su ejecución pública, o como Mitsuba se esforzaba en llamarlo, boda.

Sakamoto y Mutsu buscaban cada oportunidad posible para decirle a la joven que no querían casarse, pero cada vez que eso ocurría, la reina se ponía a llorar y acababa planeando una boda todavía más grande, para que así los novios no pudiesen quejarse.

El resultado fue que la pareja estuvo pensando en todo tipo de planes de escape, todos desgraciadamente sin éxito. Un día intentaron escapar en un carruaje, por lo que Mitsuba cerró las salidas del castillo, creyendo que la pareja quiso escapar en una luna de miel anticipada. El segundo intento de escape fue el peor, ambos intentaron escapar por las alcantarillas del castillo, no sólo los pillaron, sino que acabaron oliendo por días. El resto de los intentos no merecían la pena ser mencionados. Mientras tanto, la joven pareja con los días contados, acababan de reunirse para planear el intento trigésimo cuarto.

\- ¿No te siguió la loca? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Creo que pude distraerla cuando estaba con Hijikata - explicó Sakamoto

\- La boda es mañana y no avanzamos nada, si no se nos ocurre algo rápido acabaremos casados - añadió Mutsu con desesperación en su voz

La idea de casarse jamás había resultado tan horrible para ambos.

\- Yo tengo una buena idea - dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos

La pareja se asustó, creyendo que Mitsuba los había encontrado, más al ver a Sougo tampoco pudieron alegrarse del todo.

\- ¿Realmente quiero preguntar cuál es tu maravillosa idea? - añadió Sakamoto conociendo a su amigo

\- Suicidio - explicó Sougo

La pareja palideció, el príncipe había perdido del todo la cordura.

\- Genial - añadió Sakamoto con sarcasmo - La mejor idea para salvar nuestra vida es suicidarnos, muy útil -

Sougo suspiró, su amigo cada vez era más idiota.

\- Si estáis muertos, nadie puede obligaros a casaros, claro que no tiene que ser una muerte real - explicó el chico

Tatsuma lo miró sorprendido, aquel chico inmaduro, cruel y que siempre se portaba como un loco, le estaba dando una idea bastante buena. Era obvio que era una locura, pero podría funcionar, aunque Sakamoto tenía sus dudas sobre si Mutsu querría participar en algo así.

\- Hagámoslo - propuso Mutsu decidida

Sakamoto realmente temía que toda la presión de la boda hubiese vuelto loca a la chica.

\- ¿Estás segura? Muchas cosas pueden salir mal - dijo Tatsuma

Mutsu no era idiota, sabía que todo probablemente saldría mal, pero valía la pena intentarlo y es que la chica era incapaz de escuchar hablar nuevamente a Mitsuba sobre vestidos, tarta o invitados, realmente comenzaría a llorar como una niña.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos? - preguntó Mutsu - No podemos decir simplemente que estamos muertos -

\- Somos jóvenes, debemos inventar algo que sea creíble - añadió Sakamoto

\- Puedo decir que el idiota te pegó una ETS y os dio algo - propuso Sougo

\- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! - regañó Sakamoto –

Creo que ya no tiene más gracia el chiste - explicó Mutsu

\- Entonces tengo otro plan, yo te corto el brazo y tú decides ir en busca de venganza junto a un familiar genial y un chico emo que se hace llamar V para parecer más cool, pero al final todo acaba desmadrándose y recuerda bastante a star wars y a cierta escena bastante conocida - propuso Sougo

Mutsu a veces no entendía de donde sacaba ideas tan disparatadas.

\- ¿Podemos buscar una solución realista y sin mutilar a nadie? - preguntó la joven sintiéndose estúpida por intentar escuchar las ideas del príncipe

\- Podemos decir que una chica rubia con manos brillantes, un gato y un hombre con un parche os confundieron con skrulls y acabaron con vosotros - sugirió nuevamente Sougo

Mutsu no se dignó a responder, la chica había tenido suficientes tonterías por un tiempo y pensaba enfrentarse sola a lo que venía.

\- Por fin os encontré - dijo una voz dulce, pero que a oídos de la pareja dejó de ser angelical para aparecer en sus peores pesadillas - Tenemos que arreglar los últimos preparativos -

Por primera vez, Sakamoto y Mutsu sintieron ganas de llorar, al ver cómo era imposible huir de lo que Mitsuba tenía preparado para ellos.

Si al menos tuviesen más tiempo para idear un plan.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Lo siento, sé que de nuevo subí un capítulo corto, pero estoy bastante seca de inspiración y no tengo ni idea de cómo plasmar lo que quiero hacer en la historia :( intentaré escribir más la semana que viene :(

P.D. ¿Quién entendió las dos referencias en el capítulo?


	85. Campanas de boda y problemas

Primero me gustaría disculparme por los dos últimos capítulos :( siento que no estuvieron a la altura de vuestras expectativas (ni siquiera de las mías) me temo que comencé con todo lo de la boda para hacer algo troll al final o dejarlo como broma, pero se me acabó yendo de las manos :( por eso mismo no tenía inspiración ni idea de qué hacer con la historia. Creo que de momento encontré algo que quedaría bien e intentaré tirar de esa idea xD espero no decepcionaros y gracias por vuestra comprensión, paciencia y apoyo.

* * *

 **Octogésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Campanas de boda y problemas**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, indicando a la joven que su último día de vida había comenzado. Sin siquiera tener tiempo para prepararse, la reina entró en su habitación con un vestido blanco, aquel que la joven sirena desearía poder quemar, pues tanto era el odio por lo que ese objeto representaba. Unas cadenas.

Mientras tanto, los invitados comenzaban a llegar en sus carruajes al castillo, todos emocionados por la ceremonia que presenciarían, todos menos dos.

\- ¿No hay mucha gente? - preguntó el hombre que usaba una peluca para no ser reconocido

\- Mejor así, cuando interrumpas la boda podremos huir camuflados entre la multitud - añadió Zura

\- ¿Camuflados? Llevas un vestido rojo fuego, accesorios para el pelo brillante, pendientes iguales y maquillaje, ¿A eso le llamas pasar desapercibido? - preguntó el mayor

\- No te olvides de mis hermosos tacones, uno debe combinar todo a la perfección, de lo contrario no sirve - explicó el hechicero

Umibozu suspiró, su plan B era usar al travesti como cebo ya que parecía llamar tanto la atención.

Kagura se encontraba haciendo guardia en la cocina, para poder ser la primera en probar el banquete, importándole poco su hermana y sus problemas. Sougo estaba junto a Kagura con la excusa de que la estaba vigilando para que ella no se comiese toda la comida antes de que fuese el momento del banquete.

\- Si tanto te gusta la comida, puedo darte un banquete para ti sola - ofreció Sougo de buen humor

Los ojos de Kagura brillaron de alegría ante aquellas palabras.

\- Solo tenemos que casarnos y puedes comer todo lo que quieras - añadió el chico

Kagura puso cara de asco, llevaba semanas viendo a Mutsu ser infeliz por el tema de la boda y ahora aquello parecía ser un sinónimo de prisión para la princesa.

\- No gracias, prefiero ponerme a dieta - añadió la joven mientras le daba la espalda a la cocina, intentando así engañarse a sí misma

Aquellas palabras le sentaron mal al príncipe, que se lo tomó como una ofensa personal.

\- Ya me acabarás rogando que te proponga matrimonio cuando nadie más te quiera - gruñó el chico de mal humor

\- En el océano tengo muchos pretendientes, así que dudo que eso sea un problema - dijo la joven bastante orgullosa de su larga lista de jóvenes a los que había asustado

Sougo no lo admitiría, pero saber que había más chicos tras Kagura lo ponía celoso, así que de una manera bastante egoísta decidió seguir el consejo de un sabio hombre de cabellos largos.

Después de todo puede que le gustase el fútbol si se trataba de Kagura.

\- Oye china, ¿Quieres jugar a los penaltis? - preguntó Sougo con una sonrisa sádica

Y como siempre Kagura nunca le diría que no a un reto, menos aún si venía del chico que tanto le interesaba y quien la había vuelto inmune a miles de enfermedades.

En otra parte del castillo, había alguien con un ataque de pánico y preocupado por su figura, pero por primera vez no era Katsura aquella persona.

\- ¿El traje me hace ver gordo? - preguntó el novio

El otro hombre en la habitación se giró con intenciones de irse.

\- Creí que estaba en la habitación del novio, no de la novia - añadió el hombre

\- Eres más cruel que Sougo, pensé que Mitsuba te tenía domado - se quejó Sakamoto

\- Y yo pensé que no querías casarte - añadió Hijikata

\- No quiero - dijo Tatsuma - Pero ya que se trata de una ejecución pública, al menos quiero verme bien -

\- Lamento como está comportándose Mitsuba, ella es una buena persona, pero se emociona demasiado con las bodas y ella realmente cree que os está haciendo un favor - se disculpó por su pareja el mayor

\- Menudo favor, nos envía directo a la horca, espero que nunca se encargue de hacer obras de beneficencia, de lo contrario todos estarán arruinados - dijo Sakamoto de mal humor

Hijikata lo entendía, realmente podía comprender al hombre y haría lo que fuese para ayudar, pero cuando Mitsuba lo miraba con emoción por preparar la boda, no podía hacer nada para arruinarlo.

La novia se encontraba como león enjaulado. Mitsuba la había dejado sola para ir a buscar algún accesorio, pero Mutsu no le prestó atención. La chica observó su reflejo en el espejo y apenas podía reconocerse a sí misma.

Mutsu podía apreciar perfectamente lo hermoso del vestido y el trabajo del bordado de este, además de que el maquillaje y el peinado le quedaban bien y era un buen cambio, pero la joven se sentía disfrazada, sabía perfectamente que no era ella misma y tampoco era el tipo de vestido que ella hubiese deseado, ni siquiera había deseado uno, al igual que tampoco quería una boda.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada para huir de esa situación, tampoco pudo llevar a cabo el plan de hacerse pasar por muerta, así que le quedaba afrontar la situación sin ayuda alguna.

La novia abrió la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo, por primera vez tranquila a pesar de lo que se le aproximaba, probablemente porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar su futuro y estaba resignándose a ello. Una vida aburrida de casados junto a alguien a quien ama no podía ser tan horrible ¿No?

La joven no tuvo tiempo a responder a aquella pregunta, pues al abrir la puerta se encontró una pequeña botella junto con una nota.

"No puedo ayudar con lo de la boda, pero esta bebida hace todo más llevadero, aunque no debes esperar un milagro de ella. Hijikata"

Mutsu estaba sorprendida ante aquella nota y el extraño regalo. No había esperado ayuda alguna por parte del hombre, pero estaba agradecida de que a su manera intentase ayudar, además de que Mutsu sentía un poco de lástima por todo lo que él debía soportar.

Decidiendo disfrutar de sus últimos minutos de libertad, la joven abrió la botella y bebió su contenido por completo. Esperaba que al menos la ayudase un poco.

Media hora más tarde, Mitsuba encontró el collar que le había prometido a Mutsu y se dispuso a darle la buena noticia a la chica. No estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

Mutsu estaba tirada en el suelo, ensuciando así el vestido blanco. La joven se encontraba riendo como Sakamoto, es decir, como estúpida, mientras que observaba una hormiga.

\- Lasssss hormigas son taaaaaan pequeñas - hablaba la joven con dificultad - Pero me gusssstaría ser una hormiga -

Mitsuba no era capaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo, ¿Mutsu estaba… borracha?

\- Decidido - añadió la borracha mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y acababa tropezando con el vestido y cayendo de la manera más ridícula - Me pido ser Ant-Man, ¿O debería ser Ant-Woman? No quiero ser una avispa, esas no me gustan -

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó Mitsuba horrorizada, viendo como la situación parecía empeorar en cada segundo

\- Jussssto a tiempo, decidí un nombre de superhéroe, seré sirenator, suena como algo peligroso, ¿Creessss que me darán una película en solitario? Estoy segura de que por ser mujer nadie querrá venir a ver mi película y estaré muuuuuy sola - hablaba la joven sin parar, para al final comenzar a llorar

Mitsuba no sabía qué hacer, Mutsu parecía alguien completamente diferente y la reina ya imaginaba los comentarios de los invitados si la novia aparecía borracha.

\- No me quiero casar - lloró la joven mientras era incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas

Por primera vez, Mitsuba se dio cuenta de lo que había logrado con sus acciones.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Mutsu borracha es algo gracioso de ver xD espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más *w* siento que ya puedo llevar todo en una buena dirección :)


	86. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

Hola *w* este es el nuevo capítulo ^^ espero que os guste xD

* * *

 **Octogésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad**

Mitsuba estaba entrando en pánico, tenía a cientos de invitados esperando una boda, una que ahora dudaba que llegase a llevarse a cabo. La reina sentía lástima por Mutsu, a quien había presionado tanto, hasta el punto de que la joven acabó borracha y llorando por una boda que nunca quiso.

La mayor de los Okita nunca tuvo malas intenciones, ella consideraba a Kagura y Mutsu como sus mejores y únicas amigas, por eso mismo creyó que la hermana mayor estaría feliz al tener una boda a lo grande y preparada por alguien de la realeza, pero no podía estar más equivocada. La reina debía admitir que Mutsu había intentado hablar con ella, pero nunca la dejó hablar del todo y eso ahora pesaba en su consciencia.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, de alguna manera debía arreglar todo ese completo caos que había causado. Pero no podía dejar a Mutsu sola en ese estado, más no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a alguien borracho.

\- Tengo que pedir ayuda a alguien - dijo la reina para sí misma

La joven pensaba en llamar a su hermano o a Hijikata, pero su salvación acababa de abrir la puerta.

\- Perdón, creí que este era el baño para señoras - añadió el travesti de cabellos largos

\- Necesito tu ayuda - suplicó la mujer

El hombre la miró extrañado, hasta que vio a Mutsu y su estado.

\- ¿Mutsu? - llamó el hombre sorprendido

\- ¿Shuuuura? - preguntó la joven que no podía evitar ver a cuatro travestis borrosos - Ya no quiero ser Ant-Man, ahoooora quiero ser Jack Sparrow -

Katsura meditó las palabras de la joven e intentó calcular lo peligroso de la situación, teniendo en cuenta que cierto calvo quería arruinar la boda, las posibilidades iban bastante bien, al menos hasta que viese a su hija borracha y quisiese matar al novio por ello.

\- Al menos lo borracha ya lo tienes y por lo que parece, la mala suerte también - añadió el hombre mientras buscaba algo en su bolso de mano

\- ¿Puedes ayudarla? - preguntó Mitsuba que se había quedado un poco fuera de la conversación

\- Tengo algo perfecto para la borrachera y la resaca - explicó el hombre mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de su bolso y de fondo sonaba la música de cierto gato cósmico - Es una de mis creaciones, con esto estará como nueva - explicó el hombre mientras le daba la botella a la sirena

Mutsu no entendía nada, pero en su borrachera, creyó que la botella sería algo con alcohol, por lo que la aceptó y bebió gustosa.

Mitsuba y Katsura se miraron durante unos segundos, esperando algo, pero nada sucedió, Mutsu seguía borracha y actuando como idiota.

\- Si Thor se queda con la capitana Marvel, ¿Puedo quedarrrrrme a Loki? Solo si no está muerto – dijo Mutsu

\- No ayudó en nada - recriminó la reina

\- A veces tarda en funcionar, esperemos unos minutos y- Katsura no logró finalizar la frase, pues un extraño ruido llamó su atención

Katsura palideció. Mitsuba quiso llorar ante lo ridículo de la situación.

Al menos Mutsu ya no estaba borracha, eso era algo positivo.

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó Mitsuba horrorizada

\- Bueno, yo ya cumplí mi parte - dijo Katsura mientras intentaba huir y pensaba en cambiarse de nombre, Zeref le parecía algo adecuado

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme a arreglar esto! - gritó Mitsuba por primera vez, perdiendo la paciencia y sintiendo que todo se iba a arruinar

\- Esta bien, solo tenemos que darle varias pociones hasta que una la vuelva a convertir en humana, así que empecemos - dijo el hechicero mientras se giraba y buscaba al pequeño y adorable conejito de color marrón en el que se había convertido Mutsu - ¿Dónde está? -

La pequeña Mutsu había aprovechado la situación para huir pegando saltos de allí y ahora no tenían ni idea de cómo encontrarla.

\- Hay que pensar en positivo, quizás alguien la encuentra y nos la trae de vuelta - dijo Katsura nada convencido de sus palabras

\- ¿No leíste el menú? - preguntó Mitsuba horrorizada

\- No es momento de hablar de comida - regañó el hechicero - Aunque un filete no me sentaría mal -

\- ¡El menú de hoy es conejo asado! - recordó la joven cada vez más cerca del infarto

Definitivamente, estaban perdidos. Ya podían ver a los invitados comiéndose un adorable conejito a las brasas, ignorando el hecho de que esa era la novia.

Katsura comenzó a sudar, Umibozu no dudaría en preparar travesti a la parrilla si algo le sucedía a su hija.

\- Estamos fritos - murmuró Zura

\- Recemos porque Mutsu no lo esté también - añadió Mitsuba

Sería un día muy largo para ambos.

\- Yo pediré ayuda al novio, Kagura y a Sougo, tú ocúpate de los invitados, ellos esperan una novia y entre ellos está su padre, así que debes conseguir a alguien de cebo - explicó Katsura

Mitsuba prefería buscar a Mutsu, pero comprendía que la gente comenzaría a impacientarse y eso sería mucho peor, por lo que fue a buscar el vestido de repuesto y a alguien que pudiese usar como novia.

Katsura encontró fácilmente al novio, pues éste se encontraba aferrado a una columna del castillo y gritando.

\- No quiero ir, no me quiero casar - lloraba el hombre

\- Tienes que hacerlo – ordenó Hijikata

\- Eres un mal amigo y un pésimo consejero - se quejó el novio

\- No recuerdo ser tu amigo y sólo acepté acompañarte hoy porque me sentía culpable - añadió el mayor

\- Bakamoto - llamó Katsura bastante feliz de encontrar al novio

\- ¿Ves? Eso es un amigo de verdad, alguien que se alegra de verme sin razones ocultas - añadió Sakamoto orgulloso mientras abrazaba a Katsura

El travesti tragó saliva, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Alguna vez quisiste tener una mascota? - preguntó el hechicero mientras intentaba explicar la situación de una manera suave - ¿Algo pequeño y adorable? -

\- Una vez tuve una tortuga de mascota, pero se me escapó - explicó el novio mientras que los otros dos lo miraban sorprendidos - Después de eso mi madre me consiguió una piedra como mascota, me dijo que si lograba hacerme cargo de ella podría conseguirme algo mejor, pero se me cayó por un precipicio -

Katsura tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas y no era el momento oportuno para ello, pero había una que no pudo evitar.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema tienes? ¿Qué persona normal deja caer a su mascota por un precipicio? - recriminó Katsura

\- La verdad es que la tiré creyendo que si la llamaba volvería como un perro... me equivoqué AHAHAHA - explicó Tatsuma

Zura se dio cuenta de que Sakamoto era la peor persona para buscar a Mutsu en su estado actual, el hombre sería capaz de dejarla caer o espachurrar a la pobre joven. Pero no tenía elección.

\- ¿Qué piensas de los conejos? - preguntó Zura

\- Deliciosos, tengo un hambre - añadió Sakamoto con una sonrisa

Definitivamente, no había nadie peor en la faz de la tierra para buscar a la joven, pero Katsura era idiota y estaba desesperado, lo cual de por si siempre era una horrible combinación.

\- Genial, porque tu novia será la cena - añadió Katsura con una sonrisa histérica, viendo que su vida pendía cada vez más de un hilo

 **Continuará**

* * *

Realmente me gustaría saber de dónde saco tantas estupideces, pero supongo que al igual que Sakamoto, me viene de nacimiento (?) xD pobre Mutsu que acabará de cena y tengo preparadas un par de locuras más espero que os guste el giro que pegó la trama y prometo que el próximo capítulo también será una locura xD


	87. Lindo conejito

La locura de esta semana ya llegó xD

* * *

 **Octogésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Lindo conejito**

\- ¿Qué Mutsu se convirtió en qué? - preguntó Sakamoto sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar

Katsura estaba intentando ser paciente y explicar la situación de tal manera que hasta Sakamoto pudiese entenderlo, preparado para hacer dibujos y señales de humo si era necesario.

\- Tu novia, ese ser con una personalidad del demonio y que hasta hace poco vivía bajo el mar, ahora fue convertida en un conejo por circunstancias en las que no tengo absolutamente nada que ver y por las cuales no me hago responsable - explicó con calma Katsura, intentando de paso evadir su responsabilidad en todo ese asunto

\- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? - preguntó el novio preocupado

\- Esa es la cuestión, por otro tipo de circunstancias en las que tampoco tengo nada que ver, ella se perdió - añadió Katsura

\- Esto es ridículo - añadió Hijikata - ¿Realmente esperas que nos traguemos esta historia tan disparatada? -

Sakamoto comprendía que no era algo fácil de creer, pero después de descubrir que Mutsu era una sirena, el resto parecía mucho más creíble. El chico estaba seguro, de que si le dijesen que existía una tienda de unicornios y que la capitana Marvel se dedicaba a venderlos, lo creería sin dudarlo, tan acostumbrado estaba a los extraños sucesos en su vida.

Pero esto era algo real, la vida de Mutsu dependía de ello y por eso tenía que prestar total atención.

\- ¿Llevas tacones? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido por los extraños zapatos del hechicero

Katsura estaba molesto por la pregunta, ¿Acaso Sakamoto no estaba escuchando lo que le decía? O peor aún, ¿Qué tenían todos en contra de sus hermosos tacones?

Hijikata sentía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared o quizás mejor, golpear la cabeza de ese par de idiotas contra la pared.

\- Mientras vosotros dos genios os ponéis al tanto de la situación - comenzó el hombre con sarcasmo - Yo intentaré buscar una solución -

\- ¿Puedes encargarte de los invitados? - preguntó Sakamoto mientras Hijikata se iba por los pasillos

\- Ten cuidado de un calvo loco y si alguien pregunta, no tuve nada que ver con lo ocurrido a Mutsu - añadió Katsura

Hijikata pediría un aumento de sueldo, no ganaba lo suficiente para aguantar tantas estupideces, le saldrían canas antes de lo normal y todo por tener que arreglar el caos de todos los que le rodeaban.

Encontrar a Mutsu en un castillo lleno de invitados, cocineros y criados era algo muy complicado y Sakamoto ya se veía teniendo que rescatar a Mutsu de un cocinero loco que quisiese hacer cangrejo a la sartén... o quizás eso ya había sucedido en alguna otra realidad o en una película de Disney, uno ya nunca podía estar seguro de que es lo que le pertenecía al ratón. La cuestión era, que Sakamoto ya se veía dándole las malas noticias a Kagura y a Umibozu y sabía que acabaría cocinado también si eso llegaba a ocurrir, por lo que puso toda su atención en buscar a la joven.

Aunque a medio camino por los pasillos, el chico se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Había olvidado en lo que Mutsu se había convertido. Sabía que Katsura estaba diciendo algo importante, pero de alguna manera su cerebro se desconectó a mitad de la conversación. Esto sería el doble de problemático.

O al menos eso creía el joven, hasta que un tierno animalito decidió cruzarse en su camino.

\- ¿Mutsu? - preguntó Sakamoto sin poderse creer que su tarea hubiese sido tan fácil

Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño y rosado... cerdo.

\- Te ves adorable - añadió el chico mientras se agachada para quedar a la altura de su "amada" y le hablaba cariñosamente - ¿Cómo te devolveré a tu forma humana? -

Uno de los cocineros vio al animal que se había escapado de su jaula y quiso llevárselo de vuelta.

\- Gracias por encontrar al cerdo, odio cuando se escapa la cena - añadió el hombre con una sonrisa

Sakamoto no dudó en proteger a su pareja y abrazó al animal.

\- Nadie se comerá a mi novia - añadió Sakamoto muy serio

El hombre lo miró con asombro, preguntándose qué clase de problema mental tendría un joven que parecía tan sano.

\- Puede que estés desesperado, entiendo ese sentimiento, pero algún día encontrarás a una chica que te quiera a pesar de todos tus fallos - quiso animar el cocinero

\- Te equivocas, ella me quiere y no necesito a nadie más - explicó Sakamoto

El cocinero suspiró, el chico realmente tenía problemas graves.

\- No creo que un cerdo pueda ser tu novia - añadió el mayor con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir

\- Entiendo que ella tenga ahora un par de kilos más, pero sigue siendo una persona- quiso decir Sakamoto pero se corrigió enseguida - ¿Puedo llamarla persona en este estado? Bueno, ella es la mejor novia, cerda o persona que haya conocido y la amo de todo corazón -

El cocinero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia del todo y decidió adelantar las cosas.

\- Pues los órganos de tu novia serán parte de la cena, así que debes despedirte de ella -

Sakamoto comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Cómo podía demostrarle al hombre que ella era su novia? Sakamoto recordó entonces los cuentos y como todo se arreglaba con un beso de amor verdadero. Decidido a salvar al amor de su vida, acercó su cara al pequeño animal que estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

\- Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo - rogó el cocinero asqueado por la rara escena de la que estaba siendo testigo

Para ahorrarle el trauma a los espectadores, mostraremos un nuevo episodio de Mantama.

En este capítulo, la inocente pero adorable protagonista Tokiko, descubre que hay algo mucho más importante que las Kintamas doradas de Kintoki y eso es el sentimiento más gran del mundo, el hambre.

Mientras tanto, el horrible acto entre idiota y cerdo ya había finalizado.

\- ¿No funciona? - preguntó Sakamoto confundido - ¿No me amas? ¿Es eso? Por eso no querías casarte conmigo -

Sakamoto estaba a punto de romper a llorar, creyendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, ya que Mutsu no se había vuelto humana. Pero sintió un golpe muy suave en su espalda, casi como una caricia, solo para encontrarse a un pequeño conejo marrón que parecía mirarlo de mal humor.

\- Ahora no, estoy intentando volver a mi novia una humana - explicó el hombre

El cocinero tuvo suficiente de toda esa mierda de princesa de Disney que habla con los animales y se fue dejando al chico loco con ambos.

\- Mutsu, tienes que concentrarte, cierra los ojos y piensa en mí - pidió el hombre mientras intentaba volver a besar al cerdo, pero el conejo mordió su mano, llamando su atención

\- Eso dolió, para ser tan pequeño y adorable tienes muy mala ostia - añadió Sakamoto intentando ignorar al pequeño, pero sus propias palabras lo hicieron reaccionar

El cerebro de Sakamoto nunca funcionaba como debía, pero aquellas palabras pronunciadas sin pensar le hicieron ver la situación desde otra perspectiva.

\- Eres pequeño, adorable, el color de tu pelaje me resulta familiar y no conozco a nadie que pueda tener ese nivel de mal humor y ganas asesinas... ¿Eres tú, Mutsu? - preguntó el hombre

Era obvio que el conejo no respondería, pero volvió a morderle, esta vez con más fuerza, como si estuviese cabreado.

\- Eres tú - añadió Tatsuma comprendiendo la situación finalmente y levantando al pequeño conejo del suelo y abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho

El conejo se quedó quieto, pero viendo que Sakamoto no tenía intenciones de arreglar las cosas, comenzó a trepar por su hombro. Mutsu se estiró hasta la mejilla del chico con cuidado de no caer y le dio un beso, lo cual en forma de conejo apenas y pareció una caricia con su hocico.

Esperaba que eso funcionase.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Realmente lo siento por Mutsu, pero Sakamoto se pasa de idiota xD la confundió con un cerdo xD e imagino que ella estará ofendida y querrá matarlo XD


	88. Spider-cerdo

Las locuras de Mutsu, Sakamoto y el cerdo siguen xD

* * *

 **Octogésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Spider-cerdo**

Mutsu cerró sus ojos y esperó que aquellos cuentos infantiles dijesen la verdad sobre que un beso de amor podía devolver a alguien a su forma humana. De lo contrario buscaría todas las maneras posibles para asesinar a Katsura con sus peludas y blandas patas.

Por suerte para la joven, sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba a la vez que los brazos fuertes de Sakamoto la sujetaban para evitar su caída y así acabó en brazos del hombre al estilo princesa.

Todo parecía perfecto excepto por un pequeño detalle, su ropa no había vuelto a la normalidad, así que la chica se encontraba completamente desnuda en brazos del chico.

Mutsu tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo se movió de tal manera intentando cubrirse, que Sakamoto la dejó caer por accidente.

\- Ni se te ocurra mirar - gritó la chica que intentaba cubrirse, pero no tenía nada cerca

\- No es nada que no haya visto ya - añadió el chico y estuvo seguro de que la chica lo hubiese golpeado con algo

Por suerte para él, ella no tenía nada a mano, pero no pensaba arriesgarse y dejar que ella encontrase alguna piedra.

Comportándose como un caballero, él se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a la joven sobre los hombros, por suerte su chaqueta era larga y cubriría lo necesario.

\- Al final te acabarás quedando con mi chaqueta, ya va la segunda vez que te la presto - explicó el hombre

\- Tienes razón, ya van dos veces en las que me meto en situaciones incómodas por tu culpa - dijo Mutsu más tranquila ahora que llevaba una prenda que tapase su desnudez

\- Conmigo nunca te aburres - añadió el hombre con orgullo

Mutsu lo miró con odio, demostrándole que tenían muchas cosas para aclarar y que acabaría recibiendo varios golpes de su parte, pero primero había otra cosa que debían arreglar.

\- ¡¿Me confundiste con un cerdo?! - preguntó la joven muy ofendida

\- Si, digo no, ¿Quizás? ¿Cuál es la respuesta que me librará de los golpes? - preguntó el hombre con miedo

\- Si fuese otro animal lo entendería, pero no con un cerdo - añadió la joven que se sentía cada vez más ofendida

\- Los cerdos son geniales, pueden hacer muchas cosas, como por ejemplo... ¿Spider-cerdo? - preguntó Sakamoto con inseguridad y cada vez más confundido de su respuesta

\- ¿Un cerdo-araña? ¿Estás hablando en serio? - preguntó la chica muy confundida

\- Si, incluso también está la nueva versión de Spiderman de otro universo, donde también es un cerdo y- siguió explicando el hombre, pero Mutsu perdió el interés

Ella debería estar enfadada por las tonterías, pero en su lugar no podría importarle menos, probablemente perdió la cordura junto a su ropa al volverse un conejo.

O al menos eso creía, hasta que recordó un pequeño, pero sumamente importante detalle.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la boda? - preguntó la joven preocupada

\- Mandé a Hijikata en mi lugar - explicó Tatsuma

\- Ya debe estar por empezar, así que debemos ir a aclarar las cosas, esta vez de una vez por todas y salvar al pobre Hijikata de su puesto - explicó Mutsu - Pero primero debo conseguir algo de ropa -

Sakamoto quiso despedirse del cerdo, a pesar de que sabía que no era su novia, había logrado entablar una extraña amistad con el animal que no parecía ser recíproca, pues el cerdo intentaba huir constantemente de él. La joven sirena acabó arrastrando a Sakamoto, dejando al animal a su suerte.

Mutsu pasó rápidamente por su habitación para recoger su vestido azul y así partir para detener de una vez por todas la boda.

Los invitados estaban ya en su lugar, el novio sustituto estaba desesperado al no tener ni idea de cómo continuaría eso y Umibozu no entendía porque el novio de Mutsu le había parecido un idiota, si ahora parecía alguien inteligente y con futuro, quizás y hasta dejaba que la boda finalizase primero.

Al sonar las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de la ceremonia, la novia comenzó a caminar con su hermoso vestido blanco hacía el altar, todos tenían sus miradas posadas en ella, que parecía hacerse más pequeña a cada paso, pero su cara de nerviosismo era ocultada por el blanco velo.

Hijikata era consciente de que la novia no podía ser Mutsu, por el simple hecho de que Sakamoto todavía no había vuelto. Por un segundo se le pasó por la mente la idea, de que la novia si fuese Mutsu y Sakamoto se hubiese dado a la fuga, pero sabía que al hombre le faltaban un par de neuronas como para llegar a ese plan tan retorcido.

Cuando la novia llegó finalmente a su lado, se vio en la obligación de retirar el velo de su cara, no quería hacerlo, pero ahora no podía decir en voz alta frente a tantas personas lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar bajo ese velo a la persona menos esperada. Un travesti con cabello largo que siempre se metía en líos.

O al menos eso es lo que se había imaginado el pobre hombre en su desesperación. Por suerte la realidad fue mucho más indulgente con él.

Mitsuba se encontraba bastante sorprendida mientras observaba a su pareja que había tomado el lugar del novio.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntaron ambos confundidos

\- Es una larga historia - añadió Hijikata sin ganas de explicarse

\- Jamás me creerías - dijo Mitsuba con una sonrisa

El cura comenzó a dar su discurso, mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y entablaban una conversación.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No tengo ni idea de donde está Mutsu - explicó ella

\- Sakamoto me abandonó sin indicaciones - añadió él - ¿Deberíamos huir con alguna excusa? -

Mitsuba lo pensó un segundo, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sería demasiado disparatado si continuamos con la boda? - preguntó ella con timidez

\- ¿Quieres que nos hagamos pasar por Sakamoto y Mutsu y así obligarlos a contraer matrimonio? - preguntó Hijikata confundido

\- No exactamente, más bien, seguir con la boda como Hijikata y Mitsuba - explicó ella esperando que él captase la indirecta

\- ¡¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?! - gritó Hijikata sorprendido y avergonzado

\- Creo que eso era obvio, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí, jovencito - dijo el cura parando su sermón

Hijikata se avergonzó por ello, pero no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

\- ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo? - preguntó el guardaespaldas

\- ¿La respuesta no es obvia? Sí, quiero - añadió ella con una gran sonrisa

\- Y con eso los declaro marido y mujer - dijo el cura

\- Yo estoy seguro de que eso no va así de rápido y tampoco en ese orden - se quejó uno de los invitados con cabellos plateados

\- Eso lo dices porque no tienes pareja - defendió el cura sin ganas de más

\- Tampoco necesito una, tengo leche de fresa en su lugar – respondió el invitado

El sacerdote, decidió ignorar al invitado molesto, recitando así su última frase en el sermón.

\- Puedes besar a la novia - dijo al novio

Hijikata no se hizo de rogar y besó a la joven con amor. Por un segundo recordó a Sougo y lo furioso que se pondría al enterarse de lo sucedido, pero decidió que le daría importancia a eso en otro momento.

Entre los invitados, aparte del loco por la leche de fresa, había otra persona que no comprendía lo sucedido.

\- ¿Y mi hija? Creí que ella era la novia - murmuró cierto calvo con peluca - ¿Y ese tampoco era su novio? Ya no comprendo nada -

Mientras tanto, Sakamoto y Mutsu acababan de llegar a la ceremonia, justo a tiempo para ver como la pareja recién casada se demostraba su amor con un beso.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? - preguntó ella confundida

\- No preguntes y solo aprovecha la situación, ya no hay boda - recordó él

Por primera vez en un tiempo, ambos se abrazaron completamente felices, eran libres por fin. Pero a todo esto, ¿Dónde estaban Kagura y Sougo?

 **Continuará**

* * *

Me vais a matar y lo entiendo perfectamente xD pero dejé la historia en lo más interesante

Desde el principio, mi idea con todo esto de la boda, era obligar a Mitsuba y a Hijikata a casarse, pues ambos son muy lentos para hacerlo de una manera normal xD pero me sorprendió que algunas personas adivinasen lo que sucedería xD así que quise ser troll con lo de Katsura xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ lo más probable es que la semana que viene **no** haya capítulo nuevo, pues me voy una semana de viaje y me temo que no tendré el tiempo para escribir :) espero que me tengáis paciencia


	89. Preguntas sin respuestas

Gracias por vuestra paciencia por la semana pasada ^^ por mi parte tuve un buen tiempo y pude descansar un poco xD lo cual me hacía falta 😊 sin robar más de vuestro tiempo, aquí os dejo el capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Octogésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Preguntas sin respuestas**

Sakamoto y Mutsu todavía no podían creer su suerte, se habían librado de casarse y en su lugar, se casó la pareja más pura que conocían. Todo había salido genial.

Después de la ceremonia, los invitados fueron al jardín principal, donde había mesas para el banquete, todas decoradas de manera festiva y con hermosas flores en el centro, definitivamente Mitsuba se había esforzado en ello y al final tuvo su ansiada recompensa.

Mientras los invitados esperaban en sus mesas por la comida, Mutsu comentó sus preocupaciones a su pareja.

\- Todo esto está demasiado tranquilo, ¿No te parece? - añadió la joven

\- Es verdad, seguro que ahora algo acaba arruinando todo, además de que no veo al travesti desde hace un buen rato y eso no puede significar nada bueno - dijo Sakamoto nervioso

\- Ni siquiera vi al dúo sádico y eso teniendo en cuenta que hay comida, es algo realmente peligroso - explicó la chica mientras pensaba en su hermana y la tranquilidad que reinaba en su ausencia

Mientras tanto, cierto calvo con peluca, había encontrado finalmente a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso? - preguntó el hombre mientras se hacía la víctima

\- ¿Padre? - preguntó la joven confundida

\- ¿Qué manera tan distante de llamarme es esa? Dime papi como lo hace tu hermana - pidió el rey

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella ignorándolo

\- Vine a interrumpir tu boda - añadió el hombre - Pero no fue tu boda al final, aunque creí que ya estabas casada con el idiota -

\- Es algo complicado de explicar - dijo ella recordando la mentira que había dicho hace tiempo para proteger a Sakamoto

\- ¿Sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti? - añadió el rey de mal humor

Mutsu podía comprender que su padre estuviese preocupado por no haber sido informado.

\- Por un momento creí que te casarías con alguien con futuro e inteligente, que te habías divorciado de este humano y encontraste a alguien como el chico que fue el novio, pero no, sigues con el idiota de pelo extraño -

\- Oye - se quejó Sakamoto - Tengo nombre -

\- Perdón idiota humano - añadió el mayor

\- Yo creí que te caía bien, después de todo nos permitiste volver a la superficie - explicó la chica

Umibozu la miró antes de suspirar.

\- Yo quiero que seáis felices y en casa no podréis volver a serlo, por eso os di la libertad, además de que a pesar de que este idiota no me cae bien, sé que no es tan listo como para intentar nada contigo, seguro que ni entiende cuando hablan de algo sucio - dijo Umibozu tranquilo

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. Si el hombre supiese que eran los únicos que habían llegado tan lejos seguro que asesinaría a Sakamoto, además de que la sirena se moriría de vergüenza si su padre se enteraba de lo que habían hecho, definitivamente eso era algo que el hombre no debía descubrir.

\- Yo sé perfectamente de ese tipo de temas, además de que Mutsu y yo- quiso confesar el hombre, pero la joven fue más rápida y le dio un beso para callarlo y que su padre no sospechase nada

\- Cariño, ¿No debes ir a buscar a Sougo? - preguntó Mutsu fingiendo inocencia, pero aquello era una orden en lugar de una pregunta

Sakamoto no dejó pasar aquel adjetivo por alto.

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? Tu fuiste la que dijo que los motes cariñosos estaban prohibidos - explicó el hombre - Y eso de que parezcas tan cariñosa y amable me da miedo, ¿Estás enferma? No me digas que besé al conejo equivocado -

Mutsu pensó en sus opciones y la de golpear a Sakamoto por ser tan estúpido iba ganando.

\- Deberías ir a buscar a Sougo - repitió la joven, pero esta vez su voz sonó amenazante

\- Esa si es la Mutsu que conozco, creí que estabas enferma - añadió el chico más tranquilo

El hombre se ganaría un par de golpes y gritos cuando Umibozu no estuviese presente.

\- ¿Dónde está Kagura? - preguntó Umibozu con curiosidad

Mutsu tragó saliva, solo podía rezar esperando que Sakamoto no dijese algo estúpido, pero sabía perfectamente que lo echaría todo a perder, nuevamente.

\- La verdad es que tuve problemas más graves hoy y no le presté mucha atención - dijo el hombre por primera vez sin meter la pata

Mutsu no podía creerlo, Sakamoto había sido útil y no dijo nada que no fuese necesario.

\- Pero buscar a Mutsu borracha y después convertida en conejo fue bastante gracioso

Y ahí se fue la esperanza de la chica. Si Umibozu quería matar a Sakamoto, dejaría que lo hiciese.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rey esperando haber escuchado mal

Para suerte de ambos, cierta pareja hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¿Papi? - preguntó la menor de ojos azules contenta de ver a su padre

Los mayores giraron para ver a la joven, pero se sorprendieron al ver su estado.

Kagura tenía el vestido arrugado, una manga rota, sus adornos del pelo no estaban y su peinado era un completo desastre, además de que varias marcas extrañas adornaban su cuello. Mutsu rogó internamente por que fuesen moretones.

Sougo no se encontraba mejor, la chaqueta de su traje había desaparecido junto al pañuelo de este, una manga de su camisa había sido arrancada y lo que quedaba de ella junto a sus pantalones estaban arrugados, pero lo más notable de todo, era el hecho de que le faltaba un zapato.

\- ¿Qué os sucedió? - preguntó Sakamoto ignorando que quizás la pregunta sería más problemática de lo que parecía

La pareja sádica se miró entre sí, mientras que Sougo sonreía con autosuficiencia.

\- Me tiró por las escaleras - añadió Kagura antes de que el chico pudiese hablar

Sougo la miró enfadado, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Estábamos peleando, aunque al final acabamos haciendo deporte - añadió el chico con una sonrisa sádica

Kagura le metió un codazo y Sakamoto y Umibozu parecieron creer la historia, pero Mutsu conocía a su hermana demasiado, así que no dejó pasar por alto el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tenía que hablar con Kagura a solas a como diese lugar. Pero no sabía que le daba más miedo, si que siguiesen todos juntos o llevarse a Kagura para hablar y dejar a los chicos a solas con su padre.

Por extraño que pareciese, lo segundo le parecía peor.

Mientras Mutsu buscaba alguna manera de librarse de Umibozu, su salvación llegó en forma de unos gritos en medio del banquete.

\- No es flamenca, es Katsura - gritó una voz bastante conocida

Mutsu se alegró, por una parte, vio su oportunidad para salir de aquel lío, además de vengarse de Katsura por convertirla en conejo.

\- Parece que te llevas muy bien con Katsura - dijo Mutsu intentando llamar la atención de todos

Y por suerte lo logró.

\- Es imposible que yo me lleve bien con ese idiota - añadió Umibozu muy serio

Pero aquellas palabras no surtieron efecto, pues Katsura llegó corriendo junto al hombre, solo para quejarse.

\- Calvito, se están metiendo conmigo ¿Puedo convertirlos en sapos? - preguntó el hombre

\- ¿A quién llamas calvo? - preguntó Umibozu enfadado

\- Te enfadas por nada, ¿Sabes si Ikumatsu está por aquí? Me gustaría pedirle matrimonio nuevamente - explicó el travesti

\- Así que ahora sois amigos - dijo Mutsu muy segura de sus palabras

Por suerte para todos, la conversación se había desviado completamente gracias a Katsura.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Sí, creo que algunos me odiarán ahora mismo, pero el okikagu vendrá en el próximo capítulo 7u7


	90. Explicaciones

Y aquí está el capítulo de la semana ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

 **Octogésimo noveno capítulo**

 **Explicaciones**

Umibozu intentaba negar su amistad con Katsura, alegando que solo se habían usado mutuamente para sus propósitos, ya que Katsura deseaba volver a la tierra y Umibozu debía parar la boda, pero nadie les creyó.

Umibozu debía admitir que a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho el hechicero, también había logrado cosas buenas, como por ejemplo que sus hijas viajasen y madurasen. Lo malo era obvio, su calvicie y los dos hombres que le habían robado a sus pequeñas e indefensas hijas.

Aun así no le guardaba rencor, excepto por el pelo.

Mutsu aprovechó la situación para llevarse a Kagura del brazo, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos. La menor no entendía lo que sucedía, pero creyó que Mutsu quería llevarla a por algo de comer, por lo que la siguió en silencio.

Pobre Kagura que no tenía ni idea de la charla que le esperaba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Sougo mientras no estábamos? - preguntó Mutsu directa al grano

\- ¿Y la comida? - preguntó Kagura sintiéndose decepcionada

\- Esto es importante, puedes engañar a la panda de idiotas, pero no a tu hermana, te conozco demasiado - explicó la mayor

\- Seguro que dices eso solo porque tu estuviste en la misma situación con Sakamoto - murmuró la menor de mal humor

Mutsu palideció, ese comentario la había dejado sin palabras, primero por saber que su hermana entendió finalmente lo que había sucedido entre ella y Sakamoto, y segundo porque admitió sin darse cuenta, que había hecho lo mismo con Sougo.

\- ¿Vosotros dos…? - preguntó Mutsu pero no estaba segura de cómo finalizar la pregunta, ¿Realmente quería saber lo que había hecho su hermana?

\- Nosotros comenzamos a pelear como siempre, pero él me dijo que me enseñaría un juego y al final me dio un par de lecciones sobre los humanos - explicó la joven

\- ¿Qué clase de lecciones? - preguntó Mutsu con miedo

\- Me contó sobre el reino y su legado - explicó ella

Mutsu se sorprendió, eso era demasiado normal e inocente, quizás había malentendido toda la situación.

\- Y después me dio clases de biología - continuó la menor

Mutsu palideció, realmente tenía razón.

\- ¿Sabías que los humanos tienen algo llamado pulmones? - añadió Kagura emocionada

Mutsu respiró tranquila nuevamente, había sido una falsa alarma.

\- Y por último Sougo me enseñó un juego muy divertido, no comprendí bien las reglas, pero ambos nos divertimos - explicó ella

Mutsu ya no tenía ganas de pensar mal, era obvio que se equivocaría nuevamente.

\- Pero me dijo que para ver quién ganó tenemos que esperar nueve meses - concluyó la joven

Esta vez era seguro, esos dos lo había hecho.

Mutsu quería morirse al enterarse, o mejor aún, matar a cierto príncipe sádico, pero antes tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste? - preguntó Mutsu, sin saber si su hermana comprendía la gravedad de la situación

\- Mucchi - llamó la menor - No soy una niña pequeña, puedo encargarme de mi vida yo sola -

La mayor se sorprendió ante la confianza que desprendía su hermana.

\- Creo que logré madurar bastante con todo esto y estoy segura de lo que quiero, además de que el sádico parece pensar lo mismo, así que deja que cometa mis propios fallos, solo así podré aprender - pidió Kagura siendo muy seria al respecto

Mutsu debía admitir, que casi no reconocía a la joven, pero parecía que ambas habían cambiado y ahora debían tomar su camino, algo que nadie más podía hacer por ellas.

\- Solo espero que entonces la próxima boda sea la vuestra - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa

\- Créeme, lo obligaré con cadenas si es necesario - bromeó la menor

Mutsu tenía la impresión, de que aquello no era ninguna broma y de que Kagura era capaz de hacerlo realmente, pero decidió dejar de preocuparse por ello, su hermanita era ahora toda una mujer después de todo.

\- Y después dices que el sádico es Sougo - bromeó la mayor

\- Dos podemos jugar al mismo juego - explicó Kagura fingiendo desinterés

Al menos entre las chicas todo iba bien.

Mientras tanto los hombres tenían una conversación muy normal y tranquila.

\- Y entonces el simbionte le arrancó la cabeza - explicó Umibozu

Katsura gritó horrorizado ante aquella imagen tan dramática que estaba narrando el rey.

\- ¿Cómo podéis ser tan bestias? - preguntó el hechicero asombrado por la forma de ser de los demás

\- ¿Acaso te hiciste encima del susto? ¿Fue tu versión actual, tu versión bebé o la anciana? - se burló Sougo

\- No me compares con Ant-Man, pequeño demonio - regañó el hechicero

Mientras ambos discutían, Umibozu llegó a la conclusión, de que los humanos no parecían ser tan horribles, eran bastante extraños y no entendía del todo de lo que hablaban, pero tampoco es que quisiese convertirlos en polvo.

Por eso, el rey llegó a una conclusión.

\- Creo que me quedaré por un tiempo en la superficie - explicó el hombre

Sakamoto palideció, había demasiadas cosas de las que el hombre podía enterarse y ninguna de ellas hablaban a su favor. A Sougo le daba lo mismo, siempre y cuando pudiese estar con Kagura y hacer lo que quisiese.

\- ¿Eso significa que puedo buscar a Ikumatsu? - preguntó el travesti muy emocionado

\- Puedes ir a por ella, pero no te olvides de que sigues bajo arresto, así que debes volver - explicó el rey

Para Katsura eso era más que suficiente, por lo que aceptó encantado.

\- Y con respecto a vosotros dos - añadió el hombre refiriéndose a sus futuros yernos a los cuales todavía no podía soportar del todo - Tenemos que hacer un picnic para conocernos mejor -

Sakamoto estaba seguro de que era una pésima idea, pero se veía obligado a aceptar. Mientras que Sougo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- No gracias, tengo cosas mucho mejores para hacer - añadió el chico con intenciones de irse

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - preguntó Umibozu con curiosidad

\- Su hija, por ejemplo - añadió Sougo con sinceridad

Sakamoto palideció, esto acabaría mal. Así que decidió intervenir.

\- Su hija, por ejemplo, estaría encantada de que tuviésemos un tiempo en familia, así que ambos asistiremos encantados - añadió Sakamoto intentando salvar la situación y de paso su trasero

\- Entonces así será - decidió Umibozu sin entender el significado tras la frase de Sougo

\- Pero para alguien tan importante, seguro que su presencia es requerida en el océano, ¿Está bien que se ausente por tanto tiempo? - preguntó Sakamoto intentando librarse del hombre

\- Casi suena como si mi presencia aquí fuese una molestia - añadió Umibozu

Sakamoto tragó saliva, la respuesta era afirmativa, pero era imposible que lo admitiese en voz alta.

\- No, por supuesto que no, es imposible que sea una molestia, quiero decir, nunca sería una molestia, no, jamás, para nada - dijo Sakamoto nervioso

\- ¿No son muchas negaciones juntas? - preguntó el rey

\- No - añadió Sakamoto negando nuevamente

Umibozu estaba seguro, la pareja de su hija mayor era un imbécil.

\- Como sea, Abuto se está encargando del idiota de mi hijo, por lo que puedo ausentarme por un tiempo – explicó el hombre ignorando el verdadero paradero de su hijo

Mientras tanto, Mutsu estornudó.

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que algo horrible está a punto de suceder -

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	91. Caos

El otro día leí un hermoso fanfic de setenta capítulos... me pareció demasiado largo y no quiero ni pensar en lo que os parecerá a vosotros esta historia xD y encima que todos son bien lentos. Por eso intentaré ir pensando el final adecuado para escribir algo que todos merecéis (al final acabaré como el gorila xD)

* * *

 **Nonagésimo capítulo**

 **Caos**

Katsura aprovechó su recién adquirida libertad temporal y comenzó a buscar a su amada entre los invitados, allí se encontraba casi todo el reino, por lo que sus posibilidades eran buenas.

Él estaba seguro de que todo sucedería como en un libro romántico de esos que tanto leía a escondidas. Seguro que entre la gran multitud lograría divisar una cabellera rubia conocida, así que sin dudarlo correría a través de los invitados, quedándose sin palabras cuando la tuviese de frente, pues se vería más hermosa que cuando la dejó. Ambos se mirarían a los ojos, viendo su alma reflejada en los contrarios. Ambos susurrarían palabras de amor y acabarían abrazándose, sin desear volver a separarse nunca más. Y finalmente, se demostrarían su amor en un beso de amor verdadero.

El hechicero casi podía sentir las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas al imaginarse tal hermoso encuentro.

\- ¿Necesitas pañuelos? - preguntó un humano

Katsura no dudó en asentir y limpiarse sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que le fue ofrecido. Decidido a agradecer al extraño, se giró a ver a aquella persona, más no podía estar más confundido sobre ello.

\- ¿Ikumatsu?! - gritó el hombre sorprendido

Para cualquier otra persona, hubiese sido obvio de que se trataría de ella, después de todo era una situación bastante cliché, pero Katsura nunca fue conocido por sus neuronas.

\- Pareces muy sorprendido de verme, creí que me estabas buscando - explicó ella sin alterarse

\- Yo... si, quería... yo… ¿boda? -

Katsura parecía haber perdido capacidad alguna de comunicarse, por eso mismo, Ikumatsu acabó riéndose de él y de su estupidez.

\- Yo pensé que querrías pedirme matrimonio nuevamente, pero parece que no es el caso - dijo la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta, fingiendo que dejaría al hombre solo

\- No es eso - añadió Katsura con prisa, mientras sujetaba a Ikumatsu por el brazo - Yo te quiero, aún más, te amo, pero me di cuenta en este tiempo que llevamos separados, que eso no es lo más importante, una boda no es nada más que una forma de demostrarle a los demás la fuerza de una relación y las intenciones de que esta sea duradera, pero ahora mismo eso no podría importarme menos, yo te amo y confío en que estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas si así lo deseas, no debemos demostrarle nada a nadie y solo nos basta con nuestro amor -

Katsura no estaba seguro de donde había salido aquel discurso romántico, pero esperaba que no le arruinase las pocas posibilidades que tenía con la rubia.

Ikumatsu no estaba segura de que debía decir, estaba más que segura de que recibiría nuevamente la misma confesión de siempre y que Katsura le pediría matrimonio, pero no esperaba que este desistiese en ello. Ahora tendría que ser ella la que diese su brazo a torcer, pero al menos lo intentaría dejando su orgullo intacto.

\- ¿Así que esa es tu excusa para poder abandonarme nuevamente sin problemas de conciencia? - preguntó ella

\- No pienso volver a abandonarte - explicó el hombre

\- Entonces sé un hombre y pregunta como dios manda - añadió ella

Katsura creyó escuchar mal, ¿Ikumatsu le estaba pidiendo que se propusiera nuevamente? Seguro que habría recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte la última vez.

\- Casémonos - pidió el hombre

\- Eso no fue una pregunta - se quejó ella

\- Pero lo dije como todo un hombre - dijo con orgullo Katsura

\- Para mí sonó más como una orden, así que no estoy muy segura de que debería responder - se burló ella

\- ¡Ikumatsu! - regañó el peluquero - No seas cruel, primero me arruinas mi super romántico plan de reencuentro y ahora esto, ¿Qué tanto me odias? -

Katsura estaba a punto de romper a llorar ya que nada salía como planeaba, por lo que la rubia creyó que ya había hecho sufrir suficiente al hombre.

Intentando arreglar la situación, Ikumatsu rodeó el cuello ajeno con sus brazos y besó al chico. Al menos así dejaría de quejarse por un rato.

Lo cual funcionó perfectamente, pues Katsura no podía estar más feliz, incluso cuando se separaron del beso, el hombre abrazó a la rubia y se negó a dejarla ir.

\- Ahora estaremos finalmente juntos, nos vamos a casar y seremos muy felices - soñaba despierto el hombre - si tenemos una hija me gustaría llamarla-

Katsura siguió hablando, pero la mente de Ikumatsu prefirió desconectarse, era demasiada información y todo muy apresurado para ella, aunque tenía todavía la opción de separarse de Katsura, tanto literalmente como en la relación, pero debía admitir que se sentía tan feliz, que la simple idea le parecía estúpida.

Por primera vez pensaría solo en su felicidad, ignorando el pasado y sin preocuparse por el futuro, lo único importante era el ahora y que finalmente se habían vuelto a encontrar. La rubia se encargaría de arreglar todos los pequeños detalles más tarde.

Ahora todo solo podía ir a mejor.

* * *

El silencio era aterrador. Umibozu parecía observar cada movimiento realizado por parte de los "gusanos roba hijas", mientras que Sakamoto se esforzaba en intentar dar una buena impresión y entablar alguna conversación, sin resultado alguno.

Sougo parecía interesado en otras cosas, aunque probablemente solo se encontraba pensando en que tipo de cosas deseaba hacer más tarde con Kagura.

Sea lo que fuese, Sakamoto estaba agradecido de que se guardase sus pensamientos para sí, de lo contrario tendría problemas con Umibozu por ello y él era un pésimo intermediario o consejero.

\- ¿Qué le parece el clima en la superficie? - preguntó Sakamoto intentando sacar nuevamente un tema de conversación

\- Muy seco - gruñó el hombre mientras miraba a Sakamoto con odio

Tatsuma quería rendirse, nada bueno saldría de ese picnic y ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero Sougo decidió intervenir.

\- Esto es ridículo - añadió el chico con intenciones de huir

Umibozu no pareció perder su compostura, pero miró de malos modos al menor.

\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? - preguntó el hombre

Sougo sonrió, esto se iba a poner bueno.

\- Si se lo contase esto ya no sería un fanfic para menores - añadió el menor

\- Sougo - se quejó Sakamoto sin creer lo que oía

\- Tienes razón, esto ya es para mayores desde hace rato, pero si me permitiesen contar lo que realmente hice con Kagura, lo de las cincuenta sombras del gay sería una novela infantil - añadió Sougo con una sonrisa sádica y lleno de orgullo

\- ¿Entonces habláis de política? - preguntó Umibozu

Sakamoto suspiró, menos mal que Umibozu parecía ser igual de idiota que Kagura para esos temas, de lo contrario ya se hubiese asegurado de que Sougo fuese incapaz de tener descendencia.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu temblaba al pensar como acabaría la reunión familiar entre los chicos.

\- Quedaremos viudas antes de poder casarnos siquiera - añadió Mutsu con preocupación

\- No entiendo porque Mitsuba se fue de vacaciones sin nosotras - se quejó Kagura

\- Sé fue de luna de miel, solo los novios pueden ir a ese viaje - explicó la mayor

\- ¿Eso significa que no sólo recibió un banquete y regalos, sino que también un viaje? - preguntó Kagura mientras reunía la información que le interesaba

Mutsu conocía ese tono, por ello podía imaginar lo que su hermana estaba pensando, no le hacía gracia alguna, pero de momento tenía otras preocupaciones.

\- Un problema por vez - murmuró la joven intentando centrarse

 **Continuará**

* * *

Katsura ya tiene la vida arreglada xD en cuanto a Sakamoto y Sougo... Ellos serán felices si logran conservar su vida después de ese pícnic xD


	92. Flor

Esta semana fue un poco difícil para mí, así que el capítulo será más corto de lo normal :( gracias por vuestra comprensión

* * *

 **Nonagésimo primer capítulo**

 **Flor**

El chico tímido se encontraba observando a la chica de sus sueños, pero al igual que todos los días, no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos, creyendo que era imposible ser correspondido por ella.

Mientras tanto, la joven de cabellos verdes estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el atardecer, otro día más sin lograr enamorar al chico de sus sueños.

Los pobres enamorados no tenían ni idea de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por eso temían dejar salir a flote lo que sentían.

Tama no podría confesar su amor por el joven, era parte de su promesa al hechicero y la mayor parte del tiempo era como una maldición.

Los únicos que parecían notar la tensión entre ambos, eran los otros miembros del circo, ellos eran testigos de las miradas fugaces entre ambos y de sus suspiros ante lo que creían un amor no correspondido. Muchas veces intentaron intervenir y ayudar a los enamorados, pero ambos parecían ser igual de tozudos y lentos cuando se trataba de notar lo obvio. Así fue como sus amigos decidieron que debían permitir que todo fluyese a su propio ritmo.

Y como si el destino hubiese decidido volver a tomar las riendas de la historia, las cosas comenzaron a tomar su cauce.

Todo gracias a la mujer gorila y la mala suerte de Yamazaki.

El joven, tenía la costumbre de guardar la flor que había comprado hace tiempo debajo de su almohada, esperando así, que quizás su subconsciente le devolviese sus memorias sobre la desconocida dueña del broche. Aquello siempre fue en vano, pero Yamazaki no perdía la esperanza. O al menos hasta que un día no encontró el broche en su lugar.

El chico no podía creer su mala suerte y comenzó a preguntar a todos por aquel broche.

\- Perdí mi broche del pelo, es una flor rosa, ¿Alguien lo vio? - preguntó el chico desesperado

Los comentarios al respecto no faltaron.

\- No sabía que usabas algo así, aunque es bastante femenino, por lo que pega contigo - se burló el gorila del grupo

\- Esto es un asunto serio - intentó explicar el chico

\- La bufanda de mi amada Otae también desapareció y no me oirás quejarme por eso - añadió Kondo con orgullo y demostrando tranquilidad

"Eso es mentira, se pasó tres horas llorando como un bebé y después rogó a la mujer gorila por horas para poder obtener alguna otra prenda suya, aunque le pidió esta vez sus bragas. Como era de esperarse, ella lo pateó y dejó sin conocimiento"

Al menos Saito seguía siendo una fuente de información muy confiable, aunque a veces demasiado detallada para el gusto del chico.

Kondo se dio cuenta del cartel del hombre de sonrisa asesina e intentó tirarlo por la ventana... seguido de su cartel, claro está.

Yamazaki creía que la conversación se estaba desviando demasiado, por lo que decidió intervenir, de paso también salvando el pellejo del más tímido.

\- Esto es un asunto serio - añadió Yamazaki - Quizás hay un ladrón entre nosotros -

El ladrón decidió hacer acto de presencia antes de ser culpado de algo más.

\- A lo que tú le llamas ladrón, yo le digo limpieza - explicó una mujer de muy mal humor - Además de ser cocinera, me vi en la obligación de limpiar la pocilga que vosotros llamáis habitación -

\- Pero eso no explica la desaparición de nuestras pertenencias - añadió Yamazaki

La mujer gorila suspiró, a veces creía estar rodeada de idiotas.

\- Lo de la bufanda debería ser obvio, ya que cierto gorila me la robó, me vi en la obligación de recuperarla, pero al estar llena de pelos, acabé quemándola - explicó la mujer mientras miraba con asco a Kondo - Y con respecto a tu flor, creí que era basura, por lo que la tiré -

Yamazaki no sabía para quien había comprado ese adorno, pero sentía que acababa de perder algo muy valioso.

\- Es broma - añadió la cocinera burlándose del joven como venganza - Creí que era de Tama, así que le dije que era de tu parte -

Las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

\- Yamazaki - llamó una voz tímida desde la puerta - ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? -

Probablemente si podían ponerse peor y estaban a punto de hacerlo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Lamento de nuevo lo corto del capítulo :(

¿Creíais que me había olvidado de esta pareja? Pues no xD pero pensaba guardarme su desenlace para cuando la historia estuviese más avanzada... lo cual por fin ya es el caso xD

En el próximo capítulo tocará el final de ambos ^^


	93. Pareja feliz

Ayer me fue imposible subir algo, así que lo subo hoy, siento que últimamente no estoy siendo muy consciente con las fechas y lo lamento, pero prometo arreglarlo pronto :)

Realmente lamento todo el vocabulario sucio que encontraréis en este capítulo, pero así me pareció más gracioso xD

* * *

 **Nonagésimo segundo capítulo**

 **Pareja feliz**

\- Yamazaki - llamó una voz tímida desde la puerta - ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? -

Yamazaki tragó saliva, a pesar de la voz dulce de la joven, él joven era consciente de que esas palabras nunca habían significado algo bueno, además de que él era el personaje secundario del que todos se olvidaban, por lo cual era imposible que algo bueno saliese de esa conversación. El pobre chico estaba más que resignado a seguir con su papel de marginado y aunque sea darle unas risas al público mientras veían que su vida se desmoronaba.

En un acto de inseguridad, se preguntó si existiría otra persona tan ignorada como él o si no era el único al que requerían por la comedia. En algún lugar del reino, unas gafas estornudaron, o más bien el maniquí que las usaba.

Volviendo a la situación de la que no podía escapar, Yamazaki decidió comportarse como todo un hombre y aceptar su destino de la manera más varonil posible. Lo cual significaba que intentó huir como un cobarde.

\- No tengo tiempo para hablar, Kondo me necesita para asuntos muy importantes y que no pueden esperar - mintió el joven intentando que el hombre gorila le siguiese la corriente

\- Nadie necesita de tu ayuda, ve sin problema alguno - añadió el hombre mientras guiñaba un ojo, creyendo en vano que así ayudaba al chico quien, según él, intentaba hacerse el difícil

Viendo que su primera opción falló, Yamazaki intentó salvarse con la ayuda de la mujer gorila, creyendo que al ser mujer entendería lo complicado de la situación y su necesidad de huir.

\- Quiero decir, que tengo que ayudar con la limpieza y Otae necesita de mi ayuda - mintió el joven suplicando por que la mujer comprendiese aquello

Otae sonrió, eso solo significa una cosa: estaba jodido.

\- Qué gracioso, creí que eras un cerdo que nunca ayudaba con la limpieza, ya sabes, ese tipo de desecho humano que no sirve para nada - explicó la mujer con una gran y terrorífica sonrisa

Definitivamente debía haberle hecho algo a esa mujer en otra vida, de lo contrario no podía imaginarse porque era tan cruel en esos momentos.

Después de ser llamado desecho humano y sin creer que alguien más lo pudiese ayudar, decidió aceptar la conversación con la joven, pero una mano tocó su hombro. El hombre con la sonrisa terrorífica se encontraba mirándolo, como si supiese lo que estaba pasando, leyendo su alma y queriendo ayudarle. Yamazaki jamás había sentido tanto respeto por Saito, pero estaba seguro de que le invitaría a comer Anpan como recompensa por sacarlo de esa situación.

Levantando uno de sus carteles, el joven de cabellos rebeldes se dirigió a la joven que parecía bastante confundida ante toda la situación.

"Yamazaki no puede ir contigo ahora, él no debe hacer nada importante con Kondo, tampoco limpiar con Otae y a mí no me prometió nada, pero todo eso es una excusa, puedo verlo en sus ojos, el pobre Yamazaki tiene un problema que necesita solucionar primero. Estoy seguro de que necesita cagar, pero le da vergüenza decírtelo"

Definitivamente Yamazaki le daría Anpan al chico, pero lo envenenaría primero. Con compañeros como esos no necesitaba enemigo alguno. Pero lo peor de todo fue la reacción de Tama, la pobre chica estaba avergonzada y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

\- Disculpa, soy una persona horrible al no darme cuenta de tu sufrimiento - añadió ella

Yamazaki se preguntaba si su sufrimiento y vergüenza ahora serían confundidos con ganas de ir al baño.

\- Nosotros podemos hablar esta tarde, no hay prisa alguna - añadió la joven con una sonrisa avergonzada - Además de que esto puede serte de ayuda -

Yamazaki tomó lo que la joven le entregó, solo para encontrarse un par de hojas de papel higiénico.

Yamazaki se quería morir, literalmente era una conversación de mierda y parecía irse todo por el desagüe.

"A juzgar por la reacción de nuestro compañero, parece tener un par de negocios grandes que hacer, por lo que no creo que sea suficiente papel, pero yo le conseguiré más" dijo a través de un cartel Saito.

Yamazaki decidió salir de la habitación sin decir nada, creyendo que nadie notaría su desaparición, pero parecía que el acoso todavía no había acabado.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -preguntó Tama

\- A la mierda - dijo Yamazaki mientras desaparecía deseando que se lo tragase la tierra

\- ¿Debo conseguir más papel? - preguntó Tama preocupada

Saito asintió, después de todo a su compañero le llegaba la mierda hasta el cuello.

Horas más tarde, Yamazaki se encontraba en el medio del bosque recitando el nombre de su amado Anpan, aunque sonaba más como una maldición.

El chico había perdido su dignidad de la manera más horrible posible.

Tama se encontraba preocupada, por lo que después de darle el tiempo suficiente para que acabase con sus problemas, fue en busca del joven, al menos esperaba no ser una molestia.

Horas antes, la joven tuvo la impresión de que Yamazaki la odiaba tanto, que ni siquiera deseaba hablar con ella y eso hizo que la joven se replantease todo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque al final se sintió aliviada de que no hubiese sido el caso.

\- ¿Yamazaki? - llamó Tama intentando avisar de su presencia y así no molestar al chico

Yamazaki se asustó y se puso nervioso, ahora no sabía con qué cara debía afrontar a la joven y se sentía patético.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo si no estás ocupado - pidió la muñeca de manera dulce

Yamazaki suspiró resignado, las cosas realmente no podían ir a peor.

El chico hizo un hueco en la rama en la que estaba sentado, así Tama podía acompañarlo. La joven no dudó en tomar el asiento ofrecido.

\- La verdad es que quería devolverte esto - dijo la joven mientras le entregaba el broche - Sé que no era para mí, por lo que no sería justo quedármelo -

Yamazaki podía notar la tristeza en la voz de la chica, como si devolverle ese broche le resultase muy difícil.

El joven creyó por un instante, que podía ver a una pequeña muñeca en una cabaña en el bosque, la muñeca estaba rota, pero en su cara estaba dibujada una sonrisa que lo animó desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Esta bien, tengo la sensación de que esto te pertenecía desde el principio - añadió Yamazaki con una sonrisa, esperando que la joven aceptase el pequeño broche

Tama estaba confundida, pero feliz, demasiado feliz como para ponerlo en palabras, pero tampoco hizo falta, pues sus lágrimas se encargaron de ello.

\- Gracias - añadió la joven mientras sonreía y sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - Estoy demasiado feliz, realmente te *** -

No era la primera vez que intentaba decirlo, por eso Tama sabía de buena mano que Yamazaki sería incapaz de escuchar esa palabra, aquella que quemaba lentamente el corazón de la muñeca. Era parte del trato, ella jamás podría confesarse.

Yamazaki no pudo escuchar esas palabras, pero a pesar de las lágrimas de Tama la veía sonreír, por lo que creía que todo estaba bien.

El chico tuvo la impresión, de ver una sombra de cabellos largos entre los árboles, pero tan pronto como lo vio, desapareció nuevamente.

Lo único que lo convenció de que eso había sido real, era el recuerdo que había recobrado, donde recogía a una pequeña muñeca rota, casi tan rota como él. Realmente debía agradecerle al hombre.

\- Tama – dijo Yamazaki, llamando la atención de la joven - Te amo -

Tama no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero la sonrisa de Yamazaki era tan grande que no había confusión alguna.

Y por si acaso, él chico se aseguró de firmar la confesión con un beso. Habían sido demasiado lentos, pero ahora tenían su final feliz.

O al menos lo más parecido a ello.

\- ¿Ahora soy un muñeco de madera? - preguntó Yamazaki más tarde, confundido ante su nuevo aspecto

\- Te ves muy bien - añadió Tama orgullosa

\- ¿No se supone que la magia se rompe y tú te conviertes en humana? ¿Por qué fue al revés? - preguntó Yamazaki confundido

Bueno, lo importante es que podían estar juntos, el resto no era importante, bueno, quizás un pequeño detalle si lo era.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué no tengo nada ahí abajo? ¿Acaso soy un muñeco de acción? -

Pero a pesar de ello vivieron felices, comieron perdices y se quedaron sin escenas para adultos.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Lo siento, desde un principio tenía ese final planeado para Yamazaki xD es algo cruel, pero me pareció gracioso con un poco de suerte, el próximo capítulo será de los principales :)


	94. Tranquilidad

Un nuevo capítulo ^^

* * *

 **Nonagésimo tercer capítulo**

 **Tranquilidad**

Umibozu llevaba un mes viviendo en el castillo, aprovechando cada momento para observar a las parejas de sus hijas. Esos hombres le seguían dando total desconfianza y no acababa de aceptarlos del todo, pero al ver a sus hijas felices, decidía morderse la lengua y evitar así comentarios fuera de lugar.

Hacía un maravilloso día soleado en el reino, por eso mismo todos se encontraban disfrutando del clima en el jardín.

Mutsu se encontraba hablando con Sakamoto y reían de a ratos, aunque la risa del hombre fuese la que más se escuchaba. El rey sabía que eso era algo extraño en su hija, pues ella era la seria de la familia, por eso mismo podía notar lo mucho que le agradaba el cabeza de algas.

Umibozu sentía que pronto comenzaría a llorar, por lo que decidió prestarle atención a su hija menor. Kagura se encontraba golpeándose con Sougo, mientras que al final todo acababa en besos. Para el calvo, ese tipo de extraño ritual de apareamiento de los humanos le parecía incomprensible, pero parecía tener efecto en ellos y así se decidió a probarlo.

El rey quería demostrar que, a pesar de su calvicie, seguía siendo atractivo para las mujeres, por eso mismo, se acercó a la primera mujer humana que encontró, quién resultó ser una de las sirvientas. Umibozu intentó recordar todos los extraños rituales de apareamiento que había visto entre su hija menor y su pareja, por lo que comenzó a imitarlos con una sonrisa.

\- Hola cerda, te ves horrible hoy, ¿Debería ponerte una cadena? - recitó Umibozu orgulloso de todo lo que había aprendido de ver al novio de su hija menor

A juzgar por el puñetazo de la mujer, Umibozu comprendió que ella estaba interesada en él, pues Kagura también golpeaba mucho a Sougo.

\- Después de todo sigo siendo un Don Juan - añadió Umibozu con orgullo - Pero no intercambié datos de contacto con ella, bueno, eso podrá ser más tarde -

Lo que el pobre Umibozu no sabía, es que la mujer estaba dispuesta a tirarle una olla en la cabeza si la volvía a acosar de esa horrible forma.

Mientras tanto, Mutsu había visto desde lejos el final de conversación de su padre, por lo que se preocupó por él.

\- ¿Crees que él se siente solo? - preguntó Mutsu a Sakamoto que se encontraba a su lado

\- No lo creo, él es un hombre adulto y maduro, además de que- comenzó a explicar Sakamoto, pero tuvo que callarse de golpe - Le está hablando a unas flores, definitivamente está loco -

Umibozu estaba intentando practicar más frases de ligue con unos tulipanes que vio en el suelo.

\- Creo que tenemos que conseguirle a alguien, desde que Kagura y yo tenemos pareja, estoy segura de que se siente solo - explicó Mutsu

Sakamoto intentó imaginarse que clase de persona podría caer ante el calvo que tenía por suegro. Sólo pudo imaginarse a una mujer ciega, sorda y probablemente sin sentido del tacto. Quizás con algún problema de autoestima.

\- Definitivamente alguien así no existe - murmuró el chico sin ser capaz de juntar todas esas cosas

Mutsu suspiró, en esos momentos echaba de menos a su madre.

\- ¿Sabes? Nuestra madre era toda una belleza, pero nadie se atrevía a hablarle por miedo, además de que tenía un carácter algo especial. Sin embargo, ella debió ver algo en nuestro padre, pues no dudó en casarse con él - comentó la chica - Papá dice que estuvo cantando una serenata durante tres días frente a su cueva antes de que ella se dignase a verlo siquiera y tuvo muchos problemas para pedirle una cita, pero de alguna manera ambos eran el uno para el otro -

Sakamoto no podía imaginarse al huraño hombre siendo romántico, pero sabía que Mutsu era muy seria con el tema.

\- Él nunca dijo que quisiese casarse nuevamente y tampoco lo vi jamás ver a otra mujer, pero creo que podríamos encontrar al menos a alguien con quien pueda hacer amistad, después de todo no tiene más amigos que el travesti de Katsura y estoy segura de que eso no es una buena idea - dijo la menor

Sakamoto estaba de acuerdo, si eso hacía feliz a Mutsu, no tendría problema alguno. Pero era prácticamente imposible que encontrasen a alguien que pudiese congeniar con el hombre.

Tendría que tratarse de alguien realmente estúpido, con problemas a la hora de socializar, un sentido del humor fallido y un par de tornillos sueltos. Seguro que no existía alguien así en el mundo.

\- Creo que yo podría ser el mejor amigo de tu padre - añadió Sakamoto al pensar en lo parecidos que sonaban ambos

Mutsu ya tenía bastante con cuidar de Sakamoto y Umibozu por separado, como para tener que cuidar del dúo en modo caos y destrucción. Ellos no deberían juntarse nunca.

\- Ni hablar, da igual por donde lo mires, es una horrible idea - añadió ella

Pero pensando en idiotas de primera, cierto hombre extraño se le vino a la mente.

\- Creo que tengo a un candidato - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa sádica

\- Esa sonrisa me da miedo, pero mientras no sea yo él que está en problemas me da todo igual - dijo Sakamoto ya resignado a lo extraña que era su novia a veces

Umibozu sintió un escalofrío, ignorando de que eso era una señal de su incierto futuro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del reino, cierto perdedor sintió igualmente un escalofrío, pero le echó la culpa de ello al tiempo. Pobre iluso.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Nuevamente un capítulo un poco corto, pero prefería cortarlo ahí xD espero que os haya gustado y la historia va tomando rumbo a su final, pero prometo que primero habrá mucha comedia y un par de cosas troll, además de que subiré tres capítulos seguidos hoy ^^


	95. Cosas de borrachos

El segundo capítulo de hoy

* * *

 **Nonagésimo cuarto capítulo**

 **Cosas de borrachos**

Umibozu se encontraba viajando solo, lo cual no eligió por propia voluntad, más bien fue algo que no pudo rechazar, después de todo fue una petición de su hija mayor.

Mutsu había planeado la conspiración perfecta, o al menos eso sería según ella. La joven le había dado una dirección a su padre, donde supuestamente debía entregarle un mensaje a una amiga.

La excusa de Mutsu para no viajar fue que, debido a la ausencia de la reina, no podía dejar a Kagura y Sougo solos en el palacio y solo podía confiar en él. Umibozu, creyendo la inocencia fingida de su hija, decidió ayudarla pues después de todo Mutsu no solía pedirle normalmente nada.

Mientras tanto, la joven había citado a la otra persona en el mismo lugar al que su padre debía ir, mintiendo sobre haber ganado un premio y tener ahora su bebida favorita gratis de por vida. Sabía perfectamente, que con lo idiota que era ese hombre, caería en la trampa.

Al ver que todo funcionaba de acuerdo con el plan, la joven comenzó a reír de manera siniestra.

\- Me das miedo, pero sobre todo me molesta que después sea yo el de la risa estúpida - añadió Sakamoto preocupado por las neuronas de su pareja

Mientras tanto, el calvo de la historia continuaba con su viaje, ignorando el gran problema que se le vendría encima.

El destino de Umibozu acabó siendo un bar bastante lúgubre, incluso pensó dos veces si se encontraba en el lugar correcto, pero sin otra alternativa acabó entrando allí.

Una momia lo saludó, por lo que creyó estar en un museo.

\- Señor, estoy buscando a una tal _"Toser"_ \- preguntó el rey

Al ver como la expresión de la momia se desfiguraba, Umibozu creyó que estaría teniendo un infarto, pero las palabras que vinieron no se las esperaba.

\- ¡¿A quién crees que estás llamando señor?! Te voy a sacar a patadas de mi bar, además, ¿Quién se supone que es _"Toser"_? Mi nombre es Otose y soy la dueña de este local - dijo la mujer furiosa

Umibozu no tenía dudas de que la mujer quería apagar el cigarro que estaba fumando en su calva, por lo que decidió hablar con mucho tacto.

\- Mi hija me manda a darle saludos y esta carta - explicó Umibozu

La mujer tomó la carta de sus manos sin delicadeza alguna mientras que Umibozu no estaba seguro de si debía huir mientras todavía tenía la oportunidad.

Otose comenzó a reír al leer la carta y acto seguido la prendió fuego con su cigarrillo, convirtiéndola en ceniza.

\- ¿Qué hace? Eso era algo importante - añadió Umibozu preocupado

\- Esta bien, ya entendí lo que debo hacer, aunque no me puedo creer que seas el padre de esas dos locas - explicó ella

Umibozu no sabía que había escrito en esa carta, pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que probablemente debía haber usado el viaje para leerla, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Bueno, mientras yo arreglo lo que me pidió su hija, puede quedarse a tomar algo - ofreció la mujer

\- No gracias, desconozco que tan fuertes pueden ser estas bebidas humanas y yo tengo una misión que cumplir - explicó Umibozu decidido a ser un buen padre

\- Que cobarde, no eres un hombre - se burló una voz al fondo del local

Umibozu observó al hombre y algo le decía que era peligroso, que no sería una buena idea cambiar palabras con él. Aun así, le respondió.

\- Tengo lo necesario colgando allí abajo, así que no entiendo tu desafío - añadió Umibozu que todavía desconocía las maneras de actuar de los humanos

\- Me caes bien, te invito a una cerveza, pero pagas tú - añadió el extraño

Otose sonrió, todo iba de acuerdo con el plan.

Horas más tarde, parecía que ambos hombres se habían hecho mejores amigos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi leshe de feeeesa? - preguntó el hombre de pelos rebeldes

\- Eso mismo, y yo quiiiiero un Kraken fiiito- añadió Umibozu

Otose comenzaba a pensar que quizás no fue tan buena idea juntarlos a ambos. Pero probablemente recibiría más dinero de parte de las jóvenes, por lo que le daba igual, de por si su bar siempre estaba lleno de raritos.

\- Yo quiero un parfait de feeeesa - añadió el de cabellos plateados

\- Te llamaaaaare Dante, peeeeero no te daré mi pizza - se burló Umibozu

\- Lo queeee me faltaba, seguiré siendo virgen, peeeero al menos sería seeeeexy - siguió Gintoki

Esos dos eran una mala combinación y de por si bastante ridículos.

Para suerte de Mutsu, se había librado de su padre, pero eso no significaba que tuviese menos problemas sin él, es más, sus problemas se acababan de presentar en forma de hermana pequeña.

\- Mucchi, no me siento bien -

Definitivamente la mala racha comenzaba ahora.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Prefería subir dos capítulos pequeños como recompensa por mi falta de inspiración en las últimas semanas xD prometo que ahora viene lo bueno


	96. Responsabilidad

Y este es el último capítulo de esta semana ^^

* * *

 **Nonagésimo quinto capítulo**

 **Responsabilidad**

Sougo sentía que estaba en un interrogatorio, solo que no había poli bueno o poli malo, en este caso había solo una hermana psicópata que tenía deseos de asesinarlo y su propia hermana que no paraba de llorar y repetía lo decepcionada que estaba de su comportamiento. Todo esto mientras que su cómplice y culpable de toda esta situación, se encontraba escarbando en su nariz y mirando por la ventana. Si su verdugo o alias Mutsu, no acababa con su vida, se encargaría él de acabar con la de Kagura. Aunque si toda la situación resultaba ser cierta, él habría ganado cierta apuesta.

Pero para explicar todo ese lío, debía explicar lo sucedido unas horas antes, o para ser más exactos, medio día antes.

Kagura se había levantado con mucha hambre, lo cual era bastante normal, pero cuando estaba asaltando la cocina, con medio pan en la boca, sintió ganas de vomitar, por lo que, como toda señorita y princesa delicada, acabó vaciando el contenido de su estómago encima de la cesta del pan.

Para alguien que come como si tuviese un agujero negro por estómago, esa fue la señal de que algo estaba mal, REALMENTE mal.

Por eso, sabiendo que su hermana mayor era una rata de biblioteca y se conocía con enfermedades, fue en su busca.

La joven, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mutsu sin siquiera tocar, pero para suerte de la mayor, Sakamoto y ella se encontraban hablando sobre un libro, de lo contrario hubiese sido un trauma más añadido a la curiosa menor.

Siendo conocida por su delicadeza, Kagura comenzó a explicar su problema de la forma más fácil.

\- Mucchi, vomité en la cocina y no me siento bien - dijo la menor

Mutsu se preocupó por su hermana y al verla así de asustada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la mayor

\- La comida me hizo vomitar - explicó ella

Mutsu miró a Sakamoto y el chico sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, casi como si supiesen lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño bastardo! - gritó Mutsu, dispuesta a decapitar a Sougo y a sus joyas de la corona de ser necesario

Sakamoto que por primera vez estaba tomándose las cosas con calma, sujetó a su pareja antes de que ella fuese a matar a su amigo.

\- Hay que pensar las cosas con calma - dijo Sakamoto intentando traer la paz al grupo y probablemente de nuevo a sus vidas

\- Primero lo mato y después pensaré con calma - añadió Mutsu intentando soltarse del agarre de Sakamoto

Kagura no comprendía la situación, pero la asustaba ver a su hermana así.

\- ¿Estoy tan enferma? - preguntó Kagura preocupada de pasar otra vez por todo el lío de creer tener una enfermedad grave

Mutsu intentó tranquilizarse un poco antes de dirigirse a su hermana.

\- Parece que Sougo ganó el juego de la otra vez, el de los penaltis - añadió Mutsu - Por eso mismo quiero ir a repartirle su premio -

Kagura estaba segura de que eso no sería un premio, pero tampoco entendía como Sougo ganó el juego antes de los nueve meses, seguro que hizo trampa.

Con eso en mente, Kagura dejó a su hermana discutiendo con Sakamoto y fue en busca de Sougo.

Para mala suerte del chico, se encontraba dando la bienvenida a Mitsuba, que acababa de bajar del carruaje y estaba feliz por su viaje de luna de miel.

Mitsuba apenas alcanzó a ver a Kagura y quería saludarla, pero la menor fue más rápida y gritó a todo pulmón.

\- Estoy enferma y Mutsu dice que ganaste el juego del penalti, por lo que te quiere dar una recompensa personalmente - explicó la menor

El primero en comprender la situación fue Hijikata, que se atragantó con su saliva y casi muere ahogado. La segunda persona en comprenderlo fue Mitsuba, que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Finalmente, el último en comprender aquella situación fue Sougo. Pero el joven no era capaz de entender del todo lo que se le venía encima. Aun así, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Me prestas tus cigarrillos? - preguntó Sougo a Hijikata

Hijikata creía que la próxima vez que viese a Sougo, el menor querría asesinarlo por casarse con su hermana, pero nunca imaginó tal situación ridícula y menos aún ver como Sougo le pedía cigarrillos. Sin poder procesar todo, le pasó la cajetilla al menor.

Sougo no dudó en tomar la caja de cigarrillos y tirarla al instante por encima del muro de palacio, de esa manera nadie podría encontrarla nuevamente. Antes de que alguien pudiese hablar, continuó.

\- Parece que me quedé sin cigarrillos, lo mejor será que vaya a comprar unos - añadió Sougo con intenciones de desaparecer rápido de allí y tener tiempo para pensar sus posibilidades con tranquilidad, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

\- De aquí no te vas, pequeño demonio - amenazó Mutsu, que finalmente había podido huir de Sakamoto y encontró a Sougo

Ahora era oficial, Sougo estaba muerto.

De esa manera, Sougo se encontraba en la situación actual, con su hermana llorando, Mutsu queriendo asesinarlo y Kagura pasando de todo.

\- Debe hacerse responsable - exigió Mutsu

\- Y lo hará, prepararé una ceremonia para dentro de dos días y prometo que el honor de tu hermana no será manchado - aseguró Mitsuba avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hermano

Sougo creía tener visiones, pues con todo eso del honor ya creía escuchar a cierto príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Pero él se sentía ajeno a todo, como si no tuviese nada que ver con él, por eso dejó que los demás se encargasen de todo, aunque tampoco es como si le hubiesen preguntado en algún momento por su opinión.

Sougo sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido, él quería estar con Kagura, marcarla como suya y también sentía que lo había hecho al estar con ella de esa manera, pero no era capaz de comprender porque todos hacían un drama de ello, ambos eran jóvenes y tenían toda la vida por delante, además de que Kagura parecía poco emocionada al respecto, al igual que él.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó Sougo a Kagura

\- La verdad es que necesito que alguien me explique las cosas - añadió la menor

Mientras los demás discutían los planes de boda, los menores se escaparon para hablar sin que notasen su ausencia.

\- No comprendo nada de esto, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kagura confundida

\- ¿Las sirenas no tienen hijos? - preguntó Sougo

\- Sí - afirmó Kagura sin entender la conversación

\- Pues nosotros ahora también -

Así de fácil era explicar la situación a la menor, pero Sougo jamás pudo imaginar su reacción. La chica jamás se vería más hermosa ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Vamos a tener un bebé? - preguntó Kagura emocionada - ¿Dónde lo recogemos? -

Tendría que explicarle a Kagura muchas cosas y estaba seguro de que no le gustaría nada saber de qué manera nacían los bebés humanos, pero estaba seguro de algo, casarse con Kagura de repente no le parecía tan mala idea.

\- China, es hora de ponerte una cadena, así que nos vamos a casar - ordenó el joven - No es una pregunta y no tienes derecho a quejarte, pero te aseguro que cuidaré de ti y nuestro hijo -

No era la mejor proposición y tampoco en las mejores condiciones, pero a ambos les disgustaban las cosas normales y aburridas.

Tenían su propia manera de ser y eso les parecía bien así.

 **Continuará**

* * *

No me quiero ni imaginar la que me espera por esto xD


	97. Sentimientos encontrados

Nuevamente subiré dos capítulos y encima dos días antes de plazo xD

* * *

 **Nonagésimo sexto capítulo**

 **Sentimientos encontrados**

La joven sirena se encontraba huyendo, pues era perseguida por un montón de criaturas negras salidas de entre las sombras y que sólo tenían uno en mente, robar su corazón.

Nadando con todas sus fuerzas, la joven deseaba escapar y llegar a algún lugar seguro, pero no había tal cosa en este lugar, el mundo entero había caído bajo las sombras, el mar ya no era un lugar seguro.

Las sombras la tenían acorralada y ya no había salida, pero cuando la joven había perdido toda esperanza, fue salvada por tres extraños, probablemente las criaturas más raras que había conocido. Un sireno delfín que portaba una rara llave, un perro tortuga y un pato pulpo.

Pero lo más extraño no fue eso, lo peor fue ver como una bruja llamada Úrsula intentaba acabar con ellos gracias a su caldero que cambiaba de color y sus dos anguilas. La bruja que no era como cierto hechicero travesti, se volvió gigante y gracias a ello logró vencerlos mientras sonreía con malicia antes de robar sus corazones.

La joven de cabellos naranjas despertó asustada después de semejante pesadilla.

\- No más dulces antes de dormir - murmuró la menor mientras intentaba olvidar tal sueño bizarro y salido del videojuego más extraño

Pero la joven no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, pues su hermana ya estaba tocando su puerta y acercándose con una bandeja de desayuno.

\- Buenos días, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Mutsu

Kagura no estaba acostumbrada a que su hermana fuese tan dulce con ella, es decir, ambas se llevaban muy bien y todo, pero Mutsu se había convertido en los últimos días en una especie de madre sobreprotectora y eso le daba algo de miedo, Kagura prefería a la loca y algo seria Mutsu.

Pero desde que vomitó, todos la trataban como si fuese de porcelana, incluso Sougo se negaba a pelear con ella y eso solo hacía que la joven se aburriese cada vez más. Mutsu intentó ayudar y le dio un libro sobre bebés lleno de dibujos para que pudiese entender sin necesidad de leerlo. Pero para Kagura era algo poco interesante, además de que nadie quería decirle donde aparcaría la cigüeña, solo se limitaban a sonreírle como si fuese estúpida.

Que ella hubiese perdido el juego con Sougo no significaba que no entendiese las reglas y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, pero el chico la ignoraba cuando le hacía ese tipo de peticiones. Definitivamente todos estaban muy raros.

Al final Mitsuba consiguió un hermoso vestido blanco para Kagura, con el cual la menor se sentía más o menos cómoda y la reina no paraba de hacer comentarios de que no debía preocuparse de nada, pues era imposible que su barriga se notase ya, Kagura no entendía nada, pero no recordaba haberse comido un pez globo, así que lo dejó pasar, después de todo nunca fue el tipo de chica que se preocupa por su peso.

\- Hoy será un día largo para ti, pero si te encuentras mal debes avisarnos - explicó Mutsu mientras le dejaba la bandeja con comida y comenzaba a preparar el vestido

Kagura ignoró a su hermana y devoró el desayuno, aunque de por sí siempre comía con hambre. A pesar de que sólo vomitó una vez, todos le decían que ocurriría nuevamente y que debía acostumbrarse, pero la menor nunca entendía nada, aunque quizás es que no le importaba y por eso prestaba poca atención.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, Kagura dejó que Mutsu la ayudase con el vestido y que arreglase su cabello. Kagura era muy pequeña cuando su madre falleció, pero aun así le dio un poco de nostalgia, pues recordaba como ella las peinaba a ambas y jugaba con su cabello. La menor se preguntó si ella estaría observando desde el cielo, aunque cuando su padre le explicaba donde se encontraba su madre siempre acababa un poco extraño, además de que eso de que ella brillase azul y estuviese acompañada de caballeros Jedi no le hacía mucha gracia.

Antes de darse cuenta, Mutsu había acabado su tarea y el cabello de Kagura se encontraba recogido de una elegante forma. Kagura necesitó verse dos veces en el espejo para reconocerse y aun así se vio obligada a preguntar.

\- ¿Esa soy yo? -

\- Así es, te ves adorable - añadió Mutsu con una sonrisa mientras luchaba con las lágrimas, la mayor no había esperado que ese momento llegase tan pronto

Kagura se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar abrazó a su hermana.

\- Te quiero mucho, eres la mejor hermana que podría tener - confesó Kagura sintiéndose valiente

Y al final, Mutsu no pudo retener las lágrimas, al igual que Kagura y gracias a eso el maquillaje de ambas las hacía parecer payasos de circo.

\- ¿Dónde están las princesas? - dijo la voz de cierto travesti al abrir la puerta - Me equivoqué de habitación, lo siento señores -

\- ¡¿A quién llamas señor?! - dijeron ambas al unísono, para después comenzar a reír, sería un día muy largo

Por suerte para ambas, Katsura además de peluquero y hechicero en sus ratos libres, sabía mucho de maquillaje y las ayudó a parecer nuevamente mujeres elegantes en lugar de payasos o actrices de películas de terror.

\- Nada de maquillaje a lo Bucky por hoy - añadió el hombre con una sonrisa

Katsura debía admitir, que en el poco tiempo que las conocía, se había hecho su amigo y ahora estaba casi tan sentimental como ellas, con la única diferencia de que él no llevaba maquillaje y por primera vez usaba un traje, después de todo lo del vestido se lo dejaba a su prometida, pero lo de llorar sería probablemente tarea del hombre.

\- ¿Estáis listas? - preguntó otra voz familiar

\- No es lista, es Katsura - añadió el hechicero/peluquero/apoyo moral y más

\- Nadie estaba hablando contigo - suspiró el hombre mientras intentaba no revolver sus cabellos que estaban por primera vez más o menos normales gracias a muchos productos para ello

\- Ya estamos listas - añadió Mutsu mientras tomaba su mano y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla - Solo nos pusimos un poco sentimentales -

\- ¿Os ponéis a llorar y no me invitáis? Me siento ofendido, yo solo necesito una excusa y ya puedo llorar por horas - explicó Sakamoto

Todos se sentían diferentes, era raro estar en esa situación y la mayoría intentaba superarlo con algo de humor. Por suerte para todos, nadie avisó a Umibozu de la boda y preferían que eso siguiese así, de lo contrario habría una masacre en lugar de una ceremonia. Ya tendrían tiempo para avisarle después de la luna de miel y así con un poco de suerte, creería que su nieto no fue producto de un penalti, algo nuevo en la familia.

\- Ya es la hora y el novio parece querer matar a cualquiera que se le acerque y que no sea Kagura - explicó Sakamoto con una sonrisa

El chico jamás creyó ver a Sougo tan enamorado de alguien, aún si el menor nunca lo admitía, por lo que estaba realmente feliz por ellos.

Sakamoto observó a Mutsu por un instante y se preguntó si ellos pronto estarían en esa situación, juntos y formando una familia, aunque no tenía prisa alguna, ellos querían hacerlo a su propia manera, pero estaba seguro de que sucedería algún día y estaba orgulloso de ese futuro.

\- Entonces no hagamos esperar más al novio - explicó Mutsu mientras tomaba a su hermana del brazo

\- Estoy nerviosa - añadió Kagura con miedo

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto le veas en el altar, te olvidarás de lo demás - añadió la mayor

 **Continuará**

* * *

Se nos viene la boda xD y juro que esta vez ya no será algo troll

¿Alguien más odia a Úrsula en Kingdom Hearts? No quiero ser la única xD realmente fue una ironía que el mundo de la sirenita fuese tan odioso para mi xD supongo que es el karma por ser tan troll xD


	98. Una boda fuera de lo común

Y este es el segundo capítulo de esta semana espero que os guste porque se viene el bodorrio xD

* * *

 **Nonagésimo séptimo capítulo**

 **Una boda fuera de lo común**

Sougo estaba nervioso, no veía a Kagura por ningún lado y ver a Mitsuba sonriendo y en modo cariñoso con Hijikata tampoco era una ayuda, ni siquiera tenía ganas de soportar a Sakamoto, por lo que le gruñó hasta quitárselo de encima.

Sougo aun no era capaz de creer lo irreal de la situación, estaba a punto de casarse con Kagura y ambos iban a tener un hijo. Eso jamás estuvo en sus planes, aunque antes de conocerla sus planes consistían en torturar a Hijikata y meterse con Sakamoto, pero desde que conoció a su ballena naranja, todo había cambiado.

Sougo sacó por un segundo la escama naranja que había tomado de ella el día que se conocieron y la miró con nostalgia, de alguna manera se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde aquel entonces y sentía que ella lo había cambiado completamente, pero no estaba arrepentido y sabía que lo haría mil veces más de poder acabar con el mismo resultado, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

La música comenzó a sonar y Sougo se quedó sin respiración al ver a la joven, se veía hermosa, pero lo mejor de todo era saber que cuando la ceremonia acabase, sería suya.

\- Tardaste demasiado y te ves horrible - dijo Sougo con vergüenza e intentando ocultar completamente sus verdaderos pensamientos

\- Tú tampoco te ves como un modelo precisamente - se quejó la chica sin entender lo que realmente quería el novio

Sougo no tenía ganas de explicar nada, pero se le ocurrió una buena manera de callar a Kagura, una que ambos siempre disfrutaban. Así que, sin dudar, la besó.

\- Todavía no llegamos a esa parte, joven - explicó el cura de buen humor, pues notaba que la pareja se quería

La única otra manera de que Kagura se callase durante toda la ceremonia, fue dándole de comer, ese soborno siempre funcionaba, por lo que la chica recibió una cesta llena de Sukonbu.

A pesar de lo que los pocos invitados, solo los amigos estaban presentes, pensasen, la ceremonia ocurrió sin interrupción alguna. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del banquete.

Katsura seguía llorando incluso cuando la comida fue servida, casi parecía la madre de las sirenas e Ikumatsu no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería el hombre en su propia boda, seguro que necesitaría un cubo para tantas lágrimas.

Hijikata y Mitsuba seguían en modo pareja recién casada dulce y romántica, por lo que todos preferían ignorarlos y darles su privacidad.

Sakamoto y Mutsu, bueno, ellos siempre fueron un par de idiotas. Mutsu se hartaba de comer mientras Sakamoto se emborrachaba y comentaba historias vergonzosas de Sougo en su infancia, por suerte para el novio, Sakamoto no debía dar ninguna charla o Sougo lo hubiese enviado directamente a la guillotina.

Aun así, la comida fue bastante bien hasta la hora de la tarta, allí comenzó el gran desmadre. Cuando los cocineros entraron la enorme tarta a la sala, Kagura tomó su cuchara, preparada para comer.

\- ¿Y vuestra tarta? - preguntó la joven con intenciones de comerse aquella gigantesca tarta ella sola

Sougo ni se asombró, después de todo tampoco esperaba algo diferente de la joven, pero igualmente le dio una suave colleja.

\- Esa tarta es para todos - explicó él

Kagura estaba decepcionada al saber que esa enorme tarta debía ser compartida con todos. Pero no le quedó de otra que resignarse.

\- Ya tendrás más tarta cuando comiences con los antojos - explicó el hombre

Kagura no entendía a qué se refería, pero si eso significaba que tendría más tarta después, le parecía una buena idea.

El momento en el que los novios cortaban la tarta había llegado y el cocinero trajo el cuchillo para ello, este era enorme y el pobre hombre no tuvo mejor idea que entregárselo a la joven.

Kagura con un cuchillo ya es un peligro, pero con un enorme cuchillo era una gran amenaza.

La joven estaba feliz por la responsabilidad y sonreía mientras sujetaba el cuchillo, lo cual para los demás se veía algo terrorífico.

\- Tarta - añadió la joven con una gran sonrisa y el cuchillo en la mano

Los invitados tenían la sensación de que algo saldría mal y tendrían que acabar limpiando sangre del suelo, pero Sougo, quien siempre fue el más trastornado de todos, encontró esa imagen adorable. De todas maneras, se encargó de quitarle el cuchillo a su ahora esposa antes de que algo acabase mal.

\- Aguafiestas - murmuró la menor

\- Tú salud no me preocupa - añadió el hombre haciendo molestar a Kagura - Después de todo sé que eres resistente, pero me preocupa que acabes haciendo el idiota y le pase algo al bebé -

Kagura jamás creyó ver a Sougo intentando protegerla y eso la emocionó, pero igualmente no quiso demostrarlo, por lo que solo le pegó un codazo mientras se avergonzaba. Ver brillar su anillo de bodas mientras lo hizo tampoco ayudo en lo más mínimo a calmar sus nervios.

\- Así que realmente tienes un corazón y te preocupas por lo demás - añadió ella con una sonrisa, pero al ver que el joven no respondía, se preocupó

Sí Kagura hubiese prestado atención, sabría que Sougo estaba cortando la tarta cuando le pegó el codazo y se habría dado cuenta de que el joven se cortó en el dedo con el cuchillo.

\- Maldita china, ¿No te puedes quedar quieta un segundo? - gritó Sougo mientras la señalaba con su dedo herido, que casi parecía una fuente y comenzaba a manchar el vestido de la menor

Kagura reaccionó como toda esposa preocupada haría, gritando.

\- ¿Desde cuándo es mi culpa que seas un inútil? - gritó ella

\- La única inútil aquí eres tú - respondió él

Los invitados en parte estaban felices al verlos ser ellos mismos después de todo. Mas aunque la herida de Sougo parecía preocupante, nadie se sentía capaz de interrumpir a los recién casados.

\- Si ya le dejó una cicatriz el mismo día de la boda, no quiero imaginarme como será al año de casados - comentó Mutsu

\- Yo apuesto a que lo deja calvo el día del parto - añadió Sakamoto

\- ¿Apostamos con dinero? - se sumó Hijikata

\- Yo apuesto a que lo matará y hará parecer todo un accidente - añadió Katsura

\- Todo eso es algo cruel para mi hermanito, ¿Nadie va a apostar por él? - preguntó Mitsuba preocupada

\- Puedes apostar por él si quieres - dijo Ikumatsu

Mitsuba pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, y respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- No gracias, no me gusta perder, apuesto por Kagura -

Y así, mientras la pareja se gritaba y el cocinero temía por la salud del novio y su tarta, los invitados hacían apuestas y de esa manera pasó el banquete más extraño que reino hubiese tenido.

Las expectativas sobre la boda de las dos parejas restantes estaban bastante altas, pero sabiendo que Katsura era medio travesti, seguro que él sería quien usaría el vestido de novia y en la de Sakamoto y Mutsu si es que se casaban de una vez, con la sola presencia de Umibozu y cierto hermano loco, ya sería un caos de los grandes.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ oficialmente el okikagu son marido y mujer xD a ver cuanto les dura ^^


	99. Felicidad

Esta semana subiré nuevamente dos capítulos y antes de tiempo ^^ espero que os gusten

* * *

 **Nonagésimo octavo capítulo**

 **Felicidad**

Dos pares de pequeños pies se acercaron lentamente a la cama, con intenciones de sorprender a sus progenitores, que parecían dormir ignorando la que se les venía encima.

Cuando los pequeños pies llegaron a su destino, saltaron encima de sus padres y comenzaron a gritar como locos.

\- Es nuestro cumpleaños - dijeron ambos al unísono

Bajo las sábanas, la pareja se comenzó a despertar y cada uno agarró a uno de los pequeños alborotadores.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para que estéis despiertos? - preguntó la mujer

\- No seas aguafiestas, seguro que estaban tan emocionados que no podían dormir - añadió el hombre

\- AHAHAHA - rio la pequeña niña

\- Mamá, Hana está riendo como retrasada otra vez - se quejó el menor

\- No te preocupes, eso lo heredó de tu padre, pero por suerte tú te pareces a mi - añadió la mujer

\- Eso fue cruel - se quejaron padre e hija

Mutsu a veces no entendía cómo funcionaba la genética, pero su hija Hana era una exacta copia de su marido, igual de loca, despreocupada y amante del peligro. La menor no se podía estar quieta ni cinco minutos y eso era preocupante. Por suerte para la mujer, su hijo Satoru había salido como ella, bastante serio y amante de los libros sobre todas las cosas, aunque era muy curioso y deseaba aprender todo lo que veía. Definitivamente eran unos gemelos muy diferentes.

\- ¿Va a venir Souji? - preguntó la niña

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de torturarlo? - preguntó Sakamoto de buen humor

\- No, pero él me ayuda a molestar a mi hermano - añadió la joven con una sonrisa traviesa

El menor tembló en brazos de su madre.

\- No dejes que esos dos se metan conmigo nuevamente - pidió el pequeño

\- Está bien, seguro que el abuelo se pone a contar historias ridículas nuevamente y no os deja solos - tranquilizó su madre

\- A veces no sé qué es peor - comentó Satoru

\- Lo sé - añadió Mutsu recordando su niñez - Ahora tenemos que empezar a prepararnos antes de que lleguen todos a la fiesta -

\- Yo puedo prepararme sola, soy una niña grande - dijo la pequeña

\- Un traje de Godzilla no cuenta como ropa formal - regañó Mutsu

\- Eso es injusto - se quejaron padre e hija nuevamente mientras iban en busca de algo formal para vestir

Esos dos eran demasiado parecidos. Pero ni siquiera le molestaba, ella era feliz con su pequeña familia tal y como lo era y no cambiaría lo sucedido en los últimos seis años.

Realmente había bastante que contar, empezando por Umibozu que se puso a llorar por tres días al no haber sido invitado a la boda de Kagura y Sougo, pero después de ser sobornado con comida y emborrachado por su nuevo amigo Gintoki, se le pasó rápidamente.

Lo más sorprendente de todo, fue que Kagura no estaba embarazada, lo que la joven había comido era un pan en mal estado y por eso estuvo vomitando, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Sougo estuvo bastante deprimido al enterarse y ambos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, con la única diferencia de que Sougo ya no jugaba a los penaltis, pero le enseñó todo tipo de juegos para adultos a su esposa.

Para ser un par desastroso, ambos lo hicieron bastante bien y al año de estar casados tuvieron finalmente un hijo. El pequeño Souji tenía el color de cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, la resistencia de ella y el carácter de Sougo. En pocas palabras, era un pequeño pero adorable demonio.

Sakamoto y Mutsu decidieron mudarse juntos a una pequeña casa en el bosque, ahí ambos tenían su propia tranquilidad, aunque visitaban a menudo a sus amigos en el palacio o eran visitados por ellos.

Ambos habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y no tenían planes algunos para casarse, pero parece que los rezos de la madre de Tatsuma y el destino tenían otros planes primero. Así que, sin siquiera planearlo, acabaron siendo los primeros en tener hijos y encima gemelos.

Al enterarse de la noticia, Sakamoto le propuso casarse varias veces a Mutsu, pero ella siempre fue testaruda y no aceptó hasta que los pequeños tuvieron dos años. Obvio que la noticia no le sentó bien a Umibozu, pero Mutsu siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte y amenazó a su padre con que no sería capaz de conocer a sus nietos si no le permitía llevar su vida de la manera que quisiese.

Así que la pareja se salió con la suya y podían vivir una vida tranquila y alejada de los problemas.

\- Mis nietos son adorables, quiero más – repetía a menudo la señora Sakamoto

Bueno, al menos vivían tranquilos mientras que no tuviesen visitas de hermanos, suegros y hechiceros locos.

\- ¿Puedo ser su peluquero? - preguntaba Katsura cada vez que los visitaba

El matrimonio sacaba a patadas de su casa al hombre.

Al principio fue complicado para ambos, ya que ninguno tenía una idea de cómo tratar con niños, Sakamoto los hacía llorar con su cara y Mutsu los agarraba con miedo, pero los gemelos fueron fáciles para ambos, seguro que en parte porque Satoru era muy tranquilo y Hana reía al ver la cara de su padre, lo cual Sakamoto nunca supo si tomar como una ofensa.

\- Mamá, cuéntame otra vez como conociste a papá - pidió Satoru sacando a su madre de sus pensamientos

Mutsu sonrió, siempre inventaba una historia diferente para entretener a su hijo y él jamás parecía aburrirse de ellas.

\- En un reino muy cercano, había un príncipe conocido por todos, los ciudadanos lo admiraban por su inteligencia y sus dotes con la espada, mientras que había otro caballero patoso, un poco idiota y lleno de defectos, ese era tu padre - comenzó ella

\- ¿Y por qué te quedaste con el caballero inútil? - preguntó el menor emocionado

\- Jamás tuve otra opción, él demostró tener un corazón tan grande y puro que jamás pude mirar a ningún otro hombre - explicó Mutsu con una sonrisa

Sakamoto pasaba con Hana en brazos cuando escuchó eso, sin querer interrumpir a su esposa, decidió seguir su camino e intentar arreglar los cabellos rebeldes de su hija.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? - preguntó Hana con curiosidad

\- Para nada, yo nunca fui un caballero, yo era más bien el bufón de la corte y a pesar de ello, tu madre me eligió a mí y a todos mis defectos, lo que significa que ella necesita gafas y que la menos inteligente de la relación es ella - explicó Sakamoto

Pero estaba inmensamente feliz de que ella lo eligiese.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Realmente nunca creí escribir una historia donde Sakamoto y Mutsu tuviesen hijos, realmente no es mi estilo, pero creo que os lo debo después de tantos capítulos y por lo del bebé okikagu, lo siento, pero quise ser un poco troll y esa era la manera más fácil de casarlos a ambos.


	100. Reunión familiar

Después del shock del capítulo anterior xD os dejo con este ^^

* * *

 **Nonagésimo noveno capítulo**

 **Reunión familiar**

Kagura se encontraba roncando como ogro cuando el pequeño entró en la habitación. Souji era muy inteligente a pesar de sus cinco años de vida. El niño sabía lo que quería y cuando, por lo que cuando tenía hambre o ganas de jugar, simplemente se iba en sus pequeñas aventuras.

Esta vez, el pequeño no tenía como misión despertar a su madre, al contrario, el pequeño demonio de apariencia adorable tenía planeado robar algo de uno de los cajones de su progenitora.

Con mucho cuidado e intentando ser silencioso, Souji avanzó como un ninja y llegó sin problema alguno al cajón. Con sus pequeños dedos fue todo un desafío abrirlo, pero con algo de paciencia lo logró sin problema alguno. El objeto que buscaba cayó fácilmente en sus manos y antes de que alguien pudiese notarlo, el menor ya había desaparecido.

Lo que Souji había buscado, eran las llaves del sótano del castillo, eso parecería bastante inocente, al menos si no se sabía que escondían allí.

El pequeño de cabello claro y ojos azules había visto muchas veces como su padre guardaba allí su espada y otro tipo de armas, por lo que sabiendo que tenían que viajar para el cumpleaños de los gemelos, decidió llevarle el regalo perfecto a Hana, seguro que con alguno de esos cuchillos podían asustar a Satoru.

Souji se llevaba bien con Hana, pues ambos eran igual de locos y traviesos, pero Satoru era muy aburrido y siempre estaba leyendo, por lo que le gustaba meterse con él.

A veces a Souji le gustaría tener un hermano o hermana, pero quería que fuese igual de loco que Hana, aunque su madre le había dejado bien claro, que ella se encargó de asesinar a la cigüeña el día que lo trajo a él. El menor no entendía que había hecho de malo el pobre pájaro, pero su padre siempre le dijo que su madre mató al animal y a él le rompió todos los huesos de la mano, por lo que ni siquiera quería intentar revivir al animal.

Para el menor todo eso era un poco extraño, pero al menos se consolaba con saber que podía ver a Hana a menudo y que no tenía ningún hermano como Satoru, eso sería horrible.

Para mala suerte del menor, mientras intentaba llegar al sótano, acabó siendo interceptado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

\- Tío Hiji - llamó el menor echando a correr hacia su tío favorito

\- ¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí solo? - preguntó el hombre

Souji parecía inocente, pero sabía cómo manipular a todos.

\- No estoy solo, estoy contigo tío Hiji - añadió el menor fingiendo inocencia

\- Me da igual lo angelical que parezcas, eres igual a tu padre - añadió Hijikata tomando al menor en brazos y volviendo a la parte segura del castillo

\- Y por eso me caes bien, no me tratas como un niño - añadió el pequeño

Hijikata suspiró, si Souji ya era así a su corta edad, no quería ni imaginarse como sería de mayor, definitivamente eso no sería su problema.

Sin pensar mucho sobre ello, Hijikata buscó a Sougo para así poder entregarle al niño y evitarse problemas extra, el hombre no cayó en cuenta, de que el problema de por sí sería ser visto con el niño.

\- Tu hijo estaba vagando nuevamente solo - explicó Hijikata

Sougo no escuchó nada, ni siquiera a su hijo saludándolo y haciéndose el bueno. Sougo odiaba ver lo bien que le caía Hijikata a su hijo y ver al menor a gusto en los brazos del hombre solo lo hacía enfadar.

\- ¿No te basta con robarte a mi hermana? ¿Ahora quieres robar a mi hijo? - preguntó Sougo con una amenaza entre sus palabras

Hijikata sentía que ya estaba muy viejo para esas discusiones sin sentido, así que le entregó al menor y desapareció rápidamente, con un poco de suerte solo encontraría una daga en su almohada esta vez, con algo menos de suerte sería veneno en su desayuno, sinceramente no tenía ganas de descubrir cuál sería.

Sougo fue en busca de su esposa, para preguntarle cómo había vuelto a escapar el menor, aunque ya estaba seguro de la respuesta, al menos podía escuchar sus ronquidos por el pasillo.

\- ¿Vas a despertar a mamá con un beso de amor como en las historias? - preguntó Souji cuando entraron en la habitación

Sougo sonrió, eso se lo guardaría para más tarde, pero ahora le tocaba torturar a su esposa un poco.

\- Esto será mucho mejor - explicó Sougo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a su hijo en el suelo - Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta treinta -

Souji hizo caso y esperó pacientemente.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sougo tenía la mejilla de color rojo gracias al puñetazo que le había dado su esposa. Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué me haces con Souji presente?! - gritó Kagura enfadada y sonrojada

\- Nada que no hayamos hecho antes, es más, seguro que algo de fanservice le viene bien a la historia - añadió Sougo de manera descarada

El segundo puñetazo ni siquiera lo pudo ver venir, pero también se lo había ganado. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que más tarde podrían hacer muchas más cosas cuando su hijo no estuviese presente.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para visitar a tu hermana - añadió Sougo - Además de que el pequeño demonio aquí se volvió a escapar mientras dormías -

Souji sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaban de él.

\- Ese soy yo - dijo con alegría el menor

Kagura estaba segura de que sería un largo viaje, pero estaba emocionada por ver a su hermana de nuevo.

 **Continuará**

* * *

El próximo será el último capítulo ^^


	101. Perlas del mar

Una última vez os traigo el capítulo de la semana y os agradezco de antemano por leerlo.

* * *

 **Centésimo capítulo**

 **Perlas del mar**

¿Qué tantas cosas podían salir mal en un cumpleaños infantil? Demasiadas. Como, por ejemplo, que su hermana, su marido y el pequeño Souji no pudieran llegar a tiempo por culpa de una carroza rota; que el payaso que habían contratado para los niños hubiese sido por equivocación el payaso de cierto libro de terror, gracias a ello Satoru se la pasó llorando asustado y Hana comenzó a reír como idiota, feliz de tener un invitado tan guay. Probablemente para la menor aquello fue mejor que ver a Santa, lo que los llevaba al próximo problema, "Santa" había ido como invitado a la fiesta.

\- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que Santa no aparece en verano? ¿Y por qué te sigues vistiendo de él? - preguntó Mutsu a su padre

\- Así nadie le ve la calva a Santa - añadió el hombre avergonzado por su brillante cabeza sin pelo - Pero ya lo entendí, si no puedo ser Santa, seré Satán -

\- Fuera de mi casa - ordenó Mutsu sin ganas de más estupideces

\- Mamá, tío estúpido está hablando solo nuevamente - añadió Hana

\- Ya te dije que no es estúpido, es solo... ¿raro? - añadió la mujer

\- No es raro, es Katsura - se quejó el hombre

\- Corrijo, es realmente estúpido - añadió Mutsu harta de las locuras del hechicero al que le debían tanto

\- ¿Vendrá tío Kamui? - preguntó Hana con una gran sonrisa

Mutsu tragó saliva, no lo habían invitado, de contrario todos acabarían peleando entre sí, nuevamente.

\- Kamui es alguien muy ocupado y la autora siempre tiene problemas con su personalidad, así que decidió que no saldrá más - explicó la mujer

Hana pareció no entender aquello, pero Mutsu estaba segura de que lo verían muy pronto de visita, después de todo eran familia.

Para cuando la familia Okita llegó, ya quedaba poco de la fiesta. Pero todos se alegraron de verse. Los menores comenzaron a jugar y a correr entre todo el caos que eran los restos de la fiesta mientras que Kagura y Mutsu se abrazaron y comenzaron a ponerse al día de lo ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron.

Sakamoto y Sougo seguían siendo amigos contra todo pronóstico, pero ahora tenían un tema favorito del que adoraban hablar.

\- Mi hijo es el mejor - alardeó Sougo

\- Los míos son mejores y tengo dos - siguió Sakamoto el juego

\- Yo prefiero calidad a cantidad, así que Souji gana -

\- Hana es más inteligente que Souji y Satoru... su nombre rima con gato - añadió Sakamoto sin saber que decir sobre su hijo

Sougo quería quejarse de lo mal padre que era Sakamoto con ese último comentario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, más que nada porque escuchó gritos.

Katsura estaba borracho, lo que en cada historia cliché solo podía significar uno, problemas. El hechicero intentó hacer algo con sus pociones, pero como siempre el tiro le salía por la culata. Katsura quiso ayudar a Umibozu con su problema de calvicie, usando una de sus nuevas pociones. El resultado fue peor de lo esperado, pero Umibozu al menos conservaba su cabeza y joyas de la corona.

\- ¿Esto te parece gracioso? - preguntó Umibozu enfadado

Katsura no podía parar de reír, así de loca se veía la imagen ante él. A Umibozu no le había crecido el cabello, pero si varias algas verdes que parecían ser un reemplazo de su antigua melena. Era demasiado gracioso para todos.

\- ¿Es demasiado tarde para decir que te sacaré canas verdes? - siguió burlándose Katsura

Para el colmo de Umibozu, su pequeño nieto Souji lo confundió con comida y se subió por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y comenzó a comer las algas o pelo de su abuelo. Eso lo heredó sin duda alguna de Kagura.

Umibozu no sabía que le dolía más, si el haber sido un iluso que creyó que esta vez podría recuperar su melena perdida, o el orgullo por parecer ahora una lechuga con patas.

Que Sougo estuviese poniendo tomates en su cabeza y algo de aceite no ayudaba en nada.

\- No soy una ensalada - se quejó el hombre

Souji comenzó a llorar, triste de no poder seguir comiendo la ensalada-abuelo. A Umibozu solo le quedaba resignarse.

\- Esta bien, seré una ensalada - murmuró el hombre sin opción alguna

Souji sonrió y siguió disfrutando de las algas.

Al menos había que ser positivo, lo más probable es que tuviese el cabello más llamativo y extraño de todo el reino, eso era algo que no todos podían asegurar.

Entre las discusiones, las risas y la diversión, anocheció sin que nadie se diese cuenta y los menores fueron enviados a dormir, Umibozu incluido, pues jugó hasta tarde con sus nietos.

Al final solo quedaban los dos matrimonios despiertos y Katsura al que ya se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol, pero no el de la idiotez.

\- Creo que necesitamos un descanso - añadió Kagura

\- Tú te la pasas durmiendo - recriminó Sougo

\- Pues eso, entre mis siestas y Souji es mucho trabajo y necesitamos unas vacaciones - añadió la mujer

\- Eso sería una buena idea, nosotros tenemos las manos ocupadas con los gemelos y nos vendría bien unas vacaciones - añadió Sakamoto

Mutsu creía que era una buena idea, pero tendrían que ponerse todos de acuerdo.

\- ¿Las montañas? - preguntó Katsura

\- Tú no estás invitado - añadió Sougo

\- Pero yo quiero ir, sería un viaje en familia - explicó el hechicero

\- No recuerdo estar relacionado con gente tan estúpida - añadió Sougo para después mirar a Sakamoto - Mierda, olvida lo dicho -

\- Eso es cruel - se quejó el hombre

Kagura estaba callada, lo cual era peligroso, pero al ver a Mutsu, ambas sabían lo que estaban pensando y como hermanas que eran, era exactamente lo mismo.

\- Creo que tengo una buena idea - añadió la menor

\- Una muy buena idea - continuó Mutsu

Sus maridos estaban seguros, eso no podía ser una buena idea.

\- ¿Qué os parecería unas vacaciones en un lugar fresco? - preguntó Mutsu

\- Con comida exótica y una residencia de lujo - continuó Kagura

Definitivamente, era una horrible idea.

\- Además de que es hora de enseñarles a los niños a nadar - añadió Mutsu

\- Ya saben nadar - añadieron Sougo y Sakamoto al unísono mientras temían por sus vidas

\- Si, pero no como nosotras - explicó Kagura

\- Eso es una mala idea - añadió Sougo

\- Una maravillosa idea, además de que es hora de que conozcáis nuestro antiguo hogar - añadió Mutsu

Sakamoto suspiró, si se lo pedía Mutsu no podría negarse.

\- Por mí está bien – se resignó el hombre

\- Traidor- gruñó Sougo

Ya no tenía alternativa alguna.

\- Nos vamos de vacaciones - añadió Kagura emocionada

\- De vuelta al mar - anunció Mutsu

\- Nos vamos a ahogar - pensaron los hombres

Al menos sus hijos tendrían mucha diversión y quien sabe, a lo mejor les acababa gustando el cambio de ambiente.

 **Fin**

* * *

Eso es todo, realmente os agradezco si habéis leído la historia hasta el final ^^ se me hizo muy largo y será extraño no seguir con ella en el futuro, pero sentía que se estaba estirando demasiado (son cien capítulos después de todo) y mi vida personal es un desastre de momento, así que prefería darle un final antes de tener que abandonarla o algo parecido 😊 siempre me gustó ser puntual y finalizar mis historias, así que "perlas del mar" no podía ser una excepción ^^ mentiría si dijese que no es mi historia favorita hasta el momento, así que espero que al menos os haya gustado una pequeña parte de lo que a mí me gustó escribirla y os agradezco enormemente por vuestro apoyo estos dos años.

Todo esto no significa que dejaré de escribir historias en ff o wattpad, solo que de momento renuncio a comenzar historias largas para no tener que atarme a fechas de entrega y evitarme así estrés innecesario, pero en lo que respecta a oneshots, ya sean de Gintama o no, seguiré mucho tiempo por aquí, así que espero nos encontremos nuevamente en otras historias.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y maravillosos comentarios, realmente me alegran el día vuestras dulces palabras


End file.
